


Home is where you are

by Panstick



Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 138,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panstick/pseuds/Panstick
Summary: No angst. No Eliza, as such.Just two people meeting and falling in love at their best friends' wedding.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 2275
Kudos: 820





	1. Day one: The arrival

**Author's Note:**

> After the tearful ending of The One, I felt we needed a comforting hug of a Sidlotte story.  
> Put on your best dress, you are invited to the wedding of Esther and Babington.

Morning heat hit Sidney as he arrived at Denpasar Airport in Bali. Having lived in Antigua for almost a decade he should be used to the warm climate but he always struggled whenever he got off an airplane. With delays he had been travelling for almost 43 hours, first class but his shirt stuck to his body nonetheless and he needed a cold beer and a shower. 

The shuttle bus to the luxury resort where Babington and Esther were holding their wedding was pleasantly air conditioned but soon filled up with passengers and he put on his sunglasses to distance himself. 

“Is this seat taken?” 

He looked up. A pair of brown and bright eyes looked softly at him. He shook his head and motioned her to sit down and returned his gaze out the window. Out of the corner of his eye he registered that she seemed annoyingly fresh, not a drop of sweat. Her brown curls bounced in a ponytail and she smelled like summer rain and fresh laundry. She wore a black pleated maxi skirt, sneakers and a slim fit white Nick Cave t-shirt. The devil’s red right hand. He smiled to himself. 

Charlotte took a book out of her backpack, the man next to her seemed tired and she was not one to small talk with strangers. He was handsome though. Tall, dark, tanned and muscular without being buff. Impeccably dressed in tanned chinos, a crisp white shirt and sneakers. She wondered what his voice would sound like. 

Slowly the bus emptied by every hotel. Eventually they were the only two left and there was still another 30 minutes' drive. Charlotte debated with herself whether to change seats. 

“Would you like me to move to another seat?” 

He faced her for the first time. 

“No, please stay... I...” 

He interrupted himself and returned to gazing out the window. His voice matched his looks. Deep and dark. Her body had shivered a little at the sound of it. 

They sat in silence for the rest of the drive. At the resort the driver pulled out their suitcases from the trunk, a small one for him and two large Rimowa aluminum suitcases, beautifully worn and covered with stickers, for her. 

“Did you bring your entire life?” 

His voice was surprised and teasing at the same time. She laughed. 

“You could say that. I come straight from Japan where I have been living for the past six months.” 

“Let me help you.” 

Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed one and headed for the hotel entrance. 

“Charlotte!.... Sidney! Welcome! You have already met?” 

Esther cast a glance from one to the other before she hugged them both followed by Babington. 

“Yes, we met in the bus here. Very pleasant and substantial conversation.” 

Charlotte gave Sidney a teasing smile, that he returned with a short and embarrassed laugh. A bellhop took their luggage and they went to the front desk to check in. He held out his hand. 

“Sidney Parker. Childhood friend and best man to the groom.” 

She took it and shook it. 

“Charlotte Heywood. Friends with the bride, alas not from childhood. Maid of honor.” 

“Nice to meet you, Heywood.” 

“Likewise, Parker.” 

A tall blond man wrapped his arms around Charlotte from behind and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. 

“Charlotte, I’ve missed you.” 

Sidney felt oddly relieved by the annoyed expression on Charlotte’s face. 

“Hello, Edward. You can let go of me now, please.” 

“Do you need me to follow you to your room?” 

Charlotte took a step closer to Sidney. 

“No, thank you. My luggage has been taken care of. I can manage my backpack myself. Parker and I have agreed to meet in the restaurant in half an hour for something to eat. We are quite famished after the long trip. We’ll catch up with you later.” 

Sidney smiled at all the _we’s_ and placed his hand protectively on the small of her back as they went for the elevator. Charlotte gave him a big apologetic smile as they stood in the elevator. 

“I’m sorry about involving you. Edward caught me by surprise. You don’t actually have to meet me in the restaurant.” 

“No, I would love to. I’m starving. My room is on the first floor. How about I pick you up in half an hour?” 

“Sounds perfect. I’m in room 4018.” 

Sidney picked her up half an hour later. Newly showered and changed into a pair of swimming trunks and a loose unbuttoned linen shirt. Charlotte’s eyes lingered at his bronzed torso, beautifully decorated with muscles moving slightly under his skin. He sent her a flashing smile and let his eyes slide down her body. A white bikini peeped out from neckline of her yellow shirt dress. 

“Hi!” 

“Hi!” 

They went to the restaurant in silence. Seated at a table they looked through the menu and ordered, it was still late morning and there were no one else in the restaurant. The silence was a little bit awkward and both were relieved when a waiter came with their order. Sidney looked surprised at Charlotte’s plate. 

“What?” 

She sounded a little annoyed. 

“It’s just... I don’t meet a lot of women who eat bread.” 

“I’m hungry, not a blogger. I like bread. Besides I was raised to eat what was served. No questions asked.” 

He just smiled. 

Almost through the meal and without talking much to each other, Babington, Edward and Crowe came to their table. Charlotte recognized Crowe from parties at Babington’s place. He gave her warm hug; charming and funny as ever and slightly drunk already despite the early hour. 

“Hello, gorgeous. When did you arrive? Has this arrogant brute treated you well?” 

He didn’t wait for an answer, just winked at Sidney before hugging him as well. 

“We need a fourth man for beach volley, Sidney. Are you up for it?” 

Babington looked at his friend and then at Charlotte. Sidney hesitated; Charlotte spoke. 

“Go ahead. I’m done – you will not treat me badly by playing with your friends.” 

She followed them to the beach and found a lounger in the shade next to Esther. The beautiful redhead pushed down her sunglasses. 

“Thank god, it’s you, Charlotte. I don’t think I can take another hour of the Beaufort sisters babbling about dresses or reality TV-shows. I know they are Babbers closest relatives but I have never met anyone so empty-headed.” 

Charlotte laughed. 

“Hush, Esther. They are not miles away.” 

“No, unfortunately not. Look at them.” 

The Beaufort sisters were clearly in hunting-mode, as they discovered the four admittedly handsome young men discarding their shirts and starting playing. It was an embarrassing display of giggling, pushing breasts forward and rubbing sun lotion seductively on their too tanned bodies. Charlotte had to admit she didn’t know the sisters’ first names. She and Esther always mentioned them plainly as ‘The Beaufort sisters’ or something less flattering. 

Charlotte was soon lost in her book and didn’t pay much attention to the four men playing volley, she was quite startled when a shadow towered over her. 

“Heywood, do you play? Crowe has gone for the bar. I need a partner.” 

He held out his hand. She nodded, put the book away and her sunglasses on. To her surprise he grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the chair. It made her feel light as a feather. 

Edward looked irritated and jealous and it transferred into his serve that dropped hard against Charlotte. Before she could react, she was knocked over by Sidney who went for the ball as well. He landed on top of her with his arms framing her. For a moment he got lost in the soft body under him, the feeling of her skin against his, her lips and her sparkling eyes... flashing angrily at him! 

“Bloody hell, Parker. Do you want to play alone? Why did you ask me, if you don’t trust me? I know exactly what I am doing. Now please, stop putting me off.” 

Reluctantly he peeled his long body of her and helped her up. 

“I’m sorry.” 

He picked up her sunglasses and handed them to her. After that they quickly got the hang of it, high fived after every point. He had to admit that she was pretty damn good. She might be petite but she could jump and received Edward’s hard serves fearlessly. He missed a serve because she looked too tempting in her white bikini – it was not meant to show as much skin as possible as the Beauforts’ were, but somehow she looked even more sexy for it. They won the match and it was getting too hot to play another. Edward walked away in anger, Babington went to kiss Esther, Charlotte ran out into the waves and Sidney stood brooding for a while before he tossed himself into the waves too and started swimming along the beach. 

Neither Esther nor Babington had living parents. They had invited their twenty something closest friends, Edward and the Beaufort sisters. The sun was hanging low when they all joined for dinner, sitting at three round tables. Charlotte had not seen Sidney since the match and had almost forgotten what a confounding conundrum he was to her until she found herself seated between him and Crowe – with the two silly sisters across from her and a few of Esther and Babington’s friends she had only met once or twice before. 

“So, Parker. Esther tells me you live in Antigua?” 

“Yes.” 

Charlotte waited for a while, thinking Sidney might throw in a little more conversation. He didn’t. 

“How long have you known Babington and Crowe?” 

“Since childhood.” 

She turned to talk to Crowe who was more talkative but could feel her other table companion’s eyes on her. Crowe was good company and she almost forgot Sidney until one of the sisters asked him about relationships and she could feel him tense next to her. He looked uncomfortable; his jaw clenched and he desperately grabbed his wine glass and took a big sip. One Beaufort goose giggled. 

“No answer from Sidney Parker.” 

She batted her eyelashes at him. Charlotte came to his rescue without hesitation. 

“A good relationship must be based on mutual love and affection. I believe everyone is suited for a relationship – even you two lovely ladies. It's just a matter of compatibility. Don’t you find, Parker?” 

Charlotte’s voice was dry and the sisters obviously didn’t catch her implied insult and giggled even more. Sidney looked gratefully at her. 

“Yes. I agree with Heywood. It’s a matter of compatibility.” 

They got fairly unscathed through the rest of the dinner; the band switched from lounge music to dancing music. Sidney leaned in. 

“Edward is on his way. Would you like to dance? I owe you a favor.” 

She caught sight of Edward at the corner of her eye. 

“Yes please. But I can ask Crowe if you would rather not dance or prefer to dance with some of the other women here?” 

“I don’t want to dance with them.” 

Two brown eyes locked on hers as he took her hand and led her to the small dance floor. He pulled her gently in, placing his free hand on the small of her back. Without breaking eye contact at any point. It was clear to anyone looking - and Edward looked, he watched them move like a hawk – that electricity sparked between them. Though the song didn’t really call for it, they moved closer and closer together, completely ignoring the upbeat rhythm of the music. Edward cut in before their lips got too locked on target. Sidney reluctantly disappeared and Charlotte found herself in Edward’s grasping hands. Crowe saved her after one rather awkward and handsy dance. He was a surprisingly good partner when it came to Abba numbers, making her laugh as he swung her around. 

Panting for breath Charlotte snug outside for some fresh air and solitude. She did not need to dance with Edward again. It was a beautiful night. Stars mirrored in the ocean. Small ripples clucked. She didn’t notice him at first. He was sitting with his bare feet resting on the railing, smoking a cigar – a glass of whiskey standing on a small table next to him. 

“Oh. I beg your pardon.” 

“Please. Have a seat, Heywood. Cigar and whiskey?” 

“Yes, please.” 

He leaned forward in surprise trying to decode if she was joking but she calmly slid out of her golden strap sandals, sat down in the chair next to him and placed her feet next to his on the railing. 

“My father smoked cigar and drank whiskey. I loved the smell. He passed a year after my mother when I was fifteen. I moved in with my godmother, Susan, in London. On the anniversary of his death she asked me what I wanted to do and I said smoke a cigar and drink whiskey. Susan is not exactly a typical guardian so she arranged for someone to come and treat me and teach me with the best you could have. Every year I remember him like that.” 

She smiled at him. A little cloud of sadness crossed her face. He watched her as she lit her cigar, it topped the list of the sexiest thing he had ever seen. The light from the torches along the veranda cast a golden glow on her skin. The black slim dress slid up and revealed her beautiful legs. 

“How would you like your whiskey? I have no ice I’m afraid, but I can get some…” 

“Just a drop of water, please.” 

He laughed. 

“For that alone I’m ready to marry you.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” 

“So, what’s the story of you and Edward?” 

She sighed. 

“I have known him almost as long as Esther – he has a tendency to tag along always. I spent last New Year's with Esther and Babington... and Edward of course. We ended up kissing at midnight. After that kiss... Let’s just say that he wanted a lot more and I wanted a lot less. I’ve been in Japan since January working and haven’t seen him since. He’s an ok guy, just a little handsy when he’s drunk… sometimes when he’s not drunk too.” 

He watched her admiringly as she took a deep puff of her cigar, how she sucked in her glowing cheeks. 

“And you. What is it with you and relationships? You froze at dinner. Bad memories?” 

Now it was his turn to sigh. 

“Something like that. I was engaged a while back. Eliza... She left me for someone else and I didn’t handle it very well. My brother Tom arranged for me to go to a contact of his in Antigua. Long story short I have been living there ever since. I run a few businesses with Babington and some on my own. Last year our paths crossed again... me and Eliza’s. She was representing a company, I deal with. The third time she came... in November... we ended up in bed together. And to use your own words, after that she wanted a lot more and I wanted a _whole_ lot less. To be honest I had no idea why she had held so much power over me back then. She is very beautiful but not actually a nice person. I realized that I was never myself with her. She was always pushing me, trying to change me. Georgiana hated her.” 

He bent his head and blew on his cigar, watching the glow light up. 

“Georgiana? Is she your sister?” 

“Yes and no. When I came to Antigua I stayed with Tom’s contact, Ben Lambe. Georgiana’s father. He passed away three years ago... Georgiana lost her mother when she was little so Ben had appointed me her guardian. I had just turned 27. She is my baby sister, daughter and best friend combined in one stubborn opinionated and wonderful seventeen-year old young woman.” 

They talked for a while about having lost both parents, their relationships with their siblings, jobs and so on. Sidney learned that Charlotte was the youngest of five siblings, and she that he was the second of four siblings. A comfortable and intimate sadness fell upon them – it felt nice to talk to someone who understood the pain. Slowly the content of the whiskey bottle disappeared and the cigars put out. The conversation turned from the heavy topic of lost parents to more light topics and they laughed at each other’s stories. 

“Why Japan?” 

“I am an embassy child. My father was a diplomate and we followed him around to whatever diplomatic crisis he was sent to handle. Before I went to live with Susan, I had lived in twelve different countries and fluent in five languages and a handful more on a conversational level. Esther is my first friend, we never stayed long enough for us children to bother – so my siblings are my best friends. Anyway, I studied law like Esther but ended up translating non-fictional literature. That I can do from everywhere, so every time I get a new assignment from my publisher, I travel to a new place. I feel at home everywhere and nowhere. I liked living in Japan when I was a child and I speak, read and write the language, so...” 

They had imperceptibly moved their chairs closer together, their feet were bobbing against each other on the railing. 

“So, Mr. Hugo Boss model. You must have had an array of beautiful women?” 

He snorted. 

“Model? Somehow you make that sound more like an insult than a compliment.” 

She patted her foot softly against his. 

“It is mostly a compliment. You are extremely handsome and hot! You have to be aware of that, Parker. I on the other hand am not someone you notice. Years of training in blending in with the wall paper and not standing out and create a diplomatic faux pas.” 

A tinkling laughter tickled his ears. 

“Blimey, that whiskey is loosening my tongue. I’m sorry. Please don’t feel you have to answer that question.” 

He laughed. 

“Oh no, we are definitely talking about this! Well... Eliza was my first. After her... I had a lot. Please don’t ask for a number. But we are talking two digits. Since Ben died... only one. Eliza in November. Since then no one. I am practically a monk! Now, it’s your turn, Heywood. How many?” 

“Six. A few while I was at university. My last one was Raul. I met him in Lisbon and I actually thought that was it. After six wonderful months together, we realized that we were more best friends than lovers. We still talk. He is married now with a beautiful woman. I introduced them. Let me see, that was a little over two years ago. Since then... well, a woman can go along way with a good vibrator.” 

They both burst out laughing. 

“I noticed you.” 

Sidney’s voice had turned serious and dark. He turned his head to meet her eyes. 

“What?” 

“You said you were not someone people noticed. I noticed you. In the airport. When we were waiting for our luggage at the conveyer belt. Your whole being sparkled and you looked so beautiful. And you absolutely saved the day for that tired mother with two small crying children. Do you always carry chocolate bars with you?” 

She looked surprised at him. His eyes were soft and full of admiration. 

“You saw that?” 

He nodded. She cleared her throat. 

“Yes. Yes, I always have little something with me for situations like that. As a frequent traveler I feel for those with young children. It is stressful enough on your own. But why did you ignore me then on the bus?” 

“I wasn’t ignoring you. I was trying to come up with something to say. Something interesting, witty. Something that would make you smile. But you have seen for yourself that I don’t easily open up. It takes a bottle of whiskey.” 

His little finger brushed against hers on the arm rests. They were watching the moon shining on the ocean. 

“This is what a relationship should be like...substantial conversation...” 

Sidney sounded like he was talking more to himself than her. She nodded. 

“... and mind-blowing sex... “ 

He could feel her blushing. She laughed embarrassedly. 

“Bloody hell, I really shouldn’t drink that much. What must you think of me? I am normally not that... liberal... with my words...” 

He didn’t laugh. Just took her hand and leaned in over her chair. 

“But you are absolutely right. Substantial conversation and mind-blowing sex. That must be the recipe of the perfect relationship.” 

His voice was dark, she trembled. He wondered if he should kiss her. He wanted to kiss her. But then she gasped as if she realized something. 

“We are going sailing tomorrow, right? And we have emptied a bottle of whiskey...” 

He got up and pulled her with him. 

“Come on. I have just the remedy for that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan it to be a short story, but you never know.


	2. Day two: The Ship Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am blown away by your response to this Sidlotte fic. Thank you, thank you, thank you.  
> ❤❤❤❤❤  
> I love it!
> 
> I humbly hope that you will enjoy this chapter too. Please check the end notes. I found treats for you supporting the chapter.

Charlotte woke up slowly feeling remarkably safe and rested. Sun beams warmed the naked skin on her back, she was entangled in a sheet with Sidney’s long legs and arms wrapped around her. That discovery made her fully awake in a split second, he was still sleeping, facing her. His leg hoisted over the sheet and her legs clearly demonstrated that he was naked too. His firm grip around her body made it impossible for her to leave without waking him. And yet she found, that she didn’t particularly mind the situation. Carefully she traced the handsome contours of his face with her finger, admiring his strong jawline, full lips and sharp eyebrows. He looked boyishly pretty as he lay there peacefully asleep. Her gentle touches woke him up and he pulled her closer. 

“’morning, Heywood.” 

He kissed her. A soft long kiss. The skin of his lips stuck slightly to hers and she could feel him slowly peel his kiss off her lips. The kiss was immediately followed by him blushing so much that his eye lashes curled. 

“I’m so sorry, Heywood. I don’t know what came over me, it just felt like the natural thing to do. I was barely awake.” 

He was rambling. She laughed. 

“It’s ok. I need to ask... did we...?” 

His smile lit up his entire face. 

“No. I prefer my lovers to be conscious and consenting. If you remember, we finished the bottle of whiskey. We both got a little drunk – well, I got a little drunk – you got a lot drunk. You were concerned about being hungover on the boat trip today, so I took you for a walk on the beach to sober us both up a bit. You went into the water. Fully dressed. I went after you. Fully dressed. Soaked but somewhat refreshed we headed back to the hotel, but you tripped and I carried you. You fell asleep in my arms. I didn’t have your keycard and didn’t want to expose you to the reception so I brought you to my room. Since you were wet, I had to undress you. Your dress is hanging in the bathroom. As for my nakedness... Well, I always sleep naked and since I was not sober myself, I didn’t think to keep my briefs on.” 

Charlotte blushed. 

“Ah, yes. It is coming back to me now. And the boat trip... when is it? I wonder where my things are?” 

Sidney turned his body to reach for his watch without removing the arm, she was resting on. His movement revealed a line of hair that disappeared under the sheet. 

“We have a little more than an hour before we have to be at the jetty. Tell you what. I’ll take a quick shower. Then we will go find your stuff and go to your room, where you can shower and get ready.” 

Apparently very confident in his naked body Sidney got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Charlotte had to admit that everything on that man was very well-built though she only got a glimpse of his front. She could hear him humming as he showered, he returned with a towel wrapped around his waist and handed her the dress and underwear. He got dressed with his back to her and she did the same. As if it was the most natural thing in the world, he took her hand as they left the room. 

The reception had indeed both Charlotte’s clutch and sandals. She checked her phone. Five calls and eleven texts from Edward wondering where she had gone. 

“I hope he’s not waiting outside my room...” 

Charlotte was mumbling to herself. Sidney took her hand again and led her to the elevator. Fortunately, there was no Edward pacing outside her room. A fact that found Charlotte relieved and Sidney disappointed. She gave him a book and pointed at a chair. 

“Make yourself comfortable. I’ll be quick.” 

She returned twenty minutes later from the bathroom dressed in a bright turquoise shirtdress, flip flops and a straw panama hat holding her curls cascading down her back in place. Sidney’s heart skipped a beat. He really had no desire to go on a boat today with the rest of the wedding party. 

“Let me just pack my bag and I’ll be ready. Sunscreen, sunglasses, a book... do we need anything else?” 

It took him a while before he realized she had in fact asked him a question. He cleared his throat and shook his head. Again, they walked hand in hand talking and laughing to the boat, completely ignoring the curious looks from their friends and an angry Edward. Sidney entered the boat before Charlotte and lifted her onboard with a big smile. Esther and Babington sent each other a knowing look. 

“I do believe our Sidney is in love.” 

Esther laughed. 

“Well, it’s not like our Charlotte seems indifferent either.” 

Babington wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. 

“They grow up so fast, don’t they?” 

They laughed and boarded the boat. 

Crowe slapped Sidney on the back with a big grin. 

“You big boy, you... It is a wedding after all, the best place to hook up. If you need it, I brought the big box of contraceptives.” 

“Down boy. I didn’t come here to get laid. And keep your bloody voice down...” 

Crowe laughed even harder and nodded in Charlotte’s direction. 

“Are you quite sure about that?” 

Sidney’s cheeks turned red. 

“Nothing happened. But I admit I like her. A lot.” 

“Clara, isn’t it?” 

Charlotte sat down next to a beautiful blond woman sitting alone – seemingly a little lost in the big group of people. Clara nodded. 

“You used to date Edward, didn’t you?” 

Clara nodded. 

“And now he’s ignoring me.” 

“Oh... did you hope to...” 

Clara snorted. 

“God, no! He brought out the worst in me. I had a few rough years. It’s just that besides Esther, he’s the only one I know here. It would be nice if we could be civil at least.” 

Charlotte hooked her arm around Clara’s. 

“Well, now you know me too.” 

Clara sent her a grateful smile. 

“Edward keeps staring at you, Charlotte. Have you two been dating?” 

“No! Just no. I made the mistake of kissing him on New Year’s Eve...” 

Sidney and Crowe joined them bringing four plates with food. Charlotte could feel how hungry she was and dug in eagerly to Sidney’s great amusement. Annoyed she tossed a piece of bread after him. 

“Why are you always looking so judgmental at me when I eat?” 

He laughed. 

“I’m not judging you. Just admiring how someone as small as you can have such a healthy appetite.” 

The boat and her passengers arrived at a small secluded cove ideal for snorkeling, swimming and sun bathing. Sidney and Crowe were the first to ditch their shirts and jump into the tempting azure water. The silly sisters shrieked as they followed, clinging to the two gentlemen in the water. Esther rolled her eyes before she elegantly dove in with a disdaining lack of splash compared to wet and loud mess created by her future cousins. Sidney did his best to peel of a Beaufort sister from his body but failed. She pushed her breasts into his face and in a pitch-high voice entertained every living creature within a five-mile radius how strong and handsome he was. Eventually he broodingly carried her out of the water and more or less dropped her in the sand before returning to the water. Charlotte and Clara were laughing hard at Sidney and Crowe’s trials with the sisters. Crowe was not a very strong swimmer and struggled to stay afloat with the human octopus around his neck. Sidney took mercy on him and dropped her in the sand as well. 

Back in the water he looked up at Charlotte still standing on the boat, motioned her with his finger to jump in. She dove in and swam past him and away from the wedding crowd. He followed. She hoisted herself up on some big flat rocks in the water out of sight from the small cove. Leaning back on her arms she had the perfect view of Sidney’s muscles moving under his skin as he did the same. He shook the water out of his hair over her body. 

“That is for laughing at me!” 

He lay down on his front with his head aligned with and facing hers. 

“Are you ok, Heywood?” 

She smiled reassuringly at him. 

“Yes, how could I not be. It is beautiful here. But I have to say that being with twenty people all the time is quite a straining contrast to the life I normally lead. I’m not used to be around so many people for so long.” 

“I know what you mean. I can go for days without seeing anyone else but Georgiana and my assistant... It is a fine crowd though. Two of the stupidest women in England, a few drunks, quite a lot of boring solicitors and a jealous suitor. And what have you observed about me on our small acquaintance?” 

“Well, I have never met your siblings but I am guessing from your description of them that you must be the sensible brother.” 

“Sensible? Not that I am completely offended but I don’t think anyone has ever used that term about me. Brooding, yes. Arrogant, absolutely. A rude brute, all the time. But sensible, never.” 

She laughed. 

“You run several businesses. You care for the farmers on Antigua and actually help them negotiate the best prices for their produce. You’re raising a teenage girl despite your young age. Not even in your – or mine naked state this morning did you make me feel uncomfortable. I am using the word sensible as the best possible compliment. You mocked me yesterday for calling you handsome, make up your mind, Parker!” 

“Ok, I’ll take sensible then, Heywood. Thank you!” 

She leaned back and closed her eyes and he could take in her body and let his eyes linger on the shape of her curves, her golden skin, the swelling of her breasts, her lips... He couldn't resist himself any longer and inched closer to kiss her when Esther darted up from the water next to Charlotte. 

“Please remind me, why we invited this boring stupid bunch? I have had it with Babington’s silly cousins and my law friends. It would be more amusing to watch paint dry than listen another second to their empty babbling.” 

Soon Babington, Crowe and Clara joined them too. The big rock was getting crowded and Sidney who had been cursing inside over the interruption was now relatively pleased with having Charlotte leaning against him to make space. They chatted and joked for a while before it was time to return to the boat. 

“Are you with him now?” 

It was Edward. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Parker. Are you with him?” 

Charlotte put her hands on her sides and hissed at him. 

“I am not _with_ anyone, Edward, just because I’m not _with_ you. I like Parker. I enjoy his company. Maybe I would enjoy yours too if you didn’t try to force me into something I am not. Parker is not keeping me from you. You are! Please, be kind enough to leave me now.” 

She turned and walked away. 

This time Charlotte took Sidney’s hand as they got off the boat. Feeling him stroke her hand with his thumb calmed her anger over Edward a bit. He had seen – and to be honest, eavesdropped on the conversation between her and Edward. Without asking he followed her to her room, gave her a small kiss on the cheek. 

“See you at dinner, Heywood.” 

His voice was very low and very close to her ear. She could feel his breath on her skin and swayed slightly against him. The only reply possible was a little nod. 

After a quick shower she regarded her image in the mirror wondering if she should do something more out of herself. Advanced makeup and hairdos were not really her thing and with a big sigh she just put her curls in a loose ponytail and applied some mascara and lip gloss. Susan knew some interesting designers and insisted on keeping her wardrobe updated – she really had an eye for what both suited Charlotte and fit for packing in a suitcase. Charlotte went for what looked like a stretch silk t-shirt dress in a luxurious red color at first. A closer look revealed that the short raglan sleeves were only attached at the round neckline and revealed a line of tanned skin. It was formfitting and followed her curves. Not really a fan – or owner – of a pair of heals, she donned the gold strap sandals. She finished the look with a pair of dangling gold earrings and a gold bracelet with philosopher charms that Susan had given her their first Christmas together. Reasonably satisfied with the result she packed her clutch and left her room. 

There was still about twenty minutes till dinner. Sidney had finished dressing long ago and wondered if he should go and pick up Charlotte at her room. He had not really bothered to bring an elaborate wardrobe for the trip and had to settle with a pair of grey linen pants and a crisp white shirt. While he was trying to cook up what to say to her, there was a soft knock on his door. 

“Heywood!” 

He made no effort to reveal how happy he was to see her. 

“Hi. Am I disturbing you?” 

She bit her lip and he found it hard to keep eye contact with her. 

“No. No! I was actually considering going to pick you up.” 

Her face lit up. 

“You were?” 

“Yes. You look very beautiful.” 

She smiled mischievously. 

“You too, Hugo Boss...” 

He snorted. She continued in a more serious tone. 

“I was wondering... there is no seating plan today and I would prefer not to find myself at the same table as Edward and the sisters. Would you mind being my table companion for the evening and go there now to get seats? We can always mingle later...” 

Her voice got more and more insecure as she spoke. He took her hand, laced his fingers with hers as he closed his door behind them. 

“There is no one else I would rather be with than you. I would be happy not to mingle at all. In fact, I would be happy to go back to my room and order a lot of food for you.” 

At the restaurant he leaned in and whispered. 

“Maybe we should wait a little and see where everyone else is sitting. We don’t want to be cornered by unwanted company.” 

“Good point, Parker. Good point.” 

Hidden behind a big column they waited. Clara came and Charlotte grabbed her. 

“Hi, do you want to sit at a table with us? We are hiding from Edward and the Beauforts.” 

“Oh yes. Maybe we should grab Crowe as well, he comes there.” 

Clara blushed. Sidney got hold of his friend. Soon Esther and Babington came and they casually followed them to a table and sat down. Sidney squeezed Charlotte’s hand under the table. 

“Mission accomplished, Heywood. If they jump ship, they are on their own and we abort mission.” 

“Ay, ay, Admiral Parker!” 

Esther looked unnaturally nervous. She was normally so cool, calm and collected. 

“Are you alright, Esther?” 

Charlotte put a comforting hand on her arm as she whispered to her. 

“Yes. Yes. It’s just that I have planned a surprise for Babington this evening.” 

As the rest of the party arrived and found a seat, plates with delicious treats and cocktails were brought in. It was solid food served bite size. As everyone had settled down and had a little to drink and eat, Esther got up and clinked her glass with her fork. 

“Welcome everyone. We hope that you all enjoyed yourselves today. Tonight, is going to be a little more relaxed and casual. We are going to have fun and you are all part of the entertainment. As all of you know, my darling husband to be, just loves a good karaoke. He cannot sing to save his life so don’t worry about your own ability – you are among friends. I have upgraded it a little though. Instead of a machine spitting out synthetic music, we have a band. They have chosen some songs, written them down on small cards. What is going to happen is that there are two bowls. One with songs and one with names. In a short while I will combine a song with a name. The lucky winner will perform – with expert assistance from the band and as a prize get to pick the next song and performer. Babington and I are the only exception as we will close this evening off with a carefully chosen duet.” 

Babington got up from his chair and kissed her. 

“I bloody love this surprise. Thank you, Esther!” 

He cheered everyone else to applaud and raised his cocktail. 

“Bottoms up, children!” 

The drummer did a drum roll as Esther picked the first song and performer from the bowls. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce you to... The beautiful Beaufort sisters performing _Oops, I did it again_.” 

Big applause as the giggling sisters entered the small stage. They conferred shortly with the band and performed a witty and completely out of tune version at the top of their lungs relieving the tension in the room immediately. There was a roaring applause as they curtsied and laughingly left the stage to pick the next act. 

Another drum roll. 

“Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh, the dark and mysterious Sidney Parker will now enchant us all with his version of _Wicked game_.” 

Sidney coughed and looked downright uncomfortable as he got up from his chair. To everyone’s surprise the guitarist handed him a guitar after a few words. Sidney nodded at the band and started playing. (Please follow the link in the end notes for how I imagined it looked and sounded like). Every single lady, including Esther, swooned at Sidney’s performance. His dark voice dripped with a seductive mix of pain and pleasure. He had his eyes closed for most of the performance, when he did open them, he gazed at Charlotte. After he finished there was a moment of silence before he received a standing ovation. 

“Good luck to the poor sod following that act.” 

Crowe had barely finished the sentence before Sidney announced that he was next. He was not Sidney but his version of _She’s like the wind_ at the piano was pretty close and caused a few hearts to beat faster as well. Charlotte watched Clara tear up a bit. 

Next was Edward with the very fitting ABBA song _Does your mother know_. It was more entertaining than perfect but he managed to lift the roof and clearly enjoyed himself up there. Charlotte thought to herself that he should be more like that. It was a charming version and judging by the hungry look one of the sisters gave him, he was getting lucky tonight. 

After that there were a number of more or less successful songs. And then it was Charlotte’s turn. She spoke with the band before standing in front of the microphone, her hands on the stand. The drummer slowly set the beat. She started singing in a husky soft voice. The cello followed. Then the piano. It was jazzy, brilliant and fucking sexy. 

_Take the ribbon from your hair_  
_Shake it loose and let it fall_  
_Layin' soft upon my skin_  
_Like the shadows on the wall_

_Come and lay down by my side_  
_Till the early mornin' light_  
_All I'm takin' is your time_  
_Help me make it through the night_

_I don't care who's right or wrong_  
_I don't try to understand_  
_Let the devil take tomorrow_  
_Lord, tonight I need a friend_

_Yesterday is dead and gone_  
_And tomorrow's out of sight_  
_And it's sad to be alone_

Sidney felt that his heart and breathing stopped through the entire song. Charlotte looked so sensually fragile as she stood there holding the stand, singing with her eyes closed. Her cheeks were blushing adorably, her glossy lips caught the lights. She received the applause with blushing cheeks and sparkling eyes. Smilingly she picked the next act before returning to her seat that Sidney had pulled very close to his. He leaned in, brushing his nose and lips lightly against her temple. Her scent was intoxicating. 

“That was beautiful, Heywood... Listen, I’ve a few work calls and have to go to my room. It will take a few hours. You could...” 

He wanted to ask her to spent the night with him. Sleep in his arms again. But his courage failed him. 

“Yes?” 

“...listen to Esther and Babington. I’m dying to know what duet Esther has chosen for them. Perhaps film it?” 

“Of course. I’ll do that. See you tomorrow.” 

He kissed her cheek and left. She was left with the feeling that he had wanted to say something else. The rest of the evening was wonderful though and very entertaining. Clara got through _Hallelujah_ with the help of Crowe who jumped to her rescue on the stage when she froze during the song. Esther and Babington closed with an adorable version of the Grease hit _You’re the one that I want_. After a little talk at the table it was very clear that Esther and Babington as well as Clara and Crowe wanted to be somewhere else. Alone. She followed them to the elevator and kissed both Esther and Babington goodnight. Their last night before the wedding and they intended to make the most of it. 

As Charlotte turned the corner to where her room was, Edward was there waiting for her. Leaning against her door, looking at his phone. Slowly she backed away and took the elevator down. 

For the second time that evening Sidney heard a soft knock on his door. 

“Could we take a five-minute break before we continue?” 

He muted his microphone. 

“I am disturbing you. Sorry.” 

He pulled her into the room. 

“You are not disturbing. Come in. My meeting is dragging on, we do not agree.” 

“It’s just that Edward was waiting outside my door. Can I hang out here for a while? I promise to be quiet.” 

“Heywood, I already told you there is no one else I would like to be with. Make yourself comfortable and I’ll see if I can wrap this up.” 

As he returned to his call, he found two cold beers from the minibar and handed her one. The small sofa and coffee table was filled with scattered documents and his laptop, so she sat in his bed watching him. 

“Listen, Stanford. We’re moving in circles here. You want our beans because they are good quality – otherwise we could have ended this meeting hours ago. I am not suggesting the farmers to go lower. We both know that you will make more than enough on the price as it is. Stop being greedy or go somewhere else, I am done negotiating!” 

After a little more pleasant small talk he closed the call. He came over and kissed her on the forehead. 

“Don’t leave. I have a last video conference and then I’m done. Half an hour. I hope. Please stay.” 

Sidney looked exhausted. His sleeves were rolled up and his brown hair was ruffled. Charlotte wanted to be nowhere else and hoped that her presence did not disturb him but that he took comfort in her being there. 

It didn’t take half an hour. When he finally closed his laptop, it was 2 am and Charlotte was sound asleep. He smiled. It was bittersweet. He wanted to talk with her, tell her he was falling for her. That was a lie, he was madly in love already but didn’t want to scare her off. Yet, he was happy that she had fallen asleep in his bed and he had an excuse to sleep with her in his arms one more time. He undressed but this time remembered to keep his briefs on and climbed into bed with her. As he placed his arm on her side, she rolled around in her sleep to be the little spoon. He raised his head and kissed her gently as closely to her mouth as he dared not to wake her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidney's performance https://youtu.be/S56pFeXfm10 Malte Ebert is a Danish artist. His cover inspired the karaoke part of this chapter.  
> Charlotte's performance https://youtu.be/ocReUIHoI4s
> 
> If you noticed some references to some of my other Sidlotte stories, you're absolutely right. I'm a sucker for intertextuality :-D
> 
> The title is borrowed from the Nick Cave song _The Ship Song_ because of the two main events of the day. Nothing else.


	3. Day three: The wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by one of your comments, you'll find three hearts at some point in the chapter. If you do not want to read what Sidney and Charlotte do naked, just stop there. I guarantee there is no story line after that point. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it. 
> 
> As always, thank you for all your sweet comments and kudos. It's like Christmas and birthday in one.  
> ❤

For the second time Charlotte woke up in Sidney’s bed. Her head pillowed on his broad chest; her leg rested between his. She could feel his chest heaving in his sleep, his heart was beating calmly. Unable to resist she let her lips brush his skin, the sensation made his heart beat a little faster. Slowly and with some reluctance she wiggled out of his bed, she was meeting Esther and the other ladies for spa treatments in less than half an hour and judging by his slow heavy breathing he needed his sleep. Today was his best friend’s wedding day too after all.

Sidney woke up a few hours later and found himself alone. He grabbed her pillow and buried his face in it, her scent hit him like cool breeze. Resignedly he let his hand fall down on the mattress, the pillow still covering his face. His hand hit something crisp, a piece of paper. Quickly he tossed the pillow aside to see what he had found. It was a note, not scribbled in haste, she had taken her time.

_Goodmorning, Parker_

_I didn’t have the heart to wake you. You slept so peacefully and you looked so exhausted last night. I have to meet with Esther and the delightful sisters in a short while anyway._

_This is the second morning I have woken up with your arms around me. It reminds me the song ‘Into my arms’ by Nick Cave. Do you know it? It’s one of my favorites._

__Anyway, enjoy your day with the boys. I will see you later at the wedding._ _

__Thank you for giving me shelter._ _

__X Heywood_ _

_T_ he paper felt cool against his face as he held it close. To feel her. A little less resigned he got up and got ready to meet with Babington and the gang.

Charlotte tried to tune out the silly sisters’ endless and empty chatter. Being pampered was more their activity than hers. Honestly, she would have preferred to have gone water scooting with the men, not just to be with Sidney. The massage was nice though, it made her wonder what his hands would feel like if they touched her like this...

“Charlotte! Have you fallen asleep or are you daydreaming?”

Esther was patting her arm. Charlotte drowsily turned her head to face her and gave her a shy smile.

“Oh, I’m daydreaming alright...”

Esther laughed. It was not like her friend to speak boldly like this. Charlotte turned serious and whispered.

“I’m falling for him. Hard.”

“Is that so bad?”

“No... just unexpected...new...and quite frankly fucking overwhelming. I don’t just fall in love... Besides we haven’t really...”

“Charlotte, love is like an affliction... like the measles. You don’t get to choose who, when and where. It just happens. Just let go, don’t be like me. Look at Babington and me. If you hadn’t been his very eager wingman when he started chasing me, I would not have been a happy bride to be today. I can’t claim to know Sidney well. But I feel like I do, he and Babington are so close. From what I know – and what I’ve seen, I mean you would have to blind not to notice the chemistry between you two, I’m guessing he’s falling hard for you too... ”

Sidney had hoped to see Charlotte before the ceremony but the group was dangerously late getting back to change for the wedding and he and Babington laughingly had to rush to shower and dress in Sidney’s room since Esther was occupying their suite, probably with Charlotte.

The beautiful beach had been prepared during the day for the small wedding. Rows of chairs were facing a small gazebo decorated with exotic flowers. It was simple but beautiful. A stunning yurt shaded the dining tables from the sun, the sides were rolled up allowing the small gasps of breezes from the ocean to lazily toy with the leaves of the potted trees and the ribbons hanging from the beams.

Sidney was standing next to Babington feeling every bit as nervous as his friend looked. They greeted the guests as they gradually came from their rooms dressed in their finest and filled up the chairs. He noticed that Crowe looked sober, happy and very attached to Clara. Good for them. Edward had a Beaufort sister clinging to him. Good for Charlotte. Both he and Babington nervously shifted their weight from one foot to the other. The priest said something he didn’t hear. His gaze was fixed at the door where he knew Charlotte would appear in a short while.

A woman peeped out of said doorway and nodded discretely. The deep note of a cello started. Sidney had not noticed a cellist taking place literally right behind him. And there she was. All golden colors and chocolate curls, arm in arm with the bride. Halfway there she let go of Esther, gave her a small peck on the cheek and walked towards _him_. Her hair was loose. The luxurious fabric of the slim dress caressed her curves, the almost golden champaign color enhanced her own golden-brown nuances. She looked so beautiful he could feel tears pooling in his eyes. Esther could have worn a T-rex costume, he would never have noticed. He didn’t notice the ceremony taking place, or the wows his friends gave to each other. Charlotte Heywood standing a few feet away from him filled every fiber of his body. Her eyes sparkled. Her cheeks blushed. Her lips glistened. He didn’t even notice the small giggles from the bride and groom when he whispered _I do_ in unison with his friend.

The cheers from their friends snapped Sidney out of his haze. Babington and Esther were kissing, laughing as he dipped her. Charlotte sent him a wide happy smile as she took his arm and they followed the bride and groom down the aisle. Sidney walked as closely to her as he could without causing them to trip over each other’s feet. His heart had stopped beating when he discovered that the waterfall neckline of her dress continued into a very low-cut back. He leaned in.

“Thank you for your note. I like sleeping with you in my arms too.”

She blushed deeply, let her hand slide down his arm and laced her fingers with his. He squeezed it tightly, stroking the back with his thumb. Hopefully, the newly-weds would not party all night but retire before midnight.

The wedding dinner was the perfect blend of laughter, tears, love and speeches. Babington cried his way through his speech for Esther – who in return shed a few rare tears herself. Sidney made the party laugh with anecdotes from their lifelong friendship and of course the agony Babington had gone through before Esther returned his love. He locked his eyes with Charlotte’s as he finished his speech.

“The recipe of a perfect relationship is substantial conversation and mind-blowing... love. Please raise your glasses for an extra ordinary love.”

Sidney was passed caring for what anyone thought anymore, the second he had Charlotte in his arms on the small dance floor he had no intention of letting go of her again. The evening however did not play out like that. Babington cut in to dance with his favorite wingman, Crowe caught her and spinned her around the floor. He could not even avoid Edward dancing with her. A surprisingly nice experience.

“You’re right. I have behaved like an idiot. I’m sorry. Friends?”

“Friends.”

Edward kissed her on the forehead and before Sidney erupted with anger, Edward led her back into his arms.

Just before midnight Babington scooped his bride up into his arms and yelled.

“We’re off. Enjoy yourself!”

Under applause and laughter, he carried his wife away. Under the turmoil Sidney whispered to Charlotte.

“Come...”

Holding her hand, he walked down the beach.

“Where are we going?”

“I spotted a small venue earlier today advertising live music and dancing. I thought we could go there, away from the others and see what happens. Are you ok with that?”

“I’m ok with that, Parker. Lead the way.”

It was indeed a very small outdoor venue. Torches and light chains gave the place a magical ambiance. A live band played dance music. Clearly it was a place where locals went, Charlotte almost sighed with relief at the absence of tourists but also felt a little like an intruder. This is what she loved by living in foreign places. Becoming a respectful part of a local community. Her worries were quickly put to shame. A tall man greeted them warmly and before long she and Sidney were dancing with very capable partners. It wasn’t until the last song that he finally had her in his arms but somehow that hadn’t mattered. They had shared this experience, laughed and danced. No filter. It was a slow dance, his fingers fanned out at the bare skin of her back, gently stroking her. Her fingers toyed with the skin on his neck and his hair. Her nose nuzzled against the corner of his neck. He dotted soft kisses on her hair and temple. Brushing the top of her ear with his lips.

The band finished, bowed and went for the bar. Charlotte and Sidney received hugs and kisses from their new friends and promised to be back. They started walking back in silence, the moon was shining and ripples played a soft soundtrack. He stopped.

“Charlotte?”

It was the first time he had used her first name, it sounded strange and wonderful at the same time.

“Yes...”

His hand gently dove into her soft curls and cradled her head as he slowly pulled her in for a kiss. It was a light kiss at first, his lips brushing against hers. A low moan parted her lips and the kiss immediately turned passionate and greedy. Out of breath he mumbled into her mouth.

“Please spend the night with me.”

“Yes...”

Hungrily they continued kissing. Sidney broke away.

“If we are going to make it back to the hotel before I peel of your dress, we have to go now.”

She laughed shyly. He took her hand and set off in a brisk pace.

“Sidney! Wait! Wait! Slow down. This is not a dress made for running.”

He stopped, pulled her in for a kiss before he picked her up and carried her, half running. Her lips kissed the soft skin on his neck, her fingers opened as many buttons on his shirt as she could. Pulling it down to kiss as much of him as possible. He was groaning, sometimes he leaned down to kiss her lips. Close to the hotel he put her down, they could hear the others still partying on the beach. Carefully they snug in through a side entrance at the hotel bar.

“Your room or mine?”

“Yours! For all we know Edward could be camped out in front of mine.”

“Good point, Heywood.”

They got through the bar without raising too many eyebrows. Waiting for the elevator she finished unbuttoning his shirt, inside the elevator his hands slid down her back, under her dress.

“No undies, Heywood?”

“No. I didn’t have any, Esther couldn’t see the seam of under the dress, so she made me go commando.”

“You’re killing me woman. If I had known, we would not have attended the ceremony.”

He was growling against her ear, kissing and biting her earlobe.

❤❤❤

They stumbled inside his room after he had fumbled with his keycard, distracted by her opening his pants and sliding her hand down. He pushed her against the wall and kicked the door shut after them, pressing himself against her. His nimble fingers hitched up her dress to her waist and went exploring between her thighs, she was wet. He froze.

“What?”

She pulled his pants down as she spoke.

“I don’t have any...”

“IUD... we’re both clean.”

She wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Should we go to the bed?”

She reached down and guided him in.

“Parker! Two years! We’ll take the bed later.”

Her voice was low, husky and so incredibly sensual. He pinned her against the wall with his hips and plunged in. She was so warm, wet and tight, he had to keep still for a little moment before thrusting again. At the second thrust she quivered and cried out; her walls clenched throbbingly around him, her body collapsed limbless in his embrace, she was panting against his neck.

“What just happened? Did you come for me, Heywood?”

She nodded and mumbled something inaudibly. He leaned back a little with his upper body, lifting her chin up. She nodded.

“That has never happened to me before.”

His voice was full of wonder.

“Nor me.”

Her body was still buzzing from the orgasm and she quivered every time he touched her.

“Do you want me to pull out and let you enjoy your afterglow?”

She shook her head against his neck.

“Take me to bed. Make love to me.”

Sidney did not need to be told twice. He trotted out of his pants and shoes and carried her to the bed. Leaning her butt against the bed, he pulled her dress over her head and tossed it on the floor. Remarkably elegant he managed to scootch them onto the bed without slipping out of her.

Resting on his forearms he dipped his head down and kissed her. He was so incredibly aroused but he wanted to take his time. Gently nipping her lips, he slowly began to move, letting his hips roll to linger the traction against her bud. Her breathing revealed that she was peaking again, he leaned his forehead against hers, her panting breath hit his lips as small hot summer gusts. Small cries from her travelled through his body like a base rhythm. She cupped his face with her small hands, pushed him away a little to look him the eyes. Her brown eyes shimmered with gold; her pupils dilated at every slow thrust, her lips were parted and let out small delightful moans.

Her hips rose to meet his movements. The small suckling sounds of their sexes sounded like ocean ripples hitting the shore. She stroked his beautiful cheekbones with the pad of her thumbs.

“I’m coming, Parker. Please come with me.”

Her voice was low, soft and pleading. He could feel his orgasm building up, first like a tickling sensation on his skin, then his blood racing through his body, finally every fiber in him exploded. He watched her eyes turn endless like the night sky. Her pupils dilated and contracted like a black hole absorbing his entire world as she followed him over the edge. All he could feel was their bodies melting harmoniously together, trembling like a slow marching drum. They kept gazing into each other’s eyes as their breathing and pulse slowly slowed down.

Still panting quietly Sidney carefully slid down next to her, Charlotte rolled over on her side facing him. Without talking they just lay there for a while looking at each other, tracing the other’s contours with curious and exploring fingers mapping the other’s body out. Sidney swallowed.

“I’m falling in love with you.”

“I’m falling in love with you too.”


	4. Day four: The Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more or less just Charlotte and Sidney enjoy each other explicitly. If you don't want to know what he does with his tongue just skip to the 🌸🌸🌸 and leave at the ❤❤❤
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it, whichever version you prefer.

It was in the middle of the night; they were making love in the shower. Not an easy task because she was so much smaller than him. But being naked and wet, soaping each other in was too tempting. At first, he just held her tight to him, her legs wrapped around his waist. The wall tiles were too slippery to lean against. But as they both got close, his legs shook too much and he slid down. It was not the biggest shower cabin, he had to wiggle them around so that he could stick his long legs out. They had alternated between laughing when a position failed and moaning loudly when it worked out. Clean and a bit sore they dried each other. 

“I’ll go to my room and get some clothes. I have no underwear.” 

Charlotte was putting her dress back on. He wrapped his arms around her from behind. 

“I’ll go with you. Why don’t we move all you stuff here?” 

She looked at him over her shoulder, her eyes sparkled mischievously. 

“Why, Parker. Are you asking me to move in with you?” 

He pulled up her dress and slid a hand down between her thighs. His voice was hoarse and dark. 

“I want to spent every minute with you. Please...” 

His finger slid inside her. She was moaning. 

“Ok...” 

He pulled his finger out. 

“Let’s go.” 

She laughed at his sudden change of interest in pleasing her when he got his will and whipped his ass with her towel. 

Outside in the hallway waiting for the elevator Charlotte started laughing. 

“What is it?” 

“I just realized that this is the third day I leave your room in the dress I wore the day before. I wonder if the receptionist thinks that I’m a shame-walking slut.” 

He kissed her earlobe and whispered. 

“Then it’s a good thing that we’re making an honest woman out of you.“ 

Her room clearly showed that she had not spent much time there. 

“What can I do?” 

“Not much, actually. I haven’t really unpacked that much. If you would pack my books and laptop in my backpack, I’ll get my toiletries.” 

Charlotte wanted to change and slid the dress over her shoulders and it feel in a heap around her feet in a light swoosh. Sidney instantly dropped what he was doing, picked her up and lay her down on the bed. 

“Don’t move...” 

His whisper held the promise of something naughty, the deep notes sent pleasant shivers down her spine. He placed soft kisses on her forehead, moving down her cheekbone, bobbed the tip of nose with a kiss. Carefully he avoided her lips and went straight for her chin, dipping his tongue in her dimple and licked his way down her throat. She arched her back to give him access. Every inch of her skin anticipated the touch of his lips as he kissed his way all over her body from her pinky finger to her pinky toe. He was very thorough with her nipples, biting and sucking them hard until she was letting out small adorable cries. His tongue drew a path around the foot of her two tempting hills, biting gently in the soft terrain. 

She had a quote tattooed under her right side just below her breast. He had to remember to ask her about that. But not now. His tongue slid over it like it was braille writing, sensing the small elevations on her skin. Agonizingly slowly he kissed his way down her stomach. He sucked her skin systematically around her curls, already glistening with small droplets of her juices. Gently he nudged her legs apart and placed himself between them. She whimpered as he continued to suck the skin on her inner thighs and tried to move after his mouth. He raised his head and looked at her. She was leaning back against the pillows, her lips parted and her eyes closed. Teasingly he blew on her damp center, making her moan and twitch. His blows came closer and closer until his nose was buried in her dark scenting curls and his lips were sucking gently on her bud. She writhed under him and gasped when his tongue darted inside her. He adjusted his position to lick the walls of her, curling his tongue to add pressure to his touch. 

He could hear and feel her tossing her head from side to side and pulled his tongue out in a long lick as if he was licking a lollypop. Her fingers grasped his hair to move his mouth where she needed it. The small golden hairs on her stomach raised in goosebumps when he returned to suck her bud again. She was panting his name louder and louder until she almost folded herself around his head as she came. He wanted to enjoy the result of his work and stuck his tongue inside her to feel her contract around it. He stayed there until her throbbing stopped. 

Slowly she came to. 

“Parker, that was...” 

“Mind-blowing?” 

“Yes...” 

“Come on, let’s get you packed and go.” 

“You don’t need to...?” 

He gave her a shy laugh. 

“I’m hard as a rock but Little Parker could do with a rest.” 

🌸🌸🌸

Back in his room they just put her things down, undressed and crawled into bed. Sidney sat reclined against the headboard with Charlotte between his legs leaning against his chest. Their fingers played. Lacing and unlacing. 

“Tell me about Georgiana.” 

She could feel Sidney light up without looking at him. 

“Ah, Georgiana. A force of nature. Intelligent... Funny... Stubborn, head-strong, opinionated, temperamental, fearless and loyal as gold. A pain in the ass but I love her to bits. She doesn’t let many people in but when she does, she would climb any mountain and cross any sea for you. She was fourteen when Ben died. Up until then I had been her father’s funny partner. That changed drastically. None of us handled our enforced relationship as ward and guardian very well. We spent the first six months shouting, hurting each other. She ran away. With Otis – her best friend since she was born. I was terrified. I searched for hours every place I could think of. I had no idea what to do. Finally, they called from the airport in the evening. She had tried to buy tickets to New York for them with a credit card she had stolen from my wallet. They didn’t have their passports and she had negotiated the best she could, trying to convince them that the passports would be waiting for them in New York. I picked them up, we drove Otis home and spent the rest of the night talking and crying – and yelling a bit too. By morning we agreed that we wanted to be a family but that we needed to reinvent our relationship together and we did. We sat down and talked. Really talked how we wanted our little odd family to be. It wasn’t done from one day to the next but we practiced. We talked. Now, she is my person.” 

“You are lucky to have each other.“ 

She went quiet for a while. 

“What is it?” 

He kissed her shoulder. 

“I just realized that we are all orphans. Esther, Babington, Edward, Clara, Crowe, you and me... We’ve all lost our parents at a young age.” 

His wrapped his arms and legs tighter around her. It was almost as if his body could envelope hers. 

“I never thought of that. All I know is that I would never have made through it all without Babington and Crowe. I love my siblings but those two and Georgiana are my family. Does it make any sense?” 

She leaned back to look up at him. 

“It makes perfect sense. Family by blood is always there but sometimes complicated. Family you have chosen is something else. Strong in a different sense. My siblings and I are very different and I’m not sure that we would have been so close without the all the moves. But I’m grateful for it.” 

He trailed her tattoo with his finger. 

_There is nothing permanent except change_

“What is the story behind this? It’s Heraclitus, right?” 

He could feel her smile. 

“It is. My father grew up in a small village, Willingden. He hated travelling but he loved being a diplomate. Sorting things out peacefully, through dialogue. He was the wisest man I have ever met. My mother was the very opposite, intelligent too but loved people and to be outside, being physically active. I get my love for books from him and my love for being outside from her. His first diplomate job was in South Africa and he hated going, he was about to turn the job down when they called him. She scribbled the quote on a piece of paper and handed it to him. He kept this little piece of paper in his wallet. I had the tattoo when he died. As I said, Susan is not exactly your typical guardian – but then again neither are you. Maybe that is why your wards love you so much? You are not trying to be the kind of family, that you can never be. You have to be chosen and you have been.” 

She turned around in his lap and straddled him on her knees. A few tears had made their way down his cheeks and she kissed them away. Then she kissed him. He held her so tight it almost hurt and made love to her. 

As morning broke, rain started falling. From one second the next it poured down. The light changed, the air changed and the otherwise beautiful view from his room disappeared behind a grey wall. 

“Come on.” 

She got out of bed and tossed a pair of trunks at him before donning the yellow shirtdress she had worn the first day. 

“Where are we going?” 

“Outside. It’s raining. It’s life-giving and beautiful. You live in Antigua; don’t you ever go outside when it rains to celebrate?” 

“Ehm, no...” 

❤❤❤

Hand in hand they ran outside. He watched her spread her arms out and twirl, her face against the sky welcoming the rain drops falling. She looked so beautiful and happy that he had to kiss her. They continued down to the jetty. The rain erased the border between ocean and sky and they had to watch their steps. The soaked dress revealed her naked body underneath, the thin yellow fabric clung to her like a translucent sheen. Eagerly he unbuttoned it and peeled it aside. Her nipples were hard and pointy, like two rose buds reaching for the rain. He drank from them, kissing them, sucking them. Soon he was on his knees worshipping her navel and sex. She followed him down, pulling him out and guiding him in. Small waves hit against his legs as he sat on the edge of the jetty, his feet dangling as she rode him. He held her as she dipped back to give him access to her naked body. Her collarbone. Her neck. Her ears. Her breasts. Her lips. He devoured her with open-mouth kisses as she moved up and down. The rain muffled their moans but their cries as they came were loud and clear. Panting they held on to each other until they were able to go back. 

Sidney found a blanket for her outside on the hotel bar terrace to cover her up. Laughing like two children they ran inside and left small puddles. Back in the room they made love again as they dried each other. After a solid order of room service, they finally went to bed and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not proofread - it's getting late. Bear with me ❤


	5. Day five: The plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are on your own in this chapter. Story and steam are mixed too much to be separated. Just skip the juicy parts :-)
> 
> Have I told you how much I love your comments?
> 
> ❤❤❤

After an evening and night of substantial conversation and mind-blowing sex Sidney and Charlotte showered again. It was 4am, they were happily exhausted but reluctant to sleep more than necessary. The fact that Charlotte was leaving for London the next day dawned on them, she had a meeting with her editor, James Stringer, on Monday and had to leave a day before everyone else. James had texted her to clear her Monday evening as he was taking her out for dinner. The author of the next book she was translating had requested for her but also expressed the wish to meet her. James would not reveal who it was, only that she would be thrilled. Charlotte was pretty annoyed with his secrecy.

Yesterday had been a scheduled day off in the wedding program. But today they were all going on sightseeing by bus. Charlotte lay on top of Sidney, her head propped on her hands resting on his chest. He was drawing patterns on her back. Both felt the need to say something about the fact that they were parting in 36 hours but neither knew how to start. You could feel how heavy their hearts were at the prospect.

“Parker?”

“Yes...”

“Where am I on your scale from a lot less to a lot more?”

“You’re not on the scale.”

Her eyes widened and she swallowed.

“I want everything with you. Honestly, I don’t know how to do this. I would love to say that I could follow you to the end of the world but I cannot just uproot my life. Too many people depend on me. Georgiana and my businesses are linked to Antigua – at least for the next couple of years. And I really want to pursuit this...us... When can I see you again?”

His voice was low and slightly insecure. She popped her head up to his and kissed him.

“I want everything with you too and I would never expect you to uproot your life for me. I can work from everywhere... I am spending the next month in London. I haven’t seen my siblings and Susan since Christmas. I have some meetings and my sister is getting married in three weeks. But I could come to Antigua after that and work for some months... you know rent a place and we could spend some time together... Go on dates...”

“NO!”

There was panic in his voice. She looked down.

“I understand. You have Georgiana to think of and...”

He interrupted her, cupped her face with his hands.

“I’m so sorry, that came out wrong. I panicked. At the prospect of you coming to Antigua and not staying with me and sleeping in my bed! Besides Georgiana is very eager to meet you.”

She met his eyes again with relief and questions written all over them. He blushed at his slip of the tongue.

“I called her on the first day and told about you. As I said, she’s my best friend and confidante... Her response was, that I shouldn’t ruin it by brooding and killing every conversation with my one-word-sentences. When I told that I had probably already done that she advised me to just show you that I liked you. She is a pretty smart girl, so I followed her advice and took your hand.”

Charlotte laughed softly.

“I like her. Will she be alright with me staying with you though? I don’t want to intrude on what you two have.”

“Knowing her, she is already making plans for you.”

“It’s a plan then. We will see each other again in a little over a month.”

“Time will fly...”

“Yes... time will fly.”

None of them believed that.

“Heywood?”

“Yes.”

“I really don’t want to go sightseeing today.”

“Me neither.”

“How about I text Babington and tell him, that we’re not going. We don’t have to stay here. We could rent a car and go on our own trip. Like a date.”

“That sounds lovely.”

Babington and Esther turned out to be more than understanding and supportive of their change of plans. Esther texted Charlotte back in the morning.

_I am happy to know that your daydream came through. I take it that he did NOT disappoint? 🍆 You both deserve to be fucked six ways from Sunday :-D_

After a few hours of sleep and some more lovemaking Sidney and Charlotte were on their way in a rented jeep, bringing a cooler bag filled to the brim with food and cold drinks. They had decided to go the hidden waterfall in Sukawati for a hike and a dip. It felt kind of strange to be out in the real world after having spent more than a day naked in bed.

Charlotte sat in the seat turned against him, watching his biceps move gently under his tanned skin when he adjusted his grip on the steering wheel. The wind toyed with his short curls and ruffled his otherwise immaculate haircut. She had never seen anything so handsome or hot. He could feel her eyes on him and laughed shyly.

“Can I help you, Heywood?”

She licked her lips.

“No, just admiring the view...”

He cleared his throat.

“Does anything impressive catch your eye?”

“Not yet...”

Her voice was dark, hoarse and bloody seductive, she sucked her lower lip and looked hungrily at him. Sidney pulled over on a small secluded rest area, stopped the engine and pulled the brake.

“You have no idea what you are doing to me.”

He sounded desperately turned on.

“Oh, I hope I know, Parker.”

“That’s it, Heywood!”

Sidney jumped out of the jeep, ran around, pulled her out and tossed her over his shoulder. He dropped her on the hood of the car and pulled down her shorts and bikini bottom. They were roughly thrown aside, soon followed by his swimming trunks. His erection stood straight out, already throbbing with anticipation.

“Impressive view, Parker.”

He growled and entered her. She wiggled her top over her head and pushed down her bikini top, hungrily he attacked her nipples with his mouth. Biting and sucking them before he kissed the silky skin on her neck with open mouth, licking more than kissing. He was plunging in and out of her, holding her firm in place with his big hands on her hips. She tried to wrap her legs around him but he was moving so frenziedly that she couldn’t hold on to him. Suddenly he pulled out and dipped down between her legs and licked her, she grasped his hair to adjust his target. When he could feel that she was close, he stopped and pushed in again. They were both moaning loudly, faster and faster until they peaked together with a big cry. He collapsed with his face between her breasts, dripping with sweat that mixed with hers. When he trusted his legs again, he picked up their clothes. Dressed they jumped back into the jeep after fetching two bottles of cold water from the cooler. As he backed away from the spot, two hikers emerged from a small path smiling knowingly. Safely back on the road Charlotte and Sidney burst out laughing, both with red cheeks.

The waterfall spot was beautiful. Hot from the short hike they discarded their tops and jumped in to cool off before eating. They played tag in the water, Sidney was bigger and stronger than her but she was small, fast and slippery and he had trouble getting a good grip at her. Finally, he got hold of her and carried her out of the water.

Their bodies dried quickly and they unpacked the food. Charlotte tossed a strawberry into the air and caught it with her mouth. Sidney laughed admiringly.

“You are quite something, Heywood.”

“Well, thank you, Parker. Your good opinion means more than anyone else’s.”

“You have an amazing ability to serve insults as compliments!”

“And _you_ have an amazing ability to perceive every compliment as an insult.”

He turned over and blew raspberries on her stomach. She squealed with laughter.

“Is this the way you’re going to react whenever you lose an argument, Parker?”

He went from blowing to kissing her stomach, looking up at her. His eyes were almost black with desire. With a loud sucking sound, he let go of her skin.

“No, but we have already been caught once on this trip.”

“Good point, Parker.”

Full and content, they lay talking on the blanket. Him between her legs resting his head on her stomach.

“Favorite song, Heywood?”

“Oh, that’s a tough one. Depends on my mood really. Right now, I have a thing for Nick Cave and Tom Waits. I love their melancholy. I like most music though, as long as it has depths, I really don’t care much about the genre. You?”

“Like you, though I have to say that right now, it’s _Into your arms_ ”

She smiled.

“Have you ever been to one of his concerts?”

“No...”

“Oh, that is a mistake. I will have to take you. It’s not without reason, he’s called _The Preacher_. The way he can control his audience with just lifting his eyebrow or waving his finger. He can totally mesmerize a crowd, put them in a trance. I met him once. Susan had gotten some backstage passes and brought me. I must have been no more than sixteen. I was completely and speechlessly starstruck!”

“Miss Charlotte Heywood speechless? I would love to have seen that!”

“Ha Ha. Afterwords I had so many things I wanted to say. But alas.”

“I know how that feels... “

He looked at her, making sure that she had understood his meaning.

“I was wondering something...”

“Yes?”

He leaned on his elbows to look at her.

“You smoke a cigar and drink whiskey on the anniversaries of your father. Do you do something on your mother’s?”

“Yes, but please don’t laugh when I tell you. It is far from as cultivated as the ritual for my father... I watch Jane Austen movies and TV-series with my sister. If I’m not in London, we watch it together online. My mother loved Jane Austen. Her female main characters, sharp as whips and opinionated. And the poor male characters who always are the ones to fall in love first and have to work hard for their love to be returned. It reminded her of how she and my father started dating. They attended some of the same classes at university and he was too shy to ask her out and they had very passionate arguments, sometimes during class, before he finally admitted that he was head over heels in love with her. During an argument in class nonetheless. _That_ won her over.”

Sidney nuzzled his nose against her soft stomach. He was no different. There was no doubt that he had been the first to fall in love. She had intrigued him in the airport, attracted him in the bus and by the time they had finished the volleyball game he was already falling for her.

“Do you have any traditions?”

“No, I wish I had. I have a tradition with Georgiana though. After the day where we promised to be each other’s family forever, we went to have our photo taken. It was meant to be a beautiful solemn photo marking a new beginning, but the photographer caught us making faces. We chose that, it felt more like us. Every year we mark the date with a new photo. There are three hanging now. Please don’t judge us when you see them. They are pretty silly.”

“I would never judge. It sounds like a wonderful tradition, and I will be proud to be shown them.”

They found a small restaurant on their way back to the hotel. Charlotte’s eyes shone at the sight of the local dishes. Sidney thought he had never seen anything as adorable as Charlotte’s excitement when food came on the table. They ate and talked and laughed and tried hard to avoid the topic that she was leaving in less than 24 hours. Back in the hotel they managed to avoid the others and decided to go to the small venue again and listen to music. It was the same band, even some of the same guests. This time they only danced with each other. It felt like they were saying a long, slow and beautiful goodbye. 

Charlotte sobbed quietly against Sidney’s chest as the beautiful female singer sang _Ne me quitte pas_. Sidney’s heart was breaking – a month away from her... it felt like an eternity. He buried his face in her curls and hoped that she didn’t feel him crying too. He wanted so badly to be strong for her.

They walked back in silence. They made love in silence. They fell asleep in silence. There were no words to comfort them. No words necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song _Ne me quitte pas_ gets me every time. I imagine the singer doing it something like this  
> https://youtu.be/hfr5FHPXJQs


	6. Day six: The goodbye

When Sidney woke up, he was alone in the bed. Charlotte’s two big suitcases were packed and stood in the middle of the room as a dreadful reminder of her leaving. A set of clothes were hanging on a hanger. Charlotte was nowhere to be seen. He got out of bed, it was not like it was a big room to oversee and she was not in the bathroom. Could she have gone to see Esther? He looked at the clock... 5.30am, not likely. She wasn’t on the balcony either. A small figure sitting on lounger at the beach caught his eye.

The sun was slowly rising as he walked down the beach. It was her. Her small body drowned in the big hotel bathrobe. She had pulled up her knees and hugged them. He carefully sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Her hair was damp, she smelled like soap and morning dew. His voice was gently and low.

“How long have you been up?”

“A few hours...”

“You should have woken me up.”

She sighed and leaned back into his embrace.

“You slept so peacefully.”

“Still...”

“When my parents died, I hated the sunrise. I found it cruel that the sun could rise and set without showing any remorse for my grief. I’m not sure how to feel about it today.”

He pulled her tighter.

“None of us expected to have a chance of happiness on this trip. I choose to see the sun rising to congratulate two people in love. We are not saying goodbye today.”

Oh, he was in deep trouble here. Georgiana had told him more than once in very clear terms how badly he handled delicate situations.

“Then what are we saying?”

Without thinking he answered.

“See you later, alligator!”

Of all the stupid things he had said in his life this topped the list. He bit his tongue waiting for her to get up and leave. To his big surprise she burst out laughing.

“See you later, alligator... I like that, Parker.”

Relieved he still felt he ought to come up with something better. Then a brilliant thought hit him in the head.

“I have an idea, Heywood.”

“Yes?”

“What if I travelled to London in three weeks to be your plus one at your sister’s wedding? We could travel to Antigua together afterwards.”

“You would do that?”

She leaned her head back over his shoulder to look at him.

“Yes. I have to move some things around but I’m my own boss.”

“Are you sure that you want to face my family so soon? My brother’s will be probing you. Asking about your intentions. I am their baby sister after all. Oh, and Susan...”

He laughed.

“I can handle your brothers. I think... They sound like they have a natural protective instinct. But Susan sounds terrifying judging by your tone of voice.”

Her laughter made his body tingle.

“She is. She can see right through people and her tongue is elegantly sharp. I have seen her insult people she didn’t care for in the most eloquent manner. You would never know what hit you, just have a nagging feeling that you failed. You are right to fear her. I was furious with you the first day, and she would probably have told me that only love could bestow such passionate anger in me.”

“Noted. Brothers normal scary. Susan utterly terrifying. I will still go, if you want me to. Or happily wait for you in a car nearby with the motor running.”

Her face had turned serious again.

“I would really like you to be my plus one.”

“Perhaps, I could take you to meet my family before we leave for Antigua?”

“Are you sure?”

He kissed her tenderly.

“They will have heard all about you by then.”

The sun was fully up and the first runners and yoga practitioners had started exercising on the beach. They walked back hand in hand, fingers laced. 

Unlike their first time, they made love slowly and tenderly. Memorizing every touch, every kiss, every breath and every thrust to keep for the next weeks apart.

Freshly showered and dressed they met the others for brunch in the restaurant. Esther and Babington greeted them enthusiastically but didn’t miss the sheen of despair shading their faces. For once Charlotte welcomed the endless chatter of the silly sisters. Despite all it was a very nice brunch. Crowe made everyone laugh with his anecdotes and Clara looked so very adorably happy and whispered quietly to Charlotte, that she was in love. And by the looks of it, Crowe returned her feelings.

And then it was time. Charlotte hugged and kissed everyone goodbye. Esther held her tight.

“It’s only three weeks. I promise to keep you busy. Besides think of all the phone sex! Sidney certainly has the voice for it.”

“Thank you, Esther. I will definitely consider it. Now, enjoy your honeymoon with Babington. And give Parker a hug from me tomorrow.”

Charlotte and Sidney were standing in front of the bus. Her suitcases were in the trunk. He cupped her face and gave her the most tender and loving kiss. His lips were so soft and his thumbs gently stroked her cheeks. He leaned his forehead against hers trying his best not to cry, but in vain, he could feel her holding her breath and wondered if it was because her heart was trying to escape her rib cage too. His voice was a quiet whisper.

“See you later, alligator...”

Her lower lip was trembling, her dimple vibrating as she tried to hold back her tears.

“See you later, alligator.”

She got on the bus; the doors closed. From her seat she held her hand against the window. As the bus began to move, she looked back, not taking her eyes of him until the road turned and she could no longer see him. Then she allowed her tears to fall.

Sidney was sitting at the bar. It had been almost two hours since she left. In another two hours they would no longer be in the same place. He had finished one drink, halfway through the second – determined to get drunk – when Edward came in. Sidney greeted him with a growl and a snort.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

“What does it look like?”

“You’re a bloody idiot, Parker.”

“Careful, Edward. I’m in the mood to punch somebody.”

Sidney tossed down the rest of the drink and motioned the bartender to pour him a third. Edward rolled his eyes.

“All I know is that if Charlotte looked at me the way she looks at you, I would not be sitting in a hotel bar drinking. I would have changed my ticket and gone with her. So, yeah, you are bloody idiot!”

Charlotte checked in her luggage and went through security in a numb haze. Her normal kind and vibrant attention towards other passengers was gone. She stood at the gate, sunglasses on to hide her red rimmed eyes, and stared at the plane. Twenty minutes till boarding. With a big sigh she leaned against the big window, how was it possible to be so happy and heartbroken at the same time? They were seeing each other again soon and yet her heart was aching.

There was some noise but she ignored it. Right now, she had no patience for inexperienced passengers.

“HEYWOOD!”

She looked up. Surely, she must be getting mad, she was hearing voices.

“HEYWOOD!”

She turned around and there he was. She took her sunglasses off. His way blocked by a group of elderly passengers looking desperately at the information screens.

Sidney scanned for a way around them and jumped over some rows of seats without breaking eye with her.

Panting for breath he stood in front of her. She had no idea how to react and just stood there dumbfounded. Her mind could not grasp that the man she had parted with a few hours ago was now standing here.

“I could not let you go... I’m coming with you... I love you...”

He wanted to touch her. Take her in his arms. Kiss her. But she looked so confused that he didn’t move.

“But Georgiana?”

She couldn’t even form a complete sentence.

“Georgiana is packing as we speak. She lands in Heathrow Monday evening.”

“But your things?”

“Babington and Esther will pack them and bring them. I just grabbed my passport and chased after you.”

“What made you... Why are...”

A short laugh.

“Edward... Edward said I was an idiot for not following you.”

She looked at him as if she was still processing all the information and trying to put the pieces together.

“Please say something. Did I blow it by coming? Would you rather have waited three weeks? Talk to me, Heywood, because I’m freaking out here.”

He stepped closer and placed his hands on the sides of her face. Her mind was still struggling to understand that he was there, but her body reacted to his touch and knew what to do. She flung her arms around his neck; he moved his hands down and lifted her up to kiss her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. The second she was in his arms; the pieces came together. Everything made sense.

“Don’t you dare move. I love you too.”

“You had me scared there for a while, Heywood.”

He mumbled against her mouth, kissing her passionately.

“Mr. and Mrs. Parker, please board the plane.”

“We are not marr... yes, we are coming.”

Charlotte held on tight to him as they walked down the jet bridge.

“Maybe we can switch seats with someone and get to sit together.”

“No need.”

“Oh?”

“I didn’t want to risk not sitting next to you. I bought a ticket for you too. Esther had your details.”

“You have been quite busy, Parker.”

“You’re worth it, Heywood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you feeling better now?
> 
> The story was originally planned to end here, but if you don’t mind there may be some more chapters...


	7. Day seven: The flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up. More steam than story line.

Charlotte had walked past their seats as she and Sidney boarded the plane. 

“Where are you going, Heywood? We’re sitting here!” 

She turned and saw him pointing at two seats. 

“First class, Parker?” 

“Yes. Window or aisle?” 

He spoke as if it wasn’t a big deal and didn’t notice the wonder on her face. When she didn’t answer, he looked up. 

“Sorry. I’m not exactly poor and flying first class makes it possible for me to go straight to a business meeting from a flight. It’s one of the few areas where I spoil myself.” 

“Window please.” 

They sat down and buckled up. Sidney drew the curtain separating their seats aside and leaned in. He had a big grin on his face. 

“I admit we would have been closer on standard. I’ll bear that in mind for future travels.” 

Not really being able to talk or touch much Charlotte pulled out a book and Sidney started a movie. Though a bit uncomfortable and awkward they held hands through the separator, letting their fingers play casually. 

A stewardess announced the upcoming dinner over the tannoy and Charlotte got up and went to the toilet. Sidney watched her go and kept his eyes locked on the door. She wore a similar outfit to the first time he met her, and she looked beautiful. The pleated deep green skirt brushed around her legs as she moved and the t-shirt with a Japanese band on, he had never heard of, hugged her breasts. 

She had a devilish smile on her face when she returned. Her lips brushed against his lobe as she leaned in on him. Her voice was husky and sensual. 

“It’s hard to have a substantial conversation on first class...” 

She handed him something as she passed by him to her seat. Sidney opened his hand. It was her briefs. Plain comfortable cotton hipsters but he had never seen anything sexier in his life. He leaned in and looked at her. She met his gaze with complete and relaxed innocence but her eyes twinkled mischievously. 

“Can I help you, Parker?” 

“Challenge accepted, Heywood.” 

His voice was pure dark desire. 

Dinner was served. Charlotte dug in with her normal enthusiasm but Sidney found it hard to concentrate on the salmon on his plate. Her briefs burned in his pocket, it was as if his cock had picked up on her scent and twitched achingly in his pants. He shifted constantly in his seat. Finally, plates and glasses were cleaned away and the stewardesses readied for the night. Lights shifted to night setting and soon the passengers dozed off and the staff took their seats. 

Sidney slid down from his seat and wedged himself into the small space in front of Charlotte’s seat. He reached up and pulled the curtain. His hands pulled her legs apart and lifted her skirt over his head. He could smell that she was wet already. Eagerly he started licking her and she gasped. He emerged from under her skirt and signaled her to be quiet with a big grin before he returned between her thighs. His big hands reached up and kneaded her breasts. It didn’t take long though before his own desire got too strong. With some difficulty he managed to recline her seat without being trapped or bump into the seat in front. Charlotte covered them both with her blanket and wiggled her seatbelt off. 

“We have to quick and quiet, Heywood... I know you master speed, but you need to practice silence.” 

She bit his lip and undid his pants. The sensation of her enveloping him made it difficult for him to keep quiet himself. He rolled his hips in small quick movements, thrusting as deep as the reclined seat allowed him. They muffled their moans against each other’s mouths. Sidney had never been this turned on in his life. Membership of the mile-high club had been a boyish topic between himself, Babington and Crowe. The latter was so far the only one who had achieved the infamous honor, with a stewardess no less. On a flight to visit Sidney in Antigua with Babington as a truth witness. The situation, the size and hardness of Sidney’s arousal and the sexual built-up made Charlotte come fairly quickly. She bit his shoulder to silence her cry. The wet warmness of her contracting tightly around him combined with the pleasurable pain of her bite, made him follow instantly. 

“That was...” 

“Mind-blowing?” 

“More than mind-blowing, Heywood.” 

“I see the advantages of first class.” 

They giggled quietly. He allowed himself to catch his breath for a little while on top of her, kissing her tempting lips, before he slid back into his seat. She went to the toilet to clean herself. He held out his hand clutching her briefs. 

“Keep them. As a token of your membership, Mr. Parker.” 

Sidney and Charlotte landed in Heathrow late evening. They collected her luggage and headed for the exit. 

“The train is fastest but I think I would prefer the back of a taxi with you.” 

“No need. Look for someone who stands out in the pick-up line.” 

Sidney looked quizzingly at her. 

“There!” 

Charlotte pointed at a chauffeur in a bright red uniform holding a sign with a quote: 

_No man ever steps in the same river twice._

“It’s Susan. Every time I return from abroad, she sends a car to pick me up. The chauffeur is always dressed up holding a sign with a quote or something else. Never my name. I’m lucky today. Last time a drag queen held up a poster size photo of me as a child.” 

Sidney laughed. 

“I’m not as scared to meet her now.” 

“No? We’ll see...” 

Her dry slightly threatening tone of voice made Sidney gasp and now Charlotte laughed. 

Seated in a beautifully restored VW Van they headed for Susan’s town house. 

“Do you think we could stop by Bedford Place?” 

“Bedford Place?” 

“It’s the London house my siblings and I inherited after our parents. Only Arthur and Diana live there but they are in Sanditon visiting Tom and Mary. I have some clean clothes there...” 

He paused for a while. 

“We haven’t discussed this. Do you want us to stay at the same place tonight? If not just drop me off and I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

His voice had a hint of insecurity in it and he suddenly looked shy. She pulled him in for a kiss. 

“Oh no, you’re coming with me, Parker.”


	8. London: The talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first day in London got too long, I've broken it into two chapters.  
> First chapter is all about Sidney. Meeting Susan...  
> I hope you like it.  
> It went in a whole other direction than planned. Please be gentle.
> 
> ❤

It was close to 1am before Sidney and Charlotte arrived at Susan’s house in Knightsbridge. They had stopped at Bedford Place and Sidney had quickly raided his room for clean clothes. He didn’t pay much attention to the grandeur of the place because Charlotte’s briefs were still in his pocket and he had been painfully aware that Charlotte was sitting too close to him in the VW with nothing under her skirt. It had taken all he had not to ravish her at Bedford Place and as soon as they had closed the front door behind them, he had fucked her passionately against the wall in Susan’s hall. After a quick shower they had tumbled exhausted into Charlotte’s bed. 

Sidney had woken up several times. Not because it was a new place or because he wasn’t tired but because he had risked everything inside him to go after her. Laying with her in his arms in her London home marked a milestone in their relationship that he had been unaware of. He was so bloody happy and it ripped up old wounds. This would be a heartbreak he could not walk away from. So, he woke up going through every contradictory emotion that flooded through his body. The end result was the same every time; she was worth it and he was oddly calm and willing to expose his raw heart to her like that. When would it be too soon to ask her to marry him? Could he wake her up now or would it be more appropriate to wait until this afternoon? He laughed quietly to himself. A week ago, he would have sworn of any kind of relationship, let alone marriage. And now it was all he could think of. Not to claim her or own her but because it was the only gesture, he could think of that emphasized how much he loved her. Besides having a baby with her. _Get a grip, Parker!_ It was a good thing that she couldn’t read his mind, she would rightfully run for the hills. He was surprised and overwhelmed by his feelings himself. Surely, he must be going mad, how was it even possible to feel so strongly for someone he had literally known for week and been in love with for as long. And yet, everything about her made sense and felt so natural. 

He had no idea what time it was when he woke up again. It was still dark outside. He had to pee and fumbled as quietly as possible after his briefs and snug out the bedroom. The bathroom was not en suite with her bedroom out of respect for the original plan and he stood for a while in the hallway and tried to remember behind which door they had showered and readied for bed. Bedford Place was a pretty big house but this was a small castle with multiple floors, hallways, staircases and rooms. He had just turned left when a voice sounded behind him. 

“Mr. Sidney Parker, I presume?” 

_Mr. Sidney Parker_ froze in his steps and turned around slowly, painfully aware of his incomplete and insufficient attire. 

“Yes. And you must be Lady Susan Worchester?” 

“The one and only... I do believe this is yours?” 

She held out his shirt, it was hanging from her index finger. He remembered; Charlotte had ripped it off him when they had had sex and he had forgotten to pick it up. He coughed embarrassedly. 

“Uhm, yes. Thank you.” 

“Why don’t you meet me downstairs in the kitchen for a chat, Mr. Parker. Fully clothed, preferably. Walk after the smell of coffee. Oh, and let’s leave Charlotte sleeping.” 

The last sentence especially sounded mildly threatening. He just nodded. She tossed him the shirt elegantly and walked away. 

“The bathroom is the third door on the right, Mr. Parker.” 

Safe inside the bathroom he frantically cleaned up a bit. Fully clothed... he had no idea where his bag with clean clothes were... he would have to make do with his travel clothes including the crumbled shirt missing quite a few buttons. When he returned to the hallway Charlotte’s suitcases and his weekend bag were standing in front of her room. It was unnerving. He pulled out a set of clothes and got dressed in the bathroom not to wake Charlotte up and then he headed downstairs making mental notes on how to get back again. 

Sidney found the kitchen without difficulty. It was big and beautiful and very homy, warm colors and material. Like a modern country kitchen. He wondered if Susan could cook. 

“I like sitting in here but I’ve never cooked a meal in my life. Please take a seat, Sidney...Is it alright, I call you Sidney?” 

It wasn’t a question. She had already decided it was alright and he nodded to confirm that he had understood, not that he consented. 

“Tell me about yourself, Sidney.” 

Susan looked all kind and smiling. But Sidney could not help but feel that he was like Indiana Jones facing a sphinx and if he didn’t weigh his words carefully and solve the riddle, the comfortable kitchen would turn into a snake pit. She sipped her coffee and made no move to sit down. In his opinion she was standing very close to the knives. He cleared his throat and gulped some coffee to buy time. 

“The most important thing to know about me is that I have Georgiana in my life. Legally I’m her guardian but she is so much more to me than that. I was very young when it happened and we struggled at first but I am proud of the family we are today, her and I. Her opinion of me matters more than anyone else’s...hers and... 6.43...” 

He got lost in his own thoughts as the wall clock caught his eye. Susan raised an eyebrow. 

“6.43?” 

He looked her directly in the eye. 

“It was 6.43am eight days ago when I saw Charlotte the first time in the airport. It’s 6.43 now. I looked at my watch that moment, I can’t tell you why but I did. It seemed like a significant moment. I have done so many things these past days that are out of character for me because of her........................... I have been bruised and broken more than the average person... since I’ve met her... I have started to come together. She is the gold that have filled my dents and cracks... put my shards back together... like a kintsugi piece of pottery.” 

Susan watched him carefully. He was talking more to himself than to her, as if he was realizing something. 

“I have shared everything with her. Every uncomfortable, embarrassing and unflattering detail. And she still fell in love with me. Truth is, I like the man I am when I’m with her. Despite all my flaws and believe me, I am far less than perfect... My best self. My truest self................ I didn’t know how lonely my heart was until I met her........ I didn’t know what love was before I met her........ I don’t expect our path to be smooth or painless, and we have only just met though it feels like we have known each other always. I just pray that she will never let go of my hand.” 

He gulped a lump in his throat. 

“I’m sorry, I’m rambling. What do you need to know about me? I will lay down my whole life in front of you.” 

Her face revealed nothing. She still looked kind and smiling. 

“We better move out of the kitchen. Mrs. Patterson must be tripping to start breakfast. Join me in the living room, Sidney.” 

He followed her. Careful to release the breath he was holding very quietly. It had rattled his nerves that she had said nothing. 

“You can breathe now, Sidney. I like you.” 

_How the fuck did she know what he was thinking? And what did he do right?_ Sidney’s brain was working overload. 

“You didn’t talk like a spreadsheet or a 5-year-plan. I may not be the perfect guardian but I am never wrong when it comes to matters of the heart.” 

_Seriously, how did she do it?_

“For what it’s worth, Susan... from one guardian to another... I think you did a marvelous job. And so, does she.” 

"Thank you, Sidney. Would you please go tell her that breakfast is ready?" 

“Yes, Ma’am.” 

As he walked out the door, she spoke calmly to his back. 

“If you hurt her, I will kill you.” 

He turned and faced her. 

“If I do, I will hand you the knife myself.”


	9. London: The dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right after the talk with Susan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the symbols by now. ❤❤❤ for heat. 🌸🌸🌸 back to story.
> 
> It's a long chapter. I hope you like it.  
> Thank you for all your kudos and comments. I am so very happy, that you enjoy my story.
> 
> Have a great weekend. Take care!

Charlotte was in an amorous mood when Sidney came to wake her up. He laughingly resisted her adorable charms and wiggled himself out of her grasping arms and legs.

“I’m in Susan’s good standing right now and however tempting your warm body is and how incredibly good you smell, I am not throwing that overboard, Heywood.”

“Fair enough, Parker. If you want to stick to that strategy, you better go back down while I dress.”

Her voice was a sexy blend of amusement and arousal emphasized by her seductively slowly pulling the covers aside. Sidney practically fled the room.

Sidney saw a new side of Susan at the breakfast table. First of all, she was thrilled to see Charlotte again and he recognized himself as a guardian in her; the happiness of having someone to call your child – even it was only something you said to yourself. Being an outlier, forcefully content with being alone and unattached had its downsides. It takes on to know one and he had Susan figured out. She softened the minute Charlotte walked into the room. He had no doubt that Susan was intelligent and sharp but once she had found him worthy of being in the proximity of Charlotte, she was funny and witty too. They shared a look as Charlotte shrieked excitedly over Mrs. Patterson’s freshly baked scones with clotted cream and homemade jam.

“Oh, I’ve missed these... I love miso soup but Mrs. Patterson’s scones taste like home.”

“Food seems to be an important part of your travelling, Heywood.”

He was leaned back in his chair and lovingly admired her happy humming as she dotted clotted cream and jam on another scone.

“You are right it is. I can tell what we had to eat at every place we lived or visited. Maybe because it was the one thing, us children got to experience because international school is practically the same everywhere. And we were raised to eat what was served. That sharing a meal was a token of kindness and therefor was to be respected – even if we didn’t like it. Eat and smile.”

Susan started laughing.

“Do you remember Sweden, Charlotte?”

Charlotte started laughing too.

“How could I forget!”

“Surströmning!”

The strange word was said in unison. Susan looked at Sidney.

“Charlotte must have been no more than six years old. We were on a business promotion tour in Sweden arranged by the embassy. There was an excursion and only older children were welcome but the ambassador knew Charlotte and arranged for her to come too. And good thing that he did... They served a Swedish specialty... surströmning. Sidney, surströmning is canned fermented herring. It stinks to a degree where you only prepare and serve it outside because the stench can make an entire house unlivable. I cannot describe to you how badly it smelled. Most people turned green and had to excuse themselves long before it was served – I tell you the smell carries... Some didn’t make it that far. It was a mess. The Heywoods and I struggled but calmly sampled it and did our very best to... not revisit the experience...”

Susan was crying with laughter now and had to compose herself.

“.... Charlotte... sweet darling six-year-old Charlotte, who was well aware that she in reality was too young to be there stoically finished the dish, completely unaffected by the grown-up men and women wrenching their guts around her. She wiped her little mouth and went to the host of the event, curtsied and politely thanked him for sharing his food with her. In perfect Swedish. She saved the face of all of us that day. On our way back in the bus she turned to Elizabeth – her mother – and said, _Mama, I know you like to cook what we learn to eat on our trips but I don’t think I need to try surströmning again.”_

Sidney had no trouble picturing a young Charlotte doing just that. Their laughter was interrupted by Charlotte’s phone ringing.

“It’s James. Please excuse me.”

She answered as she left the table and went out into the hallway. Sidney wondered if James was one of Charlotte’s six lovers. And how many Susan had interrogated in her kitchen.

“I have despaired quite a few young men coming to pick up Charlotte. James was remarkably eager and boringly persistent.”

_How on earth did she do it?_

“Stringer? Has he and Charlotte been dating?”

Susan laughed.

“No. He insistently picked her up a few times for some work events. It was clear that he hoped to round them up to being dates. I’m not sure she ever noticed his affection.”

She paused.

“For what it’s worth, Sidney... From one person who loves Charlotte to another... Charlotte is a very private person. I have only met some of the men she has been dating, because I amuse myself with tormenting them in the living room while they wait for Charlotte to come down. You’re the first man she has brought here to stay the night.”

Sidney was about to say something when Charlotte returned. She was frowning.

“James cancelled our meeting at the publisher but wanted to meet for lunch.”

It sent a jolt of jealousy through Sidney.

“I told him that dinner tonight would be more than sufficient then, if he found that we didn’t have anything substantial to discuss. He still won't tell me who we’re meeting. It annoys me because I like to come prepared.”

She looked at Susan.

“I am not as naïve as you think, Susan. I know James wants more than just a professional relationship. He is not exactly subtle. But he’s a brilliant editor and I actually like working with him.”

She then turned to Sidney.

“I know you have to pick up Georgiana tonight and that you’re probably busy preparing for her but would you mind dropping me off at the restaurant? If there’s no author I’m leaving again. I will not be rused into a date.”

Sidney took a deep breath of relief. He noticed that Susan noticed, luckily Charlotte was too upset to register.

“More than happy to. I have plenty of time before I have to be at the airport. Since your meeting is cancelled would you like to go shopping with me? Esther and Babington are not back from Bali until next week and I need some more clothes and stuff to get by.”

“Shopping, Parker? It’s not really...”

“... your thing. Nor mine. But what if I throw in lunch and a bookshop? I think I know a place you haven’t been to. I hope.”

“Alright, Parker. Let’s go shopping.”

They kissed Susan goodbye and left.

Sidney needed some suits and they started at Savile Row. With the help of Charlotte, he chose a deep green and a midnight blue suit along with some white shirts and ordered it to be sent to Bedford Place. Charlotte tried on a top hat as he was being measured and she looked so bloody sexy. As they left the shop, he placed his hand on the small of her waist and discovered that the loose back of her white elegant jumpsuit parted in the back and gave access to her skin. He kept his hand there as they picked up some underwear, socks and toiletries.

After lunch in a small Italian restaurant where Sidney knew the owner, he led her to a small Japanese book store in a narrow street in a neighborhood, Charlotte had never been to. From the outside it wasn’t obvious that it was a shop but the inside took her breath away. The décor was unmistakably and originally Japanese. Wooden bookshelves made with the precision and sharpness of Japanese carpentry filled every wall. There were various sections of books, mostly modern but Charlotte was drawn to some old books of Japanese philosophers.

“Nishida Kitarō... He’s one of my favorite philosophers. He argued that there is an absolute contradictory in self-identity – he got a lot of criticism for being too western worldly in his thinking. I find him quite modern and ahead of his time... I did not know of this place; how did you find it?”

“By coincidence. I had an appointment with a business partner and walked in the wrong door. After the meeting I returned to look some more and ended up talking all evening with Mr. Watsuji. All the books are in Japanese but I like it here and sometimes visit when I’m in London. Just then Mr. Watsuji himself appeared from out of nowhere holding a small tray with three cups of tea.

“Welcome, Mr. Parker.”

He looked at Charlotte.

“And Mrs. Parker?”

Sidney blushed and laughed.

“This is Charlotte Heywood. My girlfriend.”

They hadn’t had the need to define their relationship but Charlotte found that she really liked the title as Sidney’s girlfriend. She greeted Mr. Watsuji respectfully in Japanese and Sidney watched with admiration as she spoke with the elderly gentleman. The conversation ended with Mr. Watsuji putting his hands around Charlotte’s holding the first edition book of Nishida Kitarō.

“You keep it. It’s a present.”

Charlotte got a bit emotional.

“Oh no, Mr. Watsuji. I couldn’t, it’s such an exquisite book.”

The old man looked kindly at her.

“You gave me a present first. I have not heard Japanese spoken so beautifully in a long time.”

Charlotte bowed gratefully and said a few words in Japanese.

“Now, let’s have tea.”

After an hour or so in Mr. Watsuji’s pleasant company they took their leave. Outside Charlotte pulled Sidney down for a passionate kiss.

“Thank you for this. I really enjoyed it.”

She paused for a moment and continued shyly.

“And thank you for introducing me as your girlfriend.”

“It wasn’t too presumptuous of me?”

She shook her head.

Charlotte was browsing her closet for an outfit for the evening. Her hair was wrapped in a towel and small droplets found their way down her neck. Sidney had to do his best to keep his hands of her and kept his distance, she was clearly distressed and annoyed, muttering to herself.

“Do you know which restaurant, he’s taking you?”

“Yes. A fancy Japanese restaurant.”

“Alright, why don’t you dress for Japan then? What would you wear if you were meeting Mr. Watsuji there for dinner with me as your third speaking-English-only wheel?”

She turned around and walked to him and put her arms around his neck. He was sitting in a chair and she was a head taller than him.

“You are fucking brilliant, Parker. Thank you!”

His hands started roaming under her kimono. Without the physical distance he could not resist any longer. She slid the kimono off and straddled him.

“You took your time, Parker.”

❤❤❤

She whispered hoarsely into his ear as she reached down and unzipped his pants. He moaned in response and buried his face between her breasts. Slowly she slid down and knelt before him motioning him to lift himself a little so she could pull down his pants. Face to face with his erection she stayed kneeling and took him in mouth. He let out a gasp of surprise and scootched to the edge of the chair to give her access. At first, he leaned his head back in pure pleasure but then he bent his head down to watch her do wicked things to his cock with her tongue. He removed the towel from her hair to let her damp curls tumble down her back.

Sidney had been blown before, but nothing like this. The way she explored his length with her tongue and lips, firmly but softly, registering from his moans what he enjoyed most and doing more of that. He alternately leaned back in pleasure and bent forward to watch her. She locked his eyes and there was dark desire in them. It was obvious that she enjoyed the power she had over him. Without breaking eye contact she moved down his shaft and licked him right under his testicles, slowly massaging him with her hand. The thick veins on him were pulsing, he was already throbbing with the first sparks of an orgasm igniting in his body. When she returned to his tip and took him in again, gaping as much as possible of him he ejected with a big cry in her mouth without warning. Carefully she licked him clean and peppered small kisses on him as he slowly and throbbingly softened.

Gasping he saw her kiss her way down his long legs until she reached his foot, then she lay down on her back in front of him, toying gently with her breasts with one hand and rubbing herself between the thighs with the other. Sidney’s head was spinning. The whole situation was so damn hot. Going from Charlotte sucking him to Charlotte pleasuring herself was too much. He was paralyzed at first but as her moans got louder and she writhed in desire, he had to slide down and join her. He started at her feet, sucking her big toe before he licked and sucked his way up until his tongue found her wet slit and plunged in. She was grinding against his mouth, calling out his name, pulling his hair. He moved his attention to her bud, sucking it without putting too much pressure on her sensitive tip. Moving after his nimble tongue she chanted naughtily. Suddenly she arched her back violently and screamed out loud. She clenched so hard around his tongue that he was almost stuck inside her. He licked her gently until she returned from her peak and slowly came to.

🌸🌸🌸

They cleaned themselves up and Charlotte returned to the task of getting dressed. The end result was beautiful. She had opted for a white pencil dress with geometrical red details, red strap sandals and her hair in a soft chignon. Only a hint of makeup. She looked fresh and so very beautiful.

“Will it not do?”

She examined his face for a review. He coughed.

“Considering that you’re not going out with me, Heywood. I have to say it does almost too well. You look very beautiful.”

Her grateful laugh tickled his ears and she poked his side teasingly with her elbow.

Though Sidney and Charlotte were a little early, James and another man, roughly 70 years of age, were already there waiting outside the restaurant. Sidney could sense Charlotte seamlessly changing her posture and moving her hand from his to the crook of his arm. He followed her diminutive movements as if she was leading him in a dance, understanding that she effortlessly adjusted to the person in front of her – a choreography taught through years of interacting on a diplomatic level - even for a child - with different cultures and customs. She elegantly avoided James’ kiss on the cheek with a polite bow to greet the two gentlemen. James made the introductions and Charlotte exchanged a few excited words with him in Japanese before introducing Sidney as her boyfriend. Sidney followed her lead, doing his best to make her proud and ease her situation. James and Sidney were quietly sizing each other up. Sidney had to admit that Stringer was a handsome man that clearly respected Charlotte for both who she was a person and her professional skills and as such happy to be able to fulfill a long-time ambition of hers namely translating one of her Japanese heroes, the philosopher Masahiro Norinaga. Sidney wished them all a good evening and took his leave, he kissed the back of Charlotte’s hand instead of lips. Sensing that it would be the proper thing to do in front of the present company. He was rewarded with a loving smile.

“See you tomorrow, Heywood.”

He nodded at the two gentlemen and left.

Inside the restaurant James did his best to hide his annoyance over the fact that his heart’s desire had showed up with a boyfriend he did not know existed. Apart from Norinaga’s request for Charlotte as the translator, James had hoped for the dinner to win her over. He had done his best to keep it a secret and even instructed his assistants not to reveal anything to her if she called the office to get the material for her next translation job. It all seemed in vain now. On top of it all he was left out of the conversation that flowed easily in Japanese. He knew he should be grateful, because Norinaga’s English left a lot to desire and Charlotte excellently included him by translating. Her upbringing in diplomatic circles did not deny itself. Though not to James the dinner was a success. The notoriously difficult Norinaga seemed both pleased and smitten by Charlotte.

After dinner Norinaga expressed a wish to go to a karaoke bar and Charlotte volunteered to take him and gave James a way out without insulting his guest that he gratefully took. And so, the three people took off in two taxis in opposite directions.

It was right after midnight when Charlotte dropped off a very content Norinaga at his hotel and gave the driver her address.

_H: Are you awake?_

_P: Yes. How did it go?_

_H: Fantastic. Would you mind if I came over?”_

_P: No. I would love you to. Are you sure? You’re not too tired?_

_H: Yes, I’m sure. No, I’m not too tired._

_P: Where are you?_

_H: Right outside_

Though they were texting she could practically feel him toss his phone and head for the front door. She paid the driver and had barely taken the first step up the stairs before Sidney had come outside and held her in his arms.

“Hey you.”

“Hey you.”

He kissed her.

“We were just sitting in the kitchen talking, Georgiana and I. She’s dying to meet you. Are you hungry?”

“Me too. And I’m starving.”

Before Sidney could introduce his two women, Georgiana flung her arms around Charlotte and pulled her into a warm hug.

“Thank you for making my Parker happy. The old grump needed it. He’s like Statler and Waldorf in one.”

Sidney laughed.

“Thank you, Georgiana! I’m regretting to introduce you to her so soon.... Take a seat, Heywood. We’re eating grilled cheese sandwiches and drinking tea. It’s tradition when we arrive late in London.”

The three of them sat in the kitchen and talked and laughed until Georgiana and Charlotte no longer could control their yawns and Sidney ushered them to bed.

Laying with her in his arms he nuzzled his nose against her curls.

“How did it go?”

“Oh, it went so well. Norinaga has a reputation of being difficult and grumpy. Quite like you apparently...”

He laughed and blew raspberries on her cheek. She laughingly told him about the dinner. How she had tried to include James in the conversation and navigate the translation, not everything Norinaga said about James was flattering and she had ended up leading two conversations; the one with Norinaga and a fake one with James. It had not escaped Norinaga’s attention that James had other plans for the evening and that Sidney had come as quite a surprise.

 _“_ It turns out that Norinaga speaks English fluently and beautifully. He just likes the opportunity to be a bystander to conversation, a mix of shyness and boredom, I guess. He wanted to tease James for setting me up like that. Me joggling two conversations simultaneously had just been a bonus. Anyway, we had a pleasant few hours of talking and singing at the top of our lungs. He is very proud of his reputation as difficult but promised to behave with me. His books are said to be tough to translate, I need all the help I can get.”

Charlotte chatted herself happily to sleep in Sidney’s arms. He kissed her forehead and soon followed. It had been a long day but a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm no expert in Japanese culture or philosophy. If you are, please forgive any nonsense I might have written.
> 
> The dress, Charlotte is wearing to dinner https://youtu.be/RKK7wGAYP6k  
> Besides the gorgeous dress, it's a great Ted Talk too :-)


	10. London: The second talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter. But I felt that this episode needed its own space.
> 
> ❤❤❤

Charlotte woke up the next morning entangled with Sidney. No matter how awkward a position they slept in she still woke up feeling fully rested. She crept out of bed and donned her briefs and his shirt – smiling that she again had found herself with nothing else to wear but the dress she had worn the day before. Silently she left the room and headed for the kitchen to get a sip of water. Georgiana was there, slicing fruit and making pancakes. She lit up in a big smile. 

“Goodmorning, Charlotte.” 

“Goodmorning, Georgiana... You know, I have the same t-shirt!” 

Georgiana looked down at her devils-red-right-hand-t-shirt. 

“You do? It’s a gift from Sidney. I love the intro from Peaky Blinders.” 

“It’s a great song.” 

Charlotte poured herself a glass of water and was about to walk back upstairs. 

“Please sit, Charlotte.” 

Something in Georgiana’s voice made her obey. Georgiana met her eyes. 

“You know, we fought like a cats and dogs for the first six months, Sidney and I... I really gave him a hard time, lashing out at anything... and he still slept on the floor next to me because I had nightmares. They didn’t stop until we agreed to build our own version of a family. For six months without exception. He has a reputation of being an arrogant brute but you will never meet anyone more loyal and caring than him. I was just a young child when he came to live with us but I remember the hurt in his eyes though I didn’t understand what had caused it. And I was terrified when that bitch entered his life again last year. Luckily fucking her seemed to break the spell she had over him... I like you Charlotte. A lot. I like how he talks about you. That he’s as much himself around you as he is around me. He is serious about you... I can tell... But he’s my person. If you don’t feel the same way, please walk away now.” 

Georgiana had a sheen of tears in her eyes, Charlotte too. 

“When my mother died, my life... my heart broke into pieces. When my father passed the year after everything crumbled to dust. I led a happy life with Susan – as happy as one can without... I think you know... Later...the closer I got to graduating from university the more desperate I got to travel. I didn’t have _one_ place, where I grew up... where I could go and find comfort in memories... I don’t travel because I’m restless and reluctant to settle down. I’m searching for pieces of my heart, for memories scattered all over the world and it gives me some kind of comfort to kind of walk the steps again where I have been with my parents or somewhere new even......................I have known Sidney for less than fourteen days. I have slept in his arms every night since I met him. When I’m with him I feel the pieces slowly coming together. As if my heart has started healing for the first time..... As if every piece of my heart and every memory have found their way to him.... He and I are a very new thing and I cannot tell you where it is going. Just that I love him and I would break my heart before breaking his... I don’t know how else to explain it, does it make sense to you?” 

Georgiana nodded, walked around the kitchen island and hugged Charlotte. 

“It makes perfect sense. Thank you....” 

“Every man should have a Georgiana. He’s very lucky to have you in his life.” 

“I’m the lucky one.... oh crap!” 

Georgiana jumped back to the stove and threw a burned pancake in the bin. They both started laughing and just then Sidney entered the kitchen looking mildly surprised but happy. He went to kiss Georgiana on the top of her head first. Then he kissed Charlotte on the cheek and pulled a bar stool close enough to hers to sit with his arm around her waist. Everything in his life was perfect in that very moment.


	11. London: The piano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the ❤ comments.

Susan “suggested” that Charlotte, Sidney and Georgiana dined at her town house every evening. And so, it was. They spent the nights at Bedford Place until Georgiana left for Sanditon a few days later to be with Tom and Mary, after that they alternated. Both made the habit of always packing a fresh set of clothes and within a few days there was almost a full set of toiletries both places. It had taken them less than a week in London to seamlessly blend their lives together.

Babington and Esther returned from their honeymoon – bringing with them Sidney’s suitcase – and they met for drinks with them and Crowe and Clara. It was a very different Crowe. Genuinely sober and obviously in love. He confided in Sidney as they went to the bar to pick up another round.

“I find myself in love, Sidney.”

“Well, I’m happy for you, old friend. Have you told her?”

“No. There never seems to be the perfect moment. And what if she doesn’t feel the same?”

Sidney had grabbed his shoulders and looked him into the eyes.

“I will repeat the wise words of the greatest experts in love, I have ever met, Georgiana and Edward...Don’t wait, go after her. Tell her how you feel. You can lose more by not saying anything.”

“Wise words indeed. Georgiana and Edward, you say?”

They both chuckled.

“Yes. Who would have bloody known?”

They worked. Sidney from the London office along with Babington upon his return. It was a new and pleasant experience for both of them to be able to discuss business matters face to face though too often their respective happiness took over the topic of conversation. Charlotte met every day with Norinaga at the publisher house to discuss the translation. Norinaga was very keen to help her and they established a form of friendship during the weeks working together. Whenever James was in the room Norinaga’s English instantly turned bad and incomprehensible thus keeping James’ interferences to a minimum.

Most days Sidney and Charlotte were able to meet for lunch and showed each other their favorite places. On this particular day they had taken the rest of the afternoon off too to go shopping for a wedding present for Alison and Peter.

Sidney did his best to pace his emotions and plans for his and Charlotte’s future. He was painfully aware of the difference in age and establishment between them. She was free as a bird and he was bound to obligations beyond his own person - this made him terrified of pushing her too far too fast. He had meant it when he said he wanted everything with her. What he had left out was that he was ready for everything right now!

They were walking hand in hand; Charlotte was telling the story of how her sister and Peter had met and fallen in love.

“What are your thoughts on marriage?”

Sidney could almost have bitten his tongue off. But his heart had talked before his brain could put a stop to it.

“I haven’t given it much thought actually...”

His heart felt heavy at her response. Of course, she hadn’t. They had known each other less than a month, she confirmed that he was much further in his dreams for their future than she was. Scolding himself inside he almost didn’t listen to her continuance.

“To be honest you occupy my thoughts most of the time, Parker. I find it hard to concentrate at work or keep a conversation going. I forget to listen to people because I think of you...... Do you think badly of me because I love you so much after such a short time?”

Neither of them had said the words “I love you” since the airport. It was just implied in everything that they did or said. Sidney felt happiness rush through his body like a cold coca cola on a hot thirsty day. He stopped and grabbed her face gently to kiss her with all the passion and love, he felt for her. His lips were busy nibbling on her delicious lower lip when she muttered against his mouth.

“Parker?”

“Uhum...”

He continued to explore her lips.

“We’re standing in the middle of the crossing.”

Just then a taxi driver honked and shouted something out his window. Sidney laughed and waved his hand apologetically. The second they were on the pavement again he resumed the kiss with renewed passion. Breathlessly they broke apart.

“Let’s get that wedding gift out of the way and head home. I want you.”

“We have to stand here for a little while... I’m... ehm... not in a family friendly state right now.”

He blushingly pushed his erection slightly against her with a shy laugh.

“My brothers texted me. They have something special planned for you.”

Her face and voice were eerily deadpan. He looked down between them.

“That did the trick, let’s go.”

They both burst out laughing and continued the quest for a wedding gift.

A few days later Charlotte was heading back from work when a text ticked in from Sidney.

P: _Sorry, I won’t make it for dinner. Please apologize to Susan for me._

H: _Yes ❤_

During dinner with Susan another text came.

P: _Would you mind if we stayed at BP tonight? I need some papers from the study. Reynolds will let you in. Don’t wait up but please be there..._

H: _Of course 😘_

Though still awake Charlotte didn’t hear Sidney come home. It was close to midnight and she was starting to worry but didn’t want to disturb him. It was the first time she had been at Bedford Place alone and the house felt bigger and strange without him. She was contemplating whether to text him, pick up a book, work or take on baking scones when she heard the first soft notes of a piano. It must be him. She put on a kimono and walked to the music room. He didn’t notice her. His hair was ruffled and she could almost feel how tense his body was. Fatigue and hurt was written all over his beautiful face.

“Rough day?”

He nodded without looking at her. His long fingers caressed the keys carefully as he kept playing.

“Do you want company?”

He nodded again and held out his hand. She went to him and he pulled her into his lap. It wasn’t close enough and she straddled him and buried her face in the crook of his neck. He continued playing, she could feel his fingers dance on the keys behind her. She let her fingers do the same in his hair, gently massaging his scalp. Slowly his shoulder’s lowered and his tension dissolved. With her eyes closed, she brushed the soft skin on his neck with her lips.

“Do you want to share what’s troubling you?”

Her soft low whisper in his ear ignited a small spark in him and he sought her lips, continuing his beautiful playing.

“Later.”

❤❤❤

It was just a hoarse growl but it vibrated in her body like deep melancholy notes of a cello accompanying the delicate melody of the piano. The harmonic duet was abruptly interrupted by the crashing sound of her behind hitting the keys when he lifted her up to open and remove her kimono. Their movements going from gently and slow to passionate and frantic. His lips and tongue attacked her breasts. Licking, sucking and biting her nipples. Her buttocks played an uneven tune as she writhed under his naughty mouth.

When he slid his tongue into her slit, her hands grasped the keyboard like a violently abstract and experimental tune. He licked his way up again, playing the piano through her body. She unzipped his pants and pulled them down, he trotted out of them without removing his lips from her naked skin. He bent his knees to even out the height difference and enter her but it was too awkward. Instead she pulled the piano bench close and knelt on it, resting her hands loudly on the keyboard.

The image of Charlotte on all four, wiggling her beautiful butt before him, almost made him come without being inside her. He bent down and kissed her buttocks. Biting them. Gently at first, then harder, encouraged by her aroused cries. With a firm grip around her butt cheeks, he parted them with his thumbs and licked her from behind. He needed to push her forward because he knew that as soon as he plunged into her, he wouldn’t last long.

Charlotte continued the odd composition as he darted his tongue in and out of her. When she started screaming his name, he straightened his long body and entered her in one long thrust, holding on to her hips. All the way in and all the way out again. Admiring the view of him disappearing in and out of her. How he glistened from her juices.

Their moans and cries blended with the abrupt and abstract notes that Charlotte made. She came first and collapsed with a loud disharmonic bang on the keys, he followed shortly after, erupting inside her as he moved his hands from her hips to the keyboard to support himself and thus playing the outro of their erotic composition.

As soon as they had caught their breath a little, he picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. Still panting they cleaned up and readied for bed. Lying on their sides, Sidney wrapped himself around her with a sigh of relief.

🌸🌸🌸

“It’s Tom... The four of us own some buildings in Sanditon. A mix of cottages and shop premises. He sees himself as a visionary – which is partly true, but he lacks to make his ideas realistic and his financial skills leaves a lot to be desired. He runs the daily operation of the company because he lives there full-time, but within a very limited and restrained leeway. Today I found out that he had managed to extend our overdraft at the bank without my approval. Normally it takes all of our signatures... because of digital signature he was able to sign for all of us... It’s not a fortune... luck more than sensible disposition. My relationship with him is strained enough as it is... anyway I’ve been on the phone all day with the bank, our solicitors, Arthur and Diana... and Tom of course. The end of being that he can no longer do even small bank business. I’m afraid that it will cast a shadow over our visit to Sanditon. That is if you still want to go with me, knowing all this. I am forced to go myself as it is...”

She weighed her words for a while, gently trailing the contours of his face.

“We may be in a new relationship but that doesn’t mean we have to face hard times alone, especially not straining relatives. I’m coming with you. I want to meet your family, no matter how imperfect they might be sometimes and I want to be by your side and support you. I love you, Parker.”

Sidney gulped a lump in his throat.

“I love you too, Heywood."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know the first thing about how the process of translating a book works. Let's just play that it goes the way I write it. 
> 
> Sidney is playing Nuvole Bianche, https://youtu.be/xyY4IZ3JDFE


	12. Willingden: The third talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I just ran with every idea I had for this chapter. It was fun for me, I hope you'll enjoy it too. 
> 
> Let's play, that you will bear with me. Please don't think too badly of me 😅

Neither Susan nor Charlotte had a driver’s license. Susan in general preferred to outsource everything operational and driving in her book was a time-wasting ordinary activity. Charlotte had just never got around to learn how to drive. Sidney – as the gentleman he was – had offered to rent a car and drive them all to Willingden but Susan had refused, she had already arranged for transportation. And so, Sidney found himself early Thursday morning inside a rebuild red double decker bus along with Charlotte and Susan. There were more staff than passengers. All handsome men dressed in kilts. He had looked at Charlotte but nothing in her expression revealed that she found the whole situation unnormal – on the contrary. Breakfast was served and they chatted amiably about the forthcoming wedding, nothing and everything. The bus was to be the means of transportation for the bride, easy to enter and exit in a big wedding dress. 

Full and a little tipsy from champaign the trio arrived at Alison and Peter’s estate in Willingden just in time for lunch. It was a big house, just in the outskirts of the small village. Alison and Peter were both architects and the big barn had been converted into a beautiful and airy studio. They had been together since they met at The London School of Architecture, were parents to a pair of beautiful five-year-old twin girls and ran a very successful business. 

Because Willingdon only had a very small inn and a handful of B&B’s, Alison and Peter had turned one of the outhouses into a guesthouse with eight spacious bedrooms to accommodate clients and business partners when needed. 

Meeting the Heywood siblings was like being thrown into a whirlwind of hugs, laughs and different and beautiful versions of Charlotte. Alison had the same brown unruly curls but had a calmer and more serious appearance than her sister. Sidney could feel her sizing him up and judging if his was worthy of her baby sister. Benjamin was the youngest of Charlotte’s siblings. A handsome man, same age and height as Sidney. Intelligent eyes and a distracted look as if he were busy solving a problem in his head. He was a high-level data expert. No one really knew what exactly he worked with or where, only that it was very hush hush and involved security clearance. Then there was Mark, Alison’s twin brother. A successful lawyer living in New York. He looked like his siblings but had sharper features and a very chiseled jawline. Thomas was the oldest. Thirty-five and investment banker. A tall, strong and well-built handsome mountain of man. Sidney was not exactly a midget himself but felt quite scrawny next to him. Thomas was the one who reminded him the most of Charlotte. The same sparkling eyes, the same dimple in his strong chin and a vibrant personality. Clearly her favorite sibling and vice versa. None of the brothers had girlfriends or wives. Sidney wondered why three successful handsome men could and would be single but quickly remembered that he had been quite content with his single life just a month ago. 

Again, Susan showed a new side of herself. She was all smiles, joking with the Heywoods and the twin girls. 

Sidney loved everything about Charlotte’s family. They were obviously close and didn’t seem to be affected by two of them living abroad. He could see that they were indeed best friends. Benjamin and Thomas lived and worked in the next big city but clearly spent a lot of time at the estate and moved naturally around the place and blended seamlessly with Alison’s family. Benjamin had even lived there for a long period after a breakup. 

Lunch and dinner were messy, loud and entertaining – a wonderful mix of stories, debates and talks. Charlotte’s nieces were charming and chatting and took quite a liking to Sidney, who loved being around children. All in all the day was like a speed intro to Charlotte’s background and Sidney felt dizzy but happy when he, Charlotte and Peter cleared away after dinner, talking and drinking the last of a bottle of red wine. Everything was just lovely but then the Heywood brothers came into the kitchen. 

“Parker, you’re coming with us!” 

Thomas was flanked by his younger brothers. Sidney looked desperately at Peter, who responded with a laugh. 

“Oh no. I’m not risking getting my blessing to marry Alison revoked two days before the wedding. You’re on your own, Sidney.” 

That didn’t exactly calm Sidney down and he whispered to Charlotte. 

“Should I be afraid?” 

She looked deadpan at him. 

“Yes.” 

Sidney gulped and went with the three brothers, looking like a sentenced man on his way to the scaffold. 

If there ever was a movie-scene-in-slow-motion-moment in Sidney’s life, entering the local pub with Charlotte’s brothers would be it. Four handsome men in formation. The jukebox shifted song just as they entered. 

_Hi, hi we're your weather girls  
Ah-huh  
And have we got news for you  
You better listen  
Get ready, all you lonely girls  
And leave those umbrellas at home  
Alright _

The ladies shifted in their seats and pushed their breasts forward, licking their parted lips. Eyes were hungrily locked on the four tall, dark and handsome targets. The men sulked defeatedly and looked into their pints. Thomas raised four fingers in the air and nodded towards a booth. 

_I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get  
Absolutely soaking wet  
It's raining men, hallelujah  
It's raining men, every specimen  
Tall, blonde, dark and lean  
Rough and tough and strong and mean_

They sat down and soon after a barmaid brought four whiskeys and four pints. She sent Thomas an angry look as she roughly slammed his pint and whiskey in front of him. When she had gone, he leaned in and laughed. 

“At least she didn’t throw it in my face this time!” 

He looked at Sidney. 

“I don’t normally do one-night-stands but a few months ago I did. With her. Bad idea.” 

Mark butted in. 

“Yes, you do. You just don’t normally poop where you eat.” 

Thomas shrugged his shoulders in agreement. 

“Enough about me. Parker... what are your intentions with our darling baby sister? Can you provide for her? Do you intend to make an honest woman out of her?” 

Three Heywood brothers looked inquisitorially at him. He tried to return their gaze calmly and smiled, a short and shy smile. 

“I’m not sure she needs it, but yes I can provide very comfortably for her. That was the easy question. As for my intentions... I trust this is a talk between gentlemen... I don’t want to scare her off.... I never wanted to put myself in someone else’s power before but she holds every power over me... I want everything with her. Marriage. Children. Pets. I’m painfully aware that I am a lot older than her, more established – for fucks sake I’m living with a 17-year-old teenager. She loves to travel; I’m rooted in Antigua. Also, I’m pretty sure that I want more faster than she does but I’m letting her set the pace... well I try to. I have never felt like this about anyone before...” 

Sidney poured his heart out and missed the growing amusement on his company’s faces. He stopped talking instantly when they burst out laughing. 

“What!?” 

His voice was slightly annoyed. Mark patted him on the back. 

“Relax, Parker. We are just messing with you. First of all, we have seen how our sister looks at you – and more importantly how you look at her. Besides, no one can make darling Charlotte do anything she doesn’t want to do – or stop her from doing what she wants to do. Not even us! ” 

Sidney had just released a relieved breath when Benjamin chimed in. 

“It would be pathetic for us to meddle. Three notorious bachelors. And she would literally krav maga the shit out of us.” 

Sidney raised an eyebrow in surprise. Benjamin smiled crookedly. 

“She hasn’t told you?” 

“Told me what?” 

Thomas took over. 

“We weren’t always travelling in safe countries and have all been trained in self-defense and anti-kidnapping management. The head of security in the diplomatic detail was a former Mossad, Bayla Mizrahi. Bayla trained us and she absolutely adored Charlotte. From Charlotte was eleven, she was the only one left. The rest of us had gradually gone to boarding school in England. Bayla took Charlotte under her wing, and when Mum died, she put an iron ring around her and followed, when Dad moved back to England.” 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if Bayla still watches over Charlotte...” 

Mark paused before he continued. 

“...Charlotte was still at university and we were visiting and went to a pub to celebrate that we had just become uncles and aunt. She was at the bar ordering a round when some drunk bloke groped her. Before we could react, she had frisbeed a beer coaster at his nose and done some crazy krav-maga-whatever-shit with her thumb on his neck. The dude dropped paralyzed to his knees, she made him apologize loudly before she let go of him and helped him up. Like the sweet kind Charlotte, she is.” 

Sidney downed the rest of his whiskey and Thomas signaled to the angry barmaid for a round more. Benjamin was already a slightly inhibited but wanted to contribute. 

“She’s a crack shot too! But you’ll see that tomorrow for yourself.” 

Sidney had just taken a sip of his beer and spurted the drink. The three brothers grinned at his despaired expression. 

“Tomorrow? What’s happening tomorrow?” 

“Alison and Susan have arranged a skeet shooting contest for Charlotte, now that she’s home.” 

Sidney cleared his throat. 

“I am impressed and intimidated in equal measures... Now that we are at the subject of intimidating women. What is it with Susan and her.... ehm...?” 

Mark chuckled. 

“You mean her Jedi-mind-reading-tricks?” 

Sidney nodded. 

“Yeah... she does that to us too. She was Mum’s best friend since childhood, and Dad told that he was terrified of her, when he first met her. Reading his every thought, including the less family friendly ones. Us children thought she was a witch. Not Charlotte of course. She thought Susan was a fairy with magical powers riding a unicorn.” 

What he had seen of Susan so far and not least her imaginative means of transportation made him quite convinced that Susan would indeed have access to a gilded coach pulled by four unicorns, if she wanted to. 

They had finished the third round of beer and whiskey. Benjamin was drunk. Sidney could hold his liquor and so could Thomas and Mark obviously too, but not Benjamin. 

“What’s....what’s the difference between a rabbit and a plum?” 

No one answered. Benjamin was already cracking up himself. 

“They’re both... they are both purple except the rabbit.” 

He slammed his hand in the table laughing. 

“Ok...ok... here’s another one... A dyslexic man walks into a bra.... Get it?...Get it?” 

He was crying with laughter now, completely lost in how funny he found himself. Thomas looked lovingly at his younger brother. 

“Alison, Mark and I are smart enough, but Charlotte and Benjamin are close to genius. Skipping grades at school. Benjamin though... one of the country’s sharpest minds, when he gets drunk, his otherwise eloquent rhetorical skills are reduced to bad jokes. He will pass out in a moment.” 

And just as Thomas had said the words, Benjamin’s head slowly dropped to the table. 

Charlotte woke up to the sound of her brothers and Sidney returning from the pub. She could hear them move loudly through the guesthouse and guessed that a loud bump was Benjamin being dropped on his bed. A door slammed, must be Mark going to his room. To sets of footsteps stopped outside her and Sidney’s room. 

“Let me handle THIS. Charpottle is like a SISter to me.” 

Sidney giggled. 

“She _IS_ your sister, THOMPAS!” 

“Right. Right. That should MAKE it EAsier then.” 

They knocked on the door. Charlotte rolled her eyes and donned her kimono before opening. Thomas and Sidney had their arms around each other. 

“Your PARKER Sparker is approved BY YOur brotHERS!” 

Thomas looked very proud and shook Sidney’s chin as he spoke to emphasize his endearing words. Sidney laughed boyishly at her and threw his hands in the air. 

“Please, don’t SHOOt!” 

He and Thomas cracked with laughter. 

“Good one Sidker. Good ONE.” 

Charlotte put her hands on her sides. The corners of her mouth curled with amusement, but she tried to keep a straight face. 

“Do you want to come in, Parker – or do you want to continue your bromance with my brother at his room? Because I’m going back to bed now.” 

She raised an eyebrow. Sidney turned his head to Thomas, bumping heads with him. 

“She sounDs MAD. Is She MAd?” 

Without waiting for an answer, he turned to Charlotte. 

“You ARE bjuuuutifel. I LOOOOve YOU. I Want to... MARRY YOU, HeyFOOT!” 

Thomas held his finger to his lips. 

“Sssssssshhhh, it’S a SECret. She CoULD heAR you.” 

Charlotte grabbed Sidney’s arm. 

“Come on. Let’s get you to bed. Goodnight, Thomas!” 

Thomas saluted her sloppily, as she dragged Sidney after her into the room. 

“I SAID I’d HanDLE IT!” 

Charlotte slammed the door in her brother’s face. 

Sidney passed out the second his head hit the pillow. Charlotte pulled off his shoes and undressed him. Not a simple task, a sleeping Sidney was heavy to maneuver but she wanted to feel his naked skin against hers. She pulled the covers over them, nestled against the corner of his neck and whispered in his ear. 

“I want to marry you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are we still friends?


	13. Willingden: The shooting contest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Home alone = bonus chapter.
> 
> Have a grand weekend ❤

Sidney’s head was dunking when he woke up the next morning. He moaned. Not ready to open his eyes he let his hands rummage the bed for Charlotte... She wasn’t there. Eyes only half-open he stumbled out of bed and tripped over a bucket next to the bed. Thankfully it was empty but judging from the bad taste in his mouth, it was not there without reason. Poor Charlotte. 

Showered, dressed and with thoroughly brushed teeth he walked over to the main building just in time to fully enjoy the breakfast gong resonate in his aching head. Charlotte was leaning against the kitchen island. Hearing protection already on, with the pads flapped up. A rifle, bent open, resting in the crook of her elbow. She was holding a scone in her other hand and looked very happy. 

“We’re going shooting, Parker!” 

“Can’t wait...” 

He smiled palely and very little convincingly at her before he bent down to kiss her. 

“Is it safe? Am I allowed to kiss my girlfriend?” 

“Permission granted.” 

He kissed her. Very careful not to lose himself in front of her family. While he was close, he whispered in her ear. 

“Thank you for taking care of me last night. Was it bad?” 

“No. You managed to get to the toilet in time and you almost hit target. The bucket was for safety measures only. Did you have fun last night?” 

“I think so. It’s all a blur. I do remember though, that Benjamin tells really bad jokes.” 

Charlotte laughed. Equally relieved and disappointed that he didn’t remember his drunk proposal. 

“That’s true. He does.” 

Standing in line in a field with a skeet thrower, Charlotte and Alison were very ready and... the three brothers and the boyfriend were less than ready. Skeet shooting was another thing that Susan didn’t do. Instead she was sitting in a safe distance with the twin girls, ready to keep score on a big board. Peter preferred to just operate the thrower. 

“Is there any way to get out of this?” 

Sidney spoke in a low voice to Thomas. 

“Absolutely not. Not if you want to be at the safe end of my sisters’ rifles.” 

“Well, I would rather prefer the safe end.” 

“Well then.” 

“Well then.” 

Charlotte came and tucked her hand under his arm. 

“Ready, Parker?” 

“No.” 

“Have you shot skeets before?” 

“No. Never held a firearm before.” 

“Ok, I’ll help you. The trick is to aim and pull the trigger ahead of the skeet’s trajectory.” 

“You mean like this?” 

He brushed his lips along her jawline and pulled her lower lip slowly before giving her a soft kiss. Swaying slightly against him, she nodded. 

“Something like that...” 

It was really never a contest. Charlotte was superior to her siblings; her brothers had to admit to Sidney that it didn’t really make a difference that they were hungover. Sidney shot plenty of holes in the air, he only hit one when Charlotte placed herself behind him and adjusted his aim as he pulled the trigger. He loved how her siblings, Susan and Peter endured hours of shooting out of love for his Charlotte. She sparkled with excitement and happiness. Finally, she raised her arm in the air and shouted. 

“Ceasefire!” 

Then she turned with a big smile. 

“You have all suffered long enough now. Thank you, I really enjoyed myself.” 

Thomas approached her. 

“Well, Charlie. You know the drill.” 

She started backing away from him, laughing. 

“You mean the punishment.” 

“Whatever you prefer to call it, Miss Heywood.” 

He picked her up and tossed her over his broad shoulder and carried her squealing back to the house. 

After lunch they all helped to set up tables and chairs and decorate the studio for the wedding reception. It was to be a small, intimate and relaxed affair with just the closest friends and family. A country wedding. Though everything was simple and relaxed, it was a coordinated aesthetics. Alison and Peter’s professional skills shone through every detail of the beautiful end result. Four large round tables with linen tablecloths, perfectly mixed tableware and cutlery, odd crystal vases with flowers picked in the garden, silver candlesticks and small figurines that Alison had after her mother. The special touch with the figurines was the twins’ idea and they had proudly and carefully placed the figurines on the tables. 

Peter and Alison served delicious tapas in the garden. A bonfire gave both warmth and cast a golden glow as the shadows grew longer and the bottles of red wine emptied. Peter clinked his glass. 

“Thank you all for today. For coming. For helping. For Alison. Cheers!” 

“Cheers!” 

When the sun had set completely, Peter and Alison carried their sleeping daughters to bed. The rest cleared up and soon Charlotte and Sidney lay in their room wrapped in each other's arms. 

“I really like your family, Heywood.” 

“They’re great, aren’t they.” 

❤❤❤

He pulled her on top of him, she slid her legs down along his and dipped her head down to kiss him. They both wiggled and grinded against each other until he slipped inside her without aid. They made slow and tender love, clinging to each other. It was a hot summer night, their bodies glistened with sweat in the silvery moonlight and they muffled their slow moans with deep passionate kisses. As they both got close, their foreheads kissed instead of their lips. They were breathing heavily, dragging the orgasm for as long as they could, slowing painfully down, thrusting deeply and carefully. When their love making finally set fire to the fuse, it ignited a pleasure exploding like a bomb as he erupted inside her. They broke their cry into small gasps. The slow release of their breaths extended the pulsing sensation of the orgasm. 

They stayed like this. Forehead against forehead. Nose nuzzled against nose. Breath against breath. Damp skin against damp skin. Their sexes still joined. Panting. Laughing quietly. Then kissing. Slowly and tenderly. 

“Please stay like this, Heywood.” 

“With pleasure, Parker.”


	14. Willingden: The second wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter in Willingden. Dress up, it's Alison and Peter's wedding day.  
> I hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> As always thank you for your lovely comments.

After breakfast, men and women separated to get ready for the wedding. Susan’s men in kilts and a catering company were already bustling in the studio and the big kitchen. Hair- and makeup artists pampered the bride, her three bridesmaids and Susan. 

Sidney had never felt so at ease in new company as he was with Charlotte’s family. There was no pretense, no tension, they didn’t even seem affected by the long periods of not seeing each other. There was only love, trust and complete togetherness. He loved his siblings but they were far from being as harmonious as the Heywoods. 

The sun was shining brightly and cheerfully as the groom walked the small distance to the church with his three soon-to-be-brothers-in-law and Sidney. All in crisp white shirts and dark but not black suits. As Peter was wearing a deep dark green suit, Sidney had opted for his midnight blue. To his great joy no one was wearing a tie, it was a casual summer wedding in the country. Peter had handed him a boutonniere. 

“We ordered one for you too when Charlotte called and said she was bringing her boyfriend.” 

Sidney had gotten a little lump in his throat. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Absolutely. You’re family now. You will never meet a more welcoming family than this crazy bunch.” 

“Thank you, Peter.” 

Guests slowly filled the small church. Peter was beginning to look a little nervous. Mark was his best man. When Peter had met Alison, her twin Mark had come as part of the package and the two men had been friends ever since. They were talking quietly. 

Sidney sat on the first pew along with Benjamin and Thomas. Finally, they could hear the big double decker bus arrive with the bride and her entourage. Peter immediately teared up a bit and Sidney too. Susan entered calmly and sat next to him. And then it was time. The organ started playing softly and the doors opened. It was the second time Sidney paid no attention to the bride. Charlotte was a vision in an embroidered sleeveless maxi dress made of layer upon layer of tulle. She looked like a flowery meadow in full bloom on a summer day. The two twin girls in similar dresses walked shyly in front of her blowing soap bubbles. Susan leaned in and whispered. 

“The bride looks beautiful, doesn’t she?” 

“Who?” 

Susan chuckled knowingly but Sidney didn’t notice. He was the only one who didn’t watch Alison walking slowly up the aisle. He couldn’t take his eyes away from Charlotte. The thing was, he remembered perfectly and painfully well that he had told Charlotte the other night, that he wanted to marry her, but all logic told him that it was too soon to think in that direction and thus it was best to pretend a drunken blur. Even though Sidney didn’t register much, it was a very beautiful and emotional ceremony. Peter had rings for his daughters as well, it had made the wedding guests tear up and sniff audibly. One of their friends sang a beautiful and raw a carpella version of _Endless love_. 

As Charlotte followed the newlyweds back down the aisle, she took his hand and they walked out together; fingers braided. Like they had in Bali at Esther and Babington’s wedding. 

The wedding party walked back to Alison and Peter’s estate. A couple of photographers shot pictures along the way. When they arrived, the bus had been turned into a bar and cold drinks were being served. Susan definitely knew how to add spectacular details to a party. The men in kilts served the courses and kept constant flow of summery cocktails matching the food. 

Sidney had been to a lot of weddings, but never had he cried so much with laughter as at this one. Peter spoke with warm humor of how he had found himself dating the entire Heywood clan, and not just Alison when they had started out. Charlotte and her brothers delivered a hilarious but touching speech – all had shed a few tears though when they mentioned how happy and proud their parents would have been. Alison and Peter’s friends might as well have stumbled in from the nearest comedy club, they floored their audience with one punchlining anecdote after another. Susan and the twin girls had prepared a funny little quiz show were Alison and Peter had to battle against each other. It was just wonderful. 

The band changed to dance music and Peter and Alison danced their first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Stanley. Sidney was asked to dance by the two small girls. They started out standing on his two big feet, holding his hands but as they also wanted to talk to him, he lifted them up in his arms. With their small chubby arms around his neck they chattered cheerfully in both his ears. Charlotte watched him laugh and sometimes blush at something they said and her love for him spread through her body like warm rays of the sun. 

“Are you going to by our uncle, Sidney?” 

“Are you going to marry aunt Charlotte?” 

“Do you love her?” 

“We like you.” 

“Do you have a dog?” 

“You have kind eyes.” 

“You are funny.” 

“Are you going to have children with aunt Charlotte?” 

And he confided in them. But they had to swear that it was their little secrets. And they swore. With pinky and all. When the song was over, they kissed his cheeks and he carefully put them down. 

“My nieces are quite taken with you, Parker!” 

Charlotte was in his arms, they were dancing. Finally. He flashed her a bright smile, that made her legs wobble. 

“Can you blame them?” 

“No. You are both handsome like a model and modest.” 

He laughed. 

“I walked straight into that one, didn’t I?” 

“With great and redundant confidence.” 

He laughed harder and squeezed her. 

“Ok, that’s enough, Heywood. I’m completely lost around you, please have mercy on my fragile self-confidence.” 

She pulled his head down and kissed him softly. 

“Is that better?” 

Her voice a low hoarse whisper. 

“Much better.” 

He kissed her back. 

“Charlotte?” 

Her heart skipped a beat. It was only the second time he had called her by her first name. It sounded important. 

“Yes...?” 

His courage fled. He wanted to tell her everything. Pull his heart out and show it to her. Let her know that he had meant every drunk word. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too, Sidney.” 

The sun was slowly rising when the party equally slowly died out. Tipsy and happy Sidney and Charlotte walked to their room. 

“I need you to make me a promise, Parker.” 

“Anything, Heywood.” 

“If Crowe and Clara are getting married and she asks me to be her bridesmaid, we’re not going.” 

“Of course, but why not?” 

“You know the saying; three times a bridesmaid never the bride. I’ve been a bridesmaid twice in one summer, I’m playing with fire.” 

“Do you want to be the bride?” 

Sidney’s heart was beating fast now. Was she trying to tell him something? She blushed. 

“Well, I don’t want to rule out the possibility.” 

“Tell you what, Heywood. _If_ Crowe and Clara are getting married and invite us to their wedding, I will propose to you.” 

_Smooth, Parker. You bloody idiot._ He was scolding himself inside, that was possibly the stupidest thing he could have said to her. Luckily, she was too tired and too adorably drunk to grasp the limitations in his promise and seemed satisfied enough with his solution. 

“You would really do that for me?” 

“In a heartbeat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless love https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d8P3ur-ythQ  
> Originally performed by Lionel Richie and Diana Ross. 
> 
> No, of course Sidney is not proposing yet! They have known each other for a little over a month, don't be silly. You cannot have both a long story and a speedy progress :-D
> 
> You better pack a bag, we're going to Sanditon in the next chapter.


	15. Sanditon: The mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: since we've moved way past Esther and Babbington's wedding and I've continued the story after my initially planned ending at the Bali airport, there is a little drizzle clouding our loving couple's happiness in this chapter - and probably the next one too.  
> Welcome to Sanditon, Tom has been most eager to meet you all again :-D

Some days after Alison and Peter’s wedding, Charlotte and Sidney packed a rental car and headed early morning for Sanditon. Sidney was surprised at the teary goodbyes and had to promise Alison that six months wouldn’t pass this time before she saw her sister again. Charlotte herself was oddly quiet for the first thirty minutes of the drive, looking out her window. 

“You should think that we were used to saying goodbye. It always feels so final...” 

She was still looking out her window, he wasn’t even sure she was talking to him. 

“Have you ever considered staying permanently in UK?” 

A quiet sniff revealed she may be crying. 

“Every time I pack my bags. But this time... It’s just... I can’t explain it...” 

He took her hand and squeezed it. 

“You don’t have to.” 

Silence returned but she kept holding on to his hand. Stroking it absentmindedly as she continued to stare out the window. The landscape changed; from urban crowdedness to rural spaciousness. Sidney pulled over at the side of the road, got out and opened Charlotte’s door. 

“Come here.” 

He wrapped his arms around her and she let the tears flow, sobbing against his warm broad chest. He just held her, dropping soft kisses on her curls, and tried his best to absorb her pain. Slowly she ran out of tears. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me...” 

She did know. Ever since she woke up in Sidney’s arm the first time, her heart had been exposed. He made her feel every little emotion a hundred times stronger. She loved more, she laughed more, she missed more... Seeing her family through his eyes had made the goodbye more painful than ever. And it reminded her that someday she would be parting from him again and the thought of that was too much to bear. She didn’t doubt the love he felt for her, but she couldn’t demand of him and Georgiana that they should include her in their family full time just because... just because... she had found her home in him and never wanted to leave his embrace ever again. 

Charlotte’s turmoil of thoughts and feelings were interrupted by Sidney lifting her chin gently up to face him. 

“Do you want me to drive you back to your family?” 

She shook her head. 

“Are you sure? Because meeting my family after the mess Tom has made, may not be the tonic you need. I am not exactly looking forward to it myself.” 

“The tonic I need is looking at me right now. And I meant what I said. I want to support you. I’m just over-emotional because of the wedding... and you of course. _You_ , Parker... (she poked him teasingly in the chest)… have broken me with all your substantial conversation and mind-blowing sex.” 

He laughed. 

“Ok, Heywood.” 

He leaned down and whispered in her ear. 

“Thank God, I don’t what I would have done, if you had accepted my offer.” 

The rest of the drive was more like them. Chatting and laughing. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

Sidney turned his head to look at her. 

“Anything.” 

“Your brothers told me you were trained by Mossad. I’m not sure if they were just pulling my leg.” 

She laughed. 

“Ah, yes. Bayla. She’s great. And yes, she is former Mossad, impressive woman.” 

“You can fight?” 

“Let me put it this way, I can walk away from 3-4 opponents reasonably unharmed as long as they have no firearms and standard bully fighting skills.” 

Sidney looked at her in utter shock and it made her laugh even harder. 

“But the most important thing Bayla taught me was to read a room and assess the situation. The safest way to survive is not to fight but to avoid danger. I spent a lot of time with her when my siblings went back to England to go to school. She was not exactly pedagogical but she treated me like a peer and I liked that. I use my training when I travel... I choose my destinations carefully. I never stay out late and someone always knows where I am. Bayla’s still active though she must be in her late fifties and I meet with her whenever I’m near a place, she’s been assigned to.” 

He gulped. 

“And here I thought I was the one keeping you safe and protected because I know how to throw a hard punch.” 

She took his hand and winked. 

“Tell you what. If we are ever in a situation like that, I’ll let you start and only intervene if necessary.” 

“Thank you, Miss Heywood. That is very kind and condescending of you.” 

His voice was mockingly dry but his eyes full of laughter. 

As they drove into Sanditon it was Sidney’s turn to be quiet. Charlotte could see his knuckles turn white from clenching the steering wheel. Suddenly he burst out. 

“Bloody hell, I swear Tom has a radar that tells him whenever I’m near.” 

He nodded at a tall man with ruffled dark blond hair standing in the middle of the street waving frantically. Charlotte’s first thought was, that unlike her and her siblings, there wasn’t much of a family resemblance between Sidney and his brother. 

Tom flung Sidney’s door open before the car was at a complete stop and Charlotte could feel Sidney braze himself before he got out. 

“Hello Tom.” 

His voice was tired and chilled. 

“Sidney, how good to see you. Wait until you see what I’ve...” 

“Tom, as exited I am to hear about all of your new plans, I’m sure you want to meet my girlfriend properly first and perhaps let us come inside and say hi to Mary and the children as well?” 

“Ah, yes. Of course... of course...Forgive me.” 

“I always do, don’t I...” 

Sidney’s voice was low and almost inaudibly but Charlotte heard and she took his hand and squeezed it. He sent her a grateful smile just before he was attacked by three exited children yelling, “Uncle Sidney! Uncle Sidney! Uncle Sidney!”. He squatted to hug them, Henry – a beautiful 4-year-old – looked mischievously at Charlotte. 

“Uncle Sidney, is that your _guuuuuuuurlfriend_?” 

Sidney blushed a little but not as much as Charlotte. 

“Yes, this is Charlotte and she is in fact my girlfriend.” 

Two young girls age six and eight looked admiringly at her. 

“You’re pretty.” 

Charlotte blushed even more and squatted down next to Sidney to great the three children and receive their hugs. 

“Charlotte, these little scoundrels are Henry, Jenny and Alicia. And then there is James.” 

“Yes, but he’s too small to walk by himself.” 

Henry interrupted as he took Charlotte’s hand and dragged off with her. 

“Henry, stop pulling our guest! I’m sorry.... You must be Charlotte. I’m Mary. Welcome!” 

A pretty blond woman gave Charlotte a warm hug before looking examining at her, still gently holding her upper arms before smiling widely as if she had found something out. Then she hugged Charlotte again. 

Sidney laced his fingers with Charlotte when it could no longer be postponed to follow Tom into his big study. It was a spacious and bright room with multiple desks, a big conference table and a rather large sofa arrangement near a fireplace. Every surface was covered with papers, except for a table holding a model of what Charlotte guessed must be Sanditon. Sidney looked around the room in despair. 

“Oh Tom, what have you done? Where is Marigold?” 

Tom spread his arms out. 

“She left.” 

“When?” 

The one-word-question came out as a sharp bark. 

“Two... three... months ago. It’s not important.” 

“Not important!! That is not something you can decide on your own, Tom. The deal was that we had someone to keep track of invoices and financials, to keep order... Look at this mess! How the hell could you not tell me?” 

Sidney’s voice exploded angrily and he frustratedly drove his fingers through his hair. He squeezed Charlotte’s hand to a point where it almost hurt. Tom started to speak but Sidney cut him off. 

“Not now, Tom. Not now.” 

His voice was no longer angry, just sad and resigned. They ran into Mary as they left the study. Sidney kissed his sister-in-law softly on the cheek. 

“It’ll be alright. I’ll take care of everything. We’ll be back for lunch.” 

“You were right, Heywood...” 

They were sitting on a big boulder in Sidney’s favorite cove, admiring the sea glittering in the sun and enjoying the quiet and calming sound of small ripples. She looked at him. 

“...I am the sensible brother. Just leave the mess to me...” 

“Look at me, Parker........ You are the sensible brother because you act sensibly... because you are loyal and you care...perhaps too much.” 

She climbed unto his lap and held his face between her hands as she spoke. With a big sigh he pulled her close and leaned his forehead against hers. Holding her close, loosened the knot in his stomach. Her scent calmed him down and he breathed her in as if he had been trapped in a damp cave and she was his first breath of fresh air. 

“As for the mess, I’ll sort it out with you.” 

“No, I can’t ask that of you. Besides, you have your own work to do.” 

“You weren’t asking, Parker. I worked at a law firm doing just this, when I was at university – and quite frankly I’m bloody brilliant at it.” 

His lips hit hers with more force than he intended, and he almost bumped heads with her but none of them laughed, they both dipped into the soothing kiss seeking comfort in the touch. 

“What did I do to deserve you, Heywood?” 

He was mumbling while kissing her with great concentration. 

“You came after me...”


	16. Sanditon: The cleanup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More drizzle, but like Monita said; with drizzles come rainbows. 
> 
> Thank you for your kudos and comments ❤

Georgiana was more than happy to see Charlotte – and of course Sidney – again when she arrived late afternoon after having spent the day with Arthur and Diana. Sidney’s last brother and sister could hardly contain their excitement over meeting Charlotte and attacked her with hugs, questions and arbitrary information about their health in equal measures. Though their interest was somewhat overwhelming Charlotte found it a refreshing contrast to Tom’s rambling about Sanditon, and a welcome distraction for Sidney that seemed weighed down by the straining mix of manic enthusiasm and endless list of problems flowing from said brother. 

Dinner started out awkward. Tom talked non-stop ignoring the rolling eyes of his family and lack of response. Sidney was brooding and jaw-clenching. Mary looked embarrassed and did her best to steer the conversation elsewhere. And Diana chirped about a new cleansing regime she was following. Georgiana and Arthur were the only one enjoying themselves, obviously and deliberately ignoring the company. Charlotte observed. If Sidney had looked at her, he would have noticed that she was taking mental notes, assessing the situation and laying out a strategy. He would have seen a born diplomate in action. 

Charlotte’s spoke softly but with such a calm authority that even Tom stopped talking and listened. 

“I think it is wonderful that the four of you still have a connection to Sanditon and your family home. I envy that. You must have so many beautiful childhood memories from here. What is your fondest memory from growing up here, so close to the beach and with the fresh air, Tom?” 

Everyone looked at Tom. His manic expression softened and his eyes glistened from a sudden sheen of tears. He took a sip of his wine. 

“Mum and dad taking us rowing on the river. We could spend an entire day there, racing each other. Do you remember, Sidney? Diana wanted to row herself but wasn’t strong enough, so you put your hands on hers to make her feel she rowed the boat on her own.” 

Sidney smiled widely and nodded. 

“Ah, you were so stubborn, Diana. But so proud.” 

“I mostly remember mum’s apple pie.” 

It was Arthur. The others hummed agreeingly. And with one soft question the tension around the big dining table evaporated and the four siblings walked happily together down memory lane. Whenever someone was about to wander off in a wrong direction, Charlotte gently nudged them back on track. At some point Mary caught Charlotte’s eye and mouthed, “Thank you.” Sidney could not remember the last time he had laughed so hard with his siblings, or shed a few tears with them as they shared stories about their parents. 

That night Sidney made love to Charlotte, clinging to her for dear life as if she was lifebuoy in a troubled sea. He fell asleep, holding her close with her leg hoisted over his side and his face buried in her soft bosom. 

Next morning the evening before still worked its magic on Tom. It didn’t last but at least he and Sidney did not start out fighting. At first Sidney thought that Charlotte was regretting her offer as he watched her look at the scattered papers in the study, but when he saw her eyes flicker quickly over them, he realized that she was scanning. He could see when she discovered some kind of system in the chaos and before long, she started sorting. 

“What can I do, Heywood?” 

Sidney stood close to her, careful not to touch her and disturb her system or overview. 

“These...” 

She handed him a pile of invoices. 

“... would you check if they have been paid? Some of them are critical, for example is your insurance payment long overdue. Imagine if there was a fire...” 

Tom was tripping nervously but remained quiet. 

“Tom, have you ever negotiated terms of condition on these agreements?” 

She held up a new stack of papers. He shook his head. 

“I’ll take care of them and negotiate better terms. It will improve your liquidity...and perhaps save some money....” 

Her fingers leafed expertly through the papers. Sorting. Dividing. Refining the sorting. She looked at both of them. 

“This is only the paper work, what about digitally? Who tends to digital invoices and billings?” 

Tom coughed. 

“That is mostly me.” 

“Perhaps you and Sidney could go through that together while I make some calls?” 

It wasn’t really a question and Tom and Sidney obeyed and opened Tom’s laptop. While they worked together, they could hear Charlotte working her way through the list of suppliers with unfavorable terms of condition, “Thank you. Please have them sent to me by email by the end of the day and I will have them returned signed immediately.” 

They worked concentrated until Mary brought in some sandwiches before taking the children to the beach with Georgiana. Arthur and Diana came by to sign some papers. The atmosphere was relatively amiably until Charlotte made a suggestion. 

“I suggest that you hire a COO. Your finances are strong enough and the business you have built here is too complex for just a book keeper to handle. I’ve saved you roughly £8.000 per year just by making a few phone calls today and...” 

Tom dropped his sandwich, his body trembled with anger and his cheeks flushed. He pointed his finger at her accusingly. 

“Who are you to decide this? Are you suggesting that I’m not doing a good enough job? Did Sidney put you up to this?” 

Sidney leaned forward in his chair clenching his jaw. His brown eyes had turned almost black and flashed angrily at his brother. 

“Careful, Tom! I’ll not have you talk to Hey.. Charlotte like that!” 

The words came low and growling like a wolf ready to attack to protect its cubs. The threat ignited Tom’s anger even more and soon the two brothers were standing, yelling at each other. Letting out years of frustration and pain. Diana and Arthur’s eyes flickered between their two brothers before they desperately looked at Charlotte. She had leaned back in her chair as if she was waiting for something. They didn’t know her well enough to know if her calmness was deliberate or covering the same discomfort, they felt themselves. Finally, Charlotte rose from her chair. 

“That’s enough. Sit down! Both of you... You are absolute right, Tom. It is not for me to decide. I have three things to say, will you please hear me out?” 

She looked firmly but kindly at him. Again, it was not a question but he nodded nonetheless. 

“Firstly, as someone who knows how it is to lose beloved parents at a young age, your relationship with your siblings should not be strained by business affairs. It should be relationship of love and trust. A COO could be a healthy interface between you as siblings and you as business partners. Secondly, I have never in the companies I have helped seen someone visionary enjoy or be skilled at handling finances or having the time for it. Think what you could accomplish with a COO taking care of all this (she pointed at all the piles of paper)… negotiating the best terms of condition, helping you execute your ideas. Imagine the father and husband you would have the time and energy to be... You take on too much, Tom. Thirdly, and perhaps most seriously. As a lawyer I have no idea how Sidney managed to keep you out of prison for financial fraud, for faking your sibling’s digital signature. That is a serious felony...(she let her words sink in, Tom looked slightly pale) I’ll go for a walk on the beach and let the four of you talk alone.” 

Charlotte sat on the same big boulder as she and Sidney had sat on the day before. Her heart was beating fast, she sincerely hoped that she had not meddled too much. That Sidney did not think badly of her. She had witnessed her father handle tough negotiations several times. He had had a habit of bringing in the children to say goodnight, if the participants bucked heads, just to throw them off guard. Even the toughest men usually softened in the presence of children. It had pained her to see the four Parkers be so awkward together, and it started and ended with Tom’s lack of self-insight and the effect it had on the relationship between him and Sidney. She was lost in her own thoughts and didn’t notice Arthur and Diana approach her. Arthur greeted her cheerfully and tumbled clumsily up on the boulder next to her. Diana followed more low-key. 

“I’m so happy that we found you, Charlotte!” 

He smiled at her as if they had just had the most joyful and pleasant afternoon. Charlotte’s heart dropped. Why was Sidney not with them? 

“Sidney will be here shortly. He and Tom are talking. For the first time in years, I think. Diana and I wanted to thank you.” 

Diana nodded eagerly. 

“Yes, Arthur and I have always been silent partner. Sidney and Tom never involved us and honestly, we preferred not to come between them.” 

They hugged her and the three of them sat in silence and watched the sun dance on the small waves until Sidney and Tom joined them. For once Tom was not rambling frantically. He gave Charlotte a warm hug. 

“I’m sorry I yelled at you. You did not deserve that.” 

He nodded shortly at Arthur and Diana and they walked back down the beach. Sidney leaned against the boulder between her legs and pulled her close. 

“You have done more for us than you know. We’re not out of the woods yet but Tom and I have never really talked about how bad we are together. We have agreed to hire a COO and practice to be brothers first again.” 

She ran her fingers through his short curls, he leaned into her touch and closed his eyes. A little tear squeezed its way down his cheek. She kissed it away. 

“Thank you for coming with me... For taking care of all this mess... I would most likely have given him a cold ultimatum I would not have had the heart to go through with and resented the both of us even more for it.” 

“I am happy for you. And relieved too. I wasn’t quite sure if I had made things worse. It broke my heart to see you fight like that.” 

He looked seriously at her. 

“You make _everything_ better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter with Tom, the idiot brother. Pack your suitcase, Sidney is taking us home with him.


	17. Antigua: The home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short bridge chapter. Welcome to Antigua ❤

Before Charlotte, Sidney and Georgiana left Sanditon, Charlotte made a few calls to find a COO. She had kept contact with some of her university friends and had heard that her old study mate, Fred Robinson, had taken leave from his prestigious London-job and was looking for a job that balanced better with being a father that wanted to spent time with his newborn son. Fred drove down with his family for an interview the day before Sidney and Charlotte’s departure and it was a perfect match. Sidney immediately trusted him and Tom liked him and respected Fred’s demands for their cooperation. Fred’s wife and Mary bonded within few minutes and it was arranged that he could start by the end of the month. 

Sidney and Georgiana dropped Charlotte off at Susan’s and went to Bedford Place to pack and returned in time for dinner. Susan liked the head-strong young girl, who reminded her a great deal of a young Charlotte. She and Sidney could not help but laughing the next morning when Charlotte and Georgiana without coordinating came down for breakfast in similar outfits; Nick Cave t-shirts, maxi skirts and sneakers. The two women were equally surprised and hugged giggling. Susan leaned in and whispered to Sidney. 

“Here comes double trouble. Good luck, Sidney.” 

And then it was time to say goodbye. Again. Susan had of course arranged for transportation to the airport to Georgiana’s great thrill; a bright yellow Cadillac driven by Elvis. Georgiana chattered away with Elvis while Sidney and Charlotte were unusually quiet. Both nervous about what was to come. Sidney hoped that Charlotte would approve of his and Georgiana’s home. Charlotte that they would approve of her as a house guest. Both felt that their entire future and happiness were at stake in a degree where they didn’t dare to share it with the other. 

With Georgiana in their company, Sidney couldn’t repeat the mile-high-success but that didn’t mean he didn’t think about it. In fact, it was all he could think about. Every time Charlotte went to the bathroom his heart skipped a beat and he turned hard. His brain knew that it wasn’t an option, his cock didn’t. Charlotte could tell and smirked knowingly at him. They both tried to work a little but it was a hopeless task; not helped by the flirting touches their fingers stole through the separation screen. 

Sidney’s assistant, Samuel, picked them up at the airport; Georgiana and Charlotte had taken the back seat and Georgiana was the perfect guide, pointing and telling stories about what they saw on the way. Finally, they drove through a large gate and down a long driveway to a white funkis bungalow built on the edge of a slope with a stunning view of the ocean. The surroundings were exotic and rough and let the nature play the leading role. Sidney jumped out and opened the door for Charlotte. Samuel helped with the luggage and left. 

Georgiana could tell that Sidney was nervous and excused herself to her rooms to give him space and privacy to show Charlotte around. He watched her face anxiously for approval as he led her by the hand through the house. 

“Georgiana and I wanted a fresh start three years ago and bought the bungalow and land together. She owns half of it. Equal partners... We use the old Lambe estate as an office...” 

The bungalow had a closed-off front with high-positioned elongated windows but the back opened up to the view with big windows and a full-length terrace. Georgiana and Sidney each had their own department with a bedroom, bathroom, closet and a study with the common areas in the middle. Everything was a mix of Sidney and Georgiana. Solid honest materials of high quality. It was masculine interior in a natural color scheme with quirky elements like the le Corbusier sofa set in tanned leather with colorful pillows in it. A mix of classic and modern art filled the walls. The open kitchen-dining-room was dominated by a long table with a marble top and eight comfortable Eames office chairs around it. A selection of ornamented ceramic skulls in the middle gave a humorous contrast. Three large black and white photos of Sidney and Georgiana adorned the long wall. Their anniversary photos. Charlotte could see the change in them; in the first photo their eyes had equal measures of pain and hope in them despite them making funny faces at the camera. In the last they were filled with joy and complete trust and affection. She gave his hand a loving squeeze. 

His study was adjoined with the living room. Floor-to-ceiling bookshelves filled with books and a big desk in the middle gave the room a cozy and warm expression. An Eames lounge chair with a small table next to it faced the window and she could very well imagine him sitting here with a glass of whiskey and a cigar enjoying the view after a long day. 

Sidney sensed a small tension in her when he showed her his bedroom. He observed her scanning of the room freeze at the large minimalistic poster bed centered in the room. He wrapped his arms around her from behind. 

“Eliza was never here. This is Georgiana’s and my haven, you’re the only one I’ve brought here. Apart from the few times my siblings, Babington and Crowe have been to visit.” 

He could feel her relaxe. She turned around in his embrace and shot him a crooked smile. 

“Did you just Susan me?” 

He chuckled. 

“It’s what I would have wondered if it was me. Even though it was something in the past... Come!” 

He slid the door open to the terrace. The view was breathtaking. A solid set of stairs led from the terrace down to a secluded cove. 

“Do you like it? Will it do?” 

There was a small nervous tremble in his voice. 

“Everything is perfect. It’s very Georgiana and you... How private is that beach?” 

His breath felt hot against the sensitive skin behind her ear as he moved very close and nuzzled his nose against her temple. 

“Let’s just say that sleeping is not the only thing I do naked... And I plan to make love to you down there...” 

After a long and passionate kiss that brought them gasping and fumbling on the big bed, they remembered that they were not alone, it was still day and nearly dinner time. Reluctantly they pulled apart and put their clothes back in order and headed for the kitchen. Samuel had stocked the fridge and Sidney quickly whipped up a delicious salad and some grilled fish that the three of them ate on the terrace. As the sun slowly set, they all changed and ran down the stairs for an evening swim before bedtime. 

Sidney felt nervous like a schoolboy as he and Charlotte showered and brushed their teeth as they had done almost every night since they met. They had made love in so many shapes and places but this was _his_ home and suddenly he felt that the stakes were higher and riskier. He wanted this to be the final destination for them both, their happy ever after. Making love to her in his bed, watching her fall asleep in his bed and listening to her sleeping breath in his bed was like having a taste of his dream future without knowing if it would materialize or vanish. Never had their love felt more flux to him and it scared the shit out of him. He knew he was being stupid; she was here and she had said or done nothing to indicate that she only wanted it to be temporarily. 

Sleep escaped him. He wanted to make love to her again, just to confirm that she was real but it would be unfair. She had been exhausted after the long journey and work waited for both of them in the morning. Carefully he slid out of bed to take his speculations and emotions away from her and let her sleep peacefully and undisturbed. She woke up of course, disturbed by the absence of his warm and comforting body. He had been staring at the moon’s reflection in the ocean for half an hour, completely lost in his myriad of thoughts and feelings and didn’t hear her come to him before she gently let her fingertips follow the curves of his muscles. He grasped the window frame to steady himself. 

“What’s wrong, Parker?” 

She spoke softly but he sensed a hint of insecurity in her voice that he hated to have put there. He chose to be honest to a certain point. 

“Nothing. Quite the opposite actually. I’m overwhelmed to have you in my house and in my bed. I didn’t mean to wake you up... I wanted to touch you too much... to make love to you again... and you need your sleep, so I found it wise to get out of bed.” 

The heat from his body mingled with hers in the small space between them. She continued to map out the back of his body with her fingers. He groaned. 

“Heywood, if you want to go back to sleep, you better stop what you’re doing. I was struggling enough to stay away from you before you started touching me.” 

She ran her lips lightly along his spine, her curious fingers moved around his waist and found him erect and ready. He let out a deep animal growl as she took a firm grip around his length. 

“Parker, if you truly concern yourself with my need for sleep, you shouldn’t make me come out of bed for you. Now, turn around and make love to me already!” 

❤❤❤

Her voice was seductively hoarse and aroused. He had picked her up and carried her to the bed and entered her almost before she had finished the sentence. He had every intention of making slow tender love to her, worthy of her and the moon shining at them, but he was too turned on and too much under her spell and he just plunged into her. Over and over again. 

“Do you have any idea what you do to me, woman?” 

He was mumbling against her soft neck, fucking her with a firm grip on her butt cheeks. She was gasping with desire as well, meeting his every thrust with a carnal hunger that did nothing to slow down his desperate desire. 

“No, why don’t you tell me?” 

And he did. He worshipped her in a filthy yet romantic sermon while doing wicked things to her with his mouth and cock. She in return chanted his name until she came with a load cry pulling him with her over the edge. He erupted inside her with such a violent force that he considered it a miracle that the bed had not collapsed with them. As their panting and trembling slowly calmed down, sleep finally got hold of them both.


	18. The driver’s license

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's a bit of a long chapter. And... HerLeapoldnes and I have discussed that it could be good to let Charlotte demonstrate her fighting skills. No one gets badly hurt but if it triggers something uncomfortable in you, just skip that part - but please read the last paragraphs. I have to say that I really enjoyed to #metoo the shit out of three frat boys. 
> 
> I hope that you'll enjoy the chapter no matter what. I promise that the next chapter is all happiness and clear blue sky. It's someone's birthday, please bring cake 🍰
> 
> As always I really love and appreciate your comments. They are the fuel of every chapter. I'm that simple a woman ❤

Next morning Charlotte woke up to the smell of fresh coffee and breakfast and no Sidney. She could hear him humming in his study, quickly dressed in a pair of jeans and a shirt she found him under his desk pulling extension cords. He had moved his stacks of papers to the opposite side of the desk and placed another lamp. She smiled. He had moved to give her his spot with the view over the ocean. Screen, keyboard and mouse had remained for her. She knelt down and he hit his head in surprise against the top before he extracted his long body from under the desk to kiss her good morning. He was all beautiful and boyish smiles. 

“Do you like it? I wanted you to have the view, since I imagine you will be spending long hours here. I’ll be at the office most days anyway... though working at home has become drastically more tempting.” 

His mouth had found its way to the corner of her neck, it was very distracting for her balance and ability to speak but she did manage to reply in a low whisper. 

“I love it. You didn’t have to, Parker. But I really love it. Thank you!” 

They were interrupted by Georgiana yelling that breakfast was ready. 

It took the three of them less than a week to form a rhythm. Georgiana, the very early riser, normally cooked a solid breakfast. They would eat and chat before Sidney and Georgiana took off, Charlotte would clear the kitchen before going for a run or swim and then begin her work in the study. When Georgiana didn’t work the afternoon at the office, she took the school bus home and she and Charlotte would spend time together until Sidney came home either with take away or groceries. He normally cooked dinner. Charlotte enjoyed food but had never learned to cook other than simple things like toast or soup. Dinner had always been prepared and served by others, on her travels eating out was normal and take away a quite different experience than just pizza or fish’n chips. Instead she would set the table, open a bottle of wine or a cold beer and see to the background music. Sidney quickly learned that she had a playlist for every mood or occasion. In short living together felt natural and easy. Georgiana and Charlotte really enjoyed their afternoons together, and Sidney loved when he came home and could hear them laugh and talk. Sometimes he would join them, other times he just tiptoed into the kitchen and started dinner because he sensed his presence would disturb their confidentiality. 

A few weeks in Charlotte and Georgiana were sitting on the floor in the living room playing records for each other. 

“I’ve noticed you don’t bring a lot of friends back home. Except for Otis. Is it because of me? Because I really wouldn’t mind...” 

Georgiana chuckled. 

“No, no... It’s because of Sidney actually... The thing is that the girls in my class... well to say it like it is; all have a crush on my dear guardian. I acknowledge that he’s very handsome but he is my Sidney first and foremost and it is as embarrassing to me as it is to him to have girls over that literally drools over him. Besides, I was raised by wolves... I’ve never lived with a woman before, it’s always been dad, Sidney and me for as long as I can remember... and now of course just Sidney and I. I understand boys and most of my friends are boys and I plainly prefer to be with Otis most of the time...” 

Georgiana blushed before she shyly continued. 

“... I have to admit that I enjoy having you here and maybe I just wanted to get to know you better and have you to myself before sharing you with my friends... Does that make sense?” 

Charlotte hugged her. 

“That makes perfect sense and I really enjoy getting to know you as well. I’ve forgotten what it’s like to live with someone for more than just a visit.” 

Now it was Georgiana’s turn to hug Charlotte. Sidney had overheard and watched the tender scene play out and chose to sneak back outside and make more noise to announce his return. 

After dinner, Georgiana went to her study to do her homework. Sidney and Charlotte were sitting on the terrace talking about their day over a cold beer. She laughingly tried to explain a special passage in Norinaga’s text to him that she had misunderstood at first and it had made no sense in relation with the context. He didn’t understand a word but she was so adorable in her nerdy description of it that he couldn’t help laughing completely in love with her. 

They could talk about everything; they shared every thought – it was what had made their relationship so strong from the beginning. No assumptions, pure honesty. Except for the tiny little lapse that Sidney assumed that Charlotte at some point would want to go somewhere new. Not that he thought it would mean a breakup, because he knew she loved him, but a difficult long-distance-relationship. It is important to bear in mind that he was operating from the logic that if you love someone, set them free. Charlotte was no better; she assumed that Sidney’s responsibility for Georgiana was too strong to include a living girlfriend long term, and she would never want to come between them by overstaying her welcome. Two is company, three is a crowd, right? As a result, they both assumed that Charlotte would not be returning with Sidney and Georgiana after Christmas and New Years that they had already planned to spend in England. And with these assumptions Sidney handed Charlotte a small present and she opened it. Inside was a car key. She looked confused at him. 

“Are you giving me a car, Parker?” 

He chuckled. 

“No. I’m giving you a driver’s license. You should be able to go somewhere. We live in the middle of nowhere.... (he paused)… and you can rent a car and explore more when you travel...” 

He was setting her free and prayed that she would at least come back to him. To his settled life with house and "kid". She was confirmed in her assumption and wanted to let him know that she accepted the circumstances and thus received the idea of renting a car with a crushing excitement that she didn’t feel. It somewhat overshadowed the fact that she was deeply moved by his gift and truly appreciated the push to finally learn how to drive. 

They didn’t make love that night. They hadn’t fallen out but both felt the first sting of heartbreak. And this was when and where Sidney decided that a proposal was most certainly too soon. Long-distance was definitely better than nothing. 

Luckily, wrong assumptions aside Sidney and Charlotte both wanted to make the most out of their time together and next day they were back to their normal loving relationship. And six weeks later in the middle of September a thrilled and relieved Charlotte called the office and invited Sidney and Georgiana to dinner at a fancy restaurant to celebrate her brand-new driver’s license. 

Charlotte liked the independence that a driver’s license gave her as an existential principle, in praxis she hated driving. She loved being in the passenger seat and watch the landscape slide by like a slow movie, being behind the steering wheel was stressful and... a lot less fun than she had expected. She knew she was being foolish, so did Sidney and he wouldn’t yield when they were driving together. She had to gain the experience. And she obeyed. With rolling eyes and mumbling oaths. But she loved him for his persistence nonetheless, though she would never admit it to him. She didn’t have to, he knew. 

One very late evening too shortly after Charlotte had passed the driving test, a sobbing and unhappy Georgiana called her. She had had an argument with Otis and had told him to go to Hell – or at least just be somewhere else and now she was stranded at a bar and feeling unsafe and lost – the taxi service was too busy and Sidney was not answering his phone. Charlotte knew Sidney was on a video call with Babington and he had told her not to wait up. 

“I’m coming, Georgiana. Stay on the line. Buy a coke and sit at the counter, don’t go to the bathroom.” 

With her heart in her throat Charlotte texted Sidney the details to let him know where she was, grabbed a car key and drove off. The bar was a thirty minutes' drive away, close to campus. Charlotte talked calmly to a desperate Georgiana the whole way. Three drunk frat guys were coming on to her and the bartender was not exactly a source of chivalry. Finally, without making too many mistakes on the way, Charlotte arrived and went inside. Georgiana was indeed surrounded by three young men talking dirty to her, one of them - clearly the leader – had his arm around her. Charlotte wedged herself in between the guy and Georgiana, forcing him to let go. She had her back to the counter and stared him deadpan in the eyes. 

“That will do. Come on, Georgiana. We’re leaving!” 

He sent her a hungry glare and groped her hip, moving his hand up to her breast. She shot a tired glance down to his hand and back to his face. 

“Really? I’m deeply disappointed in you.” 

He grinned wolfishly. 

“I can impress you if you go with me to the bathroom.” 

She sighed resignedly. 

“Last chance to back away. I’ve been polite up until now but you and your friends seem quite slow.” 

His eyes darkened. 

“You’ve got quite a nerve, sweetheart!” 

The bartender cleared his throat to signal them to stop but silenced again when one of the two others slipped him some cash. 

“Five.” 

That threw him off a little. 

“Five? Five what.” 

“I count five weapons within an arm’s length.” 

She picked up a beer coaster. 

“But this is my favorite.” 

She turned her head and looked scornfully at the bartender. 

“Not that you deserve it, endorsing this kind of behavior. But there is less to clean up after this.” 

Frat boy backed away mockingly with his hands in the air. 

“Uuuuuh, I’m so scared. A _beer coaster_? 

His two friends laughed with him. Charlotte gave a short smile. Just then Sidney barged in, when he saw the coaster in Charlotte’s hand, he smiled widely and leaned against the door frame. 

“Are you alright there, Heywood?” 

“I’m fine. Since you’re here, do you want to throw a punch? I promised you.” 

The three frat boys looked nervously at Sidney, not quite sure what to make of him. He waved his hands dismissively. 

“No, I would really like to see you in action.” 

Now they looked back at Charlotte with a lot less confidence than before. She smiled politely. 

“It doesn’t seem fair to outnumber you. Apologize to my young friend and walk away and we’ll leave at that.” 

Alpha-male nodded in the direction of Sidney. 

“You two take care of her pimp, I’ll take care of her.” 

He was in the middle of a step forward when the beer coaster broke his nose and blood flooded down on his designer shirt. He covered his nose with both hands. His friends had stopped and their eyes flipped between Sidney and Charlotte. 

“You fucking bitch!” 

Sidney took a stride but Charlotte held up her hand to stop him. In one movement she had approached the bleeding guy and shot her hand to his neck. He dropped to his knees in pain. She looked at the other two. 

“I’m a bit rusty. If I move my thumb slightly in one direction, he’ll be paralyzed for quite some time and wet himself. If I move it in the other direction, I might kill him. I can’t really remember which way is which. You two have a choice to make now. You can apologize to my friend for behaving like brutes and take this idiot with you and I don’t have to remember. Or you can pick a fight with me, in which case I will have to neutralize him to have both arms free. Your call.” 

They looked at each other, then at Charlotte and then at Georgiana. 

“We are terribly sorry. It was only a joke.” 

Georgiana snapped out of it at the last word. 

“A joke! A JOKE! Do I look like I’m laughing?” 

She looked down at the kneeling boy, took out her phone and took a picture. Then she laughed. Hard. 

“Look, Charlotte. He has pissed himself. If I _ever_ see you looking at me or any other girl in the wrong way, I’ll send this photo to everyone I know. And we’ll see how you’ll like that _joke_.” 

Charlotte leaned down. 

“I’m going to let go of you now. You better behave, apologize and leave. And you better call a taxi. Nod if you understand and agree.” 

He nodded stiffly, clearly in pain. She slowly let go. He turned his head to Georgiana. 

“I’m sorry.” 

They left and Sidney followed them outside to check they didn’t drive away. Charlotte turned angrily at the bartender. 

“You better start defending the young women in here against idiots like that. Being a passive by-stander is also a felony. Don’t think for a moment that this is over. Come on, Georgiana.” 

Back in the house Charlotte tucked in Georgiana. 

“Would you lay next to me for a while, please?” 

“Of course.” 

Charlotte lay down next to her and held her. 

“Will you teach me to defend myself?” 

“Yes. The first lesson is to not leave a safe situation for a dangerous one, no matter how mad you are at your best friend.” 

“I know. I’m sorry... Thank you for being there for me...” 

“Always.” 

“I don’t remember my mother much, but I miss her and my father less with both Sidney and you here. I love you, Charlotte.” 

Charlotte hugged her a little tighter. 

“I love you too, Georgiana.” 

Sidney was standing outside the door listening, waiting for Charlotte to come out. He had to leap into it and ask her. Minutes passed. She didn’t come and he crept into the room. She had fallen asleep with a ditto Georgiana in her arms. His heart swelled with love and he lay down on the floor next to Georgiana’s bed as he had done so many times when she was younger and fell asleep too, promising himself that he would propose tomorrow. Most certainly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are we still friends?


	19. Antigua: The birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could this be the chapter where Sidney proposes?
> 
> ❤❤❤

Sidney didn’t propose the next day. Otis came by in the morning, angry and hurt. So was Sidney and they would probably have bucked heads if Otis had not frustratedly explained that he had been sitting outside in his car waiting for her to come out to make sure, she got home safely despite her temper. It hadn’t occurred to him that she could be in danger inside a bar mainly frequented by students. He had taken off when he saw Charlotte arrive. Sidney calmed down and he and Charlotte left the two friends to talk. 

After a short while the they heard the front door slam and Georgiana came into the kitchen and buried her head in Sidney’s chest. Sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her and peppered soothing pecks on her black ruffled hair and waited patiently for her to start talking. Charlotte quietly left the room to give Georgiana the privacy to confide in her guardian. Eventually she did. 

“He’s in love with me.” 

The words set off a new round of tears and Sidney pulled her in tight again. And waited. 

“I don’t know..... what to do. He’s my...... best friend...... and..... I don’t want to lose him..... And now it seems...... I will..... no matter..... what I do.” 

The words hiccupped out of her. Sidney stroked her back gently, hoping that he could handle this right. 

“Do you love him? As more than a friend, I mean.” 

The third round of tears poured out of her. Sidney was desperate now. Grief he understood, that he could handle. Heartbreak he knew the hard way too, but given his reaction to Eliza’s breakup, he couldn’t think of anyone worse than him to give advice in matters of the heart. 

“I don’t knoo.....oo....oow.” 

She sobbed the words. Sidney’s t-shirt had turned into a Jackson Pollock of snot and tears. The question had been the best he could do. Now he was at a dead end. Georgiana saved him without knowing. 

“Where’s Charlotte?” 

“Do you want to talk with her?” 

He mentally crossed his fingers. 

“I want you both.” 

She wiped her nose against his t-shirt. He put his arm around her shoulder and led her into the living room where Charlotte was sitting in the sofa. Georgiana sat down beside her and flung her arms around her neck, sobbing for the fourth time. Sidney motioned that he would go change his top. Charlotte nodded and waited for Georgiana to slow down crying. Sidney had returned in a fresh t-shirt before it happened, and the two of them sat there in silence with a crying Georgiana between them. When Georgiana had swapped tears with hiccups, Charlotte spoke in a low soft voice. 

“Georgiana, sweetheart. It’s really very simple. If you saw Otis with another girl, would you be truly happy for him because you’re his best friend... or would you wish it were you and be heartbroken because you are in love with him too?” 

Sidney sighed with relief. This was definitely not the strategy he would have ended up with, but damn it sounded wise. Georgiana dropped her hands resignedly in her lap. 

“I want the girl to be me...” 

Her voice was low and so small that Sidney felt a lump in his throat. 

“...but I don’t want things to change either.” 

Bloody hell. Sidney could feel panic rise again, Georgiana had just turned around and stomped back into the woods that he thought they had just escaped. Charlotte squeezed his arm resting behind Georgiana on the back of the sofa. 

“Sweetie, you and Otis have been changing since you were kids. You just didn’t notice, because it happened so gradually. That is also why you didn’t realize that you have fallen in love with him... You may not have planned this. You may not even have wanted this. But you don’t choose who you fall in love with. You can however choose what you want to do about it. … You are lucky that he realized it and had the courage to tell you... that you learned about your feelings before you saw him with someone else and had your heart broken without warning... Friendship is a solid foundation for a relationship. And yes... it will be tough for you if it doesn’t work out... but you have a better chance of staying life-long friends if you are honest with each other. And you have to admit, that Otis has been pretty honest with you. And he probably knows you well enough to know that he took a big risk.” 

That was a close one but Charlotte had saved him again. Sidney let go of the breath he was holding but brazed himself for Georgiana to pull the pin of another emotional hand grenade. She hid her face in her hands. 

“I have to go see him. Will you take me?” 

She looked up at Sidney. He nodded; he would drive her to the end of the world as long as he didn’t have to give her relationship advice ever again. 

Georgiana and Otis worked things out and went relatively smoothly from best friends to girlfriend and boyfriend. Sidney and Charlotte alternately saw a lot less of Georgiana and a lot more of Otis. The two young people were inseparable day and... night and Sidney wondered when he had to have _the talk_ with Georgiana who had had sleepovers with her best friend since they were four and five years old – and still had up until the confession. Or if it was in fact already too late. Georgiana was a sensible young woman and had experienced more than the average teenager and he trusted her... and she would soon turn eighteen anyway. He was relieved nonetheless when Charlotte revealed that Georgiana had initiated the talk with her and had told her that neither she or Otis were in a hurry to move their relationship quickly forward – both were very protective about their friendship. Charlotte did however not share with Sidney that Georgiana and Otis petted quite heavily. In that regard she saw herself more as an older sister and not a substitute parent. 

The first Thursday in October was Charlotte’s 26th birthday. It was the first birthday in four years she didn’t celebrate alone with birthday songs on videocall and presents lost in delivery. Normally she didn’t care but this time it meant something. The thought of waking up on her birthday next to Sidney made her heart beat faster and she secretly hoped that he had something special planned for her. 

He had asked her to come with him and work from his office so that they could spend the day together and he had booked a table for lunch just the two of them at a nice restaurant. Georgiana and Otis wanted to cook dinner for her and so it was. The day started with Sidney and Georgiana roaming around in the kitchen preparing breakfast in bed for her – well actually it started a lot earlier when Sidney had woken her up to make love to her _before_ making breakfast while she pretended to be asleep. Georgiana really wanted to wake Charlotte up in the tradition that she and Sidney had for birthdays. And it was lovely; Sidney and Georgiana came into the bedroom singing with a big tray loaded with fresh fruit, tea, juice and homemade scones with clotted cream and jam. Charlotte teared up a bit and could hardly take a bite without thanking them both for their wonderful efforts. 

More tears came when she opened the presents from Georgiana. A t-shirt with a local band that Georgiana knew and a necklace with the letter pendants G, S and C. Sidney informed with a wry smile that his present would be delivered later. His words meant that Charlotte was on constant alert all day waiting for his surprise. Nothing happened during the day though. Not at the office, not at lunch and not on the drive home – and he had not fought to make her drive, that had made her suspicious. He took her hand as their walked inside but since they didn’t have a habit of returning home together after a long day, she didn’t put anything into that. 

Something smelled delicious when they opened the front door. She could hear plates being put on the table, wine bottles being opened and the quiet chatter of Georgiana and Otis... and as she and Sidney entered the kitchen... of her family and Susan as well. They greeted her as if it was normal that they were preparing dinner at Sidney’s house and continued with their tasks until the two twins yelled at the top of their lungs. 

“SURPRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE!” 

Charlotte stood dumbfounded at first, trying to process that her family was really there. Then she dropped her bags, turned around and hid her face in Sidney’s chest and cried, he had to hold her tight because her legs failed her. He whispered. 

“Happy birthday, Heywood.” 

She hid in his embrace until she was able to stand on her own and hug everyone, still with tears pouring down her cheeks. 

“When did you come? How did you plan all this?...” 

Sobs and questions rambled from her. Thomas put his arm around her. 

“We came two hours ago. Sidney arranged it all, including the bus picking us up in the airport. Georgiana and Otis have been busy setting up guest rooms in the house. We’re staying with you until we leave again on Sunday... I think that covers it.” 

She turned to Sidney. 

“You did all this? For me?” 

He nodded with a wide beautiful smile. 

“And for Alison. I promised that she would see you again before Christmas. Six months is too long.” 

She kissed him, a little too long and too deeply considering they weren’t alone. 

“I love you, Parker. Thank you. I don’t have words...” 

“I love you too, Heywood.” 

The dinner was delicious, the company entertaining, the presents brilliant and the wine plenty. Charlotte shone like a diamond with joy and love.... and the occasional tear. It was early morning before they all retired to their sleeps. Charlotte was good old fashioned and charmingly drunk; she had never felt so happy or loved before. She almost fell asleep against Sidney’s shoulder as he carried her to bed. As he carefully put her down and gently brushed a few stray curls away from her face, she mumbled inaudibly. 

“Why didn’t you ask me, Parker?” 

He leaned in and kissed her. 

“What did you say, Heywood?” 

She was fast asleep. 

Next morning after a messy and wonderful brunch the gate bell rang. Charlotte looked confused at Sidney who went to open. Everyone else seemed to know what was going to happen except Charlotte. Sidney took her hand. 

“Come on, Heywood. We’re going sightseeing.” 

Inside the bus he and Georgiana took the front seats reserved for tour guides. Charlotte sat next to Thomas on the first row, and the rest filled in. It was like being on a school trip with laughter and chatter. As the gate closed behind them and the bus was on the road, Sidney got up and took the microphone, Georgiana on his side. 

“Welcome everyone. I’m sorry to disappoint you, Susan. A normal bus was the best I could do, the car rental was fresh out of the Seven Dwarfs and The Millennium Falcon.” 

Everyone laughed. Sidney flashed a gorgeous grin. He and Georgiana entertainingly pointed and told stories about the beautiful scenery that they passed. Georgiana’s knowledge about the gloomier details of the Antiguan history was delivered in a solemn and suitable manner. Thomas leaned on Charlotte. 

“I have never seen a man more in love. And I’ve seen Peter court Alison. How are things?” 

“Wonderful. I love him so much...” 

“I sense a ‘but’ coming.” 

She smiled shorter than intended, but this was Thomas. She could never hide anything from him. 

“I’m staying in London after New Year's. To be closer to you guys. It’s only a nine-hour flight and I can visit him and Georgiana often, and he sometimes has business to attend in London... He has his life with Georgiana and his business and he expects me to go somewhere new.” 

“Are you sure about that?” 

Thomas recalled Sidney’s confession at the pub in Willingden but was both under oath and not willing to meddle in their relationship. 

“Yes.” 

“Has he said that he doesn’t want you here?” 

“No, not in those words.” 

“Charlotte, I love you. Apart from Benjamin you are the smartest person I know. And sometimes that makes you the dumbest too. You are so clever that you sometimes deduct things and stick to them before you have all the facts. Talk to him before you make assumptions.” 

Before she could answer, they had arrived at Pineapple Beans’ coffee plantation, where they were given a guided tour that ended in the middle of a field where a long table was set with all kinds of delicious treats. Sidney held her hand and let them fall a little behind as they went to be seated. 

“Are you enjoying yourself, Heywood? Do you like it?” 

He looked nervously at her. She stopped and cupped his face. 

“You have no idea how much this means to me. It’s more than perfect. How did you pull all this off?” 

He smiled relieved. 

“I have to admit that Susan has been a great help. She was in on it from the very beginning. Besides we’ve had plenty of time, I started the planning with her back in London.” 

Charlotte swallowed a lump in her throat. 

“You are quite something, Sidney Parker.” 

“You are worth it, Charlotte Heywood.” 

The days passed all too quickly and soon it was time to say goodbye again. Thomas’ words had stuck with Charlotte and she was determined to talk soon with Sidney and remove any assumptions but she was quite sure that she was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, it wasn't 😄  
> But we got to know Otis a little better and celebrate Charlotte.


	20. Antigua: The translation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The heat is on 🔥
> 
> Thank you all for your investment in the story. The chat in here is truly the highlight of the day.

“Sidney, you better come home. I think Charlotte needs you.” 

Georgiana was on the phone, Sidney immediately froze. 

“What’s wrong? Is she hurt?” 

“No... She’s in the gym, beating the shit out of your boxing bag, cursing in more languages than I can identify. All of her notes are scattered over the study... Something is wrong. Please, Sidney.” 

“I’m already in the car. What music is she listening to?” 

He asked to calm Georgiana down, it was a standing joke between the two of them that the music Charlotte played reflected her mood. Classic and jazz when she needed to concentrate. Pop music when she found the passages boring. Rock at the end of a chapter – if things were going well. And then she had some favorites like Nick Cave that always ran like a red thread through her “normal” playlists. She devoured music and had quite a broad taste. 

“Slipknot.” 

That was new. 

Georgiana was waiting for him outside. 

“Otis will pick me up shortly, unless you want me to stay?” 

She looked concernedly at him. 

“No, it’s fine. I’ve got this. I’ll text you later. Will you be home for dinner?” 

She shook her head. 

“No, eating and sleeping at Otis’, if that’s alright?” 

“Sure.” 

He could hear the music beating violently through the house, the closer he got to the gym he could hear Charlotte swearing too. Closer yet he could almost feel every punch she gave the bag. Standing in the doorway he didn’t know what to do. Sweat was dripping from her, her curls were soaked, and she punished the boxing bag with more anger than she had met the frat boys with weeks ago. He took out his phone and turned the music off. 

“What was I thinking? I’m too YOUNG. Too FRIVOLOUS. Too STUPID. What do I know? NOTHING! I’ve travelled the world, but what have I learned? NOTHING! What MARK have I set on the world. NONE!” 

She kicked the bag to emphasize her words. 

“Norinaga is so bloody ambiguous. I studied law for FUCK sake. Not PHILOSOPHY. What kind of NAÏVE notion made me THINK that I could take on a Japanese MASTERmind’s MASTERpiece?” 

She leaned exhaustedly against the wall. 

“I’ve spent... no WASTED! Wasted two weeks translating and re-translating the same 5 pages over and over again. If I continue in that pace, I’ll be done in.... a hundred years... and I have until the end of February. It’s like playing ball with wet soap. It keeps slipping out of my hand.” 

Sidney had moved into the room. Still not sure what would comfort her the most but he was pretty sure that it was not what was on his mind. She looked so bloody sexy in her black sports bra and shorts, her naked skin glistening with sweat, her eyes flashing with anger and her cheeks blushing from exhaustion. Her chest heaving heavily. He was standing right in front of her now, framing her with his hands on the wall. Trying his best to concentrate on the task at hand and not the erection in his pants. But then she bit her lower lip and he crashed his lips against hers and just as sudden he backed away again. 

“I’m sorry, Heywood. That was uncalled for. What can I do for you?” 

“Fuck me, Parker. Please.” 

❤❤❤

He smiled. It was so Charlotte to talk dirty and be polite at the same time. She kicked his legs away under him and straddled on top of him, ripping his shirt open. He rolled her over and pulled off her shorts and dipped down between her legs and licked her. She tasted saltier and angrier than normal... she rolled him around... and she was clearly not in the mood for that. Quickly she opened his pants and dragged them off him, making an annoyed sound when his heels got stuck in the legs. 

She stood for a while with her legs bridged over him, looking down at his naked body. Then she slowly lowered herself on him. She sat like that for a while looking like she wanted to smack him; he found that she could do whatever she like to him. Instead she leaned back, her damp curls tickled his legs and she dug her fingers into his thighs to support herself. 

And then she moved. Drawing herself up and down. Her slender muscles were pumped and defined from the workout, her rib cage sharp and chiseled and her skin... her skin was so bloody hot, covered in a sheen of salty sweat. 

Still arching, she unclasped the sports bra in the front and her breasts spilled out. The horny teenager inside Sidney was ecstatic; he was being fucked by the cover of Sports Illustrated. He reached up to push the bra off her and let his hands cup her beautiful golden breasts, he tried to raise his head to lick them but she pushed him back. 

With her hands grasping his chest, she increased the pace. Moaning loudly with her mouth open. He wanted to kiss her and rolled them over. She was not happy with that and they rumbled and tumbled for a while on the mat, trying to control the sex. He finally made it on top and pinned her arms down, rolling his hips slowly as he thrusted in and out of her. She tried to lure him into speeding up by grinding her hips against him. He used his body weight to claim the kiss he so desperately needed and she bit his lip before she surrendered to his kiss. 

Tongues swirled frantically around. In and out of mouths. Up and down necks. Around lips and lobes. There was so much sweat that he had to dig his toes, knees and elbows into the mat not to slide off her. He loosened his grip for a second and she swapped position. For a short moment, she didn’t move – as if she needed to catch her breath. He took the opportunity to grab her butt cheeks with his big hands, fanning out his fingers to feel her muscles move when she started riding him again. 

His body was burning, he could feel the orgasm come rumbling like an avalanche down a mountain and she looked like she could go on for hours. His cock was her boxing bag and she punched him with her slit. He raised himself and wrapped her legs around him to change the angle of their coupling. Still gripping her butt, he grinded her nob against his pelvis. That did the trick. He exploded first with a big roar, but she followed right after, yelling at him for not lasting longer. And immediately apologizing for behaving badly as he collapsed on the mat with her on top, wondering if his breath would ever come back to him. 

🌸🌸🌸

She lay completely limbless on top of him, panting desperately. He stroked her back, drawing lazy patterns in the sweat drops with his fingertips. 

“Call him.” 

“Who?” 

“Norinaga.” 

“No... he will regret that he asked for me. I’ll just have to work harder.” 

“No, he won’t. He will be impressed that you understand his work well enough to see the ambiguity in it, and he will know that he chose wisely because you take pride in interpreting the closest translation possible to his original thought.” 

He could hear her thinking. Then she propped her chin on her hands and looked at him. 

“You are a fucking genius, Parker.” 

“I do my best, Heywood.... We have to order take away. What do you want?” 

“Calories. Empty calories. The most delicious greasy smash burger that the island can offer. And ice cream. Every flavor. Is that possible?” 

He kissed her. 

“I know just the place. Let’s shower. You’ve made a mess on me, Heywood... and ruined another perfectly good shirt.” 

Sidney was a genius. After the heavy load of calories and a cold beer on the terrace, Charlotte wrote Norinaga and explained her dilemma with the five pages. He responded immediately, acknowledging that the Japanese and English language were not always synchronized when it came to ambiguity. As a solution he suggested the assistance of a good friend of his, a philosophy professor at Harvard. They agreed that Charlotte should send her different versions to him and Norinaga booked an online meeting for them a few days later. 

That night Charlotte lay next to Sidney watching him sleep. His eyelashes looked so much longer, casting shadows on his cheeks from the pale light of the moon. His full lips were slightly parted and she could feel the gentle breeze of his breath. His chest was heaving slowly. She held her palm against his chest to feel the calming rhythm of his heartbeat. Boom boom. Boom boom. Boom boom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slipknot https://youtu.be/VpATBBRajP8


	21. Antigua: The Quarrel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready? 
> 
> I _know_ we are still friends after this chapter. Enjoy ❤❤❤
> 
> (Perhaps have a box of Kleenex ready, I cried while writing it. )

London was only a few weeks away. The otherwise joyful season of Christmas and New Year’s cast longer and longer shadows on the relationship between Sidney and Charlotte. He had not yet gathered the courage to ask the question that occupied his every thought and heartbeat. She had not yet found the perfect moment to follow Thomas’ advise and clear away any assumptions. It was not that they were unhappy or argued more, there was just an unnatural silence weighing them down. They may be able to pretend and repress it but Georgiana noticed and she hated it. The two anchors in her life seemed to have slipped the grip and dragged along the seabed. Sidney was bound to her but she wanted Charlotte too, and without Charlotte she feared Sidney would no longer be the safe haven he used to be. 

“You are brooding again, Sidney.” 

They were in the utility room folding clothes. Charlotte was clearing away after dinner in the kitchen. He looked forcefully surprised at her but knew she was right. 

“Am I?” 

“Yes, you are. Have the two of you discussed what’s going to happen after New Year’s? I saw the tickets at the office, Sidney. You only booked for you and me.” 

He sighed heavily and leaned against the table top. 

“I don’t know how to ask her what she wants. She’s not used to staying in one place more than six months... and I don’t want to tie her down... “ 

Georgiana rolled her eyes. 

“I can’t remember my mother. And I’ve never lived with a woman before, just two grumpy old men – but I like living with Charlotte. I may have been a child when you first came but I remember how hurt you were...and that was just Eliza the Gorgon. This is Charlotte... if you blow this, I fear it will kill you and I can’t live without you. You are my world, Sidney. My only family. Please, try to make her stay.” 

She took off her ring. A small gold band with a beautiful sparkling forget-me-not-flower. 

“Don’t ask her what she wants. Ask her the right question. I know you’ve been dying to propose to her, you romantic softie.” 

His eyes glistened with tears. 

“But that’s the ring after your mother, Georgiana. I can’t accept that.” 

She sighed impatiently. 

“I want her too. Besides, when someone asks me to marry them one day – I expect them to have an heirloom of their own.... I’ll be back on Friday from what I expect to be the dreariest school trip ever, and you better have fixed this.” 

He hugged her tightly. 

“I love you, G.” 

“I love you too, Grumpy.” 

Sidney didn’t sleep that night. Georgiana was right, he had to act. Charlotte had been working hard and late hours to meet a deadline for the first draft. He wanted to pamper her with a delicious meal and finally ask her. Yes, that was the plan. 

Georgiana sent him an admonishing look as she hugged him and Charlotte goodbye. 

With his heart in his throat, he counted the hours at work before he resigned and went grocery shopping. It started to pour down as he drove back... that was unfortunate, he had planned to take her down to the beach... maybe under the stars and they could make love in the sand after she had said yes. _Easy, Parker. You are getting ahead of yourself._ His heart was beating faster as he drove down the drive way, he sat for a little while in the car and gathered his thoughts – and his courage, before grabbing the bags and running inside. 

He was pretty confident with his menu. Charlotte loved fish. Humming he unpacked and opened a bottle of crisp white wine. Perfect. He poured two glasses and went into the study. She looked overworked and tired. Her curls were more unruly and ruffled than ever, her normally tidy desk looked like the inside of Tom’s head and she was chewing her lower lip. He was overwhelmed with tenderness. Thank god, that he had planned a special evening for her. She needed it. He put the wine glass next to her and kissed her cheek. She leaned into the kiss and took a sip of the wine before resuming her work, but otherwise made no notice of his presence. 

“I’ll start dinner. Yell, if you need anything.” 

“Uhum...” 

With lifted spirits he cooked the life-changing meal with everything he got. He set the table, arranged a bouquet of simple flowers and lit candles. Satisfied with the romantic ambience he put on her favorite playlist and went to get her. He did get a little carried away with kisses down her neck and she did moan slightly. But she was not ready yet. 

“I’ll be out in a minute, Parker. Five minutes. Tops. I just have to finish this paragraph – otherwise I’ll be thinking about it through dinner.” 

Well, they couldn’t have that! He smiled and kissed her cheek and went back to the kitchen, oversaw every detail one last time and waited counting the butterflies in his stomach. Five minutes passed; she didn’t come. Ten minutes. Fifteen minutes. Ok, minor setback. He arranged a plate for her. She didn’t know the effort or agenda of the dinner, he had to remember that. With all the love and patience, he could muster, he placed the plate next to her, kissed her again - damn she smelled so good – and went back to kitchen again to eat by himself. 

The food smelled delicious. Charlotte suddenly realized how hungry she was and took a deeper look at the plate. Her heart fell. He had obviously put a lot of effort into dinner, plating it for her and she had not noticed. She took the plate and went to join him. 

“I’m so sorry, Parker. I got caught up... deadline is Thursday and I’m not exactly ahead of schedule. This looks amazing.” 

She kissed him and his heart beat with renewed confidence. It didn’t last long. Despite her best effort, she was absentminded and unfocused. He struggled to keep conversation going and he really needed it to flow to refrain his courage from bolting out the front door. 

“You must think that I’m the worst company ever, Parker. It’s the first time I haven’t met a deadline alone and I have never had to care about anyone else’s needs...” 

She meant it as an explanation. An olive branch for her distant behavior. Instead it ignited the insecurity in Sidney and sparked an anger in him because that was easier to deal with than the pain. And before she could continue and tell him how much his support meant to her, he exploded. 

“I know that my life must seem boringly settled and filled with responsibility but I cannot change that. I cannot be like you. Live from moment to moment. Without commitment. I’m sorry if that disappoints you, but there it is.” 

He had bellowed at her and now regretted it and downed his wine, not daring to meet her eyes. 

“Is that what you think of me? I wonder that you take the trouble to be quite so offensive or hurtful. Have I said or done anything to indicate that I disapprove of your life or that I’m disappointed in who you are and the responsibilities you have?” 

She started out angry at but as she spoke, he could hear how hurt she was and it broke his heart. She was right, she had said and done nothing to deserve his anger. But that was logic talking and Sidney was not in a logical mood. He had to get up and move. To be able to go from fight to flight in a second and he pushed his chair back, grabbed his plate and went into the kitchen and scraped the leftovers in the bin. 

“What is it that you want from me, Parker?” 

She sounded angry again. She was angry. That sparked another round in him. 

“What do _I_ want?” 

He couldn’t tell her. Not like this. Not when they were shouting at each other like this. He was still scraping the plate. Finally, it broke and he tossed it angrily in the bin. Charlotte got up too. He was standing at the sink, grasping the edge of the table. She stood in front of the kitchen island, looking at him across it - there might as well have been seven oceans between them. He had his back to her; she could see his muscles twitch under his shirt. Thomas was right. They were not on the same page. 

“We can’t do this, Parker. We have spoken our minds and hearts from the start. Why can’t we talk about this? Why haven’t we talked about what we want?” 

He dropped his head. He was breathing heavily. His heart was breaking so loudly that he could hardly hear himself think. 

“Because it would hurt too much.” 

The playlist shifted song. 

_All through the night we drove and the wind caught her hair  
And we parked on the beach in the cool evening air  
Well, sometimes it's better not to say anything at all  
Your body is an anchor, never asked to be free  
Just want to stay in the business of making you happy_

_Well I'm just waiting for you  
Waiting for you, waiting for you_

“We have to try...to talk............................. I’ll go first.............. There are 195 countries in the world... I’ve lived in or visited close to a hundred of them... It may look like a need of adventure but in reality, it’s because it hurts too much to be in one place. You have Sanditon. You may have issues with your brother, but it’s a place where you can remember. A root of origin. A home. I don’t have that. I never had _one_ home; we were always on the move. My siblings left for England when I was very young and I spent so much time being alone, though I was surrounded by people all the time. I’ve never even been able to put it into words how that has affected me... until now ...................because of you. When I met you... when you held my hand the first time, when you _held_ me, everything began to come into focus. My shattered heart came together. I don’t hurt when I’m with you. I feel at home when I’m with you.................. What you and Georgiana have is so special and I would never want to come between you... and I know it’s selfish of me to ask... but can I stay? Will you be my home, Parker?” 

_Well sometimes a little bit of faith can go a long, long way  
Your soul is my anchor, never asked to be freed  
Well sleep now, sleep now, take as long as you need_

_'Cause I'm just waiting for you  
Waiting for you, waiting for you  
Waiting for you, waiting for you  
Waiting for you  
To return_

A crushing silence tumbled down on them. Sidney didn’t answer. He lowered his head even more and his knuckles turned even whiter. His body was shaking and he had to hold on to something, otherwise his legs would cave in. It wasn’t his intention to leave her hanging. He had to run through what she had said over and over again to grasp that she wanted to stay. Charlotte’s heart broke. His silence was stifling, she couldn’t breathe and needed to get out of there. Anywhere else would be better. 

“I understand... I think, I’ll go for a...” 

Her voice was so small and sad. 

“Don’t you dare move!” 

His voice broke as he interrupted her. He found a clean dish cloth, soaked it and ran it over his face. After a few deep breaths he spoke. Still with his back to her. 

“I’ve been pacing myself...out of fear of scaring you off.......... making excuses why we shouldn’t have this conversation. I would rather have a long-distance relationship with you than none at all... ” 

He turned around and walked around the kitchen island to take her hand. Ignoring the pouring rain, he led her outside and down the stairs to the cove. Standing in the rain he gently framed her face with his warm big hands, wiping away tears and rain drops from her face with his thumbs. 

“Heywood... I’ve thought about this conversation since our first night on the terrace with whiskey and cigars. Maybe even when I first saw you at the airport. I’ve planned it in details over and over again and let one moment after the other pass. Tonight, I had planned the perfect dinner, that didn’t exactly go according to plan. Our first real kiss was on the beach and I wanted us to have the perfect conversation at our beach, and of course it started raining. I wanted the perfect proposal for you, but here we are... after a brutal quarrel, in the rain.....Heywood, you fit so perfectly in my arms, in my life and in my heart and I cannot imagine being without you again. Please stay. I will be your home now and forever... Will you marry me? You can decide when and where. Just, please say yes.” 

Her lower lip trembled; new tears meandered down her cheeks mixing with the rain. 

“You want to marry me?” 

“More than anything.” 

“What about Georgiana?” 

He pulled out the ring from his pocket. 

“It’s her ring. She made me promise to make you stay.” 

“But...” 

He chuckled quietly. 

“Heywood, I’m freaking out here. You are doing it again, rambling questions instead of answering. Please, will you marry me?” 

“Yes! Yes! Of course, I will.” 

He gazed into her eyes for a while, drinking in the love and affection he saw in them. Slowly, he leaned down and brushed his lips gently against hers before parting her lips with his tongue. She tasted sweet from the rain and salty from her tears. His soft lips nibbled hers and pulled them with such tenderness that her legs wobbled. He plunged deeper into the kiss and moved his hands from her face down her back to pull her close. 

“Parker?” 

She mumbled against his kissing mouth. 

“Uhum...” 

“I like that you call me Heywood.” 

“Mmmmm... so do I....” 

He continued to kiss her. 

“When we marry, I won’t be Heywood anymore.” 

“We’ll hyphenate...” 

“Heywood-Parker?” 

“Or Parker-Heywood. I don’t really care as long as we spent the rest of our lives together.” 

His lips never left hers while they spoke. 

“Parker?” 

“Uhum..” 

“We’re still standing in the rain.” 

He moved his kisses down her neck, his fingers nimbly hitched up the hem of her dress. 

“I know... someone told me that we should celebrate when it rains... in the rain... I’m celebrating...” 

“You’re...” 

“Heywood, stop talking... I am going to... make love to you. Right here....... Right now..... In the rain..... Have I made myself clear?” 

❤❤❤

His voice was soft and concentrated and the sentence was broken by him sucking her nipple through the soaked fabric of her dress. His finger found its way into her warm center. She swayed against him, grasping his wet shirt. 

“Yes.” 

The small word came out as a whispering moan. She whimpered when he pulled his finger out again. He picked her up in his arms, knelt down on one knee and placed her carefully in the wet sand. None of them noticed the rain anymore. His fingers fumbled with the buttons of her dress and he got increasingly impatient. Desperately he found her eyes. 

“Can I?” 

She nodded and he ripped the dress open and peeled it to the sides. He did the same to her bra and panties. It wasn’t the slow romantic foreplay he had planned, but it was arousing as fuck. She looked so beautiful as she lay there with the rain softly pouring down on her body like a seductive veil. He tried to pull his shirt over his head but ended up ripping that off as well. It was the third shirt sacrificed at the altar of Charlotte, and he would willingly devote his entire wardrobe in worship of her. 

Still kneeling between her legs, he opened his pants and pushed them down. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him down, in one swift movement she reached down between them and guided him in. As soon as he could feel her around him, his walls broke down and he let tears of happiness, love and relief join the rain drops falling on his face. She was staying. She had said yes. 

Charlotte put her arms around his neck and drew him close. She needed to feel his comforting weight on top of her. The sand under her took shape after their joined bodies and supported the gentle waves of their movements. 

Suddenly he paused and raised himself on his arms, framing her. He brushed a few wet curls away from her forehead and stroked her lower lip with his thumb. 

“Are you happy?” 

He needed to hear her confirm her promise to him. 

“Very much. You?” 

His honesty surprised even himself. 

“So much, I wonder if I’ll ever be able to look at you again without crying.” 

She lifted her head and pulled his lip. 

“Good answer, Parker... Now, weren’t we in the middle of something?” 

Her voice was equally teasing and seductive. 

“Yes...” 

He reached down between them and rubbed her pearl. Gentle circles to begin with, then harder and faster following her cries. She arched back into the sand and he ran his tongue along the curve of her neck followed by open-mouth-kisses. He reached down and hooked his hand under her knee to change the angle. Alternating between slow and fast but always deep thrusts. His mouth had wandered up to her ear and his hot breath whispered wordless indecencies. 

The warm rain showered down on them. Her hands slid down his back to grip his perfectly shaped butt cheeks. His muscles moved steadily under his wet naked skin like a steam train and she let her fingers follow their rhythm. He felt beautiful. 

He stopped again. Fire was already burning through her veins; she was so close and judging by the throbbing of his cock, so was he. He lifted his head again to look at her. 

“I want to see you come, Heywood.” 

She nodded and shifted under him to feel him better. She wanted to absorb him. Without breaking eye contact he moved again. Rolling deeply in and all the way out of her, gliding up and down her throbbing nub. Rain ran down his beautiful face and dripped from his chin down on her breasts. She enhanced her grip on his ass and pulled him tighter. 

In unison they held their breath as the next thrust ignited the fuse of a million small fireworks in their bodies before another thrust set off the big explosion. The rain swallowed their cries. He collapsed in a rolling movement over on his back and pulled her with him. 

🌸🌸🌸

They lay for a while gasping for air and then they burst out laughing. Without the magic light of lovemaking they were just two half-naked people with ripped clothes, covered in wet sand. He got up first, quite inelegantly, foot-locked by his wet pants around his ankles and trotted out of them before helping her up. Still laughing they ran hand in hand up the stairs and into the shower. 

With every assumption out of the way, they talked most of the night. About their future together, how they wanted the wedding to be, the honeymoon, their feelings, made promises and of course made love. 

It was early morning; Sidney had just fallen asleep when Charlotte gently shook him awake. She sat on her knees next to him and looked so beautiful; naked, with bed-hair, swollen lips from kissing and blushing cheeks from love-making and happy fatigue. 

“I have thought of something...” 

Georgiana had called Sidney and told him that Otis’ parents would drop her off from the school trip. She wanted to know if he had proposed but all he would say was that he had a surprise for her. The house was empty when she returned and she was just about to call Sidney to scold him for not being at home when she saw him and Charlotte outside on the terrace. They were smiling and holding hands. 

“Did you finally pull yourself together, Sidney?” 

He nodded with a big smile and hugged her. 

“Thank you for pushing me, G.” 

Georgiana flung her arms around Charlotte. 

“I can’t tell you, how happy I am that you are staying.” 

“Thank you for the ring, it’s beautiful.” 

After more hugs and even more tears and smiles, Sidney handed Georgiana an A4 envelope. She looked suspiciously at him. 

“What’s this?” 

“Open it.” 

Carefully, Georgiana pulled the flap open and drew out some papers. Her eyes scanned the content and widened when she realized what they said and then she clasped her hand to her mouth and started crying. 

“You want to...?” 

“Yes.” 

Her voice broke. Sidney pulled her into an embrace. 

“Georgiana, you are and always will be my closest family – and now Charlotte’s too. Nothing will ever change that. If you like, we would love to formalize that. If you don’t, we will still love you.” 

“You really want to adopt me?” 

“Yes, sweetheart.” 

“And you really want me to have the same last name?” 

“Yes.” 

“You will be my parents?” 

“Yes, and everything else that we are.” 

“You want us to be a family?” 

“We already are a family.” 

Sidney stroked Georgiana on the back and started laughing. 

Both Georgiana and Charlotte looked confused at him. 

“Our daughter takes after you, Heywood... rambling questions instead of answering.” 

Charlotte joined his laughter. Sidney bent down his head. 

“What say you, Georgiana?” 

“I would really like that very much.” 

Charlotte poured champaign. 

“To The Heywood-Parker Family” 

“To The Heywood-Parker Family!”  
“To The Heywood-Parker Family!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick Cave's beautiful song "Waiting for you" that brings a lump in my throat every time. The lyrics were so fitting for Sidney and Charlotte ❤
> 
> https://youtu.be/LQtY9vhevrM


	22. England: Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I just love Christmas  
> 2) I've spent too much time writing and re-writing this chapter because it just wouldn't work. I'm not sure it works now but there's no way I'm tossing it in the bin. Pretend you like it.
> 
> Thank you for all your comments ❤  
> I'm happy that you like the proposal.

After telling Georgiana, Charlotte and Sidney called their families and Susan about the happy news. The excitement and joy over a proposal so soon was unreservedly. Thomas said it best, “Sidney, it sounds crazy asking after this short period of time – but what the hell took you so long?” 

Susan listened to their wishes and ideas about the wedding and the date. It was the impossible combination of Alison and Peter’s relaxed summer wedding and as soon as possible. “Leave it to me.” was her plain answer. Charlotte tried to protest but in vain. 

“What do you want for Christmas?” 

Sidney lay between Charlotte’s leg, his chin propped on her stomach. She was still trembling from the earth-shattering orgasm his skilled tongue had just given her. 

“Nothing. I have you.” 

“Cute, Heywood. But not enough for our first Christmas together.” 

She sighed. 

“Alright, you _and_ Georgiana.” 

He hoisted himself on top of her to look her in the eyes. He knew that the best gift would be something he came up with on his own, but he was blank. Completely and terrifyingly blank. Georgiana had been to absolutely no help at all. Defeated and uninspired he had caved in and asked her. 

“Even cuter, Heywood. But I want our first Christmas together to be special. Including and especially my gift for you. So, what do you want?... Please.” 

“A date with you.” 

Their six months together had been intense; moving in together almost from the second they met, hard work and challenges and of course a lot of mind-blowing sex. But apart from the day together on Bali, they had not done a lot of dating. In fact, he could not think of a single thing they had done together, that would qualify as a proper date. 

Other than Sidney panicking over his gift for Charlotte, the three of them spent the last weeks in Antigua in a happy bliss. Georgiana had proudly introduced Charlotte and Sidney as her parents at a Christmas function at school. Her English teacher, Miss Griffith, had not been able to hide her confusion, but she had chosen not make further inquiries about who Sidney and Charlotte really were – and the Heywood-Parker-clan-to-be had deliberately not elaborated with further details. All in all, it was a very happy and very content trio that Susan herself received in Heathrow with a big neon-sign-heart in her hands and a big smile on her lips. 

They were all going to spend Christmas with Alison and Peter. Charlotte and Sidney had had a heated debate but Sidney had stood his ground and insisted on Willingden. The winning argument had been that he wanted their first Christmas to be relaxed, and despite his love for his family, he and Tom had not yet established a tension-free relationship. 

Leave it to Susan to make a spectacular entrance. With Christmas presents and bags she had opted for the red double decker bus again, but just outside Willingden the bus pulled over. A few minutes later a big sleigh with real reindeers led by Santa himself came and picked them up. Charlotte seemed perfectly unaffected by the sight but Sidney and Georgiana were quite excited and blown away. And with all the presents in the sleigh, they arrived at Alison and Peter’s estate. Mark, Benjamin and Thomas were already there. 

The two twin girls stood for a while in the doorway, too shy and overwhelmed to do or say anything. But soon they were warmly dressed and sat proudly in Santa’s sleigh, chattering exited with Thomas and Sidney. Susan had by a stroke of pure and absolutely coincidental luck two elf costumes that fitted the to two tall dark men perfectly. The rest of the Heywoods burst out laughing at the sight and took pictures of the two embarrassedly laughing young men. Never had you seen two less likely candidates for the elf job. And off they were to treat the children of Willingden to a sleigh ride with Santa himself and small bags of sweets. Sidney and Thomas tried to persuade Susan to be Mrs. Santa but she had firmly and smilingly declined. 

The sleigh returned hours later with the twin girls sound asleep in Thomas and Sidney’s laps. It had been a wonderful success and the Willingden Facebook group flooded with pictures of the sleigh, Santa and the two dark and mysterious handsome elfs. There was a solid amount of swooning comments already. 

Sidney enjoyed the company of Charlotte’s family and he could not help but hope that his own family would someday have the same effect on him. With Charlotte by his side the odds had never looked better, she had already done more for them in one short visit than they had managed themselves in a decade. He sought her eyes across the table and the love in her sparkling eyes made his heart swell and his eyes teary. Had it not been for Thomas asking about his bachelor party, Sidney would probably have started crying out of sheer and utter happiness. 

“Oh no, I’m not having a bachelor party.” 

Thomas, Mark, Benjamin and Peter protested. Sidney looked disappointed at Peter. 

“Et tu, Brute?” 

“Oh absolutely. We’ve already set the date with Babington, Crowe, Tom and Arthur.” 

“How did you...?” 

Charlotte suddenly looked very guilty and laughed. Sidney pointed accusingly at her. 

“You...you...” 

"Relax, Parker. You’ll have fun.” 

“Oh, yeah?” 

He pushed his chair back, walked to her and tossed her over his shoulder and went outside where he dropped her in a big pile of snow. She kicked his legs away under him and he landed on top of her. 

“Parker. Honey. You realize, that you only got me out here because I let you?” 

He gulped. She was right, it was a bold move. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him down for a kiss. Just as her hot tongue swirled around his mouth and he was losing himself in the kiss, she pushed a handful of snow down his back. He shrieked with surprised and got up, shaking his sweater. Charlotte rolled around in the snow laughing. He pulled her up. 

“Better not catch a cold, Heywood.” 

He ran his hands down her body and pushed her against him in one jerk. She stopped laughing. He leaned down and whispered. 

“You better make this up to me later. _All_ of it.” 

Her brown eyes darkened at his words, she nodded with her eyes fixed hungrily at his lips. 

Christmas Eve was a natural continuance of the previous days with talks, debates, banter, snow ball fights outside and excellent food and wine. Sidney had never been a Christmas kind of guy but that was before Charlotte. Now he could hardly wait to see her beautiful face when she opened his present. He woke her up early, covering her body with slow hot kisses before he licked her until she fell apart, squeezing her strong legs around his shoulders. Then he had made love to her before they dressed in ugly Christmas sweaters and blushing and slightly panting walked hand in hand to the main building where Georgiana and the rest had already gathered around the big fireplace in the living room. 

Charlotte sat between Sidney’s long legs, leaning back against the edge of the big sofa. Presents were handed out and there was a delightful soundtrack with the exited shrieks from the two girls every time they opened a present. Georgiana shrieked too when she opened hers from Charlotte and Sidney. A pair of much wanted black Louboutin high-heeled, red-soled shoes. Sidney had not been a fan of the idea but Charlotte had gently informed him, that this was the 21st century and Georgiana was a young lady about to turn eighteen. He had resigned and they had bought the shoes. 

Sidney blushed when he opened the for the non-initiated innocent present from Charlotte. It was a rather large box, inside were ten pristine white shirts. A note read: 

_Let’s see how long these will last_

He laughingly kissed her. 

“That’s very funny, Heywood.” 

The gift from Sidney was a flat box, beautifully decorated with cherry tree blossoms. Inside were a handwritten card and two concert tickets. 

_Heywood,_

_You wanted a date._

_I’m taking you to New York in February. We’ll be eating at some of my favorite restaurants and visit every place you want to go with me. And of course, we will spend some time with Mark.  
Friday evening, we are going to a Nick Cave concert. Back stage passes, Baby. You better start figuring out what you want to say to The Preacher._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Parker_

She flung her arms around him and kissed him. 

“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” 

To Charlotte and Susan’s surprise, Sidney had bought a present for Susan too. It was big and heavy. She opened it with eager help from the two twins. Inside was an electric scooter. 

_To the queen of imaginative transportation. Unicorns were sold out.”_

Susan laughed. 

“Would it be ok if I keep it for usage in Willingden? I would never dare to ride this thing in London!” 

Sidney nodded and handed her a box with a crooked smile. 

“Of course, but I have thought of safety though.” 

Inside was a unicorn bicycle helmet. Susan laughed even harder. Joined by the rest of the party. Thomas patted Sidney on the back. 

“Brilliantly and bravely done, my friend.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know.


	23. England: The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what happened is that I got a little carried away with the wedding chapter. I dare say it is the most elaborate and long wedding chapter in any Sidlotte story on AO3 - I have written every speech.
> 
> I hope you'll laugh. I hope you'll cry a little. Most of all I hope that you'll enjoy reading it as much as I have writing it. You may want to pour yourself a glass of wine, maybe keep the bottle nearby. An energy drink could come in handy too. It is loooong. I have made small interceptions in italic, if you need to take a break and need a "bookmark".
> 
> Enjoy, 
> 
> Love Panstick ❤
> 
> **Guestlist**
> 
> Charlotte  
> Sidney  
> Georgiana  
> Susan  
> Mary  
> Tom  
> Arthur  
> Diana  
> Crowe  
> Clara  
> Esther  
> Babington  
> Thomas  
> Benjamin  
> Mark  
> Peter  
> Alison  
> Bayla  
> Twins  
> Henry  
> Baby James  
> Jenny  
> Alicia  
> Edward  
> And you of course. Put on your best dress.

Both Sidney and Charlotte were...charmingly drunk... when they returned almost simultaneously at Susan’s house from their respective bachelor parties. How Charlotte had managed to get so inhibited with Esther announcing her pregnancy, Georgiana under-aged, Susan who sipped but didn’t drink alcohol and Mary who didn’t let go either was a mystery to her. The only option would have to be that Clara and Alison had done their very best. Luckily, they had refrained from dressing Charlotte in some sort of ridiculous outfit and dragging her around town. Instead Susan had arranged a very nice and exquisite dinner served in a private room with a constant flow of cocktails. At some point a stripper came – a fine specimen; Susan’s sense of quality included male strippers as well. He was tall, dark and very beautiful. The not entirely sober Charlotte had thrown herself in his arms and yelled, “Parker, you came!”, only to giggle disappointed but not embarrassed when he didn’t kiss like her Sidney. 

Sidney on the other hand knew exactly why he was drunk. His party of full-grown, full-drinking men had done a thorough job. None of them had dared to hire a stripper, knowing that the groom-to-be would probably walk out. Instead they had gone with the solid combination of a standup comedian, bangers and mash and endless rounds of pints and whiskey. Before Benjamin had contributed with a new set of drunk-uncle-jokes and subsequently passed out, The Heywood brothers had treated Sidney with another cavalcade of Charlotte-stories. Some of them so extreme that he felt, they _must_ be made up. But after last time he wasn’t entirely sure that Charlotte hadn’t punched a shark or song a birthday song for George Bush in Denmark. 

Here they both were, in Charlotte’s bedroom, in the early hours of the morning. Drunk. Horny. And absolutely unable to hit any target. They tried to have sex but were too close to the edge of the bed and tumbled off and landed in a clumsy semi-naked pile on the floor and passed out. 

They woke up like that, entangled and hungover. Sidney suggested that they went for a run in the cold winter air to freshen up. Charlotte looked at him like she wanted to punch him for that idea but reluctantly agreed. Sidney returned to his normal color annoyingly quickly, while Charlotte turned more and more wax pale until she disappeared desperately behind a bush and emptied her stomach. He held her hair and stroked her back. 

“I hate you right now, Parker.” 

He chuckled. 

“No, you don’t, Heywood.” 

She sighed. 

“No, I don’t. I love you more than my next breath.” 

“I love you too.” 

He took off his glove and wiped her mouth. She looked very poorly for the rest of the run, but she was Charlotte and there was no way she was giving up despite having to repeat the unfortunate body reaction twice. 

Back in the shower Charlotte stubbornly seduced Sidney; and apart from the attempted - and failed - sex a few hours earlier, it was the worst sex they had ever had. She sat straddled on his lap, gasping with her forehead resting against his. 

“Well, that wasn’t very mind-blowing.” 

They both burst out laughing and took it to the bed for another and much approved round. 

_The Wedding_

Sidney chewed his cheek nervously, shifting on his feet. His heart was pounding in his chest, bouncing of the walls in his rib cage. He looked very handsome though. Dressed in a black dinner jacket and bow tie, looking very James Bond – had it not been for the trembling lower lip and the tear-glossed eyes. His best man was in a stunning tailored dinner jacket as well but with a black tie, slim-fitting cropped pants and a pair of red-soled high heels. Georgiana took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. 

“She’s never late and you have never been happier. Smile, Pineapple.” 

He smiled. She hadn’t called him that since she was a little girl. Sweet on the inside but prickly and dismissive on the outside. He in return had called her _Coffee Bean_. She had loved to run her little hands through the roasted beans and therefor always smelled like coffee. He had told Charlotte about their nicknames for each other the night of the proposal, where she had woken him up to suggest that they adopted Georgiana. 

“I can’t help it. I’m still nervous, Coffee Bean.” 

It was a very small church but still their intimate wedding party only filled half the pews. Sidney flinched as the door opened, though it was still too early for the bride to come. For Charlotte to come. A beautiful woman, roughly in her late 50s like Susan entered. She had black hair with a dash of silver in it scraped back into a tight bun, olive skin with remarkably few lines or wrinkles, alert intelligent eyes and a stern expression. She nodded warmly at Susan, the sides of her mouth crooked into a small smile that grew wider as she greeted and hugged Charlotte’s siblings. Sidney guessed; she must be Bayla. Their eyes met and she gave him a look as if she wasn’t surprised to see him – that she already _knew_ him. 

The sound of his heart was almost deafening. He felt faint. Georgiana grasped his hand tighter as if she too feared that he could collapse any second. He parted his lips to let out a breath that had been trapped in his throat. The moment it escaped him; the first tear silently rolled down his cheek. The low chatter in the church drowned in the sound of blood rushing through his veins. His tunnel vision was fixed on the door; he might as well have been alone in the church. 

The double doors opened. A few more tears followed the first, slow-dancing to the soft music that started playing. Then their nephews entered. The four girls elegantly dressed in silver dresses and Henry in a black dinner jacket but no tie, they held lit sparklers in their hands. They walked shyly at first but it only took them a few steps before they strode more confidently towards Sidney. 

Henry handed him a small note. 

_Ready, Parker?_

Sidney laughed and gazed at the empty doorway and nodded. Oh, he was ready. Nervous – but never had he been more ready for anything else in his life. The music changed and he recognized the piece immediately, _Into my arms_. A choir he hadn’t noticed started singing. 

_I don't believe in an interventionist God  
But I know, darling, that you do  
But if I did, I would kneel down and ask Him  
Not to intervene when it came to you  
Oh, not to touch a hair on your head  
Leave you as you are_

As they sang the next lines, there she was. More beautiful and sparkling than ever. They locked eyes. She looked absolutely ethereal. Like Susan had twirled her magic wand and the moon, the stars and the snow crystals had come together in a slim silver-white dress embellished with dripping pearls. It caressed her curves as she walked towards him. She wore no veil; her chocolate curls softly framed her beautiful face and her eyes sparkled like never before. 

_If he felt he had to direct you  
Then direct you into my arms_

_Into my arms, oh Lord  
Into my arms, oh Lord  
Into my arms, oh Lord  
Into my arms_

Thomas walked proudly by his sister's side. Midway he kissed her cheek and she took the last steps into Sidney’s arms. His tears had turned into a happy and wide smile. He took her hand and kissed it before they turned towards the vicar. Everything in Sidney clicked as they stood there, his little finger wrapped around hers. He tried to listen to the vicar’s words, but the soft heat and sweet scent from his bride seemed more important. As consequence Sidney said ‘I do’ too many times too soon to the giggling amusement of their guests. He couldn’t care less; he had longed to yell those words since she walked down the aisle at Esther and Babington’s wedding. 

They slipped on the wedding bands, and before the vicar had finished pronouncing them man and wife, Sidney was already kissing Charlotte with a passion that made her drop her bouquet of white and green hydrangea. For a moment they got so lost in the kiss that they forgot where they were. A discrete cough from the vicar made them blushingly break apart. The vicar smilingly picked up the bouquet and handed it to Charlotte. 

Susan got up and handed them the adoption papers and the three of them signed them to the slow supporting applause of the guests. The adoption was now final. He hadn’t been asked to do it, but the vicar smiled widely, spread out his arms in a blessing and said the words, the three of them had longed to hear for so long. 

“I now pronounce you a family.” 

Sidney and Charlotte hugged Georgiana and they walked back the aisle with her between them, holding hands. They were now officially The Heywood-Parker Family. Outside it was snowing. They greeted their guests with happy tears and smiles. Six carriages waited with warm blankets for them and drove them the few miles to the venue where the wedding party was being held. 

In the privacy of the carriage Charlotte gave Georgiana a small velvet box. 

“You gave me your mother’s. I wanted you to have something from me and I had this made for you. To mark today.” 

Sidney smiled surprised. Georgiana’s fingers trembled slightly as she opened the box; inside was a gold signet ring embellished with three small symbols made of gems: a forget-me-not, a pineapple and a coffee bean. It fit perfectly on Georgiana’s little finger. 

“It’s like a family crest. It’s beautiful. Thank you, Charlotte.” 

Her voice was a quiet whisper. Charlotte hugged her. 

“I’m glad you like it. I hope it wasn’t presumptuous of me to let the flower represent me. You haven’t given me a nickname.” 

Georgiana shook her head quietly and smiled softly. 

“No, the forget-me-not fits you perfectly. You are quite unforgettable.” 

_The venue_

Susan had been very secretive about the wedding venue. Actually, about everything about the wedding planning. She had asked Charlotte and Sidney what they wanted and tried to make all their wishes and surprises for each other come true. Like the choir singing for Sidney in the church. The venue was in every sense spectacular. The carriages stopped outside a big building that most definitely did not look open to the public. Susan’s men in kilts were there, but this time dressed in white shirts, black pants and braces. They helped the guests descend the carriages and led them inside. In small groups they were given a cocktail and taken to the top by a beautiful old elevator. 

Sidney and Charlotte had wanted the impossible outside summer wedding in the winter time. Charlotte gasped as they exited the elevator. It was a big glass dome on a roof top. The winter sun was slowly setting in a full circle around them and cast a golden-pink blush over the many exotic potted trees and plants in what must be an enormous wintergarden. Small lights and candles lit up the room and reflected in the glass. It was like being inside a beautiful snow globe. Round tables were set with white linen table cloths, silver-grey linen napkins, green and white hydrangea stood in the odd crystal vases from Alison and Peter’s wedding along with Mrs. Heywood’s figurines. Serpentines made of starched silk ribbon added an elegant and festive touch. Sidney spontaneously hugged Susan. 

“How did you find this room?” 

“I have a special friend.” 

A band were playing soft jazz, a beautiful, curvy, dark-skinned woman dressed in black let her husky voice embrace the small wedding party. Sidney took a closer look at her, she looked so familiar but he couldn’t place her. Then it dawned upon him and he placed his hand on the small of Charlotte’s back and led her to the small stage. Charlotte didn’t notice anything unusual at first but the she flew her arms around the singer. 

“Gloria! It’s you! It’s you!” 

It was the band from Antigua that they had got to known from the two times they had gone dancing. The night of the wedding. And the night before Charlotte’s departure. Charlotte turned to Susan. 

“How did you know? How did you find them?” 

Susan smiled secretively. 

“I have a special friend.” 

Though dark it was still in the afternoon. They had wanted it to start early because of the children and to have time to just mingle, chat and dance without the normal stiff decorum of a wedding. The twins came and asked Sidney to dance. He skipped straight to where he lifted them up into his strong arms. Again, they put their chubby little arms around his neck and chattered away. 

“Are you our uncle now?” 

“Are you going to have a dog?” 

“Didn’t Charlotte just look like a priiiiincess?” 

“Can we visit you again?” 

“Are you going to have children?” 

“What’s your favorite color?” 

Patiently and laughingly he answered all their questions. Soon everyone was dancing until Gloria announced that it was time to find their seats. It was unformal and relaxed and just as Sidney and Charlotte had wanted it to be. 

Charlotte loved starters and preferred those to a heavy main course. And desserts. She loved desserts too. Sidney loved Charlotte’s excitement over food and had asked Susan to create a menu of starters and desserts. He was not disappointed. The food was exquisite and Charlotte let out small adorable gasps as the small courses were served. Susan’s men served matched cocktails with every course. There was a delightful buzz of chatter and laughter in the room. 

_”Father” of the bride_

Gloria finished a song and nodded at Thomas. He clinked his glass and stood up, towering tall and broad over the wedding party. He took a step away from his seat. Bayla, Benjamin and Mark stood behind him wearing sunglasses and earpieces. Looking like secret service. It had nothing to do with the speech, but that was not the point. The point was to freak out Sidney and they succeeded. 

“Dear friends, dear family. Thank you all for coming to Charlotte and Sidney’s wedding.” 

He turned towards Charlotte and Sidney and winked at them flashing a crooked smile that signaled this speech could be anything from embarrassing to emotional. Sidney laughed nervously, staring at his three body guards. 

“Dear newly-weds. Darling baby sister. Dear brother-in-law. 

Susan and I talked about who should give you away – if in fact you wanted someone to. And who should speak as father of the bride. Well, we didn’t talk much about it. Susan wanted me to give you away and she wanted to be the very last speaker tonight. I’m guessing she has something planned.” 

He looked at Sidney. 

“I would be nervous if I were you!” 

Sidney laughed slightly desperate. Susan wiggled her elegant eyebrows. Mark and Benjamin pretended to receive orders through their earpieces. Thomas continued. 

“Charlotte. Mum and dad would have been so proud to see the wonderful woman you have become. And I am quite confident that they would have warmed up to Sidney....eventually. You have always been the adventurous one of us. And I have sometimes hated that. To not have you close by. To celebrate your birthdays on videocalls. To only see you a few times a year. Antigua is not exactly close but at least we all know where you are. And what’s a nine-hour flight between family? 

I knew from the moment that you talked about Sidney on the phone the first time, that he was special. That he could be the one. That we would be at your wedding one day. I had of course imagined that you would date for a few years, then be engaged for a small decade before marrying, like a good girl. But when I saw you two together at Alison and Peter’s wedding, you looked like the universe had been waiting for you two to find each other. Sidney most certainly was ready. It only took a few pints before he confided in your three brother’s that he wanted to marry you. The sooner the better.” 

Sidney hid his face in his napkin, blushing and laughing. The rest of the room were cracking up. Thomas delivered his speech with a precisely timed and dry humor. 

“Sidney. The way you look at Charlotte...The way you talk about Charlotte... You are unafraid to let you heart blabber out through your mouth. We saw it today in the church. You tried to rush the ceremony by saying ‘I do’ like a hundred times. Completely unembarrassed of making a loving fool out of yourself... of carrying your beating heart on your sleeve. Only that kind of unconditional and endless love is worthy of our Charlotte.” 

Both Charlotte and Sidney gulped a lump and squeezed each other’s hands. Charlotte looked at her brother with glossy eyes. 

“With you Sidney, our family got an unexpected and wonderful addition........Georgiana... You, sweet girl, are a gift in yourself...and every bit as beautiful and funny and intelligent and crazy as the rest of us Heywoods, and we are proud to have you bear our last name – even if it is hyphenated with Parker. I guess we can all live with that. Welcome, dear girl. Know that you are engraved in our hearts next to Charlotte. If you are ever in need of a big brother or three, you can count on us three Heywoods. In fact, Mark, Benjamin and I can’t wait to meet Otis...” 

Georgiana looked absolutely mortified and cast a glance at Mark and Benjamin debating wordlessly about something. Bayla had not moved an inch. Sidney laughed and put his arm protectively around her shoulder. Thomas carried on with the virtues of having brothers. 

“...Or if someone is bullying you, though, Charlotte probably would have kicked the guilty ass before we had put down our pints.” 

Charlotte and Georgiana looked knowingly at each other and chuckled. 

“Dear Charlotte, Sidney and Georgiana. Congratulations on your special day. For it is not just a wedding. It’s the making of a family. 

Please rise and raise your glasses for our lovely and beautiful Heywood-Parker family.” 

Charlotte wiped her eyes, then got up and hugged her oldest brother warmly. They stood for a while, whispering endearments. When Charlotte let go again, Sidney hugged Thomas too. Both took a deep breath before sitting again. Emotions were running high and wild. Bayla gave Sidney a firm handshake and kissed Charlotte on both cheeks before pulling her into a motherly embrace. Mark and Benjamin mockingly backed away before they finally took of their sunglasses and gave Charlotte and Sidney some big bear hugs. 

More food and more cocktails came. Susan rarely served wine at her dinners or parties. With cocktails she could control the atmosphere; extra alcohol if things were going slow, less if things were going too fast. At a wedding with so many children it had the advantage that the children had the same experience – alcohol-free of course. Susan had always been keen on treating children, no matter the age, as persons. 

_The groom_

So far everything had been just perfect. Stars and soft snowflakes painted the most romantic setting, Susan’s men worked discretely and efficiently. No one was in want of anything. Sidney was starting to shift in his seat. His pulse raced through his body as he pulled out his speech from his jacket and nodded at Gloria. 

“And now, Ladies and Gentlemen. The speech everyone is judging a wedding by: the speech of the groom. Take it away, Mr. Heywood-Parker.” 

It was an unnatural calm and collected Sidney who rose from his chair. He took Charlotte’s hand. 

“Heywood. My bride. My _wife_. The love of my life...” 

She was already tearing up, when he kissed the back of her hand and gave her a crooked smile. 

“I’ll get to you in a minute. Sit tight, Heywood.” 

She burst out laughing followed by the rest of the guests. Sidney flashed a wide beautiful smile and continued. 

“First of all, I would like to thank you all for being here today. I know some of you had other plans for this evening..... Thank you for changing them to help us make this day special. Especially since we owe this day to you.  
Esther, Babington. Thank you for having a wedding that lasted a week – even I had time enough to gather the courage to speak to this divine creature next to me. I cannot think of better wing men than you. Though you might have insisted on introducing us sooner. That brings me to you, Georgiana. You and I.... You and I, we are a team. Partners. Best friends. I tell you everything. You are smart and wonderful and you are so much wiser than I am – in everything that matters. I called you the first day to tell you about this woman I had met and failed to form complete sentences to. Your advice was simple; if you can’t talk, take her hand. I did and it worked..............................” 

Sidney swallowed. Emotions slowly pushed the confident calmness away 

“…....... You welcomed Heywood without having met her because you knew me well enough to sense that she was something special.......We are here today, because you told me to ask the right question. Well, demanded would be a more correct term. To make my feelings known so that we would be the three of us instead of just the two of us. You truly are my _best man_.” 

Georgiana got up and wrapped her arms around him. 

“I couldn’t let you blow this, you stubborn brooding idiot.” 

“And for that I will always be grateful, G. Please keep giving me advice..................................................................  
Henry, Jenny and Alicia. You liked Charlotte right away, didn’t you?” 

The three children nodded eagerly. 

“I can understand why. She is lovely and sweet. Tom, Mary, Arthur and Diana. Thank you for picking me up all those years ago when my heart was broken and leading me on a path that brought me Georgiana. We sometimes fight – like most siblings do. But I have never doubted that you had my back. Thank you for opening your arms and your hearts to Charlotte. I think that we can all agree that we will be a better Parker-family with a Heywood in it.... I have a dozen more pages, I think it’s time to toast to family.” 

Sidney raised his glass and sent a warm smile to Tom, Mary, Arthur and Diana. Charlotte stroked the back of his leg to let him know, he was doing good. He looked down and flipped through the pages before he continued, looking at Peter. 

“Peter, you have done absolutely nothing for me. Bailing out on me on the terrifying interrogation with the Heywood brothers. And again, with my bachelor party. You are lucky that you are married to Alison!” 

Peter raised his glass with a big grin. 

“Yeah, you complain all you want. Where were you when I had to face them all alone? After today we are a team, I just had to have my share of the fun. Consider it Heywood-therapy.” 

Sidney raised his glass to seal the deal. 

“I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt, Peter. But you still have to woo me...  
Mark, Benjamin and Thomas. You do the big brother-hood proud. I was terrified of going to the pub with you – Make no mistake, I still am. Not because of you three, you turned out to be harmless..... but because of all your stories about your sister. I was truly convinced that you were pulling my leg the first time, but found out that every story was the fucking truth...sorry, children. One must never swear.... and now I’m a little scared of Charlotte as well. A few days ago, at my bachelor party, you amused yourselves by telling me more stories and I willingly believe that Charlotte has had a pet shark and been on a space station.” 

Thomas, Mark and Benjamin laughed proudly at Sidney’s description of them and their sister. Mark added. 

“We are terrified of her too.” 

Charlotte raised her eyebrows in mocking disbelief over the betrayal from her brothers and gestured as innocently as an Italian football player guilty of a dirty tackle. 

“Hey!!!” 

Sidney patted her on the shoulder. 

“I’ll get to you. But not yet, Heywood. Speaking of terrifying women. Susan... I never apologized for being less than properly dressed the first time we met. Well, for not being dressed at all to put it like it was. But you took it with a stoic calmness that did nothing good for my poor nerves. And when you summoned me to the kitchen and stood right next to the knives, I was a complete nerve wreck.” 

Susan held up her glass with a very satisfied look on her face. 

“And don’t get me started on that mind-reading-thing you do... but at the end of the day you are an impressive and wonderful woman. You love Charlotte as much as I do and you want to protect her as much as I do. You have done so much for us. For me. Helping me with her birthday surprise. Arranging this wedding and making the impossible come true. You have delivered beyond our wildest dreams. With your talent for transportation, I’m pretty convinced that you are the fairy godmother. You can turn any pumpkin into a red double decker bus and whip up a fairytale wedding in a few weeks. How is Cinderella by the way?” 

Susan laughed a tingling laughter. 

“Cinderalla sends her best.” 

Sidney laughed too but his entire being swiftly turned into a hand-trembling nervousness. He gulped his cocktail - that was immediately and discretely replaced with a new - and took Charlotte’s hand. His voice had turned from confident and teasing to mushy and emotional. 

“And now you, Heywood... We both know that I’m less than eloquent when it comes to expressing myself. How I ever came to say more than one-word-sentences to you must be credited to a bottle of very smooth vintage whiskey. I am so happy that you like whiskey. And cigars.  
You are beautiful in everything you are and everything you do. I noticed you at the airport. Something about you made me look at my watch. 6.43 am. It seemed important to know the exact time.....You were like a ray of sun shining on a sea of exhausted travelers, there was something so refreshing and pure about you. You helped a tired, desperate mother with her two small children and I hope that you noticed the smile on her face when you hugged her goodbye. I wanted to talk to you. Offer you a cup of coffee. Offer you me. You were gone before; I had found something intelligent to say. I couldn’t believe my luck when you came and sat next to me. Or that you chose stay next to me when the bus had emptied and I still hadn’t said a word. I tried desperately to come up with something. Anything. But we both know that I wasn’t entirely successful. I had fallen in love with you by the time we reached the hotel.  
You mocked me Thomas, but I’m proud to say that several hours passed before I thought about marrying Charlotte the first time.  
I did one smart thing the first day. I called Georgiana and told her about you and asked for her advice. It was simple but genius. Take her hand. I cannot tell you how many times I repeated those words to myself. Take her hand.” 

He took his napkin and dried his eyes. She stroked his hand with her thumb, a few tears were meandering down her blushing cheeks. 

“I love the way you are around people, especially around Georgiana. I love that you walked straight into her heart. I love the way you laugh – and that the smallest things can extract that beautiful sound from you. I love that you love books. I love the way your eyes sparkle. I love that you hum, when you eat. I love that you have a song for every mood. I love that you are an open book, that I can always tell if you’re happy or sad or mad. I love the way your hand fits in mine. I love the way your body feels against mine. I love our substantial conversations and I really _really_ love our mind-blowing..... CHEERS!” 

Both Charlotte and Sidney blushed adorably. She laughingly hid her face in her hands. They raised their glasses and toasted. Sidney cleared his throat. 

“You make everything better. I am a better man because of you. Georgiana says so too. I am my best and truest self because of you. I love you, Heywood...and I promise you that I will spend every breath, every heartbeat and every second trying to make you as happy as you make me. Thank you for accepting my hand. Then and today.” 

He bent down and kissed her, both had tears rolling down their cheeks. 

“Please rise for my beautiful wife. May she always be as happy as she is today.” 

There was not a dry eye in the room. Sidney sat down and wiped his face with a fresh napkin that magically had emerged next to his plate. He smiled relieved. Truth was that he had not been entirely sure that he would have been able to complete the speech without breaking down in tears, she had that big an effect on him. She leaned in and whispered in his ear accompanied by a delightfully hot breath. 

“That was very eloquent, Parker. I love you too.” 

Gloria counted down in a low voice to start the band again. Humming the first notes. 

“That tops the speeches of the groom, I have ever heard, Sidney. But we all knew how much in love you both were when we saw you dancing in Antigua........” 

And then she started singing. There was a bit of quiet sniffs as their guests gathered themselves again and soon the relaxed chatter, banter and laughter were back. 

_The best man_

After a few more songs Gloria paused again to announce the next speaker. 

“I have never seen such a beautiful and elegantly dressed best man before. Love your heels! Please welcome Miss Georgiana Heywood-Parker!” 

Georgiana placed herself between Charlotte and Sidney and took their hands. She wanted to be close to them and had memorized her speech. The things she wanted to say felt so natural that she wasn’t nervous as such, at the same time she was... not nervous...but it was important to her that Charlotte and Sidney understood how much she loved them and valued the way they made her feel. That she could tell Sidney what he had meant for her healing. And with those emotions tumbling inside her, she took a deep fortified breath and jumped into her speech. 

“Grumpy, Pineapple, Statler and Waldorf...Sidney. I have called you many things over the years. Also, things that are not fitted for today – things that were never true but came from hurt and pain, and you were there. I hope you don’t doubt my love for you. You are my world. You are my person. You and I have seen the best _and_ the worst sides of each other. We have cried. We have yelled. We have cried some more. We have laughed and most importantly we have talked. You and I didn’t choose to be together, but we have chosen each other. For that I will always be grateful. As I have grown older, I realize the sacrifices that it meant for you. You lived with a stubborn teenage girl. I can’t imagine that it topped the list of the best pickup-lines.” 

Sidney was already crying, wiping his eyes again. Georgiana had a few tears in her eyes herself, but smiled bravely as she continued. 

“When you called from Bali and told me you had met a woman...someone special, my first thought was, that you would probably ruin it with your brooding nature and lack of conversational skills. I’m glad that you listened to my advice. I guess there is a first for everything.” 

Sidney gave a short laugh. 

“Charlotte, I knew the first time I saw you that you were good for Sidney. That you were meant for each other...and needed each other. It didn’t take long before I realized that I needed you too. As time went by it was obvious that the both of you had a conversation that you needed to finish.... I’m sorry, Sidney, but I had to force you into action. You were about to make a huge mistake. You see, Sidney, you and I were a team, but Charlotte, you made us a family.” 

Georgiana stood for a little while with a trembling lower lip. Sidney stroked her gently on the back. 

“I am so proud to call you my parents. To bear the same last name as you. To belong to someone. To share the same anniversary as you. I love you both so much.” 

Charlotte and Sidney embraced her in a tearful sandwich. The guests gave a standing ovation. Gloria made sure that the ovation glided naturally over into a low-key jazzy version of _You are the sunshine of my life_ to emphasize and round off Georgiana’s speech perfectly and happily. Sidney gently leaned his forehead against Georgiana’s. 

“It was never a sacrifice. You and I are forever, Coffee Bean.” 

_Tom, Mary, Arthur and Diana_

“Gather around, children. It’s story time” 

Gloria watched with amusement how the children and Georgiana sat down on the floor on blankets and pillows that two of Susan’s men had spread out. Georgiana had taken off her Louboutins and had little James in her lap. Mary, Tom, Arthur and Diana took the stage. 

Arthur: “Once upon a time there was a handsome and tall prince. Prince Pineapple. He lived a happy life with his friends and family but one day he met a cruel and viscous witch. She lured him into a dark forest and turned him into an ugly troll. Afraid of the world he hid himself, yelling at anyone who came near. Luckily his normal deep prince voice was now a funny high pitch, otherwise he would have been very scary indeed.” 

Tom put on an ugly hat and yelled in a squeaky voice: “THAT’S ENOUGH. Go away!” 

James squealed with laughter in Georgiana’s lap. Soon the children were joined by the groom and bride. Henry and the twins piled up in Sidney’s big lap, and Alicia and Jenny lay their heads in Charlotte’s and toyed drowsily with some of the dripping pearls on her dress. The fairytale continued. 

Arthur: “Only children were safe. He loved children and they loved him. One day he found a beautiful girl crying all by herself.” 

Tom: “What is wrong, my dear?” 

Diana in a pink bonnet and sad voice: “I’m all alone in the world.” 

Tom cried out in a high pitch light voice: “Not anymore. I will take care of you. What’s your name?” 

Diana: “Coffee Bean.” 

Tom sniffed her: “You smell like coffee too!” 

James and Henry cried with laughter at the troll loudly sniffing Coffee Bean. The rest of the guests quietly pulled their chairs closer. Chuckling at the display in front of them and the delighted shrieks from the children. 

Arthur: “The two of them found a little lake with a little island on it in the middle of the forest. The enchanted Prince Pineapple build them a house and they led a very happy life. Sometimes someone would come too close, but Pineapple always protected Coffee Bean.” 

Tom in a loud Mickey Mouse voice: “GO AWAY! NO TRESPASSERS! PRIVATE PROPERTY!” 

Arthur: “Though happy, Coffee Bean noticed that Pineapple sometimes gazed longingly in the direction of his old castle. One evening they could hear the sound of music and laughter. Coffee Bean took Pineapple’s hand.” 

Diana: “Come, let’s go have a look.” 

Tom: “NO! What if someone sees me? I’m ugly!” 

Diana: “You are kind and kind people are always pretty.” 

Arthur: “Pineapple could hear that Coffee Bean had made up her mind and protesting was to no use. So, off they went. The closer they got; the more nervous Pineapple became but also the more curious. Hidden behind a big tree they admired the music and the golden lights from the windows.” 

Diana: “Oh, it’s so pretty. Look, Pineapple. How do you think it looks from the inside?” 

Tom, sounding very sad: “I know how it looks. It’s beautiful.” 

Arthur: “A young woman came out into the garden. She was a princess. Coffee Bean could tell, because she wore a princess crown. The princess breathed in the fresh air, Coffee Bean thought she looked a little bit sad – even though she had a crown and a beautiful dress. Pineapple couldn’t take his eyes away from her.” 

Diana, poking Tom in the side: “Go talk to her. She looks sad.” 

Tom, crossing his arms stubbornly: “NO! I’m too ugly.” 

Arthur: “The princess heard Pineapple and walked closer.” 

Mary wearing one of her daughter’s toy crown: ”Is someone there? Come out, please. I promise I won’t hurt you.” 

Diana pushed Tom forward and he stumbled exaggeratedly into Mary. The children writhed with laughter. 

Tom in an even higher pitch voice, causing more laughter: “OH, I’m so sorry, Princess. I will leave at once! I didn’t mean to frighten you.” 

Mary: “You didn’t scare me at all. And if you had, I can defend myself. I once killed an evil dragon!” 

Sidney caught Charlotte’s eyes and grinned widely. 

Mary continued: “You don’t look scary, you look sad. I am Princess Heywood.” 

Tom stood and spurted with his mouth closed to show that he didn’t know what to say. 

Mary took his hand: “What is your name?” 

Still not a sound. Tom was a deep red, holding his breath. 

Diana moved forward: “His name is Pineapple. He is very shy. And I am Coffee Bean.” 

Mary: “You both have such beautiful names.” 

Arthur: “They talked and talked all night. Well, Princess Heywood and Coffee Bean talked all night. Pineapple listened and glared. He was in love. But alas, to what use? She was a beautiful princess and he was an ugly troll.” 

Tom looked hilariously lovesick. 

Arthur: “Over the following days Princess Chocolate visited Pineapple and Coffee Bean on their little island. Eventually, Pineapple was able to talk to her. He really liked talking with the princess. Coffee Bean could tell, that Princess like talking to Pineapple too.” 

Tom took Mary’s hand and they started walking around Arthur. 

Arthur: “One evening Pineapple walked Princess Heywood back to the castle. She stumbled over a branch and he caught her in his strong arms. Princess Heywood looked into his eyes, and she only saw kindness. And before Pineapple knew what happened, she kissed him.” 

Mary kissed Tom on the lips. Their children cried out: “UuuuuuuuUUUUUuuuuH.” 

Arthur: “The kiss broke the spell. And Pineapple turned from troll into a prince.” 

Tom took of his ugly hat and put on a crown. He straightened his body, grabbed Mary and dipped her before showering her with kisses, making loud kissing sounds. 

Arthur: “Prince Pineapple married Princess Heywood and together with Coffee Bean, they moved into the castle and lived happily ever after.” 

All four Parkers bowed and received their applause. The band played a Disney movie song. Since Charlotte, Sidney and Georgiana were not able get up, they bent down and hugged them instead. Tom and Mary put the crowns on Charlotte and Sidney. 

_The friends_

Gloria motioned everyone to remain seated. 

“Ya’ll look so comfortable. Why don’t we let Esther, Babington, Crowe and Clara continue? Give them a big hand!” 

Babington sent the crowd a wide grin. 

“Well, that is a tough act to follow! But, we do have an act. We have a song!” 

He nodded at the band and the drummer counted them in. The four of them performed an uncoordinated and yet brilliant version of Emma Bunton’s pop song _What took you so long_ with a choreography and everything. Tears of laughter rolled down the cheeks of the audience. Especially when Babington and Crowed turned their backs and twerked. Charlotte began to hiccup from laughing and Sidney had never in his life heard anything that adorable. After the roaring applause everyone had a fresh cocktail in their hands and toasted to the bride and groom. 

Sidney chivalrously helped his wife get up from the floor and drowned in her eyes for a moment and soon after in a deep kiss, interrupted teasingly by the Heywood brothers whistling. With cheeks tinged with a pink blush they returned to their seats. 

Desserts were served. Small bite size treats. Sidney leaned back and enjoyed watching Charlotte digging in. He didn’t have much of a sweet tooth himself, but watching her put the luscious delights into her mouth was an alluring treat itself. She could feel his eyes eating her and she turned towards him, blushing deeply and adorably. He had to kiss her again. 

At the end of a song, Gloria introduced the evenings last speaker as the band played the outro. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen. Children and best man. The one and only Lady Susan Worchester, former guardian of the bride.” 

_Lady Susan Worchester_

“Let me start with you, Sidney. Dear boy. Charlotte’s parents would have been thrilled to have met you. Especially her father. He predicted, that we would be here today. Not just at a Charlotte’s wedding. But a wedding with someone as special as you. I’ll leave you with that cliffhanger for now.  
Charlotte. My darling girl. You’re the closest thing to a daughter that I have, but you and your siblings are so much more. You had just turned fifteen when you came to live with me. Me, a spinster, who had always lived alone and actively avoided marriage and children. But there we were. I know why they chose me. Your mother told me, when she got sick. They wanted someone who fulfilled another role than a parent – because no one would be able to compete with the real thing; therefore, it was better to go with someone who would be your companion rather than a surrogate parent. It didn’t make much sense to me, but I expected them to know what they were doing. As the two of us settled in, I realized that they knew that I needed you as much as you needed me. It was tough when you announced that you wanted to travel, but your father predicted that as well. You see he didn’t just write the four of you a letter when he found that he was running out of time. He wrote me a manual to you too, Charlotte. And that letter includes your wedding with Sidney.” 

Susan cleared her throat and took a sip of water. Charlotte had tears running down her cheek, Sidney could see her pulse point drumming fast. 

_Dear Susan,_

_It’s time. Soon Charlotte will be living with you. Treat and respect her like she’s your equal, don’t pretend to know the first thing about teenagers. She’ll see right through you. She needs you like you are and how she loves you. That is also why we chose you._

_She will feel lost later. Lose her footing. And when she does that, she will do what she knows best. Search for answers. Don’t despair if she leaves you to find those answers. Even though I know that it will hurt you – I know that your goddaughter is special to you. And you will realize that Lizzy and I were right; you needed her too. Bayla is retiring soon and has promised to look after her and keep her safe._

_I know my little girl. Trust her. Let her go. She will find her way home again when she meets the right one and realizes that home is not a place, it’s a person. Charlotte’s mother taught me that. When she finds him, she will return to all of you. Her search will be over and she will no longer be lost. I hope you can find it in your heart to take this leap of faith – even if it feels like the opposite of taking care of her like we asked you to do. You will know when she has found the right one._

_Best of luck, Susan. And thank you._

_Heywood_

The room was dead silent. Charlotte looked emotional, pale and happy at the same time. Sidney pulled her chair close and into his arms. Susan took another sip of water. 

“Charlotte, Bayla has sent me accounts of your whereabouts for the past 5 years. Short texts and photos of you. I’m afraid it wasn’t entirely coincidental when she was on an “assignment” near you. You were her assignment. I hope you can forgive us; we didn’t have the hearts to go against your father’s dying wish.” 

Charlotte nodded. Of course she forgave. Susan nodded at one her men, who brought a big framed picture. It was a grainy photo – taken from a distance with mobile phone. It showed Sidney and Charlotte kissing for the first time on the beach. The text that had accompanied the photo read: “She found him.” Something clicked inside Sidney. Why Bayla had looked at him in the church as if she knew him. Bayla spoke. 

“I can retire now.” 

Susan looked fondly at Sidney. 

“You see, Sidney. Old man Heywood was right. You brought her home to all of us. I’m happy that you went after her in Bali. Bayla called me, we were about to step in but luckily you corrected your mistake.  
Dear Charlotte. Welcome home. Dear Sidney. Thank you.” 

Everybody stood and solemnly lifted their glasses. Charlotte took deep breaths. She had been prepared to miss her parents deeply this evening, but she had not been prepared for this. With her heart pounding in her chest and emotions tumbling through her body she recalled the feeling she had woken up with the first morning in Sidney’s arms and her words to him the night he proposed. He was her home. 

Again, the band read the mood in the room and Gloria’s beautiful voice guided them back. The wedding cake was brought in. Or rather the multi-layer cake stand with different kinds of beautiful petit fours, decorated with hydrangea and silk ribbon serpentines. Charlotte and Sidney fed each other a piece. 

It was getting close to midnight. Gloria started humming. The piano slowly followed. Then the rest of the instruments. 

“Sidney, your bride wanted us to sing a certain song for your official first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Heywood-Parker. Please take the floor.” 

Charlotte gave him a happy smile and took his hand. 

“Ready, Parker?” 

“Yes.” 

On the way to the dance floor Charlotte dropped her bouquet in Clara’s lap and smiled mischievously. Clara blushed to a deep shade of pink but not as much as Crowe. Small giggles from the others matched the embarrassed look in their faces. 

Charlotte placed one hand on his shoulder, the other in his hand. His hand on the small of her back burned through the dress. He pulled her close and found her eyes. Gloria started to sing. 

_The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave  
To the dark and the endless skies _

_The first time ever I kissed your mouth  
I felt the earth move in my hand  
Like the trembling heart of a captive bird  
That was there at my command my love _

_And the first time ever I lay with you  
I felt your heart so close to mine  
And I knew our joy would fill the earth  
And last till the end of time my love _

_The first time ever I saw your face  
Your face, your face..._

The world disappeared. There were only them standing under the stars, snowflakes slowly hitting the glass and gliding down, melting from the heat of the room. Glorias timing was impeccable. As the last note died out, she counted down. 

“10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1..” 

Sidney framed her face and gave her a tender kiss. 

“Happy New Year, Heywood.” 

“Happy New Year, Parker.” 

Everyone kissed and hugged and wished each other a Happy New Year. Champaign was served. Gloria and the band led everyone in the classic _Auld Lang Syne_. The 25 guests stood, arms hooked around each other and sang. Fireworks lit up the sky around them. It was beautiful, emotional, intimate and special. Everything Charlotte and Sidney had wished for when they chose the last day of the year to be their wedding day. A new year. A blank page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, Gloria was flown in with her band to show Bayla and Susan in cahoots. Not a display of wealth.  
> Gloria knew about the speeches, because the guests had sent information and wishes beforehand to Susan - and voila! Gloria double-jobbed as toastmaster as well.  
> I had to mention the special friend.
> 
> The first time ever I saw your face - by Roberta Flack https://youtu.be/d8_fLu2yrP4  
> Charlotte's wedding dress http://emanuelbrides.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/06/EMANUEL53.jpg  
> Sidney’s suit https://weheartit.com/entry/203194608
> 
> Georgiana's suit https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f1/bc/a0/f1bca0ac5aca7560e1169eef31404786.jpg
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed it.


	24. England: The wedding “night”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think that I would leave you without a wedding night, did you?  
> Stay clear of the ❤❤❤ if you prefer that.
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you for your many sweet comments on the wedding chapter. I cannot tell you how happy they make me. Fanfic started out as a guilty pleasure to blow out steam after a hard day's work. Now it's an addiction. All because of you beautiful people. From the bottom of my heart ❤❤❤ (not to be confused with the X-rated ❤❤❤)
> 
> Stay safe 😘

Though very and actively fond of mind-blowing sex Charlotte and Sidney wanted to party with their family and friends until the early morning instead of leaving for a traditional wedding night. And so, they did. Gloria and her band thanked for having them around 2am and left the newly-weds and their guests with a well-composed playlist and lots of kisses and hugs. Charlotte and Sidney promised to return to Bali as soon as possible. 

Alison, Peter, Mary and Tom left soon after with four armfuls of sleeping children. The rest continued dancing and drinking for another hour or so before Susan, Georgiana, Bayla, Arthur and Diana said their goodbyes too. The Babingtons, Crowe and Clara followed in the slip current, leaving Charlotte and Sidney with her three brothers and Edward. The single quartet didn’t stay long but opted for taking the party elsewhere complaining loudly to a laughing Charlotte about the lack of single and willing bridesmaids. She and Sidney could hear them singing _The boys are back in town_ all the way down in the elevator. 

Sidney kissed his wife and continued the slow dance, they were having. 

“Alone at last.” 

She smiled lovingly at him. 

“Alone at last.” 

Sidney nodded at one of Susan’s men. 

“This way Mr. and Mrs. Heywood-Parker. I’m Stephen and will take care of you.” 

Charlotte sighed and looked at her shoes, tossed near her chair. 

“Are we going far, Stephen? My feet are killing me.” 

“No, Ma’am. You can leave the shoes, you and your husband are staying in the building.” 

Sidney picked her up in a bridal carry. 

“Lead the way, good man.” 

They took the elevator down a floor and walked into a large library, with a spectacular view through the quarter of a donut-shaped floor to ceiling glass construction. In the middle of the room was a big four-poster-bed, their bags placed on a settee. Stephen pointed to a door in the corner, “the bathroom”. 

“And the surprise?” 

Sidney looked at Stephen, who pointed towards a glass door leading out to a big covered terrace. 

“All set and ready, Mr. Heywood-Parker. Call or text me on this number when you want your meals served or if you need anything. Day or night.” 

He handed Sidney a card and left with a small bow. 

“A surprise?” 

Charlotte leaned back a bit in Sidney’s arms to look at him. 

“Yes... unless you want to just go to sleep or....” 

He lifted her higher to kiss her passionately. They broke apart breathless. 

“I’m too curious now. Please, take me to the surprise, Mr. Heywood-Parker.” 

He laughed and carried her out on to the terrace. It was lit up by candles, pleasantly heated by three patio heaters, a comfortable two-person chaise lounge was stacked with pillows and warm blankets. He put her down and tucked a blanket around her shoulders. She was so fascinated by the view and the odd fireworks still coloring the night sky, that she didn’t pay attention to a vintage bar cart with their parents’ wedding photos standing next to a bottle of superior whiskey. Sidney poured her a glass of and handed her a cigar. 

“Since our parent couldn’t be with us tonight, I thought we could remember them now. I also have an iPad loaded with Jane Austen movies and TV-series. You choose what we’re going to watch, I’m a Jane Austen virgin.” 

She started crying softly. 

“You did all this?” 

“Technically, it is the work of Susan. But I asked if it was possible. Alison helped me with the wedding photo of your parents.” 

Only then did she notice the silver-framed photos and cried even more. Sidney sat down next to her and pulled her tight. 

“I didn’t mean to make you sad.” 

“You didn’t. I’m crying because this is the most thoughtful and touching surprise and I love you so much.” 

She smiled through her tears. 

“I can choose, you say?” 

He nodded. 

“Pride & Prejudice then. The TV-show. Not the movie. It was my mother’s favorite and I have to say that Colin Firth is very handsome as the dark and alluring Mr. Darcy.” 

“Hey! I’m beginning to regret this already. Am I going to watch _my wife_ ogle another man on my wedding night?” 

A hot tongue swirled against his neck. 

“Don’t worry. He’s not near as handsome as you.” 

And so, they sat there on the terrace watching _Pride & Prejudice_, drinking whiskey and puffing cigars. Normally Sidney hated when people talked through a movie but Charlotte was so adorable as she gasped at her favorite scenes and fast-forwarded through the ones where Mrs. Bennet was exceptionally animated and annoying. She also told stories about her mother and how she and Alison had started this tradition. Sidney laughed at her stories and excitement. They had just started the third episode when her chattering slowed down and her breathing soon revealed that she had fallen asleep in his arms. 

He carried her to the bed. Sitting on the edge with her on his lap, he gently opened her dress and slid it down her body; it had a build-in-bra and like in Bali she wore no panties. Her hairdo was done with just two embellished combs and his heart skipped a beat when her curls cascaded down her naked back. Carefully he tucked her under the covers and went to put out the candles and heaters, brushed his teeth, undressed and climbed into bed. 

For the better part of an hour he lay there watching her sleep, stroking a stray curl away from her face, following the dip of her body with his fingers, taking in the sweet scent of her. He had never felt so light in his heart or so connected with anyone before. Looking back at his relationship with Eliza, it had always been a hard struggle. She always wanted more than he could give. It was never just easy and unreserved. They were never a team; he was supporting role to her lead. But Charlotte... Everything felt natural and uncomplicated with her. He could be himself and he knew who he was for the first time in decades. They simply fit. 

Heartbeats later their bodies pulled together like two magnets. Half-asleep she hoisted her leg over his, equally half-asleep he slid inside her. Drowsily they moved together as if their naked bodies wanted to make their wows too. It was tender and intense. Their noses touched. Their breaths mingled. Together they climbed the peak in a slow steady pace. When they came together, it was with a quiet sigh. Trembling he pulled her close, brushed his lips over her sweaty forehead and they returned to their sleep. 

Charlotte’s side of the bed was empty when he woke up. He had no idea what time it was but it was still dark outside. A light brushing sound came from the bathroom. She didn’t notice him at first, he was leaning against the doorframe watching her slim naked body bent over the sink to sip some water from the running tap and rinse. 

“Goodmorning, wife.” 

She spat startled into the sink and turned with a big smile. 

“Goodmorning, husband.” 

“Up so soon. Are you planning on going somewhere?” 

He had his arms around her now and kissed her mint fresh mouth. 

“No. I needed to pee and brush my teeth. It felt like something had gone to die in my mouth. Cigars and whiskey are a great combo but not one that leaves you with a delightful morning breath.” 

He chuckled against the soft skin on her neck but he went swiftly from amused to aroused. Pressing his erection lightly against her, he growled. 

“Are you hungry for me or breakfast?” 

His deep tremor and hardness against her stomach made her gasp, “You...” 

“Good answer, Heywood.” 

A surprised cry escaped her lips as he picked her up and carried her back to bed. 

❤❤❤

Sidney dropped her on the bed. It would have made her laugh if his eyes hadn’t hungrily devoured her naked body. He stood for a while as if he was debating with himself whether to just fuck her hard or make romantic love to her. Sidney was not a man of compromise. She bit her lower lip. He made a growling sound. She propped on her elbows looking at him like _she_ voted for fucking. _He_ decided to take his time. 

Agonizingly slowly he kissed his way up her leg, dragging his lips and tongue over her skin. By the time he reached her upper thigh she was shivering with desire and throbbed in the direction of his nimble tongue. He continued further up, teasing her by licking and sucking along her bikini line but staying deliberately clear of her clit. She moaned relieved when he _finally_ reached her left hard nipple and cried out when he flicked the sensitive tip with his tongue. His erection grinded against her, enveloped by her folds but not yet inside her. Her hips tried to catch him but he evaded her stubbornly. With his one hand he kneaded the breast he was licking. Molding it to make the nipple stand even more erect and tempting. Fascinated by her body’s reaction to his ministrations he watched the nipple seek his hot mouth and he took it in. Sucking on it as if he was eating her out. She started to writhe under him. Begging. 

“Please...” 

The pleading whisper made him change pace again. His eyes darkened. 

“Please what, Heywood?” 

“I want you inside me.” 

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. 

“Not yet.” 

The deep tremor of his voice made her tremble even more. Her eyes were closed to a point where she might as well have been blind-folded. His mouth continued the trail from her earlobe to her chin. It fit in his open-mouthed kiss, he finished with a gentle bite. Slowly he moved his way down again, alternating between tender and rough, driving her mad with his steady pace and avoidance of the spots where she needed him the most. 

Finally, he trailed a finger down her body in the same annoying, teasing snail-pace as he had moved his mouth with and circled ever so slowly around her clit before he inched it inside her. And then he did nothing. He just watched the expression on her face going from anticipation to frustration. She tried to fuck his finger, but he used his strong palm against her pelvis to hold still inside her. 

Without thrusting, he just moved the tip of his finger inside her. Stroking and pressing that special spot he knew gave her the most pleasure. She wiggled impatiently to begin with but then she entered some kind of trance. Her breathing slowed down. Her skin burned against his. He could feel her entire body reacting to the tiny commands of his finger tip. She was dripping. He watched her. Lips parted. Nipples stood hard and erect. Skin goosebumped where his breath hit. He was so hard it hurt but she was so beautiful. 

At some point his finger melted with her body, preaching it to bring pleasure to the altar. She arched slowly. Her slow breathing changed to small rapid gasps. She floated. He continued to circle his finger tip inside her. Tiny little ministrations, pressing the spot gently, then hard, back to gentle. But never increasing the pace. 

Every single fiber in her vibrated. Her gasps became smaller and quicker. Her skin blushed. A sheen of sweat gave her skin a sexy golden glow. And then she imploded in an orgasm so intense that his finger got stuck inside her. The most beautiful sound escaped her lips. A mix of a deep moan, a whispering sigh and a note so pure and ethereal that it almost made him come; they were _that_ connected. He continued his microscopic movements until she came down again. Slowly she came to and sent him a sexy drowsy look through her eyelashes. She wanted to say something. She wanted to move. To kiss him. But her voice and body were still floating somewhere. 

He pulled out his finger. The movement made her shiver. Carefully he tucked away damp curls sticking to her forehead. She tried to communicate with him through her eyes. The weight of his body when he placed himself on top of her was a relief. She needed to feel him, to feel that she had not just evaporated into thin air. That she was still there with him. 

“May I?” 

His eyes were pleading. She nodded and hoped that he saw it. That she had in fact been able to move part of her body. He groaned as he entered her. She was still so tight from the orgasm he had given her that he had to inch his cock inside her. When he finally filled her out, she orgasmed again. She was still so wired that it only took a little spark to ignite an explosion. He had to keep completely still not to follow her. He dropped his forehead against hers. To stabilize himself. Like with his finger he only moved in small measures to drag on his own release as long as possible. 

She felt so soft and warm under him. Her eyes were speckled with gold. The color so brown and deep that he drowned in them. It took everything he had to not just give in and sprint up the peak, his cock throbbed inside her and for a while he just let it move on its own, clenched by her warm wet walls. 

He leaned down to kiss her. In stark contrast to what happened where they were joined, their tongues twirled with a violent passion the second they touched. Wet, messy, open-mouthed kisses. Lips got caught between teeth and bruised. 

His hips didn’t move but his muscles in his beautiful butt cheeks twitched visibly. 

“Let go.” 

The words were breathed inside his mouth. And he let go. Rolling his hips, thrusting long and deep until fireworks exploded everywhere in his body. The room lit up in every color of the rainbow. His hot wet spill hit the spot inside and she followed him in another orgasm. He collapsed on top of her. None of them were able to move. They were one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, raise of hands.
> 
> I can let the story end here _or_ continue with some married life chapters. So far I have a ball (featuring Eliza... uuuuuuuuh), a baby talk and a revenge birthday gift from Susan to Sidney in mind. 
> 
> Interested?


	25. England: The ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say that all your sweet comments are the best confidence booster ever. Thank you ❤❤❤  
> To show my appreciation I give you another chapter today... featuring the one and only Eliza. 
> 
> Let's see where this story is going. I can almost certainly promise you that I have run out of plot. These chapters are for fun. But hey, so were the first. I'm rambling. 
> 
> I hope, you'll enjoy Mrs. Maudsley's ball!

Sore but happy, Charlotte and Sidney left their honeymoon bubble a few days later. Work called. Charlotte had worked hard and wanted to deliver her translation long before deadline to spent time with her family and friends before the three of them returned to Antigua at the end of January. Sidney wanted to get the most out of the opportunity of sitting in the same office and time zone as Babington. 

When Sidney had asked Charlotte where she wanted to go on their honeymoon, she had plainly answered, “Home”. Having an everyday life with Sidney and Georgiana was more exotic and exiting to her than any other location. He had known exactly what she meant. 

The Friday after the wedding was however not every-day or ordinary. Susan had insisted that they accompanied her to Mrs. Maudsley’s ball; the closest thing London came to the Met Gala - without the extravagant costumes – it was however a very prestigious event for anyone who was someone. And Lady Susan Worchester was most certainly someone. Charlotte had accompanied her a few times, mostly because Lord Babington was a regular guest as well and took Esther. 

When Sidney had been together with Eliza, she had pestered him to get Babington to get them invites but he had bluntly refused, proud to draw a line between him being used as a prop for her social climbing and his friends. She had been furious at him. Since, the ball had reminded him of her and he hadn’t really felt like going and then came Georgiana as a full-time responsibility. 

Susan had of course arranged for Charlotte’s outfit. Sidney had been ushered out of their rooms to give room to stylists and Charlotte had looked almost desperately at him. Dressed in his black-tie suit he waited in the living room for his two ladies to be ready. Susan was down first, dressed in a stunning dark-green dress with a matching mask. Sidney gulped the rest of his drink and put on his mask. The two of them went out into the hall just in time to watch Charlotte walk down the stairs in a two-piece golden gown. A simple A-line maxi skirt and an exquisite embellished top with cap sleeves and a naked back. Sidney dropped his chin. Charlotte make-up free, naked and with her curls hanging loose was his idea of perfection but Charlotte in a golden dress, bringing out her own palette of golden-brown colors, red glossy lips, a discrete golden-brown smokey-eye make-up, her curls in a soft hairdo and a golden mask was pretty damn close to perfection as well and Sidney’s mouth went dry. 

“Close your mouth, Sidney.” 

Susan chuckled the words in the same cool manner that she did or said anything else. Sidney gave a light laugh in return without taking his eyes of his beautiful wife. 

“Will it do?” 

Charlotte smiled shyly at him, a little taken away by him in tails and mask too. He took her gloved hand and kissed the back of it. 

“You look very beautiful. No clutch?” 

He smiled teasingly at her. She laughed and put her hands into two hidden dress pockets and pulled out a lip gloss and a pack of mints. 

“Pockets. Susan knows me so well. I could fit a basketball in them!” 

Mrs. Maudsley’s ball was just about everything Sidney didn’t like. Not just crowded, but crowded with people who were there to be seen and gossip. Sidney had a tendency to be mistaken as outgoing and extrovert because of his good looks and it was always worst at functions like this. He was an outlier. Charlotte was not exactly an extrovert either but she was used to attending formal functions and blend in until she was able to leave. She squeezed his hand before she took his arm. Once again Sidney watched her go into formal diplomatic mode. 

The venue was spectacularly tacky and looked like the setting of a music video from the 80s. Potted trees in white and silver. Small lights everywhere. There was a constant sound of tingling snow crystals. A dance floor dominated the biggest ballroom, an androgyne band with wigs played hits from the 80s rococo-style. 

Susan was quickly off mingling and Sidney felt less protected. Luckily, they found Esther and Babington shortly after and he began to relax a little. He scanned the room, it felt like every male present stared at his wife. It would have made him proud if he wasn’t terrified that someone would ask her to dance and he would be left on his own. He also noticed with some annoyance that the females present had discovered him too. 

“Are you all right, Parker?” 

Charlotte touched his arm lightly. His bright smile made her legs wobble. 

“Yes. Just please don’t leave me. I see at least fifty men sharking around waiting to make their move.” 

“No, they don’t. But you better ask me do dance anyway.” 

Her hand slid perfectly into his on the dance floor. His fingers fanned out on the naked part of her back. The song was so bad that they burst out laughing. Suddenly he froze. His gaze fixed at a small group standing in the doorway to the next room. 

“What is it, Parker?” 

“Eliza is here.” 

He turned her around in the dance so she could see her. 

“In the red dress.” 

Charlotte was not the jealous type but Eliza was a classic beauty. Blond hair, blue eyes, tall and much less curvy than her. Her burgundy dress stood out, she looked very elegant and comfortable with the big crowd. 

The tension from him was palpable, his jaw clenched to a point where the grinding sound deafened the music. She took a fortified breath. 

“Do you want to go talk to her? She is both your ex and business partner after all. I can go find Esther and Babington.” 

The words came out a little too fast. A warm comforting finger tilted her head up to meet his loving eyes, his thumb stroked the dimple in her chin. 

“Don’t you dare move, Heywood. I only want to talk with you and dance with you. If need be Susan and Esther – hell, even Babington will do as a dance partner. But no one else. Especially not Eliza.” 

He placed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. The second kiss was deeper and on her lips. 

After a few more bad songs they decided to take a break from dancing and find Babington and Esther. In the middle of chatting and laughing with them, it happened. Charlotte let go of his hand; she had to go to the ladies' room. Sidney followed her with his eyes, he looked so lost that Esther pulled him out on the dance floor though she had slaughtered the band in a crushing review that had made them all laugh hard just minutes ago. 

Charlotte had with some difficulty managed to do her business despite the big dress. She stood in front of the big mirror and had taken her mask off to dap her forehead and apply a little lip gloss. The door opened and Eliza came in. Charlotte couldn’t help but feel that it wasn’t purely a coincidence. 

“Ah, I saw you with Sidney Parker, didn’t I?” 

Eliza sent her flashing and fake smile. 

“I wouldn’t know if you saw me, but yes I am here with him. You must be _Mrs._ Eliza Campion, n’est pas?” 

The other woman laughed a tingling laughter. Cold as ice. 

“He told you about me. How absolutely adorable of him. Yes, we were engaged a hundred years ago – and recently rekindled our relationship.” 

Eliza examined Charlotte thoroughly. She couldn’t quite determine what the effect of her words had had. Charlotte just smiled kindly. 

“Yes, he told me.” 

“Oh!” Eliza regrouped quickly and continued, “I feel I should tell you – sister to sister - that darling Sidney is not a relationship-kind-of-guy.” 

Charlotte waved her comment away with her arm, smiling. 

“Ach, I already know that!” 

The satisfied smile on the other woman’s lips made Charlotte uncharacteristically pleased. She gave her widest most charming smile as she placed her punch. 

“He’s a marriage-kind-of-guy. Darling Sidney is my husband. Nice meeting you, Eliza. Enjoy the rest of the evening.” 

Calmly she tied her mask back on and left the room feeling victorious and very content with herself. 

Sidney could tell something had happened when he saw her come back again. He hooked his arm around her the second she was within reach. 

“Eliza sends her love and wishes us all the happiness in the world.” 

“You talked to her? She said that?” 

Charlotte laughed. 

“Well, not in those exact words. But I’ve chosen to interpret them as such.” 

“She’s a bitch, right?” 

She nodded with a giggle. He hid his face with his free hand. 

“Do you think badly of me for having been with her?” 

Charlotte turned serious and said in a low voice. 

“No, but I do love you for not going to talk to her. I have to admit that I felt jealous for a second. She’s very beautiful and you have so much history together... but I wanted to be the bigger person even though her presence made me feel very small.” 

He tilted her head with his finger again. 

“Don’t ever doubt yourself, Heywood. Or my love for you. I’m flattered though... I thought I was the jealous one of us. Have you not seen how the men in the room are ogling you?” 

He waved his free arm around to demonstrate his point. No one was looking at her and they both burst out laughing. Mid-laughter his eyes caught Susan dancing with a tall distinguished and familiar looking gentleman. 

“Is that...?” 

“Yes.” 

“Is he...” 

“Her special friend? Also, yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have thought hard about who Susan's special friend should be. Except for Harry and William I don't find the Royal family particularly deserving of her, you'll just have to use your own imagination. 
> 
> Also, I have spent way too much time finding Charlotte's outfits. If you're interested how I picture her dress, followed the link and imagine it in gold. http://emanuelbrides.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/06/EMANUEL35.jpg  
> The back http://emanuelbrides.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/06/EMANUEL37.jpg  
> I wanted it to be elegantly sexy and fairly innocent at the same time - like her.


	26. London: The baby talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being in love is not the same as knowing every detail about each other...

The week after Mrs. Maudsley’s ball was hopeless. Both Charlotte and Sidney worked late hours and while Charlotte primarily worked from her study at Susan’s house, Sidney sat at Babington’s office – if he wasn’t driving around having meetings with business partners and suppliers. Georgiana quickly chose to stay with Arthur and Diana at Bedford Place to get out of their hair and have company at the same time. 

Especially Sidney felt they were like two ships in the night. He missed Charlotte. She missed him too but got more distraught and caught up in her own bubble than he did. They hadn’t eaten a meal together all week and he hated it. The meals with Charlotte and Georgiana were the anchor points of his life in Antigua – and he loved them. 

Saturday evening, he came back from another exhausting round of meetings and found Charlotte in the living room, her legs tucked under her, proof reading her work. He stood for a while leaned against the doorframe and took her in, as he often did. She wore jeans ripped at the knees, revealing her golden skin and a cashmere turtleneck. He took a deep breath; she looked soft, warm, kissable and very fuckable. 

“Hey.” 

She looked and sent him a beautiful smile that rushed through his veins like a shot of adrenaline. 

“Hey.” 

Then a small frown appeared between her eyebrows. 

“What time is it? Have you already finished your dinner meeting?” 

He took off his jacket and started to unbutton his waistcoat. 

“No, I cancelled it.” 

His voice sounded tired, his eyes had lost their glow. Charlotte took off her glasses and put her papers away. 

“Are you alright, Parker?” 

He gave a short laugh. 

“No. I’m miserable. I haven’t talked to you all week. Laughed with you. Made love to you. And only held you at night. I miss you. I know it’s ridiculous to feel this way after only six days but in my defense everything else about us has happened in dog-year-speed so it’s really close to seven weeks of not seeing each other properly.” 

The waistcoat was dropped on a chair. He knelt down between her legs and buried his head in her lap. Her fingers gently combed through his hair. A deep sigh escaped his lips. 

“I miss you too.” 

The words came out so soft and tender that he almost began to cry. He looped his arms around her and pulled her closer. 

“I’m sorry if I’ve ruined your plans for the evening.” 

“You could never ruin my plans by coming home. I wanted to work through, so that I could spent time with you and Georgiana tomorrow. I miss the both of you so much. I even agreed to go shopping with Georgiana and Susan Wednesday after I’ve handed Stringer my work.” 

His fingers kneaded her lower back and bum. 

“Are we alone?” 

“Yes, Susan is at a dinner party and will most likely not sleep at home tonight.” 

“No, I mean. Are we alone or will her army of servants come brushing through the room?” 

“We’re completely alone.” 

“Good, because I want you.” 

❤❤❤ 

It didn’t take him long to open her jeans and pull them off her along with her briefs and socks. He lifted up her jumper and dropped kisses on her stomach before he drew her to the edge of the sofa and wedged his head and tongue between her thighs. His stubbles scratched the soft skin on her thighs and rasped against her slit as he plunged his tongue inside her. Charlotte fell back into the sofa, moaning and grasping his short curls. It wasn’t enough. Not close enough. He pulled her down on the rug and continued to lick her, his hands wandered up to cup her breasts. Still not enough. 

Sidney took pride in being a selfless lover, always aiming to please his partners before himself. Yes, he was well-equipped, but most importantly he knew his way around the female body. How to drag out the most intense orgasms. In fact, if he could be reviewed on TripAdvisor, he was convinced that he would be a five-star-experience. The only exception was Eliza last November. He regretted going back to her room with her the minute she closed the door behind them. Probably before. She had screamed and writhed underneath him to a point where he had had to concentrate not to go soft. He had fucked her and practically fled the room only partly dressed, not giving a damn if she had been satisfied or not. 

This was Charlotte and he wanted to bring her the moon. As always, she tasted like a delightful mix of salt and honey, but she just wasn’t close enough. He needed to absorb her. And so, he crushed her lips with his as he pounded inside her. His pants unzipped and only hitched down enough to free his cock of its prison. She wrapped her legs around him. He rose to his elbows to thrust deeper and faster into her, his chin dropped to his chest, he growled with his mouth open. He came with a roar and collapsed embarrassed on top of her and hid his face in the corner of her neck. 

“I’m so sorry.” 

“For what?” 

“I didn’t make you come.” 

Charlotte made him roll over and face her. He avoided her eyes. 

“Look at me, Parker.” 

Hesitantly he did. 

“Do you know how many orgasms my six other lovers have given me – without tongue or finger? Just by fucking.” 

He looked mildly surprised at her question and choice words and shook his head slowly. 

“One, Parker. One! And only because he had taken his time to lick me thoroughly first. A breeze from an open window could have done the same. You have given me more orgasms than you have taken. For heaven’s sake, you made me come our first time together just by entering me. I still tremble from the aftershocks... It only takes a look, a smile or a touch from you to make me go soaking wet. And your voice... don’t get me started on your voice... It’s so bloody sexy. If you want to make it up to me, Parker, then stop apologizing and put your magic fingers to good use.” 

He kissed her. Hot and passionately. 

“We don’t need my magic fingers, Heywood. You talked me back into the game.” 

A rock-hard erection pushed between her wet folds. 

She hoisted her leg over him and rolled on top, his cock slipped inside. 

“Well, batter up, Parker.” 

Slowly she rode him, rolling her hips to feel him fill her completely. Quickly she grabbed the hem of her jumper and pulled it over her head. She opened the buttons on his shirt and he helped her wiggle it off him. With her eyes locked on his, she seductively pushed down the straps of her bra. He pulled down the lace fabric and his eyes turned even darker when her breasts spilled out. Still moving up and down on him in a steady pace, she unhitched the bra and tossed it aside. Invitingly she dipped her head backwards, her nipples stood hard and erect calling for his lips. He sat up to obey their command. She wrapped her legs around him. 

Skin against skin. Heartbeat matching heartbeat. Lips sipping on lips. He held her so tight in his arms that she could barely move on him. His tongue reacquainted itself with hers in slow and wet kisses. He had one arm hooked under hers and his hand cradled her neck, his fingers running through her curls. The other hand was on her butt, his fingers fanned out kneading her butt cheeks, adjusting the angle and pushing her against him at the same time. They were sweating, gliding against each other. 

It was a slow orgasm. It started out as a warm sensation between her legs. Like a nice hot bath. Then it spread. Lightly at first. Until it reached every corner of her body and exploded. She came. Hard and lingering, accompanied by a long moan. He held her, not quite there yet, but oh so close. The throbbing, clenching aftershock of her walls finally pushed him over and he catapulted his hot spill inside her. 

They sat there, wrapped so closely around each other as humanly possible. It was too hot. Too tight. Too sticky. It was perfect. 

🌸🌸🌸

“Do you want me to take you out to dinner or raid Mrs. Patterson’s pantry and cook something for you?” 

His question was answered with a lazy kiss and a low voice. 

“Cook for me please.” 

Pasta carbonara and a shower later they lay in bed on their sides facing each other. Charlotte ran a fingertip gently over his stubbles. Sidney drew patterns on her naked curves. He looked at her. 

“I know it’s just another week but I need to see you properly every day. Can we try?” 

She nodded. He continued. 

“I called Georgiana on my way home. She misses us but she’s having a ball with Arthur and all his gay friends. She’s fine.” 

“I know. She sends me snaps all the time.” 

He laughed. 

“They have invited us to brunch tomorrow. Will that work for you?” 

She nodded again. 

“Monday I can be back for dinner. You?” 

“I’ll be working here all Monday. Dinner sounds lovely. Tuesday is the same. You?” 

His face fell. 

“Tuesday is hopeless. Babington and I will be stuck at the office holding meetings and conference calls.” 

“How about I swing by the office with some take away in the evening? Perhaps Esther would like to come with me.” 

“You would do that?” 

“Of course. Are you still free for dinner on Wednesday to celebrate that my translation is done?” 

“Yes. And I have found the perfect place.” 

“Where?” 

“It’s a secret.” 

She scowled at him. 

“You know I hate secrets.” 

“No, you don’t. You just don’t like being ambushed and I’m not ambushing you.” 

She sighed. 

“You’re right. I do love your surprises. Can I at least get a dress code?” 

“Casual.” 

“How casual?” 

He dropped kisses along her jawline and whispered in her ear. 

“You can wear a unicorn onesie if you want to. It’s a small pop up restaurant aiming to make you feel relaxed and at home.” 

“I like the sound of that.” 

“I have a business dinner Thursday and it will be late. But you could come with me?” 

“I would love that, but I’m having my IUD replaced. I’ll probably have cramps.” 

He pulled back a little to watch her. His pulse started to race. 

“What if you didn’t have it replaced?” 

“I have to. It’s been five years.” 

“No, I mean, what if you just had it removed?” 

She sat up. Her heart was beating fast, her stomach turned in to a knot. They had never discussed children. Not once. How could they not have discussed something so profound and important in a relationship? She should have known, that he would want children. He loved children. He was brilliant with children. Playful and patient. 

“You want children?” 

“I never really thought about it before now. Before you, I was content with Georgiana as my only child. To be the fun uncle. It was never in the cards... You don’t?” 

She met his eyes. The first tears were falling from hers. She shook her head. 

“I love children. I just never saw myself having any.... Is that a deal breaker?” 

He sat up too and pulled her unto his lap. 

“Of course not. You are already more than I dared to hope for. We _are_ a family just as we are.” 

But the doubt had already been planted in her. Would he regret this in a year or two from now? Oh, this is why people normally know each other for longer before they move in together and get married. He could feel her thinking. Hell, he could feel her overthinking. He gently grabbed her chin and tilted her head to look at him. When he met her eyes, he understood. There he saw the hurt and pain of a young girl who had lost both her parents within a year. A heart so broken that she didn’t have the heart to risk causing the same pain in her own child. He stroked her cheekbone soothingly, thumbing her tears away. 

“I’m scared too. Love and loss go hand in hand. But so far, every risk I’ve taken with you has been a million times worth it. You have healed every wound in my heart. I want to go down this road with you... but only if you want to too. There’s no ultimatum. No impatience. Just us. And what we decide together. I promise you I will not push you into something that you don’t want. Please trust me on this, because I love you so much and I would never forgive myself if I had made you feel that you weren’t enough. Because you are.” 

She cried with her face nestled in the corner of his neck. Emotions of grief, loss, loneliness, anxiety, relief and love flooded through her and made her lose her footing. He held her and let her cry. Eventually her tears dried out and she fell asleep in his arms. He lay them both down and pulled her tight. She looked so small and fragile with her tear stained face and staggered breathing, hiccupping slightly in her sleep. 

“I love you. No matter what.” 

The words where whispered between soft kisses dropped on her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't use it in the story, but this song holds the atmosphere I want you to feel at the end of the chapter https://youtu.be/-oG48b5xwQg
> 
> It's a Danish band. The lead singer, Soren Huss, tragically lost his wife in an accident. His 2-year-old daughter was injured as well, but survived.


	27. London: The future talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We needed a chapter to clean up a bit after the baby talk.  
> They have only known each other for seven months and they both have painful baggage. 
> 
> Thank you for reading ❤

If Sidney and Charlotte thought that the baby talk was over and done with, they were both mistaken. But they hoped and for the next couple of days that was enough. Monday and Tuesday went according to their plan, and Sidney relaxed a little. 

Wednesday Charlotte went to the publisher house to formally hand in her translation – it had already been uploaded digitally on their server, but she and Stringer always “debriefed” the job and discussed the next one. Charlotte was nervous, this time there would be no next job. She wanted a break from translating, if nothing else. A meeting with Susan in the morning had both added to her confusion and determination. Her inner debate always ended the same place; she needed to talk to Sidney. It was not something she could or wanted to decide alone. 

Stringer took the news well and invited her to lunch to celebrate a job well done as they always did. When they entered the restaurant, Charlotte saw Sidney there. With Babington. A few men, she didn’t know. And Eliza. The latter was sitting next to him, touching his arm at every chance. The second he saw her, he lit up in a big smile and she could see him excuse himself. 

Sidney shook Stringer’s hand before kissing Charlotte on the cheek. Stringer motioned that he would find their table. 

“I was just thinking about you... that’s a lie. I’m always thinking about you. I thought you were meeting with Susan and Georgiana for some extreme shopping?” 

He gave her a shy smile and took her hands. 

“I’m meeting with them in two hours. James and I always have lunch when I finish a translation.” 

The hold on her hand tightened. His eyes had turned serious. 

“Eliza... I didn’t know she was coming. If I had I would have told you and let Babington fend for us both.” 

A gentle squeeze of her hands calmed him down. 

“Parker, I know she’s a business associate. You have done nothing wrong – besides I think it’s worse for you than me. I don’t have to talk to her.” 

He laughed. 

“No, lucky for you, you don’t. Please, come and let me introduce you.” 

She nodded and he led her to his table with his hand protectively placed on the small of her back. Babington immediately rose and greeted her with a hug and kisses on the cheeks. 

“Gentlemen, Eliza. This is Charlotte, my wife.” 

After some small introductions, one of the two no-longer-unknown men suggested that Charlotte and her lunch guest joined them, but she smilingly declined. 

“Thank you, that is very kind of you. But you are already halfway through your lunch and we have businesses to discuss.” 

She nodded goodbye and kissed Sidney. 

“I’ll see you at home, Parker.” 

Babington might as well have been on his own after that, but the smile on his friends face as he watched his wife sitting across the room was worth it. Charlotte and Stringer finished their lunch before Sidney and Babington’s meeting was over and she waved goodbye to them before she and Stringer left. Sidney was unbecomingly pleased to see them part outside of the restaurant and go in opposite directions. After that he could focus again. Eliza didn’t touch him again. 

Sidney did not spoil Georgiana, but he wasn’t cheap either and she had had the experience of power shopping with him – but nothing had prepared her for an afternoon with Susan. Shopping in Susan’s terminology was a private affair with a personal shopper and stylists in a gigantic room filled with racks and big mirrors. It was not something Charlotte took great pleasure in but she adored Susan for wanting to spoil her – and this was something Susan excelled in. Georgiana on the other hand had the time of her life. This was divine pampering in every sense, and Charlotte was allowed to sit in a chair and watch her daughter, _her daughter_ , be spoiled by her godmother. Two people she loved. Who loved her to bits in return. The baby talk with Sidney kept popping up in her thoughts. He was right. She couldn’t let her grief determine whether they should have children or not. 

A bit exhausted they got into Susan’s car and headed for the restaurant. To Charlotte’s confusion the car parked outside Susan’s house. Her butler opened the car door and led them through the garden to the back of the house. The path was lit by torches. Sidney greeted them with hugs and kisses at the back door and helped them with their outerwear before escorting them into the warm and cozy kitchen. The round table was beautifully set, there were lit candles everywhere and music played softly. Sidney handed them all a glass of white wine with a beaming smile. 

“Welcome to _Chez Parker_. Make yourselves at home.” 

Sidney served them a mix of small dishes he had cooked himself and some he had picked up. Everything was perfect. The four of them sat in the kitchen eating, drinking, talking and laughing until it was well after midnight. He could feel Charlotte’s eyes on him from time to time. Not her normal loving gaze, but looking at him as if she was trying to picture something or work something out. 

It was a happy evening that couldn’t have ended better than Georgiana suggesting that she and Susan cleared the kitchen – and the utter shock when Susan accepted it without giving away any emotions. Sidney and Charlotte waited until they were in safe hearing distance from the kitchen before, they burst out laughing. Then he picked her up in a bridal carry and ran upstairs. 

Next day Sidney returned late in the evening. The dinner had taken longer than expected and he hoped that Charlotte had not been too tired to wait up for him. He had the nagging feeling that there was something she wanted to say. Their conversation about children still echoed in his mind and he wasn’t completely sure where they stood. When he saw her sleeping in their bed, he got a hint. A blow to his gut more precisely. She wore cotton briefs and a one of his shirts. They always slept naked. He brushed it off and crept under the covers. His hand wandered on its own under her top to cup a breast like so many nights before, but she flinched in her sleep and moved his hand down on her belly. It stung. He lay for a long time watching her, trying to deduct something from her sleeping face. He even contemplated to wake her up. 

How long it had taken him to fall asleep, he didn’t know. But he was unprepared when she woke him up in the middle of the night, sitting on her knees with a serious expression on her face. 

“Can we talk?” 

He sat up with a jolt, his blood froze and his heart broke. Eliza waking him up in the middle of the night, with her bags packed and her coat on flashed before his eyes. 

“Please don’t!” 

She frowned confused, not quite sure what he meant. 

“Please, don’t do what? Wake you up? I’m sorry, I...” 

He grasped her hands and interrupted her. 

“Please, don’t leave me.” 

She climbed onto his lap and framed his face with her hands. 

“I’m not leaving you. Why would you thi... is this what she did to you? Left you in the middle of the night?” 

His strong arms pulled her into a desperate tight bear hug. 

“Then why are you dressed? Why did you flinch when I touched you?” 

The lump in her throat was suffocating, she had not meant to scare him like that. The urge to talk to him had been too strong when she had woken up in his arms. Seen in hindsight her opening line was not the most elegant one, she would have taken it as a bad omen too. 

“I’m bleeding a little from the procedure today. If you touched my breasts, they are sore...my stomach cramped and I was cold and since you weren’t back yet I borrowed one of your used shirts. I love your smell.” 

He mumbled something inaudibly against her neck. She looped her arms around his neck. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you. I was just so happy that you were back, because I need you and I had to wake you up. So much has happened, and I needed to talk to my husband, my partner.” 

“Just one minute.” 

His mouth found hers and after a long kiss, he leaned back to look at her and nodded. 

“I’m all yours.” 

And she talked. Holding both his big warm hands in hers, she talked. Rather, she rambled. Nervously. 

“I told Stringer, I don’t want another assignment. It reminds me of being on the run and I want to be useful. I loved helping Tom and you out with your business. Susan wants to retire. Not right now, but eventually. I thought perhaps, I could borrow an office at Pineapple Beans and help some of the local businesses. Anyway, she wants me to take over. Beginning slowly now. If we are going to have children, I want them to grow up close to our families. Because I never had that, but also just in case of... because I’m scared to death. If I say yes to Susan, it will mean that we have to move to England. Georgiana is leaving for Oxford after the summer break and I’m not sure that I’m ready to live that far apart from her. You have your business in Antigua and we have our home there. I didn’t replace the IUD, only removed. I used to help Susan’s startups, that’s how I knew how to help Tom. And I am so confused and terrified about everything and I can’t make these kinds of decisions without you because we are a team. You’re my family.” 

The words dropped from her lips faster and faster, he did his best to keep up. When she finished, her cheeks were flushing and she bit her lip. Shyly she looked at him with a low chuckle. 

“I didn’t make much sense, did I?” 

His hands circled around her waist like a warm band of comfort. 

“None whatsoever. But let me try anyway, tell me know it goes.” 

She nodded. He took a deep fortified breath. 

“You’re not leaving me. You want to go back to law, to help small businesses and startups to succeed, like you helped Tom and me. Susan would like you to take over her business, starting slowly now. You want to live close to Georgiana, when she leaves for university. Susan and Georgiana mean that you want us to live in England but you’re concerned about my businesses in Antigua. And you want children? But you are also scared and want to raise our children close to our families. Most importantly, I didn’t scare you off with my baby talk and you still love me and want to be married to me. Am I close?” 

“Spot on, Parker.” 

He paused for a while, his hands still warmed her lower back and belly as if he sensed she needed his soothing strokes there. Finally, he spoke. 

“I need a year.” 

“Before what?” 

“Before we can move back to England. Is that acceptable?” 

“Yes.” 

“Also... I would prefer to live by the sea if possible. I don’t feel very much at home in London.” 

“Me neither.” 

The next words were weighed carefully. 

“Since we both have large enough baggage to carry painful assumptions, I need to emphasize that you set the pace when it comes to if and when we start expanding our family. I’m ready when you are.” 

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear followed by a hot swirl of her tongue. 

“I’ll be ready within the next few days. How does that suit you, Mr. Heywood-Parker?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a playlist to keep track of the songs I use 👇
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ZvgAYjIqpzsi8YAiSWkhu?si=Kan-xxEETnOV9dUMazndNQ


	28. England: The house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We should have been on our way home to Antigua with Georgiana, Sidney and Charlotte, but I had several ideas. Some are in the chapter. Others are... Easter eggs for later. 
> 
> I probably should have made this story into a series, but that's too late now. 
> 
> Enjoy :-D

After two tough weeks of work and time spent apart came two weeks of spending time in Sanditon and Willingden with their families before going back to Antigua. Susan had businesses to attend too and Charlotte brought some work with her, officially starting her new “job”. All packed in a rental car Sidney, Charlotte and Georgiana headed happily for Sanditon and the Parkers. 

Charlotte and Georgiana chatted merrily and played music for each other. Sidney however was quiet. Not that it was unusual that he left the talking to others but both women could feel something was on his mind. 

“Georgiana, would you mind if I dropped you off at Trafalgar House when we get there? I have something I want to show Charlotte.” 

He sent her a conspiring smile through the rearview mirror. Knowing him well, she understood that he had a surprise for Charlotte and needed her to play along. 

“Of course not. Drop me off at the cliff road. It’s a beautiful day and I would love to stretch my legs after the drive. Besides, if you get close to Tom, he’ll never let you go.” 

A grateful grin was passed in the mirror. Charlotte flicked her eyes between the two. 

“Should I be worried?” 

He placed his hand on her thigh and squeezed it gently. 

“No. I just had an idea. But I want to show you, not tell you.” 

Georgiana waved at them as they drove away and started walking. Sidney drove a few miles further away from Sanditon and stopped the car outside a big old house. Kept but outdated. He got out of the car and ran around to open Charlotte’s door for her. Holding her hand, he led through the small gate. 

“This is the old Parker House. I grew up here. Tom built Trafalgar House because... well, he likes company and the prestige of a big town house. This house is mine. I’ve had tenants for the past ten years, but they moved in November to something smaller, closer to their children. It’s empty. Do you want to go inside?” 

She nodded. Sidney took out his keys and opened the door. Every room was bathed in bright January light. The windows in the living room displayed an impressive view of the sea and revealed a small path to the beach. 

“A private beach?” 

He grinned. 

“Secluded enough to be private. You can access it from the beach but you have to cross big boulders from both sides. No one ever does. Come!” 

Still holding her hand, he showed her around in the empty house, telling her stories about his childhood. The floor plan was surprisingly spacious considering the age of the house. Standing outside after the ended tour, watching the afternoon sun go lower and lower, he turned to her. 

“I’ll live anywhere you want to. This could be our home if you like. We could also find something in London close to our offices and perhaps use this as a home for the weekends. What do you think?” 

“I love it.” 

She silenced. He looked at her. 

“But?” 

“No but. You have point that we will either have a seaside home or a long commute. I’ll choose time with you and our children when that time comes over any view any day. I like your idea of a weekend home with air and space and an everyday home close to work. Either way I’m sure we can stay with Susan until we know what we want.... You don’t find it too close to Tom?” 

He gave short laugh. 

“No. Tom is only a problem in walking distance. He loves to walk. The confinement of a car is not to his liking – and the distance is long enough to avoid him just popping up. We agree that we keep the house for us?” 

She turned with a beaming smile, nodding eagerly. 

“It needs an update. How are your interior decorating skills, Heywood?” 

He pushed her against the window sill as he asked. 

“Poor. I’ve never had my own home. But I do love the style in your house in Antigua.” 

His lips were on her neck, his hands roaming her body. 

“ _Our_ house in Antigua, Mrs Heywood-Parker!” 

His tongue distracted her. 

“Uhum...” 

Panting from making love against the window sill they left Parker House and drove to Trafalgar House. It was nearly dark when they arrived. It was a very different Tom who met them in the hall. He did not have the manic expression in his face and didn’t fidget with everything. Fred and his wife Lily had been invited for dinner as well and it was clear that both the professional and personal relationship between the two couples worked splendidly. Mary hugged Sidney and Charlotte warmly, whispering in the ear of the latter. 

“You worked wonders. Thank you for Fred and Lily. I’ve got my husband back.” 

Charlotte teared up a bit. She really didn’t feel that her contribution was anything noteworthy, she did however remember how nervous she had been when she sat on the beach waiting for Sidney and Tom to discuss her idea. It was sheer joy to hear that it had worked out so well. Fred had given weekly reports to Sidney – she knew that. Also, that Sidney was pleased with the process, but she had written off his praise of her small effort as his love for her. 

“I’m truly happy to hear that, Mary. But I really didn’t do much.” 

Mary gave her a crooked smile. 

“Then I would like first row tickets to when you do.” 

Diana and Arthur’s arrival interrupted their conversation and everyone went to the dining room. The difference in atmosphere from last time was remarkable. So much, that Sidney’s heart blurted out through his mouth. 

“We are moving into Parker House next year!” 

The room instantly turned silent. Charlotte blushed in surprise. Sidney turned a deep red as soon as he realized that he had said the words out loud, grinning apologetically to Charlotte. The silence was broken by laughter and cheers. Trying to pull his foot out of his mouth, he rambling explained that they wouldn’t be living there full time, but no one heard. 

“Are you going to tell them about our baby plans too, Parker? The plan that we started executing on the window sill of your childhood home today.” 

Her voice was teasing and low. His mouth fell open. It _was_ the first time they had made love since she had the IUD removed. He shot a glance down at her belly as if he expected it to start growing before his eyes. The thought that he could have planted a baby in her a few hours ago just hit him. She burst out laughing. 

The days in Sanditon were delightful. Sidney and Charlotte did as much work in the morning as possible. The afternoons were spent with the Parkers and Georgiana, sometimes planning the changes at Parker House. Charlotte found that she enjoyed making a home; rather, she enjoyed making a home with Sidney. He in return was proud that her choices were almost a replica of the home he had built for him and Georgiana four years ago. Warm, natural materials. Earthy tones with splashes of color and fun details. Honest design classics. A big kitchen for him to cook for her in. In fact, that was the room she started with, asking him what he needed to make her favorites. Georgiana made a pinterest wall with ideas for art and contrast details, some more bold than others. Sidney had the feeling that Georgiana was teasing him with some of her suggestions, like the photo wallpaper of Sidney pointing warningly at the photographer or throw pillows with a less than appropriate pattern of naked people when you looked closely. Charlotte knew she was joking and was particularly excited about those – to Sidney’s unspoken but obvious despair. Mary offered to be their “project manager” on site in the selfish hope that Parker House would be ready to use in the summer time. 

Willingden was a change of pace. Though with fewer children, there were Charlotte’s brothers. Sidney was once again thrown into the whirlwind of banter, debates and fun. The week with his family had been the best in... he was tempted to say ever, but he had to shamefully admit that he had looked more forward to this week. The first evening, Peter, Thomas, Benjamin and Mark dragged him once again to the local pub. And once again it had only taken a few rounds, before Sidney had confided that they were trying for a baby. Perhaps there was already an heir on its way as they spoke. Of course, once again they had filled him with new terrifying Charlotte stories. He really had to pick of his nerve and ask her about them someday. They Heywood brothers had solemnly sworn that they spoke the absolute truth, which made him believe them even less. 

Back in the estate Alison and Charlotte invited Georgiana to a very special movie night; in memory of their mother on the anniversary of her passing. It started out very emotional but soon the three women were discussing the best male characters. The best version of Darcy. The best interpretation of Jane Austen. Georgiana sided with Charlotte on Colin Firth. Alison had a thing for Matthew Macfadyen. They all agreed though that Sidney would make an excellent male Jane Austen male lead. Georgiana laughed at the notion of Sidney as a regency character to a point where she rolled around on the floor trying to control the hiccups and snorts that her laughing attack gave her. Perhaps Charlotte shouldn’t have let her drink wine... There were times where she opted to be the older sister, this was one of those times. 

Thomas and Sidney went to the bar to collect another round and were hit on by two single – clearly not local – single ladies. As if Thomas and Sidney had planned it in advance, they affectionately put their arms around each other. Thomas even placed a deep kiss on Sidney’s stubbled cheek. 

“Sorry, ladies. As tempting as your offer sounds and as beautiful as y’all look this evening, my Siddy and I don’t bat for that team. But _do_ tell how your moisturizing regime works, because Honey, your skin looks like it has been kissed by the morning dew!” 

Thomas batted his eyelashes and waved a circle with a loose wrist. Leaving the two women giggling. Then they returned to their table with their drinks. Thomas finished the charade by smacking Sidney’s ass, glancing cheekily over his shoulder at the two. 

As tradition had it, Benjamin passed out after 11 bad jokes and Thomas and Sidney took turns in carrying him home in a firefighter carry. Jane Austen was still running on the flatscreen when they returned. Benjamin was dropped on a sofa and covered with a blanket and they all sat for a while watching before Thomas got up. 

“I’m hitting the sack. Goodnight everyone.” 

He looked lovesick at Sidney and blew him a kiss, tilting his head flirtingly. 

“Sweet dreams, Honey.” 

Mark, Peter and the adorably blushing man in question laughed in agreement. Knowing Thomas, Alison and Charlotte laughed too though they had no idea what had happened. Georgiana was both mildly shocked and amused. Her four new uncles had taken her by storm. Mark offered her his arm, as they four of them walked back to guesthouse, leaving Benjamin on the sofa to his destiny in the morning when the twins would get up early and most certainly demand his attention. 

A few days later they packed the cars with picnic baskets and drove to Sanditon. Alison and Peter were more than happy to help design the remodeling of Parker House. Tom and Mary met them there and those without part in the work took the six children to the beach. Sidney loved watching his wife’s beautiful eyes sparkle and her cheeks blush with excitement. For a moment he felt that he was giving her the moon. Looking back, he himself had always been a nest builder. Creating his own private man cave with draw-bridge and shooting tower, designed to keep others away. He understood why it must be such a big thing for her, to have the first place where she wasn’t a guest or the last person moving in. This was something they did together, and though he was sad about the thought of leaving his life in Antigua, it melted away by his joy to have given her this. And for the first time by the wish to be close to his family. He had been on the run too. A settled run, but a run nonetheless. 

Charlotte was her father’s daughter. Wise and careful with her money. Not cheap, but frugal. Thomas had helped her invest her inheritance. Susan had insistently paid for most of her expenses, still did - Charlotte let her with some stubborn exceptions. One of them being travelling on economy. All in all, she was financially very comfortable on her own. Together she and Sidney had a considerable fortune and he wanted her to have everything she wished in the remodeling, but he could see her frown as she mentally added the expenses together and knew that she would probably compromise on some of the posts. 

“Heywood, can I show you something outside?” 

Without waiting for an answer, he took her hand and led her outside. Gently, he framed her face with his hands. 

“This is how it’s going to be. This is the first home we are making together, whether we’re going to use it full-time or part-time. It has been in my family for generations; I bought Tom, Arthur and Diana out to keep it in the Parker name. It holds great sentimental value to me and hope you will feel the same one day. We can easily afford every idea we have discussed. It’s an investment. And a wise one. We are doing this the right way. Our way. We have chosen nothing extravagant. So, please stop adding the expenses together and cutting back in your beautiful head and indulge me in this. Can you do that for me, Heywood?” 

A bright smile lit up her face and she nodded between his warm hands. 

“It is totally against my upbringing, but I will try.” 

“Good. Because I will never be done spoiling you. On that I’m on the same page as Susan.” 

As part of Charlotte’s new job as Susan’s successor she and Sidney had to return for an investor’s dinner in London before flying home to Antigua. Thomas was playing a big part in Susan’s retirement plans as well and was attending too – to Sidney’s great joy. They brought him back with them in the car from Willingden. Charlotte was amazed to hear two of the most beloved men in her life talk and joke on the front seats as they drove to London. It was clear that they had formed a special friendship already. At some point, Sidney had to pull over because he was laughing too hard. 

It was a dashing quartet that turned up at the dinner. Thomas and Sidney in dark suits and white shirts, both with the dreadful tie. Susan was in a very elegant black pencil dress with fur sleeves. She radiated power and elegance. Charlotte looked very powerful too in an off-white dress, a wide belt accentuated her slim waist. Subtle eye makeup and lush red lips. Sidney could feel her straighten her body as they entered the venue and watched her scan and analyze the room and the people in it. He knew she was forming a war plan in her head. He smiled; it was obvious that Susan doing the same. Their prey would never know what hit them. Thomas on the other hand was more relaxed and focused on where the bar was. 

Sidney felt it through Charlotte’s hand on his arm before he saw Eliza himself. It was just a quick twitch, but he knew immediately that something was wrong. 

“She’s here.” 

Fuck. Sidney crossed his fingers and hoped they would not be seated at the same table. To his surprise, he saw Thomas nod at Eliza with a crooked grin and the shock in hers when she discovered that who he was with. 

“You know Eliza Campion?” 

Sidney spoke in a love voice, careful not to let Charlotte hear. Thomas nodded with a boyish grin. 

“She’s a bitch.” 

“I know, she’s my ex.” 

Thomas grinned wider and unembarrassedly. 

“She’s mine too. If you count a one-night stand after one of these dreadful events as a relationship.” 

The situation was so absurd that Sidney couldn’t help laughing. It was clear that Eliza knew that they were discussing her and she looked so mortified that Thomas and Sidney almost cried with laughter. Charlotte pulled Sidney’s arm and sent Thomas a stern look. 

“Behave yourselves, gentlemen. What is so funny?” 

Thomas winked at her. 

“It turns out that your husband and I have been related for quite some time. Through Eliza Campion!” 

Charlotte rolled her eyes, but her lips curled in the corners. Susan was doing her best to refrain from laughing too. 

“I dare say that we have discovered Mrs. Campions Achille’s heel. That could turn out very helpful. Now, get a grip, boys. We have work to do.” 

Though clearly having the upper hand to Eliza for once, Sidney was happy to learn that they were not seated at the same table, and the evening looked very promising. Thomas worked the wealthy female investors with his generous charm. He might not like this kind of thing but Sidney was brilliant at these things too and he knew it. The two of them worked their side of the table like a boyband, leaving a trail of swooning fans. Once in a while Sidney shot glances at Charlotte sitting opposite from him. God, she was beautiful. Her table companions agreed. One in particular. His hand was constantly on her arm and Sidney watched his wife skillfully move around to avoid it from wander. It was like a carefully choreographed dance. He knew she was fine, that she could defend herself. Better than he could, but he still felt like punching him. After a nod from Susan, Charlotte excused herself and went to the ladies’ room. And Susan did what she did best. Mingled. Elegantly she moved to Charlotte’s chair and took over the grasping investor. Sidney hid an impressed smile. 

In the ladies’ room, Charlotte was refreshing her red lipgloss, when Eliza came in. Again, she had the feeling that it was not a coincidence. 

“Charlotte.” 

“Eliza.” 

“How is married life treating you?” 

“Wonderful.” 

“I am happy to hear that. You married shot-gun-quickly after all.” 

“When you know, you know. Would you not agree? You married quickly after all when you left Sidney. You must have been very in love with Mr. Campion.” 

Eliza snorted. 

“I saw you in the company of Thomas Heywood.” 

Charlotte smiled. 

“He’s my brother. I understand that you know him... _well_?” 

Eliza turned pale but quickly regrouped. 

“Did Sidney ever tell you about the time he broke his arm playing cricket?” 

“No. We haven’t shared every little detail of our childhood. Only the ones that definitely belong in our past. Enjoy your dinner. I hear the dessert is better than sex. I’ll tell Darling Thomas that you said hi.” 

Charlotte returned to her seat, sending Sidney a reassuring smile. He mouthed “I love you”. Then she turned to the gentleman on her left and worked her magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, how many of you are part of the Sanditon Survival Book Club on Facebook? I recently joined. I truly love the Sanditon community. You are the sweetest bunch of women (I assume, you're women) that I have ever met ❤❤❤
> 
> It's late in DK. I'll proofread and check for typos tomorrow, I just really wanted to post this chapter tonight.


	29. Antigua/New York: The trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember Sidney's gift? It's now February.

Three things of importance happened in February. 

Pineapple Beans headquarters was now HQ for Charlotte as well. She wanted to work away from home. Sidney had been thrilled and offered a desk in his office, but she had kindly declined. Listening to Sidney talk about his day was something she loved. She wanted to talk about hers too. He accepted but only if she would let him do everything and he cleared a spacious and bright office for her and installed everything she needed. A beautiful desk similar to the one in their study at home, an Eames office chair, a round marble meeting table with four more chairs, big book shelfs, a silver framed photo of the three of them on the wedding day, lamps and potted plants. Of course, the office had all the digital equipment she needed to stay in touch with Susan and maintaining her job for her. Most days they drove forth and back together, if their schedule allowed it. Otherwise Charlotte would reluctantly take the Volvo and drive herself. 

The second event was Georgiana turning eighteen and getting her driver’s license. Sidney owned three cars; a vintage Porsche, a sensible Volvo and his favorite, a beaten-up Jeep – unfortunately that was Georgiana’s favorite too and the second she got the car keys in her hand, she didn’t let go. After a week Sidney accepted his defeat and bought a new Jeep in the faint hope that Georgiana would give him the old one back. But after a teary explanation of how much sentimental value it had to her, that Sidney didn’t know was an Oscar-worthy act – Charlotte did but remained silent and entertained – he caved in. It was not all untrue, she did have a lot of fond memories of adventures with Sidney in that car, but really, she just liked the patina and lack of rich-kid-image it had. It was cool and Instagram-friendly. 

The real gift was a trip to Bali in July with Sidney and Charlotte. They were still privately discussing if Otis could come too, which brings us to the third thing that happened; the concert in New York. Or rather the argument it caused. Normally Samuel and his wife, Henrietta, looked after Georgiana the few times Sidney had to travel without her. He was very keen on that being the solution this time as well, but Georgina wanted to stay home alone... with Otis. Charlotte sent Georgiana a I’ve-got-this-look and asked to have a moment alone with Sidney. 

“I know what you’re afraid of, Parker.” 

He drove his hand through his hair. 

“And you’re not?” 

His voice desperate and slightly indignant. 

“How old were you your first time?” 

“That is not important!” 

“How old?” 

Her soft voice had a stern undertone. 

“Thirteen.” 

She smiled. 

“Who with?” 

“Oh, I’m not telling you that, Heywood.” 

“I think I can guess, but who with?” 

He shook his head. 

“If my guess is Arthur and Diana’s much older babysitter, would I be wrong?” 

Shock, surprise and admiration flushed over his face along with a deep red color. 

“How did you?... No one...” 

Charlotte laughed. 

“I saw a picture of you at Trafalgar House. Thirteen and hot as hell. How old was she?” 

He dug his head in embarrassment. 

“Seventeen.” 

“Well scored, Parker. I was sixteen and still mourning. It was one of Benjamin’s class mates, five years my senior. We all stayed at Susan’s for the summer with our friends from school. I practically threw myself at this guy in his room one night. Just to feel something other than grief.” 

His shoulders dropped resignedly. His stomach twitched into a knot; he didn’t particularly like to be reminded that his Charlotte had been with others than him. He wasn’t a hypocrite; his own track record was equally painful to him. 

“What’s your point, Heywood?” 

The words were clipped impatiently. 

“Georgiana is eighteen. She is mature and sensible. If she wants Otis to be her first, we should both be relieved. You should even be proud to have raised her so well. It will be with someone she has known her whole life, he is her best friend first and boyfriend second. Someone who loves her and treats her with respect – even when she throws her temper in his face. Would you not rather that her first time is special and safe instead of what we had?” 

If Sidney had thought for a moment when he entered this discussion that he could win, he was thoroughly corrected. He had one piece de resistance left. 

“What of protection? We would not have made it safely through Bali on condoms.” 

The mix of his choice of argument and desperate tone of voice made her chuckle. 

“Parker. Have you forgotten that I took Georgiana to the doctor?” 

He dropped his arms frustratedly. 

“Yes, but that was because of her periods!” 

Charlotte rolled her eyes and sighed. 

“Yes, and the safest and most gentle solution to her body was an IUD. The same reason I had one. Which reminds me you’re in for a treat when I get my first period in five years. I’ll be a delight to be around.” 

He almost yelled at her. 

“Don’t change the subject and don’t make fun of the situation! What do I know of the female cycle?” 

“I’m not! I’m just telling you, that she will not get pregnant.” 

Sidney paced the floor for a few minutes, stopped and sent her a sideways half smile. 

“I’ve lost this argument. Haven’t I, Heywood?” 

“Yes. And we’re inviting Otis to Bali with us, if they are still together.” 

“Oh, no we don...” 

She interrupted him. 

“Would you rather bring Otis or let her hang out alone in the bar with guys like Crowe and Edward while we’re fooling around in our room?” 

He walked out. Laughing she could hear him go into Georgiana’s room and shout. 

“You can invite Otis over, while we’re in New York. And we would like him to go with us to Bali. Your mother has spoken.” 

Without looking at her he walked past her outside and down on the beach. Still chuckling she watched him strip down naked and go into the water. After his swim he returned wet and still frustrated, tossed her over his shoulder and carried her into their bedroom. She spoke under her breath. 

“Are you going to make love to me every time you lose an argument, Parker?” 

He dropped her on the bed and hovered his wet body over her. Seawater dripped from his soaked curls on her face. His eyes were dark. His voice deep and growling. 

“Of course not, Heywood. I’m going to fuck you.” 

Otis came. Charlotte and Sidney left. The latter sent the poor boy a look promising to hunt him with a rifle and bloodhounds if...Sidney was not quite sure if what, but he sent the look nonetheless. 

New York was wonderful despite the time of year. They strolled around hand in hand and showed each other their special places, stopped at small quaint restaurants and cafes. Except for the evening of the concert, they met with Mark for dinner. Charlotte and Mark had never spent a lot of time alone together and Sidney stepped as much into the background as he could without being too obvious. 

“Thank you.” 

Charlotte was laying on top of Sidney in bed. They had just made love. Her head propped on her folded hands on his chest. 

“For what? The trip? The eclairs? The mind-blowing sex we just had?” 

“For giving me time with Mark even though this was our trip. I’ve noticed and I love you for it.” 

The concert was every bit as impressive and mesmerizing as Charlotte had promised him. She had described how Nick Cave could play the audience like a musician; the smallest movement of his fingertip made the crowd move in waves. 

From where they stood, they could see the pit separating the stage from a podium – Nick would jump back and forth. Each time a guy with elbow and knee protection slid under, ready to catch Nick if he should fall. He never did, but Sidney gasped every time. 

Charlotte wore a black strapless tube dress under a leather jacket. It was hot and Sidney forgot the concert for a while when she took the jacket off and revealed her curves. The dress really didn’t leave much to the imagination, nor room for underwear. It didn’t help that she had her curls in a ponytail, giving his hungry eyes access to her neck and naked shoulders. 

When Nick sang _Into your arms_ Sidney wrapped his arms around Charlotte from behind and cried into her curls. When he sang _Waiting for you_ Sidney wept. The pain he felt that night hit him with a force he was unprepared for. Emotions ran high in him as well as his desire for her, emphasized by the live sound track. Sidney was completely lost in his wife. 

_God was in the house_

The Preacher had finished his sermon. Charlotte was nervous after the concert and he had to admit that it helped him gather himself after the emotional roller coaster the songs had raced him through that he needed to be there for her. He had no idea what she and Nick talked about, only that she looked so adorably shy, innocent and excited at the same time. The dark punk icon laughed heartedly at something she said, then turned serious again. Sidney knew that look. It was the look of someone who had felt the deepest loss. Nick wrote something on her shoulder blade before he took his leave. Charlotte impulsively went after him and hugged him. 

“I can die now. This was amazing. Thank you, Parker. What did he write?” 

She turned her back to him and Sidney gently pulled down her tube dress and swallowed a lump when he read it. 

_If we love, we grieve. That’s the deal. That’s the pact. Grief and love are forever intertwined. Grief is the terrible reminder of the depths of our love and like love, grief is non-negotiable._

_Nick_

Tears welled up in her eyes. 

“We have to find a tattoo artist right away. I want this immortalized.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte's dress https://www.wolfordshop.dk/dametoj/kjoler/fatal-dress/50706.html  
> Charlotte's leather jacket https://joshuakanestore.com/leather/haseley-golddetails
> 
> Nick Cave concert in Copenhagen. I was there. You can see me on the balcony on the right. Three rows up, very close to the stage :-Dhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kf_zVzvYWuw
> 
> This chapter was inspired by one of my husband's colleagues who waited for ages in the rain to get Nick Cave's autograph. He wrote a quote on her arm and she went straight to a tattoo artist to make it permanent. I just loved that. 
> 
> I updated the Spotify playlist with more Nick Cave songs.


	30. Antigua: The game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm home alone. I could do some laundry. I could empty the dishwasher. The possibilities are endless and though all very tempting I wrote a new chapter instead. 
> 
> Let's just say that Sidney and Charlotte get to know each other a little better - watch out for ❤❤❤. This chapter is definitely an E-rating.

Where Sidney had been popular among Georgiana’s girlfriends all the wrong reasons, Charlotte was the total opposite; Georgiana loved to have her friends over or bring Charlotte with her. She was old enough to give good and wise advice and young enough to be cool company. This evening she had been invited to join the girls for pizza and a movie. 

Sidney was sitting in the lounge chair in the study, enjoying a glass of whiskey when Charlotte returned. 

“Hey. Where’s Georgiana?” 

Charlotte sat down in the chair next to him, kicked off her sneakers and twirled the chair to put her feet on his lap. 

“I dropped her off at Otis’.” 

“Drink?” 

“Yes please.” 

He poured her drink. 

“Did you have fun?” 

“Not as much as the girls. The film was rated, and the ticket guy wanted to see ID. From me. He almost had security kick us out when Georgiana explained I’m her mother.” 

Sidney’s face cracked in a boyish grin. 

“I tell you the girls will never let me hear the end of it.” 

Laughter was slowly swopped with a comfortable silence and they just sat there, enjoying each other’s company. Sidney absentmindedly rubbed her feet. The game started innocently and unintentionally. 

“Never have I ever been so happy.” 

He said the words plainly before taking a sip, no other thought than he was happy. Charlotte drank too and continued. 

“Never have I ever been so in love.” 

They took a sip. His smile was crooked, his eyes full of mischief. 

“Never have I ever song a birthday song for an American president.” 

He waited to see if she drank. She did. 

“Bush was at a state visit in Denmark on his birthday. The Danish Queen had a cake made for him. In the morning diplomate children were gathered to sing for him. It was very Von Trapp. I was mostly upset that we weren’t invited to eat the cake.” 

Sidney dropped his chin. 

“Fuck.” 

“My turn. Never have I ever had a dog.” 

This time he drank. 

“You knew that!” 

She giggled. 

“Yes, but I’ll get drunk if you continued down the road of my brothers’ stories.” 

The liquid chuckled as he refilled their glasses. 

“Never have I ever punched a shark in the nose.” 

She sighed before taking a large sip. 

“But it’s not what you think. Billy Schark was a boy in my class. I actively disliked him. He was an arrogant brute, hiding behind his rich father. I referred to him as _the shark_. One day he tried to kiss me and I punched him. Broke his nose. Got dispelled for a week but it was totally worth it.” 

His hand had moved up her shin. 

“So, Parker! Never have I ever had sex in a public restroom.” 

She waited for him. Rolling his eyes, he downed his drink. 

“Wauw, that many times?” 

“I’m afraid so. I had a dark period where I didn’t bother to leave the hunting ground. But I will say this. I still provided an excellent service.” 

A soft giggle tickled his ears. 

“I’m sure you did.” 

This woman. She never judged, she just accepted him as he was with all his baggage and imperfections. He leaned forward; his hand wandered to her knee. He decided to up the game. 

“Never have I ever made out with the same sex.” 

Seconds passed but then she brought the glass to her lips and drank. Keeping his gaze. Enjoying his mild shock. 

“First year at uni. A game of truth or dare. I was... drunk. It wasn’t a hook up, but I did make out thoroughly with a class mate.” 

“Anyone I’ve met?” 

It was not really a question. He had only met a few of her friends, it was more than unlikely. His surprise was written all over his face when she nodded with a giggle. 

“Esther.” 

“You’ve made out with Esther?” 

“Great kisser. Very soft lips. Excellent technique. Definitely in top five.” 

“And who else is on that list?” 

Sidney leaned back, waiting. Amused, his hand on his chin. 

“Esther is in a solid fourth place. Babington is a very lucky man.” 

He smiled. 

“So, Esther is number four. Who’s number five?” 

Charlotte blushed and laughed embarrassedly. 

“Billy Schark. We met again when I was at uni. Great kisser, really bad lover. He was my second.” 

He ran his hand over his face, laughing. 

“Now, Heywood. A lot is at stake here. I really hope that I’m in your top three.” 

“You’re alone on the podium. You are my top three. My number one. No one comes close to you. Not even Esther.” 

“Very good answer, Heywood. Very good answer.” 

“Where am I on your list?” 

There was a pause. Then he looked her in the eyes. Honest and serious. 

“Honestly, Heywood. I don’t remember any of the others. Just you.” 

She swallowed. 

“Even better answer, Parker.” 

His hand slid up her thigh. She moaned slightly. 

“Never have I ever tried anal.” 

Sidney put his glass down and shot her a glare of mixed reactions. Charlotte took a sip. 

“You have?” 

His voice was almost pitch high. 

“Once.” 

Sidney felt old. 

He had ten times as many notches as her – _if_ he was being kind to himself, but he was an old-school romantic. She had a more versatile taste in sex than him. 

“Do you want to?” 

The question was asked without true desire to follow up if she said yes. 

“No. It wasn’t my thing. And I would never dare to with your log of a cock. You?” 

He shook his head. It would never seize to amaze him how she could talk dirty so innocently. Like they were discussing a book. She braved to look him in the eyes. 

“Not even a little fingering?” 

“I’ve never tried.” 

❤❤❤

His voice was hoarse. The color of her eyes changed and she licked her lips. She rose from her chair and hitched her dress over her head and tossed it on the floor. Sidney had never really paid much attention to Charlotte’s underwear. To him there was only two gears; she was either dressed or naked. This sexy in-between hit him straight in his loins. His Adam’s apple bobbed. His breath caught in his throat. A strapless bra in red mesh with matching briefs emphasized her erect nipples and dark curls. She stood with her legs on either side of his resting on the footstool. Bending down she unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants and pulled them down below his knees. Straddling him, she moved her briefs to one side and slid down on him. 

“Don’t you dare come. I just need to...” 

She fucked him fast. She came quick and hard. Ripping his shirt open when she cried out his name. She patted him on the cheek. 

“Good boy. Now, spread your legs.” 

His head was spinning. His blood was boiling. He did as he was told and dropped his knees the sides, his pants were locked around his ankles. Charlotte stepped into the gap between his legs and shimmied slowly down on her knees. He almost fainted from raw lust when her hair brushed against his thighs. With long lollypop-strokes she licked him clean of her juices before she enclosed her lips around his tip. The wet heat of her tongue was like a lit match thrown at a pool of gasoline. It could be the ocean he was hearing but most likely it was his blood rushing through his veins that he could hear. 

Several times she let the tip of her tongue curl against the curve of his head. The small flicks made his cock throb eagerly. He was dizzy. Every drop of blood had pooled in what he felt must surely be the most impressive erection he had ever mustered. 

She kept licking and sucking the length of him. He wanted to look at her with her sweet mouth around him, but pleasure blinded him and he kicked his head back in the chair. His hands grasped the armrests so hard that his knuckles were white. He couldn’t breathe, not a sound escaped his lips. And then it happened. He heard the wet slurping sound of her dipping a finger inside her and then a tight feeling between his buttocks. A loud gasp fought its way out of him and he lifted his head for second – just to meet her eyes. She met them and moved her finger a little. He lost the sense of time and place again. 

The stretch of her finger inside him was alien and arousing at the same time. The rhythm followed the movements of her tongue and lips. He was so lit that he wasn’t sure he was still alive. She would bring him so close he was ready to explode, only to let him climb back slowly. Then lick or suck him back close to the edge. He was like a patient floating between life and death, continuously being brought back to life. 

The sound of crashing waves inside him was deafening. Her hot wetness surrounded him. His body only consisted of his cock inside her mouth and the sensitive nerves that she teasingly stimulated with every slow thrust of her finger. 

It could have been minutes or years. He was no longer present. When she finally pushed him over the edge and allowed him to come, he was surrounded by bright white light and his body burned like a conflagration until the orgasm exploded from every aroused nerve. He felt his release leave him like a small pod in space. 

Then he passed out. 

Sidney didn’t register Charlotte cleaning him up and cover him with a blanket. When he came too in the middle of the night, he found her sleeping in the chair next to him. Quietly he took off his ripped shirt and pants before he picked her up and carried her to bed. Deftly he removed her underwear and wrapped himself and the cover around her. Full of love for this woman in his arms he whispered between soft kisses on her forehead. 

“Never have I ever dreamed that I could deserve someone like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bush was treated with a birthday cake from the Danish Queen. True story. No diplomatic children were involved however. https://georgewbush-whitehouse.archives.gov/news/releases/2005/07/images/20050706-3_bdaygwb070605edjpg-1034v.html
> 
> The broken nose is also a true story. I cannot remember his name. He moved away but I met him again in high school. I did not kiss him there either.


	31. Antigua: The painting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The laundry is not going anywhere. I know because I've been staring at it all day. 
> 
> I don't feel that enough fanfic address the female cycle. To educate Sidney and remedy that I give you this chapter.  
> Also giftwrap yourselves. It's Sidney's birthday.
> 
> Leave your dirty dishes and laundry and enjoy.

Six weeks after her IUD removal Charlotte had her first period. Sidney had been close to pride himself of a hole in one and boldly suggested a pregnancy test but Charlotte had effectively shot down his boasting and painted him a picture of how irregular her periods were in frequency and duration. Two days later it arrived like a wrecking ball along with a moody and irritable version of Charlotte craving bloody steaks and red wine, salad in the bin. Georgiana had with wide eyes and unconcealed concern whispered to Sidney. 

“If this is what I was like in the beginning, I apologize and beg your forgiveness.” 

Sidney had laughed and solemnly accepted her apology. 

With the periods came a new and unwelcome visitor; white cotton grandma briefs in bed. Sidney had to admit to himself that he had not been prepared for the intermission between Charlotte with IUD and a pregnant Charlotte. Her mood swings and the chaste underwear were one thing, her painful cramps another – and he felt personal responsible and guilty for having inflicted physical pain on her. He would lay beside her in bed and warm her stomach with his hand and whisper tender endearments in her ear. Sometimes they would make her cry, sometimes she would bark at him. Sidney did not speak this dialect of Charlotte. 

One evening she sat down on his lap in the sofa and moaned resignedly. 

“I did not miss this! Are we sure our relationship is strong enough to endure my periods indefinitely? I know I’m not exactly a delight to be around. I did warn you though.” 

He turned her head to face him. 

“We are strong enough to endure _anything_. I’ll keep beef cattle in the backyard and built a wine cellar if necessary. You can take it all out on me, just spare Georgiana and the people in my office. Seriously though, I just wish there was something I could do to ease your pain.” 

That made her sob.

“It helps when you rub my tummy and lower back.” 

He rubbed her gently with his warm hands until she fell asleep in his arms and he carried her to bed. 

Luckily for everyone her period was gone before the yearly anniversary photo. Charlotte had not considered it an event she should take part in and had teared up when Charlotte and Sidney had looked at her. 

“Are you coming, Heywood?” 

The result was ready in time for Sidney’s birthday. A stunning black and white photo like the others showing Georgiana and Charlotte with their heads closely together, cracking up with laughter. Sidney was shooting them a sideways look full of love and admiration and an astonished smile. It was perfect. 

Charlotte wanted to do something special for Sidney on his birthday. It fell on a Saturday and that gave her time to prepare her own favorite breakfast; Mrs. Patterson’s scones with clotted cream and jam. She had gotten the recipe and instructions and full of confidence she threw herself into the scone-baking-game. Sidney woke up to the noise of Charlotte cooking and tried to remember where he kept the fire extinguisher. When he heard her swear, he donned a pair of jeans and went into the kitchen. She didn’t notice him before he took one of the failed scones and dropped it with a loud thump on the table top. 

“Preparing for a rebellion, Heywood?” 

“Ha ha, very funny, Parker. I wanted to surprise you with a special birthday breakfast.” 

He snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. 

“Thank you, you did and I love you for it. You know what, it’s still early. How about we go back to bed and you treat me with a special _birthday breakfast_ and after we all go to brunch at Amelia’s?” 

His mouth softly on her skin had her moaning and she nodded dizzily, as he gently led her back to bed. 

Seated at Amelia’s waiting for their brunch to be served, Georgiana and Charlotte handed Sidney his birthday presents. He opened Georgiana’s first. It was a photo book with photos of the two of them since his very first time in Antigua. The last part included Charlotte. Some taken by Georgiana of Sidney and Charlotte doing everyday things together, kissing or laughing, that he did not know of. The last one was taken in London at Bedford Place the day after he had introduced her to Charlotte. He cleared his throat and squeezed her hand. 

“You’ve been preparing this since you met Charlotte for the first time?” 

Georgiana nodded with a proud grin and wet eyes. 

Already emotional from Georgiana’s present, a tear dropped when he opened the first one from Charlotte. It was a small note scribbled on a piece of torn paper. The edges were smudged and slightly discolored from being in a man’s wallet. Her mother’s note to her father, that she had tattooed below her breast, beautifully framed floating in passe-partout. 

_There is nothing permanent except change_

“Are you sure about this, Heywood?” 

She nodded. He kissed her. 

“Her meaning was that they could handle anything and create a home anywhere as long as they were together. That is why he accepted the job and never regretted it.” 

There was a soft silence for a while before Charlotte gave Sidney another present. A small square box. Inside were gold cufflinks matching Georgiana’s signet ring with the three little symbols: a forget-me-not flower, a coffee bean and a pineapple. The Heywood-Parker crest. This was easily the best birthday Sidney had ever had. 

Back at the house a courier was waiting for them at the gate. He carried in a big flat wooden box and a solid transportation box. _Open last_ was stenciled on the wooden box. Curiously Sidney opened took the lid off the transportation box. Inside were birthday presents from their families at home. Drawings from the children. A very smooth and expensive bottle of whiskey from the Heywood brothers accompanied by a photo of young Charlotte singing for President Bush. Designs for Parker House from Alison and Peter. Tom and Mary had sent pictures of fruit trees they would plant in the garden at Parker House. Esther, Babington, Crowe and Clara’s contribution were some rare jazz vinyl records. There was a present from Susan as well with a note. 

_I really enjoy my electric scooter and unicorn bicycle helmet._

_Happy birthday, Sidney._

_Love, Susan_

Sidney laughed nervously. This was payback time. 

Inside was a white t-shirt. In black bold letters it said. 

_Yeah, I woke up and looked like this_

“I suppose it could have been worse.” 

His voice was relieved. Charlotte sent him a devilish smile. 

“The last one is from Susan too.” 

He went completely pale. Georgiana was positive that his hands trembled when he unhinged the lid of the wooden box. Securely protected by bubble wrap was an oil painting in a gold frame. It portrayed a handsome man with brown hair, dark eyes, a chiseled jawline and full lips. Apart from a regency attire it was the spitting image of Sidney. A letter was tied around it with a piece of string. 

_I stumbled upon this painting. It’s your ancestor and namesake Mr. Sidney Parker, painted in 1817. He also married a Charlotte. I think it must have hung in Parker House 200 years ago._

_Love, Susan_

Sidney looked completely befuddled and looked at the painting and then at Charlotte. 

“Stumbled upon? How?” 

Charlotte smiled knowingly. 

“Yeah, _Stumbled_ means that she has actively searched for it. Susan doesn’t leave anything to chance.” 

Sidney stood for a while and looked at his great great great something. He put his arms around Charlotte and Georgiana. 

“We should bring him home to Parker House. I wonder if there is a Charlotte too?” 

Charlotte chuckled. 

“If there is, I’ll probably get her for my birthday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Years back I was at a conference in Austin, TX. The most handsome guy I'd ever seen - he could have been Theo James for all I knew. Five years my junior (at least) But he wore a t-shirt with that text. Of course he noticed me read it and stare at him. He winked and sent me a wide flirting smile. Ladies, I swooned!
> 
> I send lots of love to 1Strategy_Renee1 and her meta-story. She inspired to the painting from Susan.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447716/chapters/64439386
> 
> The painting from the TV-series in case the image of a naked Sidney emerging from the sea shadows your memory of it https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EeQVlGsXgAAfk0q?format=jpg&name=small


	32. Antigua: The anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your overwhelming response to the deleted chapter published in the Facebook group. You almost made me post it, but only almost. 
> 
> If you think I've been a little slow to post a new chapter, it's not because of my pet project with Benben15 (Parker Racing) on Mr. Parker's Proposals - this chapter has just been hard. Which probably is why Sidney and Charlotte are having explicit sex again. A safe go-to solution when the story is not moving as smoothly in writing as it does in thinking. 
> 
> Please, take a peek at what Benben15 and I have written here https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933419  
> It has been funny and rewarding. I highly recommend co-writing.

It was the one-year anniversary of their first meeting and Sidney wanted to mark the date with a special dinner at an exclusive jazz club he loved to go to. The vision of her in the Nick Cave t-shirt and pleated maxi skirt was forever engraved in his memory, and when Charlotte had walked into the kitchen that morning, dressed in said outfit, emotions had got the better of him and he had cried with happiness and taken her on the kitchen table.

The day had been busy for both of them. Not even a synchronized quick lunch had been possible in their schedule. A smile and a kiss from Charlotte before she headed home to change was all he saw of her in a blocked calendar of back-to-back meetings. His favorite work days were spent in his Jeep visiting and talking with the coffee bean farmers, meetings with posh buyers in London were not.

Now, straight from a late conference call at the office he sat waiting for her at the bar in the jazz club, dressed in a black suit, a fresh white shirt and the cufflinks she had given him. Full of fond memories he sat on the bar stool with his arms resting at the bar top and lazily swirled his whiskey in the class. A year. A year ago, he had landed in Bali, overworked, distressed and tempted to bail out on his best friend’s wedding. Though fairly content with his life with Georgiana and determined to maintain a risk-free single life he was not particularly eager to witness the happiness of others. It was selfish and he knew it, but too many painful memories stuck to these events. Not that he regretted losing Eliza anymore, seen in hindsight that was a call too close. The bad sex in her hotel room had confirmed that she was not a river to stand in twice. He had truly considered himself unfit for any kind of relationship, let alone marriage. And then he had met Charlotte. The world had gone from black and white to colors the second he had laid eyes on her. Sidney never considered himself a religious or superstitious man, but higher powers must have put her in his path and helped guide her into his life, because there’s no way he could have accomplished this new life with her without ethereal interference. Yes, this anniversary was as dear to him as the day of their first kiss and their wedding day. It marked the beginning of a full life for him with love and perhaps at some point, children.

The jazz club was a well-kept reminiscence from the roaring 20s. Dark petrol-blue walls, glittering chandeliers, decadent gilded art deco details, soft plush carpets and luxurious upholstered furniture matching the dark color scheme. Everything in the club signaled decades of quality jazz, different eras of alcohol policies and a touch of delightfully improper behavior. The walls could tell some pretty crazy stories. The owner was a close friend of his and had shared tales of femme fatales, illegal gambling and speakeasy in the basement. This was a place made by and frequented by outliers in every form and shade and Sidney loved it.

A low ‘wow’ from the bartender alerted him of her presence and he turned around on his bar stool. No matter what Charlotte did, said or wore, there was always a refreshing touch of innocence to it. Tonight, that was not the case. She was the image of every femme fatale who had turned heads in this establishment for a century. A black strapless bandage dress in matte thick satin hugged her curves. It ended just above her beautiful knees. Her bare golden-skinned legs seemed endless in a black pair of very high heels – and she most certainly knew how to walk in them. He had only seen her in high heels twice; at their wedding and at the ball, but they had been hidden under a long dress – this was... this was... His mouth went dry and his blood boiled. Her curls were done in a messy chignon, exposing the tempting silky skin on her neck. No jewelry, and he suspected that she wanted to give him access to kiss her soft earlobes and the crook of her neck without risking swallowing a piece of gold. Her eye makeup was subtle, just enough to enhance her brown sparkling eyes. But her lips. Her lips were a tempting red, slightly parted, ready to kiss. She looked exquisitely, elegantly and stunningly sexy and she knew it. As did every male specimen in the room.

He kissed her chastely on the cheek, slightly afraid to touch her lips – little Parker was very aware of her presence and stirred disturbingly in his pants. Her voice matched her outfit and fueled the fire in him. Low, husky and bloody hot.

“Hello, Sailor. Care to lend a girl a hand?”

She nodded at the high bar stool next to his. Carefully he put his hands on her waist and enjoyed the arousing warmth of her body underneath the silky-soft fabric before he easily and elegantly lifted her up on the stool. He brushed his nose against her cheek and gave her a light kiss on the lips. Her scent was dizzying.

“You look...”

His voice broke. His mouth was dry as a dessert now and his brain had lost all ability to form a full sentence, to tell her how amazingly beautiful she looked. Desperate, he sought her eyes and prayed that she could deduct it herself from the admiring and hungry look in his. Not quite ready to put him out of his misery, she teasingly asked.

“Slobby? Befuddled? Flustered? Horny?”

He got a small grip of himself and chuckled very close to her ear.

“No, that would be me. You know very well how hot you look, and you can probably tell that I’m more than ready to take you somewhere secluded and _fuck_ you.”

Blushing slightly, she retorted.

“Well, you are the boss of the program for the evening. Your move, Parker!”

With a wicked grin he returned to his stool and ordered a whisky for her. For a while they talked about their day. Perfectly innocent and mundane topic, but their tone of voice was less so, dripping with dark desire. When it was time to go to their table, Sidney placed his hand so low on her back that he could brush the top of her ass with his little finger. Somehow, she managed to lean her ass back into his touch and walk forward at the same time. Sidney could not remember a time where he had been more desperate to be alone with her.

He pulled out the upholstered armchair for her and pushed her to the table, leaning down behind her to kiss her neck. He let his hands run slowly up her arms as he rose again and let go. The little round table was deliberately covered with a floor-long table cloth for discretion. The chairs and plates were positioned both to give the best view of the stage and secure an intimate atmosphere. Their knees seductively brushed against each other. Their heads were closely leaned against each other to speak lowly and privately. His arm was leaning on the back of her chair. His fingers stroked the naked skin above her dress. Sometimes a finger found its way under the back of the dress and trailed the skin.

The music started and was so vibrant and painted a sonic picture that demanded the attention of Sidney and Charlotte. For the first stretch of the set they were caught up in the music. The advanced notes meandered through the room, capturing its audience in the abstract work of melodic art. The Cajun cuisine dinner complimented the music perfectly. He couldn’t hear her, but he knew she was humming with delight as she always did when food was excellent. He would have smiled if he hadn’t been so distracted by the way she slipped the bites in between her lips. Slowly pulling the piece of food of the fork.

After an hour the room was a blurry blend of steam, sweat and sound. Charlotte had never before experienced music so intense or embracing before. Every little detail played a part. She could feel her skin react to the different instruments. The mournful tones from trumpet made her skin goosebump. Her lips parted when the contrabass’ deep erotic notes vibrated in her. The piano made her pulse race. She had never paid much attention to drums before, but tonight she did. The frantic rhythm of the drums called a primal instinct in her, and her head was spinning. She felt hot. If the sex she and Sidney had had on and against his piano in London was music, this would be it.

Dizzy from her body’s reaction, she squeezed Sidney’s hand and went to the ladies’ room to dap some cold water on her face and neck. When she came back outside, he was waiting for her leaning against the wall in the hallway as only he could. His eyes were dark. His mouth open. Without a word he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into the accessible toilet. He pushed her against the wall and crushed his lips against hers as he closed the door and locked it. Impatiently he tried to hitch up her dress but it clung too tightly to her curves.

❤❤❤

“It unzips from the bottom, Parker.”

She groaned against his ear. His fingers wandered down and found the slider and started to unzip.

“Wait!”

With a firm grip on his chin, she kissed him hungrily before she turned to the washing table and leaned over it, spreading her legs as much as the dress allowed her. His chin dropped. Her eyes met his in the full-length mirror and instructed him to carry on. Breathing heavily, he unzipped her dress slowly until her legs and beautiful butt cheeks were fully exposed. She parted her legs a bit more for every open inch. Of course, she wore no underwear and he thanked Esther for being so bossy about visible panty lines in Bali. The sight of her bend over the table in her high heels, her beautiful parted legs and perfect ass, and her bedchamber eyes inviting him to fuck her. Sidney was overlit with desire. Eagerly his fingers opened his pants, that fell un-elegantly down to his ankles – he couldn’t care less.

Concentrated on this divine vision before him, he let the back of his fingers trail the curves of her legs until they parted her cheeks and dipped in her juices. Without breaking eye contact he plunged into her. In that second the most intense and energetic and frenzied drum solo began. Drowning all sounds, including the loud moaning and cries of Sidney and Charlotte as he slowly thrusted inside her. Her heels made the height perfect.

His hands were on her hips, guiding the pace and holding her in place. Then they moved up and unzipped from the top. He almost came when her breasts spilled out from the dress. They lulled heavily with every movement he made. His eyes flickered between her eyes and her breasts. They were both turned on by watching themselves in the big mirror. He leaned forward, fixing his eyes on hers as he grabbed both her breasts and sucked the delicate skin on her neck.

He was getting close. Too close. He knew every little twitch in her beautiful face when he made love to her and could tell exactly how far away her orgasm was from his. She was almost there but not enough and he moved a hand down between her thighs and found her clit. It wasn’t much she needed, but he desperately wanted to come with her. He played her body like an instrument. The dramatic drum inside her, his lips playing a tender piano on her neck and the delicate clarinet of his index finger lightly circling her until she was ready to let the tide take her with him.

As the drum solo peaked in intensity towards the end, the orgasm hit them like an explosion and she lost her footing and grabbed the closest thing; the water fossed. As he erupted inside her, so did the violent splash of water that recoiled in the sink and soaked them both. Unaffected, he continued to move slowly in her for a while, prolonging the sensation of their mutual throbbing. The water droplets meandered down her neck and breasts and he had never seen anything so arousing before. He pulled out at the sound of the last beat and the audience went wild with applause. Sidney almost considered to take a bow. It was an outstanding performance indeed.

🌸🌸🌸

Charlotte cleaned herself up, while Sidney pulled up and closed his pants. Zipping her up and down again was the perfect aftermath. Blushing and sweaty they opened the door and looked straight into the displeased and outraged eyes of an elderly woman in a wheelchair and the impressed and envious eyes of her husband. Sidney grinned devilishly.

“She’s my caregiver.”

Then he grabbed Charlotte’s hand and led her back to their table. With the heat between them very satisfyingly out of the way they fully enjoyed the rest of the concert. 

They took a taxi home, and after Sidney had paid the driver by the gate, he picked up Charlotte and carried her and her sore feet chivalrously down the driveway and inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drum solo is from 'Whiplash' - if you haven't seen it, do! https://youtu.be/3jzWk00x51A
> 
> The next chapters will be:  
> The graduation  
> The summer  
> The... (that's a secret) 😎
> 
> I hope you'll stay with me.


	33. Antigua: The graduation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is not the longest chapter. It is not a deleted chapter either - that's something.  
> As always, thank you for your sweet comments ❤
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy.

Sidney popped his head into Charlotte’s office. 

“Babington asks if you’re free for a video call at 10? Something about a new business partner. He must be close if he’s ready for legal advice.” 

“Sure. I’m guessing that he hasn’t provided you with any background information or name on this potential partner?” 

He shook his head. Before he left, he strode to her chair and kissed her until she was breathless. He had a satisfied boyish grin on his face as he left. 

“See you in an hour, Heywood.” 

Sitting in Pineapple Beans conference room they entered the virtual meeting room and waited for Babington to join to. When he did a minute later, it was with his happy face very close to the camera. 

“Charlotte, Sidney. Sorry for the short notice, but I didn’t know exactly when you could meet him.” 

He turned his phone and revealed Esther sitting in a hospital bed propped on a stack of pillows with a tiny bundle in her arms. The little boy was sleeping with a firm grip around his mother’s little finger and his pouting lips made small adorable sucking sounds. Esther looked nothing like someone who had given birth just a few hours prior; her normally disdaining twitch in the corners of her mouth was replaced by a soft constant smile. Her red hair flowing down her shoulders glowed like never before. She looked fresh, beautiful and very happy. 

“Please say hello to Fitzwilliam Benedict Babington 12th. He arrived eight hours ago, a week before scheduled. Esther was amazing.” 

Charlotte grasped Sidney’s hand on the table and made a thrilled sound. Esther smiled softly at the camera. Charlotte had never seen her like this before – motherhood certainly became her best friend. 

“We would like you to be his godparents.” 

Sidney’s voice was mushy when he proudly accepted. They talked for a little while and Sidney promised to take over on Babington’s meetings for the rest of the week. When they had logged off, he turned her chair to face him. 

“How do you feel? Do you still want this?” 

There was an intensity in his eyes that she had never seen before. When Charlotte had decided to have the IUD removed, it was because she could think of no good reason why they shouldn’t have children. Now, she could honestly say to herself and Sidney, that she wanted to have his child. She moved onto his lap and linked her arms around his neck. 

“I do.” 

This time he saw the answer in her teary eyes that he had missed the other times they had talked about expanding their family and he drew a relieved breath. His conscience had been terribly bad, fearing that she did this for his sake alone. He kissed her softly and moved his lips down her neck. 

“I would really like to “talk” more about this but with Babington away for a few days, I have to get back to work. Don’t wait up for me tonight.” 

He mumbled between kisses. Moaning she ran her fingers through his hair. 

“How about I text Georgiana and ask her to swing by with dinner. I need a ride home anyway and you definitely need to eat.” 

“Thank you.” 

Sidney came home in the middle of the night and tumbled exhausted into bed and wrapped Charlotte’s leg around him. Half-asleep she guided him in and they made soft quiet love that ended with a content sigh. Next morning, she let him sleep, he had to turn his next nights and days around to fit the schedule of Babington’s meetings. Samuel would handle the local responsibilities. 

“Are we broke? Did you lose all of our money? Were you robbed?” 

Charlotte had just returned from work the following day and was standing in the doorway to the living room staring at Sidney sitting in the sofa dressed in a pair of rugged jeans, a red university T-shirt and a cap, tuning a guitar. 

“Ha ha. Very funny, Heywood. I’ve been cleaning the garage this afternoon.” 

“I’m just surprised that you have items like this in your wardrobe. I honestly didn’t know.” 

He looked up at her. 

“I’m changing for work in a minute. Now shut up and sit down, Heywood. I’m going to play for you. I seem to remember you quite like that!” 

He winked mischievously and nodded in the direction of the piano and she laughed, a pink tinge colored her cheeks. She took a sip of his beer before she dropped herself in the opposite corner and pulled her legs up. He hit the first cords and looked at her. 

“I heard this in the car home last night and it reminded me of our first evening together.” 

His deep husky timbre of a singing voice hit her with surprise. He often played to her, but he hadn’t song since the karaoke night in Bali. The way his long nimble fingers handled an instrument always made her want to rip his clothes off and jump him. This was no different. Everything about him was so damn sexy in this moment and she wondered when he had to leave for work. Before she could finish the thought and he the song, Georgiana burst into to the room with a wide smile on her face. 

“I’m this year’s valedictorian!” 

Sidney and Charlotte got up and gave her a Heywood-Parker sandwich-hug. 

Graduation day came. Georgiana had aced all her exams and Sidney could not have been prouder. He was beaming next to her, relieved beyond words that he hadn’t failed as her guardian – this was solid proof that they had done just fine, he and her. Her favorite uncles, Arthur and Thomas had flown in to celebrate the day with her and so Georgiana paraded proudly around campus with her odd family on tow and introduced them to everyone who showed remote interest and quite a few that didn’t. She could not care less. 

Georgiana looked gorgeous in her graduation robe and cap over a stunning white dress with matching shoes that Susan had sent, as she took place behind the lectern. Sidney squeezed Charlotte’s hand, he was more nervous than Georgiana and she sent him a comforting smile from the stage. 

“Dear friends and families of class 20XX. Dear members of the faculty. Dear class of 20XX. 

Today we graduate and most of you have probably been told that the world is open to you. And I bet that _all_ of you have been asked, what now? What are your plans? What do you want in life? What. Do. You. Want. Be? Dear well-meaning adults. You are all asking the wrong questions. I’ll tell you right questions in a minute. 

I lost my mother when I was three years old. Too young to have any solid memory of her. When I was fourteen years old, my father passed away too. I’m not gonna lie, those were tough times and not a day goes by where I don’t miss them or wonder if they would be proud of me. 

My father had appointed a guardian to me. Someone he trusted to protect and care for me until I became of age. This New Year’s Eve, he and I... and the amazing woman he married....chose to become a family. We chose each other. Branded by the same last name. 

It doesn’t matter what education, you want. Or what career you chose. And that brings me to the right questions. _Who_ do you want to be around? _Who_ do you choose to have in your life? It may not be your flesh and blood. It may not be someone you have known all your life. It may not even be someone you stay with. 

Rid yourselves of the bitches and douchebags who drain you for energy. Who makes you doubt yourself. Who doesn’t root for you. Who doesn’t treat you right. 

Invest in those who invest in you. Those who stays by your side even when you are your worst version of yourself. Those who cheers when you are your best and truest version of yourself. Those who protects you and stands up for you when things are tough. 

People are what matters. And with the right people in your lives you can be the most important things; happy, loved and yourself. 

I know my parents are proud of me. Both those who gave me life and look down on me every night when the stars shine bright, and those who are with me today, who have chosen to be my parents. 

Don’t measure yourselves on your choice of career or the money you make. Measure yourselves on the people who love you and care for you. And _be_ that person. Be supportive, even if you do not agree. Be open, even if you do not understand. Be kind. And the world will be open to you. 

Dear class mates. May you all _always_ have the best people in your lives! Congratulations.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Sidney plays for Charlotte. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FXSGWa_IDXE  
> It's a cover of Chris Stableton. This is the closest version to Sidney's I could come :-D


	34. Bali/England: The holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pack your bags. We are going on a summer holiday. Two actually. It's a bridge chapter. Next time, we're changing pace...
> 
> Thank you for kudos, comments and what not. You are the best!
> 
> ❤❤❤

The plans for Bali changed drastically in the days after Georgiana’s graduation. First of all, she and Otis broke up – or “returned to friendship” as she described it. It was surprisingly drama-free considering the temper of Georgiana and the strong feelings they had held for each other, but facing a long-distance relationship from two different continents at the age of 18 and 19 seemed a waste of good youth and a perfect friendship; they would rather remain each other’s best friend than become each other’s bitter ex-lover. Georgiana revealed to Charlotte, that she wouldn’t deny that it could be friends with benefits when they were able to meet. A statement wisely withheld from Sidney. Amazingly enough the two of them spent at least as much time together after their change of status as before. It made absolutely no sense to Sidney who was equally impressed, concerned and confused. The latter, primarily because he once again felt old and outdated in his romantic beliefs. 

That did not mean though that it would only be the three of them going to Bali. Charlotte’s brothers were the first to ask if they could join. Sidney was more than delighted to spend ten days with them, Thomas in particular. When Crowe and Clara heard, they booked flights too. The most surprising addition to their traveling party were Arthur and Diana, both hypochondriacs with an active dislike for anything connected to hot weather and sea bathing. 

Charlotte, Sidney and Georgiana landed at Denpasar International Airport a damp hot morning at the end of June, at the same time of day as Sidney had laid eyes on Charlotte the first time. Emotions almost got the better of him and he kissed her passionately at precisely 6.43am. The luggage claim was filled with tired and sweating travelers and he stood for a while and admired his two women beaming like little rays of sun among them. Georgiana helped an elderly couple to put their heavy suitcases on a trolley. Charlotte once again offered sweets to a couple of small children who sat on the floor with tear strained cheeks. He was so proud and lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear Charlotte asking him to take their luggage, until she gently stroked his cheek. 

The festive combination of Crowe, Clara and the three Heywood brothers quickly made Arthur and Diana forget their ailnesses. For the first time Sidney saw his younger siblings let go and simply enjoy themselves. Whenever Diana felt that she and Arthur had taken it too far, Thomas would say something so charming, that she practically swooned. If Sidney had any concerns at all, it would be that his darling sister would fall head over heels for his player of a brother-in-law. Diana enjoyed herself in the handsome company but nothing more, which was fortunate because the three handsome men were a big hit among the lady guests at the resort – in a degree where Arthur got lucky as well. Sidney and Diana were secretly surprised, that Arthur was not swooning over Thomas, Mark and Benjamin too, but in fact into women. 

Gloria was all hugs and kisses when they all went to her small venue the first evening after dinner. Sidney and Charlotte had blushed into a deep red when she had forced them on stage to be introduced – and summed up the best speech of the groom, she had ever heard. The beautiful singer was a guarantee for a good time; going dancing and drinking at Gloria’s became a tradition to end each day. 

At first Sidney was very alert when it turned out that his brothers-in-laws were not the only popular singles around the pool. Georgiana turned heads and attracted more attention from young men (and some not so young) than he was comfortable with but before he could react, her three pseudo-brothers had cockblocked any hopeful suiters. She was never alone. Never unguarded. And luckily, never bored either. They dragged her along to anything they did as if it was the most natural thing in the world, including hanging out in the bar – where she under much protest was kept on a Shirley-Temple-cocktail-menu. Thomas informed Sidney, that they always had a designated Georgiana responsible, sober and unattached enough to take care of her. All in all, the first five days in Bali went by at a neck-breaking pace. Sidney hardly felt he had time to make prober love to Charlotte. 

On the morning of day six, Crowe clinked his glass. 

“It would have been ideal if Esther and Babington had been here too, because Clara and I would like to invite you all to our wedding tomorrow.” 

He looked at his bride to be with so much love and adoration that Sidney could hardly recognize his life-long friend. 

“We have promised though that one of you will Facetime the ceremony.” 

Thomas got up and slapped Crowe on the shoulder. Before Crowe had time to react, Thomas had grabbed Clara’s face with his big hands and kissed her passionately on the lips. With mock disappointment he let go of her again. 

“Yeah, she’s absolutely gone. Congratulations, Crowe. You’ve overscored.” 

Crowe smirked. “So, because my fiancée didn’t kiss _you_ back, she’s must have lost interest in all other men and officially be off the market?” 

Thomas nodded with a big grin. “Goes without saying.” 

Diana looked absolutely mortified and clearly anticipated Crowe to throw a punch. Sidney laughed. Charlotte, Benjamin and Mark did nothing as if this was not unusual in any way. Georgiana and Arthur smiled nervously. Crowe chuckled and shook his head. He could hardly be mad, because kissing the bride to be – or any woman regardless her relationship status was exactly something he could have done himself. In fact, it was something he frequently had done. 

“Well, thank you good sir. But don’t ever kiss my woman again!” He sent Thomas a crooked smile. “I hope you get married someday, Thomas.” 

The ceremony was very different from Esther and Babington’s but just as beautiful. Crowe and Clara had chartered a boat and the party sailed out in the late afternoon, dressed in their finest. Clara wore a stunning embellished ballerina dress and bare feet. Crowe a pair of tan linen trousers and a white shirt, also bare feet. They looked happy and relaxed. They had chosen to do things in revert order. Dinner was served first; a simple but very tasteful menu fit to be maneuvered on a deck. Gloria delivered the musical backdrop accompanied only by a cello; she was as witty as ever and played the small wedding party like an instrument. There was only one speech; from the groom-to-be to the-bride-to-be. It was a visibly nervous Crowe, Gloria gave the word. “Please be gentle to the first husband giving a speech to his wife before they are married. You are a brave man, Mr. Crowe!” 

“Thank you all for joining us on our wedding day – or rather wedding night.” He winked mischievously at them all. “Thank you, Clara, for saying yes to marry me. I really hope, you’ll confirm your answer later in front of the registrar............ I thought I was happy with my life. Every day was a potential party. Every woman was a potential drink tossed in my face. I could not see myself ever settling down for the rest of my life with only one woman. Or being sober. But then I met you, Clara. At a wedding, but of course you all know that. You looked as beautiful then as you do today and I thought to myself... there’s my target for a fun, carefree one-night-stand. But then I kissed you. And though we kissed _a lot_ the first night together, it wasn’t enough. In fact, the more I kissed you, the less enough it was. I realized I needed at least a lifetime of kisses.” 

He swallowed and took a sip of his drink. Crowe, this serious for so long was a rare sight. 

“You are beautiful. You are fun. You are kind. You are...... a fool!” Clara laughed between her tears at his outburst. Crowe continued. “Only a fool would accept an idiot like me. It shows a great deal about your lack of judgement, and by god, I hope you’ll never be the wiser, because I love you so much and I would be lost without you. You know every unflattering little thing there is to know about me, and yet we’re still here today. I’ll do everything in my power to be worthy of your love for as long as we both shall live. 

To my soon to be wife.” He raised his glass and while the rest drank in Clara’s honor, she kissed him. 

When the sun was hanging low, casting a pink tinge on the calm sea the ceremony took place. Crowe cupped Clara’s face with his hands through the whole thing, looking lovingly into her eyes. Sidney could see him mouth endearments to his bride. When the wows were said, Sidney leaned in and whispered to his wife. “I still do.” They could hear the distant cheering from Esther and Babington through Georgiana’s facetime. 

The boat sailed back and dropped them off at the jetty in front of Gloria’s small venue where the party continued until the sun rose again. Crowe and Sidney gallantly picked up their wives and carried them back to the hotel. And of course, Thomas scooped up a very surprised and blushing Diana. Mark offered his carrying services to Georgiana who with threats of broken noses declined most ardently and laughingly. It was all very well, because Benjamin was as usual in dire need of a “ride” home, and Arthur did not exactly have the physique to be the “chauffeur”. 

If Charlotte had thought they were going to sleep when they finally made it back to their room, Sidney soon convinced her otherwise. His romantic core was fully activated and he took his time pleasing his wife several times with his tongue before he slowly made love to her. Where he got that kind of stamina and self-control from, she had no idea but she was pleasantly exhausted and well-fucked when they finally fell asleep. Only a few hours later, she was awakened by an amorous Sidney, very erect and ready to continue his matrimonial duties. As she screamed out another orgasm, she made a mental note that weddings apparently were a powerful aphrodisiac for her romantic of a husband. 

The last days were spent near or in the water. Evenings at small local restaurants and always ending with dancing and drinks at Gloria’s. Crowe and Clara stayed behind to honeymoon a little longer when the rest took the bus to the airport to go to England. As they sat next to each other, Sidney said in a low voice. “I still can’t believe I let you drive away that day, Heywood.” She took his hand to her lips and kissed it. “But you came after me. I cannot think of anything more romantic than that.” 

England was a drastic change of pace. They spent the first night in London at Susan’s - along with Charlotte’s brothers. Next day they all packed two VW beetles Susan had arranged for to meet with Alison, Peter, Mary and Tom at the refurbished Parker House in Sanditon. Until this point it had been a fairly surreal experience for Charlotte to be the owner and “refurbisher” of a house, but as they got closer to Sanditon the more the butterflies in her stomach fluttered. It was with bated breath that she hugged the Stanley/Parker welcome committee and went inside. Breathless she followed them around, not hearing much of what they told her. Everything was exactly as she had pictured it and yet so much more beyond her wildest dreams that it was too much to fathom. The bedrooms upstairs were light and beautiful. The hallway had been turned into a gallery with a perfect mix of framed drawings from their nephews, art, old and new photos – including copies of the anniversary photos, Georgiana had been in charge of those. The master bedroom faced the sea like at home. Instinctively Sidney tested the springs of the bed with his hand to Peter’s great and discrete amusement. 

Downstairs the kitchen had been opened up to the dining room, creating a spacious room for cooking and entertaining. A small study was dominated by a big desk for two surrounded by floor to ceiling book shelves, except for a screen for virtual conference meetings. Charlotte noticed several small things from her parents among some of the books that they had gotten from her study at Susan’s house. 

Alison and Mary had clearly become very close during the project and apologized several times that they may have gone overboard in taking care of all the small details instead of letting Charlotte and Sidney put their own touch on the house, but they had had so much fun adding this and that. A moved Charlotte had repeatedly assured them that she felt loved and known. Never had she imagined that they would have had the time to do something this...this overwhelmingly wonderful. 

The living room was a vision. Light and fresh sea air flooded through the big open windows and the french doors leading outside. A big sofa faced the view, accompanied by a couple of comfortable chairs. There was a small piano in the far corner of the room. Bookshelves were dominant in here as well, but with more space and focus on works of art and Sidney’s massive vinyl collection from Bedford Place. Standing in front of the spectacular view, Sidney gently grabbed her elbow and turned her around. There on the wall facing the view, hung the portrait of Mrs. Charlotte Parker painted 200 years ago. She was not the spitting image of modern Mrs. Heywood-Parker, but there definitely were some similarities; brown hair, though less curly. Her face a little rounder, but with a charming dimple in her chin as well. Her eyes were the most striking resemblance. Sidney was stunned. 

“It looks like the Sidney Parkers of all ages has the same type.” Georgiana dryly remarked and winked at him. 

A brass hook next to the painting was ready for regency Sidney Parker to return to his house. “Smile, Sidney!” Before he could do anything, Georgiana had snapped a polaroid photo of him looking more surprised than smiling and pinned it on the hook. 

“I know how much you two hate to be apart. _Ancient_ Charlotte and Sidney look like they felt the same way. Now, you can keep her company until her right husband returns.” Sidney chased a shrieking Georgiana down the stairs to the beach where he caught up with her and tossed her over his shoulder, waded into the water and dropped her. 

The next three weeks were a beautiful kaleidoscope of walks on the beach, dinners with family, visits, reading in solitude, swims and plenty of making love. Chaos and simplicity in perfect harmony and in perfect measures. Parker House felt like _their_ home within a very short span of time. Peter, Alison and Mary had done an excellent job. Every day Charlotte woke up with the feeling that she could not be happier. As if every little event in her life had led her here. Sidney had never been more attentive to her in and out of bed. Being together, being in love, was still very new to both of them, but this house and this holiday had certainly sparked the flames of the already passionate wildfire of a love. 

Days passed too quickly, and the three Heywood-Parkers prepared themselves to return home for a month or so before Georgiana was moving to Oxford to start university. Sidney had insisted that they helped settle in her new accommodations on campus. Before they knew of it, they were back in Antigua after a dreadful flight with turbulence. Samuel picked them up in the Airport and drove them home, where Henrietta waited with a delicious meal. Normally, Charlotte would have hummed with joy but she pushed her food around the plate. Sidney looked worried at her. “Are you alright, Heywood? You look a little pale.” 

She gave him a half smile. “Just tired, I think. Though I don’t feel too well. Maybe the turbulence still ...” Before she could finish the sentence, her eyes widened and she clasped her hand over mouth and darted for the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clara's dress https://us.needleandthread.com/collections/new-arrivals/products/anais-sequin-ballerina-dress-champagne-pink


	35. Antigua: The stomach flu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is little bit of angst at the end. Be aware if you have any kind of painful experiences yourself. 
> 
> Take care ❤

The following days Charlotte continued to vomit day and night. Nothing stayed down and she felt ill and sore allover. She pleaded Sidney to sleep in one of the guest rooms to not catch the stomach flu too, but he flatly refused and talked nonsense about having promised to be by her side for better or for worse. Her glow disappeared, her silky skin turned waxy and she lost too much weight too quickly. He was terrified. The last person he loved who looked like that, was his mother before she died of cancer. Of course, he knew that it wasn’t the same. Nonetheless it was a painful reminder that he could lose her and he couldn’t shake the feeling. 

She would never say it to him but she was grateful for his closeness. Her independence sometimes was plain stubborn and stupid. For the next three days and nights he assisted her in the bathroom when she emptied her stomach. Holding her hair, stroking her back and wiping her face clean. On day four her gratitude disappeared when he insisted on taking her to see a doctor. Of course, she saw no need for that but he was starting to worry. Sidney was no doctor but he was pretty sure – after having secretly consulted with Mary – that a stomach flu or food poisoning should be over after a day or two. 

The times he had called her ‘Charlotte’ could be counted on very few fingers; when he did it was because he was dead serious or determined about something. 

“Charlotte. I’m taking you to the doctor – even if I have to carry you there.” His voice was stern and she decided against arguing and merely accepted his decision with a small nod. 

Tests were taken, blood pressure measured, examinations were done – between running desperately to the restroom – and before long Charlotte found herself sitting in a chair next to Sidney at the doctor’s office. She could tell that he was nervous. He held her hand tightly, his jaw clenched and he shifted constantly in his seat. 

“We have the first results. It’s not stomach flu or food poisoning. Congratulations, Mrs. Heywood-Parker, you are seven weeks pregnant.” 

Sidney and Charlotte reacted very differently. He jumped up with a wide smile and hugged the doctor. She threw up in the doctor’s bin. When they both had settled down again, the doctor looked at them. 

“I’m concerned about your morning sickness. It shouldn’t be this much. Hopefully it will be better in a few days but just in case, I want you to make an appointment as soon as possible with an obstetrician. Dr. Fuchs comes highly recommended. She can make the right treatment plan for you, if the vomiting continues.” 

She handed Charlotte a small card. Outside they stood for a little while without talking. None of them had suspected a pregnancy to be the cause. Quite frankly, it was a lot to take in and emotions tumbled through them. Sidney was the first to speak. He took her hands and leaned his forehead against hers. “It’s happening. We are having a baby. How do you feel, Heywood?” 

Hormones, exhaustion and emotions flooded her and she started crying. “I’m a bit overwhelmed actually. Happy, confused and terrified. But I know that you will be as wonderful a father as you are a husband. And Georgiana will be an awesome big sister. I have never cared for anyone else than myself, what if I fail? Just look at me, I’m a mess.” 

He kissed her tenderly. She pushed him away.  
“Don’t kiss me. I taste like puke.” 

“I really don’t care. And you are wrong, Heywood. You care for anyone else but yourself. You are the kindest, sweetest, most caring and amazing woman I have ever met. And Mary has been my sister-in-law for fifteen years and I love her dearly, but she doesn’t hold a candle to you.” 

Gently he lifted her chin to face him. His words made her cry even harder. “You just say that because you love me!” 

“Damn straight, Heywood. I love you for exactly those reasons. You don’t even have to take my word for it. Take Georgiana’s. She loved and trusted you instantly. Look at how she comes to you for advice. She chose _you_. You are already a wonderful mother. Our child is going to be so loved and safe.” 

“Thank you. Now you really have to let go of me because I have to...” 

After she had thrown up behind a bush, he carefully helped her into the car. 

Back home Sidney told an ecstatic Georgiana she was going to be a big sister while Charlotte ran to the bathroom to “repeat herself”. He came and knelt down beside her and held her. With her head still down in the toilet she growled at him. 

“I hate you. You did this to me.” 

He gently tucked a damp curl sticking to her forehead behind her ear. 

“No, you don’t.” 

“No, I don’t. I love you more than Mrs. Patterson’s scones. And I’m so bloody happy.” 

He laughed. “More than Mrs. Patterson’s scones? I can die a happy man now. I love you too, Heywood. And I’m bloody happy too.” His words drowned in another round of retching. When she felt she was done, he helped her shower and carried her to bed. 

Next day he and Georgiana took her to see Dr. Fuchs. A woman in her fifties with a round face, long nose and small round spectacles that gave her resemblance to a mole. Add to this a thick German accent. Charlotte was too exhausted to notice, but Sidney and Georgiana did and had to suppress a giggle. She was kind and competent and examined Charlotte thoroughly. The three of them had a good cry when Dr. Fuchs ran the ultrasound scanner over Charlotte’s flat stomach. There it was. Baby Heywood-Parker the size of a bean with a little perfectly beating heart. 

“Everything is in perfect order, Frau Charlotte. But we need to get your vomiting under control. Let us start with some mild antiemetic and take it from there.” 

She looked at Sidney over her glasses and handed him a piece of paper. “Charlotte needs plenty of rest. You must take over in the kitchen. These diet changes could help.” 

He returned her look. “No problem. The kitchen is my domain. Charlotte doesn’t cook.” 

The doctor smiled and mumbled inaudibly to herself, “How very modern.” 

It got better. The treatment and the diet helped and Charlotte’s morning sickness was reduced to morning and evening. She chose to work from home, partly to be close to her own bathroom – partly to spent time with Georgiana who had started packing for her new life. There was no way Sidney would have let Charlotte out if his sight if Georgiana had not been around and he made her secretly report to him. It didn’t take long before Charlotte smilingly identified a pattern between her throwing up more and Sidney coming home early, but she didn’t say anything. He loved her and he showed it. 

“When do we tell people?” 

Georgiana looked at Sidney and Charlotte one evening at dinner. They looked at each other. 

“I really haven’t thought about it. The morning sickness kind of overshadowed everything else. When does one usually tell?” Charlotte looked at Sidney for answers. 

He shrugged his shoulders. “I guess when we want to?” 

“Tomorrow then?” 

“Tomorrow.” 

Sidney worked from home the next day and they called Alison first. When she had stopped screaming with joy, her voice changed. “Twins run in our family. I bet you are having twins!” 

Sidney looked pale and stuttered. “But you and Mark are twins. Doesn’t it skip the rest then?” 

“Well, technically Charlotte is a twin too.” 

Charlotte clasped her hand over her mouth. “I forgot. She’s right. My twin just didn’t grow.” 

He smiled relieved as he remembered something. “We had a scan at seven weeks. There was only one bean!” 

Alison shot down his hope instantly. “You can’t tell until week ten. Relax, Sidney. I could be wrong.” 

Before he could do or say anything to express his relief, she continued laughing. “It could be triplets.” 

And with that to chew on they called Tom and Mary. For once Tom was speechless and Mary rambled agitatedly. Both were so happy to hear of the news and took turns to cry. When they hung up, Sidney pulled Charlotte close. “I’m mostly impressed that Tom heard our news and focused without detours about Sanditon.” 

Susan immediately jumped into action. For someone who had not had any children, she was impressively quick to do the math and make a plan. “If you are nine weeks pregnant, Charlotte. The child will be born in March – you'll both be living in England then... I suggest you stay with me at first so you don’t have to rush finding a place to live. There will be staff and help.” 

It wasn’t really a suggestion and they accepted the plan without arguing. “I’ll send you some proper maternity clothes as well, Charlotte. I know just the designer. Is it too soon to ask if it’s twins?” 

One by one they called the rest of their siblings. Thomas revealed that he had had cigars and vintage whiskey ready to celebrate with the new dad for quite some time. “I’m actually a little disappointed here, Parker. It took you longer than expected to make me an uncle. Hopefully, you will double your investment. Has Charlotte told she’s a twin?” 

Sidney buried his face in his hands. All this talk about twins made him dizzy. The only thing that prevented Charlotte from panicking was her amusement over Sidney’s despair. Oddly enough she felt rather calm about the prospects of twins, considering her initial doubts. 

The Babingtons and the Crowes were equally excited. Esther was careful not to spill how easy her pregnancy had been, how relatively painless the birth had been and how soon young Fitzwilliam had slept through the night. Sidney was grateful that not a word was spoken about twins. 

After a few weeks where the morning sickness was at a tolerable level it got worse again. It was a constant nausea and just about anything could trigger it. The smell of freshly brewed coffee, the scent of the flowers outside, the sea breeze, Sidney cooking dinner, tying a shoelace. Charlotte didn’t want to make a big fuss of it and didn’t tell Sidney. Surely it would only be a minor setback. Besides Georgiana was spending time with her friends and she didn’t want to disrupt that either. She really did her best to eat and drink but nothing stayed down. Slowly, she could feel her low-running energy levels dropping and she reluctantly booked an appointment with Dr. Fuchs. Sidney noticed she had turned paler and more tired again. 

“Are you ok, Heywood? You look pale.” They were lying in bed facing each other. He let a finger trail her hairline. 

She sighed. “Not entirely. But I have an appointment with Dr. Fuchs in a few days.” 

“Do you want me to go with you?” 

“Yes, please. I would really like that.” 

His lips brushed her forehead. “Thank you.” 

She tilted her head back to meet his eyes. “For what?” 

“For not neglecting that you need help. For taking care of yourself. For telling me. I would be devastated if anything happened to you.” 

“Nothing is going to happen to me, Parker. I’m pregnant, not ill.” 

“Ok.” 

Neither of them sounded completely convinced. She nuzzled her nose against the corner of his neck until she couldn’t stand the smell of him anymore. Then she crept out of bed to the bathroom to throw up. The rest of the night she slept uneasily, abrupted by urgent trips to the toilet. 

Next day Georgiana left early in the morning to spend the day with Otis. He was leaving the next day for his new student life at MIT and the two best friends wanted to make the most of it. She had promised Sidney to be back early afternoon and check on Charlotte. 

Charlotte felt miserable. She was tired, her head hurt and work went slowly. It was hard to focus when she had to interrupt her work two to three times an hour to go throw up. She had nothing in her stomach and it was just horribly tasting gall that come up. 

Sidney could tell something was wrong when Samuel broke into his conference call. “You have to call Georgiana. It’s Charlotte...” 

His heart dropped and his fingers trembled as he returned Georgiana’s seven missed calls. When she answered after what felt like hours, he could tell she was doing her best to be calm and collected. 

“Sidney, I need you to go the hospital and wait for us. The ambulance will be here in a second. I came home and found Charlotte unconscious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the dramatic ending of the chapter. I promise all will be well.


	36. Antigua: The scare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos and comments on this story.  
> Also thank you for being so kind to Benben15 and me. We really enjoy our DIY proposals for Sidney. 
> 
> You are quite something ❤❤❤

Sidney was pacing up and down the hallway at the hospital, waiting for the ambulance to arrive. The lump in his throat was suffocating and it was ringing at his ears. The smell of hospital brought back painful memories and he felt faint. 

His first thought had been to meet the ambulance halfway to be with Charlotte as soon as possible. To find out if she was alright as soon as possible. Samuel had resolutely taken the car keys out of his hand before he could decide either way. 

“You are not fit to be behind a steering wheel. I’m driving you!” 

It had all been very well, his eyes had been blinded by tears and he had had to bite his knuckles not to scream out loud. The drive had taken forever, and when Samuel had pulled up in front of the hospital, Sidney had jumped out of the car before it was at a full stop. Without saying goodbye or anything. Inside he had desperately yelled at the information desk where he could find his wife. The experienced elderly nurse had calmly risen from her chair, and with a firm grip on his elbow and a soothing voice she had led him to the ward, Charlotte would be brought to. 

Georgiana came through the doors first. She looked pale and forced calm. When she saw him, her composure crumbled and she ran to him and flung her arms around his neck. Tears were pouring from her eyes. 

“She’s awake. They are bringing her in here in a minute. Oh, I was so scared, Sidney. I should never have left her alone. What if something has happened to the baby or her?” 

They held on to each other for dear life. Sidney stroked her back soothingly. 

“It could never be your fault, G. If anyone shouldn’t have left her, it’s me. She will be fine. The baby will be fine. Don’t worry. She is _not_ leaving us! I won’t allow it!” 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the doors opening again. There she was. Looking so pale, fragile and small in the big hospital bed. Dr. Fuchs was walking next to her, talking to her in a low voice. His breathing slowed down a bit when he met her eyes. She gave him the smallest smile, almost embarrassed. He wanted to go to her but Dr. Fuchs stopped him with a small gesture of her hand. “Let us get Frau Charlotte into her room, Herr Sidney.” While the porter and a nurse worked on making Charlotte comfortable and hooking her up on the different monitors and drops, Dr. Fuchs turned to Georgiana and gently put her hands on her shoulders. Her kind eyes looked firmly at the distressed girl through the round glasses. 

“You did very well, Fräulein. You acted calmly. You acted scnell. You are a very capable young lady. Your parents can be very proud of you. And your mother will be just fine. Now, go hold her hand while I talk with your father.” 

Then she turned to Sidney. The same firm and reassuring look through the glasses. 

“As I explained to you last time, your wife suffers from hyperemesis gravidarum. The combination of exhaustion, dehydration and low blood sugar caused her to faint. We need to keep her here for a few days to get her stabilized and make a new treatment plan. Frau Charlotte will be wieder gut. Now, go see her and I will make ready for an ultrasound scan to check on the fetus.” 

Sidney leaned down and kissed Charlotte on the forehead. She felt cold and sweaty and did not smell like his Charlotte at all. 

“Don’t you ever do that to me again, Charlotte! Don’t pretend you are fine, when you are not. You should have called me!” 

The words came out as a faint whisper. She took his hand. 

“It’s the second time you’ve called me ‘Charlotte’ in a month.” 

He gave a small laugh. “I’ll call you Charlotte for the rest of my life if it means you will be safe and sound. You had us both scared to death. Our hearts broke.” 

Her eyes looked bigger and darker than ever in her pale face. 

“I did want to call you. I was fetching my phone when I fainted. It all happened so quickly. And I will never forgive myself for scaring Georgiana that way.” 

She turned and reached for Georgiana’s hand. 

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart. Thank you for coming home to me and for acting so resolutely. I’m so proud of you.” 

Before anything else could be said, Dr. Fuchs returned with the ultrasound and carefully pulled up Charlotte’s hospital gown. Charlotte let out a small gasp as the cold gel hit her stomach. Dr. Fuchs mumbled some apologies as she started sliding the scanner over Charlotte’s skin. Sidney was no expert on neither ultrasound scans nor fetuses but he was pretty sure that the two black areas with a strawberry size grey mass in each meant twins and he coughed nervously. 

“Congratulations, it is twins. That can explain why you have been suffering so severely from morning sickness, Frau Charlotte. It is more common with twins. Both are very healthy. Strong heartbeats. Everything is in perfect order. Now, we just need to get you back on your feet.” 

Georgiana hugged Sidney excitedly. “Twins. We are having twins! Oh, they will be so much fun when they get older. I can’t wait.” 

“Do you need to lie down, Parker?” 

Charlotte was stroking his hand, smiling teasingly at him. He looked shocked and pale. He cleared his throat. 

“No, I’m just perfect. I was just not... Twins... How wonderful! Double the joy, isn’t that what they say? Your family was right, Charlotte. Twins... Haha.” 

His voice pitched more and more at the end and he couldn’t hide his panic. 

“They are not identical.” Dr. Fuchs added, completely oblivious to the state of the father to be. “You can see, they have separate placentas. The human body is an amazing thing, nichts? Let me turn up the volume and you can hear the little hearts beating.” 

The sound of two small hearts filled the room. It was like listening to two fishing cutters. Tuck tuck tuck tuck tuck. The sound went straight to Sidney’s heart and for the first time he truly realized that he was going to become someone’s father. He couldn’t relate to the two small blobs moving around, but the sound of their hearts – it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. An eager march drum announcing the creation of new life. It pulled in him like nothing had before; he felt unbreakably strong and devastatingly vulnerable at the same time. He had not experienced the urge to protect someone since he and Georgiana were left in each other’s care after Ben’s death. She had been standing before him in flesh and blood, heartbroken, claiming his protection with endless sadness and pain in her eyes. This was just a sound. Respect and love for his wife completely overpowered him and he lay his head next to hers and cried while he whispered sweet things in her ears. 

Dr. Fuchs finished her examination and printed out the ultrasound for him. “I will leave you all alone now. It would be good if she gets some sleep. You can both stay if you like.” 

Charlotte slowly began to regain the golden blush in her cheeks. The drop did its thing and Sidney was so grateful that he was ready to kiss the bag with the magic liquid. Georgiana stayed for a while, they sat in comfortable silence and watched the peaceful breathing of a sleeping Charlotte. 

“I’ll call Henrietta and Sam and ask them to pick me up. You stay. Call me if you need anything. I’ll return in the morning with a bag for you both.” 

She kissed him fondly on the cheek and walked to the door. 

“G?” 

“Yes.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Sidney watched over Charlotte most of the night. At first, he sat in the chair next to her. Then he stretched his long body and stood for a while leaning against the window frame. Outside it was getting darker, people continued to do their business as if nothing had happened. He would have found it fitting if the world had stopped moving when his did. How could anyone carry on doing something as mundane and insignificant as walking a dog or sweeping a pavement when his Charlotte was lying in a hospital bed? When two little hearts were beating inside her in a pace so rapid and alien – yet, as connected to him as his own heartbeat. 

A nurse brought him a pillow and blanket and suggested he lay down next to Charlotte. He thanked her so overwhelmingly that she blushed and practically fled the room. Being allowed to be close to her was one thing, daring to climb into bed with her was another. He was terrified to crush her. To pull out the drop. To fall asleep on his watch. As result, he lay himself too close to the edge that he fell off and nearly pulled her with him as he grabbed her out of reflex. She woke up and he scolded himself loudly for being too clumsy and such a disturbance. Embarrassed he went for the chair but she scooted over and lifted the cover. “Come here, Parker.” Carefully he placed himself next to her and pulled her as close as he dared, placing a hand protectively on her stomach. She fell asleep again with a satisfied sigh, nuzzled against the corner of his neck, and he soon followed. 

Next morning, he woke up to Charlotte gazing at him and stroking his cheekbones. She smiled softly at him. 

“Hey, you.” Her voice was tender and low. 

“Hey, you. How are you?” 

“Much better.” Tears ran slowly from her eyes. He wiped them gently away. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing. It’s just... it’s silly... I know... It’s just... the sound of the babies’ heartbeat. Until now being pregnant, us becoming parents. It has been so abstract and unreal. But the sound, at that moment I felt like I was becoming their mother. I even feel them now. It’s silly.” 

He smiled and kissed her. Very much like the kiss he had given her their first morning waking up together. “It’s not silly. I feel the same way. I can still hear it. When I touch your belly it’s like I can feel the beat. I love you, mama Heywood.” 

“I love you too, papa Parker” 

A discrete knock on the door interrupted them and Sidney untangled his body from Charlotte’s and got out of the bed. Dr. Fuchs popped in her head. “I need to check the patient.” 

She did so without speaking. Just studied the machines and the charters and Charlotte’s pulse and... Sidney was growing ungratefully impatient. After what seemed an eternity, she looked at them over her glasses. “Frau Charlotte is doing better but I need to keep her another night.” 

Sidney’s heart dropped. Georgiana! They were supposed to go with her to Oxford the day after tomorrow. Sidney had never felt more torn in his life. How was he going to choose between his two women? At that moment Georgiana arrived with a big smile, a bag with necessities for both of them, books and treats from Henrietta. She kissed and hugged Charlotte first, then Sidney. He was brooding, fighting his guilt and mentally trying to find a solution. She popped her head up close to his. 

“Stop it, Sidney. I’ve already worked it out. It takes a village to raise a child but apparently all the family we’ve got in England to receive me at Heathrow and escort me to Oxford. I called Susan yesterday and told her what had happened and before we ended the call, she had activated everyone. And I mean _anyone_! The only sensible person was Mark, who didn’t feel he needed to fly in from New York to join the party. But the rest from both sides will be there. I honestly don’t know how she does it. I will be more than fine. Samuel and Henrietta will take me to the airport if you can’t. I’ll come by tonight with dinner and again tomorrow if necessary. Dr. Fuchs has given her permission.” 

Before she finished speaking, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. 

“You are quite something, G. Do you know that?” 

She laughingly struggled to break free from his bear hug. “So, you keep telling me. I would like to think that you brought me up this way.” 

Free from his arms she placed herself next to Charlotte in the bed and pulled out an iPad from her bag. “Will you watch Pride and Prejudice with me?” 

The three of them spend most part of the day like this. Georgiana in the middle with Charlotte on one side leaning against her shoulder, Sidney on the other side in the chair resting his head in her lap. None of them spoke, they just watched Mr. Darcy staring awkwardly at Miss Bennet through the six episodes. Only interrupted by rounds, bad meals and toilet breaks. Georgiana drank them in and enjoyed the closeness of them, running her fingers lazily through their hair and felt very mature and ready to leave home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy now?


	37. Antigua: The desk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤
> 
> No plot, just sex.  
> What can I say? It has just been that kind of week :-P

A few weeks into second trimester the nausea stopped, Charlotte’s appetite returned and so did her hunger for Sidney. It was like flipping a switch, and she was instantly and definitely turned on one late afternoon at the office. In one heartbeat her mind went from working concentrated on a due diligence from one of Susan’s start up investments to being flooded with images of Sidney, more specifically Sidney naked, Sidney kissing her, Sidney moving inside her. Her blood raised through her veins, blushing her cheeks and covered her skin with a sheen of sweat. Desire for her husband pooled between her legs and the pull from him was so strong, she felt almost ill. 

Unaware of what pregnancy hormones was doing to his wife, Sidney was sitting at his desk, finishing some work when she entered the room. She stopped just inside the door, looking flushed and feverish and he was immediately alarmed and got up from his chair and sought her eye, ready to take action, activate the entire healthcare system. But then... He knew that look in a less intense form and the corner of his mouth curled into a crooked smile. 

“What’s wrong, Heywood?” His voice had a hint of mischief. 

“Are we alone? Has Samuel left for today?” She spoke under her breath, her chest heaving adorably. 

“We’re completely alone. What can I do for you?” He tried to hide his knowing grin. 

The gravel of his voice made her legs wobbly. She sighed. “I want you.” 

“No problem. Let me just finish up and I’ll take you home...and take you.” He giggled inside at his own pun. 

Frustrated, she dropped her arms. “For fucks sake, Parker. It’s been over two months. I’m bloody horny and hot and I want you right here and right now.” 

Her filthy talk was uttered innocently and cute, as always. He grinned and removed his cuff links, slowly...agonizingly slowly he unbuttoned his shirt. She rolled her eyes and moaned impatiently. 

“What are you doing, Parker? Fuck the shirt!” 

“Oh no, this is my last good shirt and I won’t have you ripping it. Besides, when I’m done with you, we will both be starving and I’m taking you out to dinner instead of going home to cook. I need my shirt in one piece.” 

She knew now he was teasing her deliberately and looked absolutely ready to punch him, when he in the same snail pace took his shoes off. Bare footed and bare chested he walked over to her and pulled her dress over her head. She shivered as his hands followed the hemline of her dress up her body. He smiled smugly and knelt down before her and inched down her briefs, they were soaked. Her scent was intoxicating – she smelled different, still of salt and honey but with a fresh hint of apples. He licked her in a long stripe and her legs nearly buckled under her. Satisfied he got back up, dragging kisses on her skin from her hipbone and up to her neck. Her stomach was beginning to swell and was not as soft as before she got pregnant. 

He couldn’t remember her ever having been this turned on. Her skin was burning against his lips, she was trembling and her nipples were hard and poked his chest. His nimble fingers unhooked her bra and dropped it with the rest of her clothes. 

Whispering what he intended to do to her in her ear, he picked her and wrapped her legs around his waist. She mumbled complaints about him still having his pants on. He placed her on the height adjustable table that his accountant used when he was there. Her hands moved from his neck down his chest to his pants and impatiently tried to unbuckle his belt and open his pants but she was shaking too much. The deep timbre of his voice close to her ear made her moan and shiver even more. 

“I’ve got you, Heywood.” 

Soon the pants and briefs were down his ankles and he kicked them off. Standing between her legs, he adjusted the height of the table to level his lips with hers and kissed her hungrily. The hydraulic pump buzzed as he continued to elevate her, trailing her body with wet kisses until her nipples were leveled with his hungry mouth. Slowly he circled a hard nipple with his tongue. They were exquisite. Darkened by her pregnancy, fuller, bigger and more erect than ever. He took his time with them, dragging out loud moans from her. Her eyes were closed and she tried to rub herself against his body. 

“Please, Parker...” 

Just a hoarse pleading. He lowered her again until her wet folds were right in front of his throbbing and painfully erect cock. He leaned and whispered in her ear between gently biting her earlobe. 

“Are you ready for me?” 

She answered by wrapping her legs around him. She was so slick, he was so hard and they were so aligned that his cock slipped inside by itself. He grabbed her butt cheeks with his big hands and pressed her tightly against him. His cock was thudding against her walls and he could feel her clenching around him. It was so intense. He could feel how turned on she was, how _close_ she was. Slowly he pulled out, he was stretching her to a point where her walls made a small resistance when he pulled out despite her dripping from desire. He teased her clit a little with his tip, then he plunged into her again. She cried out. Her heart was beating fast against his chest. She had her arms hooked tightly around his neck, his hands still on her butt pressing her against him. 

He crushed her lips in a kiss and entangled his tongue with hers. At the second thrust it happened again. Her walls closed around him and she cried out as her orgasm knocked her over and she collapsed against his chest. Her legs dropped from his waist and hung dangling on either side of his. He kept on kissing her, moving his lips from hers and down her neck, around to her ear. 

“I love it when you come like this. It makes me feel very... capable.” 

When her breathing had slowed down a bit and the grip around his cock had been loosened enough for him to slip out, he did. Still holding her, still with his mouth against her ear, he whispered. 

“Can you take more, Heywood?” 

She leaned back a bit to meet his eyes. Hers were hazy from her orgasm, but desire and hunger still burned in them and she nodded. Her lips parted and a hot breath floated slowly from them and landed on his. He pulled a chair close and sat down in front of her, his index finger pressed the button and lowered her until her pink rosebud of a clit peeped out from the wilderness of dark curls sprinkled with drops of her juices right in front of his mouth. He hooked his arms under her legs and draped them over his shoulders. She looked down at him, her chin against her chest. She was already panting. 

“How the fuck can you be so controlled and patient, Parker? I’m dying here from desire and you already made me come once. Why aren’t you desperate... to just fuck me? You’re killing me!” 

Her voice sounded impressed and accusing at the same time. Her beautiful brows met in a deep frown. He looked up from between her thighs. 

“Trust me. I really enjoy when you make me come too, but watching you come – losing yourself in the pleasure I give you, it’s addictive and so bloody beautiful that it surpasses my own needs. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I was in the middle of something.” 

With that he returned his lips and tongue to her aching clit and licked her. Small circles at first. He sucked gently and eagerly slurped her juices. She leaned back, he could feel her reach back over her shoulders and grab the edge of the desk. It was the perfect angle for oral. He made a mental note to install height adjustable desks in all their houses. 

He was painfully aroused but wanted to make her come before entering her again. Especially after she had complimented him for his stamina. He licked her in long strokes and teased her opening with his tongue before he plunged it inside her and fucked her. It didn’t take long before he could feel her peaking again. The angle was perfect for him, but she also had better access to squeeze her strong legs around his neck and push him close. He hooked his arms under her legs and wedged her thighs apart with his hands, she was dangerously close to strangling him. She was squirming on the desk, arching her back and grasping the edge so tightly she almost somersaulted. 

His cock was wagging like a puppy’s tail, desperate to be inside her. Two months without sex. Of course, he had sometimes masturbated in the shower to take the edge off, but it was just a bodily relief like taking a piss. Making love to Charlotte was in a sphere of its own. A transcendent experience. He curved his tongue inside her and hit the special spot he knew always made her. She had to come _now_! 

To the sound of a low buzz she moved away from his tongue. Her finger pressed against the button. “Get up, I want you inside me, Parker.” 

The chair catapulted away from him as he got up and dove into her. She hoisted herself up on her elbows, dipping her head back. He looked at her, she was all glistening golden skin. Her breasts stood like two silky-soft perfectly shaped mounds, flagged by the most beautiful nipples he had ever seen. He leaned down and drew kisses in the valley between her breasts. She whispered his name. 

She was so wet and tight around him. He stopped for a short moment to savor the moment; it had been so long. She lifted her head, he tucked a damp curl behind her ear – she used her legs around his waist to pull herself upright and kiss him. Slowly he rolled his hips against her, steadily increasing the pace until her panting breath mingled with his, caught in their wet open-mouth kisses. Her hand hit the buttons and the desk lowered and raised, moving her up and down on him. At one point, the palm of her hand rested for too long and lowered the table enough to make him slide out of her. 

“Going somewhere, Heywood?” 

The desk was adjusted again as he spoke. She shook her head. He leaned in over her and sucked the skin on her neck, moving down to her breasts. 

“Listen, I’m very _very_ close, two or three thrusts more. Tops. Do you need me to do anything for you first?” 

He was looking up at her from between her breasts. Again, she shook her head. 

“Just...” 

Slower than he really had the patience for, but powered by the fascination of watching himself disappear inside her, he entered her again, inch by every aroused, erect, fucking inch. They locked eyes. She nodded. He found her hands and laced his fingers with hers over her head, she crossed her legs behind his back, he rolled his hips. Once. All the way out. All the way in. She used her legs to squeeze him tighter against her. Twice. All the way out again. Aaaaall the way in again. His chin dropped to his chest; he was focused. Eyes still locked. Pause. Throbbing. Thrice. Charlotte came with a long sigh. Her walls clenched hard and wrenched the semen out of him. Sidney came with a long roar. The weight of him collapsing panting on top of her, was more than the hydraulics in the desk could muster; with the sighing sound of the dying desk, Charlotte and Sidney were slowly lowered. 

Both laughing, he chivalrously helped her up. With slightly wobbly legs they headed for the restroom to clean up. Dressed again, they declared the time of death of the deceased desk. 

“It was an honorable death. In combat. You went above and beyond.” 

The solemn tone in his voice made Charlotte crack with laughter. “I do believe, you can just replace the gas-cartridge-thingy.” 

He leaned in, running the back of his finger down her body. “I could, but I think it would be prudent to acquire a larger and sturdier desk for my accountant. Don’t you agree, Heywood?” 

Sore and sleep-deprived Sidney watched with wonder how Charlotte’s body changed through the second trimester. From a swell that only he saw to a perfect round orb. She was radiant and exhaustingly hormone-horny. Almost every night she would wake him up. Most everything he did during the day seemed to turn her on, and she would drop whatever she was doing and fuck him. Every day before leaving the office, they made good use of the new and thoroughly tested sturdy desk. Her energy levels were through the roof and her hunger for him insatiable. There was no way he would deny her anything, even if it hurt when he peed and he hadn’t had a full night’s sleep in more than two months. Chuckling to himself he was grateful that Georgiana was not living home. He was quite sure that Samuel had more than a clue what Charlotte summoned him for. 

But right now, it was him that couldn’t sleep. He was spooning a sleeping Charlotte, his hand fanned out on her pregnant belly, communicating with his unborn twins. It could be a coincidence, but every time he tapped his finger against her skin, one of them kicked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot have been the only one sitting at my height adjustable desk at work thinking it has untapped potential :-D
> 
> I updated the playlist with a few songs as well.  
> https://youtu.be/JT3YNiwK4bg  
> https://youtu.be/xrDDjPtA-fA  
> https://youtu.be/9kp3N3wQPO0


	38. England: The move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for playing along on the desk chapter. I did not expect that! ❤
> 
> Are you packed and ready? It's early December and we are moving to England.

“What’s wrong, Heywood?” 

Charlotte was standing in a hilly terrain of packed boxes, visibly and audibly sobbing. Sidney linked his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. First trimester, her hormones had brought mood swings and nerve wrecking hyperemesis gravidarum. Second trimester had gifted him with her insatiable craving for sex. Third trimester introduced him to a new hormonal friend; an abundance of overwhelming emotions always accompanied by tears. He was monumentally out of his depths here. It was like handling Georgiana’s teenage problems times a million. His Charlotte was the most logical and easy-to-read person he had ever met. But that was before the pregnancy! Anything, no matter how small or insignificant could make her cry. Yesterday it was the flavor of the yoghurt he had bought for her and a movie of ducklings, G had sent her. Talking to Georgiana was always sure to bring out her tears; if it only had been from missing G, he could understand, but more than often it was something completely illogical, like the color of Georgiana’s bed spread. 

Bracing himself for whatever incomprehensible thing that had triggered her tears this time, he gently lifted her chin with a knuckle to meet her eyes. It poured from her. Hiccupping and messy. 

“I’m 28. And I don’t have anything to show for it except too many clothes that I didn’t even buy myself and too many books. I have no personal effects and I didn’t buy any souvenirs from the places I have been. How am I supposed to be nest-building when I have never had a nest before and I don’t know how to... gather twigs!” She got lost in her own analogy and started crying again. Without her guidance Sidney could do nothing but just hold her. “What kind of mother has never tried to make a home before?” 

“You have two homes, Heywood. Here and Parker House.” He felt proud but instantly learned that he should have kept his mouth shot. 

“I did _not_ make any of those homes. You made this one and the other is only perfect because our siblings took charge. I had played no role in either of them. And they are both the better for it.” Both tears and cries increased in volume. 

Desperately trying to buy time he picked her up and carried her to the sofa. Sitting with her in his lap he rocked her gently until her sobbing slowed down. He wished he could summon Alison, Georgiana and Susan all at once. They would surely know what to say. Alas there was only him to handle this mayhem of tears and pregnancy hormones, he took a fortified breath and plunged in. 

“Listen. Marie Kondo would be proud of you for not cluttering your life with unnecessary possessions. And it is simply not true that you have nothing to show for your life. I have never met anyone like you who touches people the way you do. I thought Santa Claus had given out our address by mistake when the mailman delivered a bag filled to the brim with presents, letters and cards sent from around the world to your birthday. People who had longed for you to stay in one place long enough for them to show you how much they care for you. You have weaved our two families together and our children – including the grown-up one across the pond – are loved to bits by so many people ready to fight dragons to protect them. You may not have bought a lot of stuff. But you have more stories and photos to show for a lived life than any other person I have ever met. You don’t need to fill a building with things to create a home. You _are_ a home, Heywood. You are my home. You are Georgiana’s home and you are most definitely our twins’ home. Don’t doubt yourself. I cannot think of anyone more suited to be a mother than you.” 

The dam broke again and she flooded his shirt with fresh tears. He was scolding himself inside for thinking that he was fit to deal with this version of his wife – and even more for wishing that she would go back to vomiting. _That_ he at least had known how to handle. Sort of, he had been terrified but once the treatment plan had worked, he had been in control. He rolled his eyes at himself, when was he ever in control when it came to this woman in his lap? She looked up and he prepared himself for the worst. 

“You really think so?” 

Grateful and relieved that she didn’t unleash the hounds on him he hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her curls. 

“I know so.” 

An unexpected tingling sound suddenly tickled his ears. She laughed. As hard as she had cried only seconds ago. Sidney was more lost than ever, trying to figure out the mysteries of his wife. 

“Marie Kondo. Oh, Parker. You are the wittiest man I have met. Marie Kondo...” Her entire body shook with laughter, the twins woke up and joined the party, kicking eagerly. It only made her laugh more and hiccup. Her laughter was contagious and he joined her, thinking he had not been _that_ funny. But he would take whatever he could get of happy reactions from her. 

Laughter turned to kissing. Kissing turned to love-making. As he drew out the most divine sounds from her, he thought to himself that of all the hormonal versions of Charlottes, horny Charlotte was the only one he would miss. 

Next day the carrier came and collected all the boxes for London and Willingden, including a safely boxed regency era Sidney Parker portrait. Sidney and Charlotte spent the rest of the day moving things around on bookshelves and walls to make the house look still comfortable and inhabited. It was an emotional process for Charlotte and Sidney was pleased to learn that slow kisses down her neck worked better than any words. It cost him an old t-shirt but it was a casualty worth the victory. 

The following day they welcomed friends and close connections for a farewell reception. It was the first time they had entertained so many people in their home and Sidney watched with admiration how his wife meandered the crowd and made everyone feel welcome and seen. Even his dry and boring accountant whom he had been more than reluctant to invite. Charlotte had with mischief in her eyes and her lips very close to his ear reminded him that the poor man worked at a desk that had witnessed more action than the average marital bed. Grinning he had accepted the addition to the guestlist before he had been thoroughly distracted by her lovely scent and soft moans. He was however for the same reasons not able to look said guest in the eye nor talk to him and his beige-colored wife. It was a wonderful party though, and when the last guests said goodbye to an exhausted Charlotte and an inebriated Sidney it was well past 2am. 

“What on Earth did you talk to my accountant about for so long?” His voice was a little slurred. He poured himself a glass of water and took a large sip. 

“His desk.” 

He spurted the water laughing. “You’re joking.” She looked him deadpan in the eye. “Nope.” 

Taking the glass from him and sipping, she continued. “The man is utterly grateful for his new desk though he finds that the size is a bit too much for him, his binder and his small calculator. His words.” Laughter suppressed. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. She struggled to carry on. “And he wanted to know if it is because of me that the desk always smelled freshly sanitized. I had no choice but to confirm that it was indeed because of me that you so thoroughly handled his desk. That you in general value hygiene very much.” 

Sidney was crying with laughter, holding on to the edge of the kitchen island. “How did you keep a straight face, Heywood?” 

“Years of training, Parker. Years of training. I did almost choke on a canape though. Luckily, Samuel joined the conversation. I’m not sure my poker face could take another round of desk-talk. The man really could talk for ages about nothing.” 

He snaked his arms around her and laced his fingers on the small of her back. “You are quite something, Mrs. Heywood-Parker. Speaking of hygiene; how about we leave the mess for tomorrow and I carry you to bed? I believe I’m quite drunk and would break more glasses than I would clean. And you look beat.” 

She stood on her toes and kissed him. “I like that plan, but given your state I prefer to walk myself. Lean on me, Parker.” 

Charlotte woke up the next morning to a clean house, the smell of coffee and a slightly hungover Sidney – his hair still damp from a morning swim. “How long have you been awake?” 

He looked sheepishly at her. “A few hours. Let’s just say I suffered from a little morning sickness. Since I was already up, I hoped to be done with the cleaning before you woke up. I have of course sanitized all surfaces.” He grinned. She punched his overarm, chuckling. 

On the morning of the departure for England Charlotte yelled from the bedroom. “Parker, get your sweet ass in here!” 

He entered the room unbuckling his belt. She rolled her eyes. “No, not _that_.” 

She was lying on the bed trying to wiggle herself into a pair of compression tights, groaning. “Dr. Fuchs recommended these but they are so bloody tight, I’ll either look 11 months pregnant because all bodyfat is pushed up or not pregnant at all because they squeeze everything in. Could you help me please? This beach ball is in the way.” 

He buckled his belt again. “Your wish is my command, Madam. Get up.” 

Standing behind her, his strong fingers inched the tights up and she let out a big sigh when they finally hugged her big belly. “Now I know how regency women felt wearing stays. I can barely breathe but at least I shouldn’t risk clotting from the flight.” 

Winking at him she pulled a black sleeveless turtleneck dress over her head and slipped into a pair of sneakers. Her curls were trapped under the collar and he slid his fingers under them and gently drew them free. Still cradling her head, he kissed her, just a light kiss brushing her lips with his. “Are you ready to move to England, Heywood? The weather forecast says 5o and rain when we land.” 

“I don’t know if I’m ready for _that_ but I can wait to see and hug Georgiana again. It’s been too long. And of course, the rest of our crazy bunch.” Her voice was trembling slightly. It was a new feeling to be hesitant and sad to leave a place. Ever since she moved in with Susan as a teenager, she had never stayed in the same place for more than six months. Tops. 

Samuel and Henrietta had insisted on taking them to the airport. As they locked up the house for the last time in a long while, Charlotte’s hormones overtook her and tears flooded from her eyes. Sidney was quite emotional himself. This was the house where he and Georgiana had made a home. This was where he and Charlotte had nurtured and grown their love. This was where he had proposed. This was how Samuel, now Business Unit Manager of Pineapple Beans, Antigua, and his wife found them. Hugging and sobbing. Sidney had grinned embarrassedly as he helped Charlotte into the backseat and put their suitcases in the trunk. Sitting next to her, he led her hand to his lips and kissed it. 

“Let’s go home, Heywood.” 

“Let’s go home, Parker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dress: https://www.revolve.com/alc-sarah-dress-in-black/dp/ALX-WD235/?d=Womens&d=F¤cy=DKK&source=google&countrycode=DK&gclid=Cj0KCQjwreT8BRDTARIsAJLI0KKJa4LJMX4s-nGco8km62Gu_1hjUuZaRNbmnmQMkjW3ahb0-a3j82EaAoVLEALw_wcB&gclsrc=aw.ds&product=ALX-WD235&bneEl=false&product=ALX-WD235&


	39. Sanditon: Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas fluff ❤  
> With all that's going on in the world, I felt we needed it. 
> 
> Thank you all for your love. I love you ❤❤❤  
> Stay safe 😘

Everyone was there to greet Charlotte and Sidney at the airport. Everyone. Even Mark who had landed from New York a few hours earlier. As soon as they could free themselves from the snake of other travelers meandering through the separators in the arrival’s hall, six young excited children and a thrilled Georgiana flung themselves around them. Charlotte lost her footing but Sidney’s reacted per instinct without looking and steadied her with his arm and pulled her close. Wrapped in soft small chubby arms and with Georgiana between them they hugged and kissed the rest of the eager welcome committee. Sidney caught his wife’s eyes. She looked tired but very happy and for the first time he felt that they had made the right discission moving back to England. She deserved this mayhem of loving family and embracing arms. 

The next two days were a delightful turmoil of noisy meals, chatter, debates and children running everywhere. Susan’s house was perfect for such an occasion. Spacious and made to host and entertain in dozens. And it was not exactly a disadvantage that Mrs. Patterson was there too, nor Susan’s army of servants. Saturday evening Esther and Babington joined for dinner with little charming Fitzwilliam, obviously an easy and laughable boy. 

“If the twins had been more like him, I could have been tempted for another child.” Alison laughed softly in her sister’s ear. Charlotte suddenly remembered desperate and tearful phone calls from her sister when the girls were infant, crying from exhaustion, and she stroked her pregnant belly wondering what hers would be like. If the pregnancy so far was in indicator, she was more likely to be the one sobbing on the phone than the one glowing at a dinner table, looking rested and resourceful. 

Later they were all in the living room, the children were sleeping in one of the other parlors. Sidney put his arms around Charlotte from behind. “What happened back there? At dinner. You turned pale.” 

She closed her eyes and leaned back into his embrace and enjoyed the soft weight of his chin nestling in the crook of her neck. “It was something Alison said about her twins. It was hard for her and Peter the first year. They should have been married back then, you know, but postponed until they had the energy. It took them five years. I got the feeling that we are in for a roller-coaster ride with a ridiculous name like the _The Meteor_ and I hate those bloody things.” 

“I’m ready to buckle up for whatever ride we’re facing. They will be our little devils or angels and we will find a way to deal with either that suits us. If necessary, I’ll be a stay-at-home dad – there must be some kind of tool belt designed for two babies and feeding bottles. If not, I’ll just have to invent one. And if that fails, we’ll dump them at Georgiana’s. She’ll soon have them sorted out and sleeping on command.” He only got a short laugh. 

“Promise me something, Parker.” 

“Anything.” 

“Promise me that we will not lose us. That we will not grow apart. If I look at the logistics of our relationship it has developed at the speed of The Meteor. What if we are not ready for this? What if we are not strong enough?” 

Gently he turned her around to face him. Cupping her face with his hand he leaned his forehead against hers. “Don’t judge this beautiful love we have together because we went with the natural current of it. I have never done anything before that felt more right. I am never leaving you. Our children are not a threat to us, no matter how hard things get. Don’t look at us as reckless and irresponsible in risk of being knocked over by the smallest gale. Look what we have faced and conquered – because we are so well-suited together. Just because all if it wasn’t hard doesn’t mean that we cannot handle the obstacles that are in front of us.” 

“You always say the right things, Parker.” She leaned her forehead against his chest and took in his scent. The heat from his body calmed her down and she felt sure that he at least would be able to do the right thing. 

His body trembled from a soft laughter. “I’m happy you think so. You have no idea how many times I have been out of my depths when it came to you or Georgiana.” 

“Georgiana, I get. But me?” She looked up, batting her eyes innocently. “Little uncomplicated me?” 

“Yeah you, Heywood. Little hormonally and irrationally complicated you. Scaring the shit out of me, some days it has been like jumping down the rabbit whole of Alice in Wonderland. I was terrified of making you feel worse by saying the wrong thing. Though the three months of intense sex are a very dear memory to me.” He searched her eyes to make sure that she did not take his meaning the wrong way. Judging by the kiss she gave him, she didn’t and he let go of his withheld breath. 

“I love you and I understand. Being pregnant is like watching a movie where you don’t understand the language and the subtitles are from a different movie, the action doesn’t make sense but you have an exam in it tomorrow. When you hold me, the movie makes sense. That can be your Google translate to my hormones, when in doubt just hold me tight. Chocolate or your deep-fried, battered eggplant works wonders too. So yes, you are wonderful.” She thumbed away a tear that meandered slowly down his cheek. 

His voice was even deeper and hoarser than ever when he pulled her even closer. “That is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me. You see, Heywood. We will be just fine.” 

After two busy weeks of work and meetings with the new obstetrician, Doctor Sideaway, the boxes from Antigua arrived and the three of them headed to Sanditon to unpack and prepare for Christmas. It was just going to be the three of them and Susan on Christmas Eve and then they would all go to Tom and Mary’s on Christmas morning. Sidney had laughed a little too hard when Susan had asked what she could bring or help with dinner wise. Clearly insulted but chuckling she had punched his arm and specified, “I was thinking in the line of drinks and snacks, you fool.” 

Charlotte enjoyed herself unpacking, she felt that she was doing her bit making their house a home. It was a very special moment when Regency Sidney was reunited with Regency Charlotte and they all felt that Parker House now was blessed and protected. Alison drove down one of the first days with the two girls, homemade treats and a large beautifully hand decorated box tied with a string and a manilla card, “For Charlotte”. Recognizing her mother’s handwriting, Charlotte teared up and opened the box with trembling hands. Inside was a small note. 

_Dear Charlotte,_

_Here you find a piece of Christmas tree ornament from every country we have visited. I hope you will enjoy your first Christmas in your own home. I cannot think of anything more special.”_

_Love Mum_

Alison put her arm around Charlotte, “she made a box for all of us. I ordered a piece of ornament from every country, you went to and added to the collection. To complete what she started.” 

Charlotte flung her arms around her sister. “Thank you, thank you. I cannot tell you what it means to me to have this... I can’t believe you did that. Thank you.” 

Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, she turned to Sidney. “Could we go find a Christmas tree today? Perhaps the girls would like to help us decorate it?” 

He nodded and picked up his two nieces in his arms. “I think it’s a job for me and the three best Christmas tree finders I know. He looked at Georgiana, who agreed eagerly. Wrapped in warm outerwear they headed out on the important quest while Alison and Charlotte prepared lunch. An hour later they returned with bright eyes, red cold cheeks and the biggest tree the girls had ever seen. Sidney and Georgiana managed to drag it into the living room and placed it on a stunning and old Christmas tree carpet. “We swung by Tom and Mary’s - it’s from my childhood. They use the one from Mary’s family. Do you like it?” She snuggled under his arm. “It’s perfect.” 

Charlotte’s hormones got the better of her while they decorated the tree. “Why are you sad, aunt Charlotte?” She squatted in front of them and kissed them. “I’m not sad, I’m so happy that I can’t help crying. Do you ever feel like that?” Unanimously they shook their little curly heads “No, but Mum and Dad cry happy tears too sometimes. Especially at Christmas. It’s weird.” 

When the tree was standing proud and sparkling with all the beautiful ornaments, Alison and the girls went home. Sidney made sofa-friendly dinner and the three of them sat there in comfortable silence and admired their work. They could hear the distant sound of waves breaking on the beach. Lit candles everywhere completed the magical atmosphere. When Georgiana and Sidney had cleared away the dishes, he sat down at the piano and played Christmas carols. Charlotte lay with her head on a pillow in Georgiana’s lap – the twins fluttered around and Georgiana let her hand follow the soft movements of a foot or bum. “Christmas this year will be lovely, but next year with these two will be perfect. I can’t wait to meet them.” 

Susan arrived early the day before Christmas Eve, loaded with treats, various drinks and presents. Georgiana helped her put them under the tree. Sidney and Georgiana had been in the kitchen all day preparing Christmas dinner – it was his first turkey ever but Mary and Mrs. Patterson had been kind enough to let him in on their secrets and he felt quite confident that he wouldn’t ruin their first Christmas dinner together as he rubbed generous amounts of soft seasoned butter under the turkey’s skin. As soon as it was covered in tinfoil and put in the oven at low heat, he and Georgiana served a delicious salad in front of the TV. Susan had mixed alcohol-free cocktails and Charlotte had lined up the best Christmas movies – including Die Hard that neither of the other’s would agree belonged in the distinguished company. Charlotte resolutely called Thomas for backup, “There are two types of people in the world. Those who think Die Hard is a Christmas movie, and those who are wrong! Susan, Georgiana and Sidney, I love you, but you are WRONG!” Laughing they surrendered to the obviously solid argument and Charlotte victoriously pressed play. 

Georgiana, who was an early riser, had prepared the most delicious Christmas brunch for them all. Full and in need of exercise they dressed warmly and headed out for a long walk on the beach. The weather was beautiful with a pale sun painting the sea in pastel colors, a soft breeze played with their hair. It was freezingly fresh. Sidney brought Charlotte’s ungloved hand to his lips. “Are you warm enough, Heywood?” 

She chuckled. “More than warm enough, it’s like walking around with stove – and just as heavy too.” 

Back at the house, Sidney and Georgiana claimed the kitchen as their domain and banished Susan and Charlotte to the rest of the house. The latter took a nap on the sofa while Susan was picked up by a car to “pick up a little something.” The cryptic message didn’t raise much of an eyebrow, she was Susan after all, Queen of secrets and impossible problem solving. When she returned, the house was starting to smell like Christmas and the coffee table was packed with afternoon treats. Dusk slowly removed the colors outside as Susan took off her coat and lit candles. When Sidney had awakened his sleeping beauty with a kiss, Susan clinked her coffee cup. “I have an early Christmas present for all of you. It won’t do to keep it for tomorrow, so I will just go and get it.” With that she left the room and returned a few minutes later with the most adorable Golden Retriever puppy. The room was completely silent. “This is Heraclitus. He is ten weeks old and I think that he will fit perfectly in our family.” 

Georgiana was the first to react and stand. “Can I?” Susan handed the puppy to her. “Of course.” It cuddled up in Georgiana’s arms with a content whimper. Susan turned to Charlotte. “This was your greatest wish when you were little. And when you lived with me, remember? You weren’t allowed a dog because you all moved around so much.” Sidney looked at Charlotte not sure what to say – to him a dog was more than welcome. The Parkers had a dog when they were children, named ‘Butter’ by Arthur of course. Childhood memories flooded through him as he waited for his wife to do or say something. Her response was tears. “I can have a dog? It’s ours?” The golden little ball of fluff was carefully placed in her lap. “Oh, this is perfect. Thank you, Susan...” She rubbed his belly and he wagged his tail. “Uh!” She moaned and touched her belly, laughing. “The twins are excited too.” 

A surprised shriek escaped the normally composed Susan when Sidney lifted her up in a bear hug and kissed her on the cheek. “I suppose they were fresh out of unicorns, but he is more than perfect. Thank you, Susan! Are you going to walk him as well, when we go back to London?” She laughed. “Well, I can at the very least arrange for him to _be_ walked. Let’s start there. And you can put me down now, Sidney.” 

The new member of the family trotted curiously around, sniffing and exploring, before he peed a little from excitement and fell asleep under the coffee table. While Sidney cleaned up the puddle, Georgiana helped Susan carry in an overwhelming amount of dog equipment. "Do you think that is enough to bring up a dog, Susan?” Charlotte asked drolly. Susan missed the mischief in her voice and looked around in despair. “It was all I could think of and, the man in the dog accessory store said it was. I mean, I practically bought one of each.” Charlotte’s laughter was revenged with a thrown pillow that missed its target and knocked down a bowl of fruit. Heraclitus woke up with a start and peed. Charlotte almost fell down from the sofa laughing, clutching her belly with both hands. Wiping her tears, she finally got up, “I’ll clean up.” 

“No, no, let me. You take him for a walk and I’ll clean up.” Before she could finish, Georgiana had handed her a cloth. 

“Christmas dinner will be ready in an hour. Please be careful outside, Charlotte. Don’t go far!” He looked sternly at her. 

Heraclitus was not really in the mood for the cold outside and protested loudly as she put him down on the ground. He peed very quickly, eager to get back inside. She picked him up and as she walked back to the house, it started to snow. The little dog snapped curiously after the big snowflakes. For a moment the two of them stood face up against the sky, tongues out and caught snowflakes. Next year they would be two more, she thought. Hopefully catching snowflakes again, all of them. With her heart full and swelling with happiness she carried Heraclitus back inside where he immediately fell asleep next to the expensive dog bed that Susan had bought. 

Sidney’s first attempt of a Christmas dinner was mouth-watering perfect. The turkey was moist, the gravy full of taste, the roasted potatoes the perfect combination of soft and crisp. All the sides Georgiana had prepared could make angels sing Christmas carols. Susan’s carefully picked juice menu for Charlotte matched the meal as perfectly as the wines. It was a Heywood tradition to have a rice pudding with cherry sauce instead of Christmas pudding. An almond was hidden in one of the portions, and the one who got it won a small prize. Sidney liked this tradition immediately when he was introduced to it the year before at Alison’s - he had gotten the recipe from her and wanted it to be a surprise for Charlotte. It was and she had shed a few happy tears. Georgiana won the small antique book of William Wordsworth poems he had bought. When they had cleaned the kitchen and sat in the living room with a fire softly crackling and a snoring Heraclitus, Georgiana read to them. 

When Charlotte curled up against Sidney that night, she was so happy and full of impressions and emotions that she cried herself to sleep. He lay for a long time after watching her sleep, admiring how the winter moon cast a silver glow on her naked body. She was hot and had crumbled the cover between her knees for support. Gently he let a finger follow the slope of her waist, before he rested his hand on her stomach, fanning out his fingers. He could feel the small movements of his twins under her skin. Unable to resist he let his lips brush the skin on her shoulder, she hummed in her sleep. He whispered. 

“Merry Christmas, Heywood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to 1Strategy_Renee1 https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447716/chapters/64439386 - if you haven't read it, do!
> 
> Risalamande is a Danish Christmas dessert - a delicious rice pudding.  
> In our house the turkey is in the oven over night at very low heat, leaving the meat tender and moist. Of course helped by loads of butter rubbed under the skin. Normally in Denmark, a pork roast with crisp pork belly is served or duck, but not in our family.


	40. Sanditon: The anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! It is Charlotte and Sidney's 1-year anniversary and he has something special planned for her. If you liked the Christmas chapter, you are going to love this too. More fluff. 
> 
> I cannot tell you how much your comments and kudos mean to me. Thank you, I love you ❤
> 
> Stay safe.

Apparently, men could be overcome by pregnancy hormones too. Sidney had always been one to feel everything intensely but this... his new life with Charlotte, Georgiana happy in Oxford, twins on the way, a dog... it made him exposed and raw. Every little smile from his wife, every little brush of a finger against his hand, every little whiff of her scent tickling his nose – made him so overwhelmingly happy that his heart burst open and tears pooled in his eyes. He felt the need to be stronger and more protective of his pack than ever before, the king lion, though he knew that this realm in reality was reigned and protected better by his Queen. Maybe that was why, when Georgiana had informed her parents that she was celebrating New Year’s Eve in Oxford with friends, that he had reacted idiotically and stupid when they had discussed the matter just before Christmas. 

Georgiana had done her best not to lose her temper with him. Somehow that girl always had a sixth sense of what was going on inside him but that did definitely not mean that she had intended to back down from her plans. 

“Sidney, really. Have you ever seen me drunk? Or thought of me as someone irresponsible in general?” Her voice had been patient as if she was talking to a child. 

“No. I’m not concerned about _your_ behavior. It’s the rest of the lot I don’t trust!” He had his hands placed on his hips. Charlotte was watching from the sofa. Amused. Too amused. He could tell that she was not on his side and it only made him more stubborn against any normally better judgement. 

“And what did you have in mind that I should do instead? Stay here with you two? As the third wheel on your wedding anniversary? Oh, or couped of at Trafalgar House with Tom and Mary? That would be fun for sure. I could of course go with Thomas, Mark and Benjamin to their party. It will be an all grown up party – and then me, what could possibly go wrong there? Let’s do that.” She looked at him, challenging him. 

Sidney turned slightly pale. He loved Charlotte’s brothers and trusted them with everyone dear to him but the thought of his Georgiana at a party with strange men 10-20 years her senior was not exactly more comforting. He rolled his eyes and tightened the grip on his hips. 

“Don’t you dare, young lady!” At this his two ladies burst out laughing at him. He. Felt. Old. Oh, he was going to be in so much trouble when his unborn twins reached this age. A deep sigh escaped his lips. He shook his head resignedly. 

Georgiana’s voice had softened. “Sidney, I will be fine. The party is in the outskirts of Oxford. It will only be people I know and trust. Besides, Charlotte taught me how to keep safe, remember? Don’t get too drunk. Have an accountability buddy and keep an eye on each other. Don’t leave your drink unsupervised. Don’t accept drinks from people you don’t know or trust, especially Edward Denham. Walk away from trouble. If you cannot walk away, defend yourself.” Before Sidney could take in what she had said, he had been floored by some ninja trick Charlotte had taught her. She had reached out her hand and helped him up again. He smiled sheepishly. And then she placed her trump. 

“Please remember that I don’t really need your permission, Grumpy Pineapple. I’m of legal age, but I would like your approval just the same.” He had hugged her and cried because she was so mature and sensible and beautiful and intelligent and growing up way too fast. Why did he always cry these days? 

Three days remained of the old year, Susan had left for London in the morning and the Heywood-Parkers were all relaxing in the living room after a long walk with Heraclitus when the doorbell rang. Sidney stopped his soft playing on the piano and looked up, slightly annoyed to be disturbed in this blissful moment. “God, I hope it’s not Tom!” 

Georgiana had already gone to open the door. From the excited shriek she made, it could hardly be his older brother and a smile formed widely when he saw his three brothers-in-law enter the room. Desperate, he tried to fight the tears scheming to rat on his unmasculine emotions. He was just so bloody moved that these amazing unattached young men had chosen the company of _him_ – and of course their sister and niece over anyone else. After hugging Charlotte their turned to him. “PARKER, you devil! Merry Christmas!” 

When Thomas hugged him with the mandatory three slaps on the back, he whispered teasingly, “Need a hanky, Parker?” Sidney shrugged his shoulders with an embarrassed laugh. 

After a noisy and entertaining round of take away Benjamin yelled, “Where can a thirsty man get a drink around here, Parker?” Charlotte discretely and smilingly nodded a permission to Sidney. “All men to The Crown. Drinks are on me! Perhaps Babington can escape Esther’s aunt’s house and join us!” The four men placed a soft kiss on Charlotte’s forehead and walked all heigh-ho to the front door. 

Georgiana followed them outside and slipped Sidney some money. “Take a taxi home or call me. Please don’t walk the cliff road drunk and in the dark!” There they were again, the buggering tears. He hugged her longer than necessary to compose himself. “Thank you, G.” 

When he returned hours later, drunk and delighted with the three Heywood brothers on tow in a taxi, he tried to distribute Mark and Thomas as quietly as possible in the guestrooms. Benjamin had been dropped on the sofa, too heavy to maneuver upstairs. Maybe if I play my cards right, I can make Charlotte flush, he thought to himself, chuckling at his witty pun. Carefully he opened the door, the curtains had not been pulled and the moon lit on his beautiful wife fast asleep... in one of his T-shirts!... Georgiana was sprawled out on her stomach on his side of the bed. Heraclitus curled up between them, he raised his little head drowsily as if to say, “please close the door behind you when you leave!” Defeated and disappointed, he closed the door quietly and went to sleep in Georgiana’s room. 

It was well after noon the next day before the first moan could be heard coming down the stairs. It was Thomas. Georgiana handed him a cup of piping hot coffee and a turkey sandwich. “Rough night?” 

He nodded with a grin. “But excellent!” He turned to Charlotte laying in the sofa with a sleeping Heraclitus lying flat on her tommy, following her breath slowly up and down. “That husband of yours. Never have I met a man more inclined to tears than him. He spent the better part of an hour describing in poetic terms how much he loves you, thick tears running down his cheeks and watering his pint – soon accompanied by Babington.” 

Charlotte laughed. “Don’t make fun of him. I’ve put him through every kind of hormonal hell these past seven months. No wonder he’s a bit emotional.” 

Thomas turned serious. “I’m not making fun of him. I admire him for it. Imagine to be so happy and so in love. It’s what we all dream of. And you deserve nothing less, Charlotte.” And this is how Sidney found them, solemn and with...moist eyes. 

The last day of the year marked their 1-year wedding anniversary and they wanted a quiet evening just the two of them at Parker House. He surprised her with breakfast in bed. Fruit salad and Mrs. Patterson’s scones with clotted cream and blueberry jam. Hungry she devoured more scones than he would have thought possible for such a small person, then she devoured him. Panting and sweating next to each other in bed, they talked about the year that had passed and the year to come. Not surprisingly he wept more than her, kissing and stroking her beautiful pregnant belly. His twins kicked and he cried some more. 

Finally dressed, they donned their coats and boots and took Heraclitus for a long walk on the beach. It was a beautiful day. The sea shone like shards of glass in the winter sun. The sand crunched beneath their feet, crisp from frost. The fresh salty sea air plunged into their lungs and brought with it promises of a good year to come. Heraclitus had taken on the big sea, barking at the small waves breaking on the shore. He had his little puppy bum in the air, the tail wagged eagerly and every time the water neared him, he fled back whimpering and hid behind Sidney’s legs until it was safe to be brave again. Charlotte laughed. A tinkling laughter that brought tears to his eyes. She looked so beautiful. Her chocolate curls swayed in the soft breeze, her cheeks bright and red from the fresh air and her eyes... her eyes sparkled like fireworks. She held on to her stomach, to support the weight as her body shook from her amusement. God, he had never known it was possible to love some so much. It was almost painful. Lost in his thoughts he didn’t have time to react when the unavoidable happened; Heraclitus got surprised by a wave bigger and faster than the ones before and got completely soaked and very unhappy. Charlotte picked up the whimpering furball and comforted him. 

“Here, give him to me. We have to get him warm.” Sidney reached out for the cold wet dog and tucked him inside his coat. Slowly the puppy stopped complaining and soon snuggled snoring against his master’s warm but now drenched chest. His master didn’t care. He was rewarded with a tender kiss from his love and the words. “You are going to be the best papa.” 

When they returned to Parker House, Heraclitus was almost dry and fully rested and darted around in the living room and kitchen sniffing curiously. While Sidney took a shower to get rid of the smell of wet dog, Charlotte heated up some soup and cut some of Sidney’s home baked baguettes. 

“Don’t ladle the soup just yet, Heywood. I want to snuggle against your warm dry body, I’m so wet and cold.” He whimpered a little to complete his parody on Heraclitus. After dropping the towel on the floor, he picked her up and carried her onto the sofa. If the subject of the teasing hadn’t fallen asleep, he would have seen his master on his knees between his wife’s legs, making slow and tender love to her. 

While Charlotte was napping, Sidney dressed and made dinner for them. A mix of small dishes picked up at the best restaurant in Sanditon and some of his own homecooked favorites of Charlotte’s. Candles lit and her favorite record playing, he went upstairs to wake her up. Soft kisses were showered generously on her sleep-warm skin. She woke up with a low moan and stretched her body in the most alluring way and Sidney swiftly decided that dinner would be fine without him for a satisfying amount of time. 

Dressed again he returned to the kitchen to put the finishing touches on their meal. Humming happily as he brought plates and bowls to a small table near the fireplace, poured a glass of wine for him and a glass of matching juice for her. Proud of his hard work he went out into the hallway to announce dinner was ready, just in time to see her walk down the stairs. Glowingly beautiful in a red off-the-shoulder dress, bare legs and bare-footed. She wiggled a foot at him. “I didn’t feel like shoes, do you mind?” He shot her a wolfish smile and gently grabbed her foot and kissed the arch of it, as if it were the back of her hand. “Not at all, Milady. I would happily have served you butt-naked.” 

He escorted her to her seat and let the back of his fingers follow the curve of her shoulders. “You look very beautiful, Mrs. Heywood-Parker.” She dipped her head back against him to looked up at him. “So, do you, Mr. Heywood-Parker.” 

A small gift-wrapped box was placed on her plate. “This is for you.” 

“But we agreed not to...” Her lower lip was trembling. 

He laughed. “No, _you_ agreed, I want to spoil my wife. Open it!” 

Slowly she pulled the white ribbon and the glossy thick paper unfolded like a flower, revealing a velvet box. Her eyes caught his before she lowered them again to pay full attention to his gift. Inside, resting on the little pillow was a gold pendant. Square with softly rounded corners, embellished with the same coffee bean, pineapple and forget-me-not crest that she had given Georgiana on a signet-ring and him on cuff links. The only difference were two small hearts engraved on either side of the little flower. Tears were meandering down her cheeks. 

“It’s beautiful. Thank you, Parker.” 

“Here, let me.” He carefully took the necklace out and lowered the pendant on her bosom, his fingers brushed her skin as he clasped it. “There.” He bent down and kissed her on the cheek. Then on her neck. Finishing on her shoulder before he returned to his seat. 

They ate in comfortable silence for a while. Well, she ate. He watched her. His heart so full of love and tenderness for this woman across the table, that he couldn’t eat a bite. It wouldn’t do. 

“What’s wrong, Parker? Aren’t you hungry? It’s delicious.” She sounded nervous and put down her fork and knife. 

He manned up; she did not deserve to feel uneasy on their anniversary because his emotions were running away with him. “Nothing. It’s silly, really. These days... I don’t know how to explain it, except that my love for you overwhelms me. I feel like crying from happiness just by watching you sleep or listening to your voice. Heck, I think I cried for a solid hour when I was out with your brothers and talked about you. Sympathy hormones I think.” He gave her a crooked smile, almost apologetic. 

She walked around the table and sat on his lap. “I love you too.” 

“Despite the sympathy hormones?” 

“Especially because of the sympathy hormones. Could we please eat now? I’m starving.” 

His laughter tickled the soft skin on her lips. “Yes, sorry.” 

They cleared away together and when the dishwater was humming busily, he picked her up in a bridal carry and placed her in the sofa and tucked a blanket around her. “You pick the Jane Austin and I’ll find the rest.” 

The two wedding photos of their parents had hung on the wall near the piano since they moved from Antigua. Check. He returned with a tray; two tumblers, a bottle of whiskey, a bottle of some kind of juice and a wooden box – cigars. “Parker, I’m not sure smoking is a good idea in my...” 

“Wait for it.” He interrupted and poured them both a drink. She took a sip of the juice. “It’s not whiskey but it’s good. Try it.” She handed him the glass. 

He sampled and nodded. “It’s one of Susan’s startups. They make juice menu’s for expensive restaurants. Complex in flavor. I’ll take a drop of whiskey if you don’t mind?” She smiled and shook her head. 

“Now, this.” He opened the wooden box and handed it to her. “Take one and smell it.” 

It looked and felt like a cigar but the scent revealed it was a cleverly made out of chocolate, some kind of crisp, flaky cake and the most delicious filling she had ever tasted. “Susan again?” 

“I would love to say that I found them myself, but no. She knew a chocolatier, who made them for me. I wanted to keep the tradition we started as close to the original thing as possible. It’s also dessert. But I do have both ice cream and popcorn if you feel like more later. Happy anniversary, Heywood.” 

She puffed a bite of her cigar. “Happy anniversary, Parker.” 

Curled up in the corner of the sofa they watched _Emma_. Not the 2020 version, she didn’t like that one. No, no, the 1996 was much better. He trusted her judgement and wrapped his arms around her, smiling as she entertained him with anecdotes and comments during the movie. She only did it with the Jane Austen filmography and he found it absolutely adorable and amusing. 

The timing could not have been better. _Emma_ found out she loved Mr. Knightly 12 minutes to 12. Charlotte put on a pair of warm long boots and they stood outside on the terrace, arms around each other and Heraclitus, wrapped in a warm blanket. The TV counted down to the new year. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1... They kissed. A long patient and tender kiss, while fireworks lit up the sky. 

“Happy New Year, Heywood.” 

“Happy New “Year, Parker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved Miranda Hart as Miss Bates, but other than that I prefer the 1996 version. Sorry, if you are more to the 2020 one :-) I still like you.


	41. London: The Ex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not plan for this to be a full chapter, but it didn't fit with the one before - and definitely not with the one after. I almost didn't post it.  
> The thing is, I missed Eliza. Rather, I missed putting her straight. Maybe some of you did too? I dunno.  
> And gowns. It's Wednesday and we could all do with beautiful gowns, couldn't we?
> 
> If you agree, I hope you'll enjoy the chapter despite all the disclaimers. Otherwise just walk away and wait for the next one ❤
> 
> Oh, I almost forgot! There's a bit of slow, simmering steam at the end. Nothing much, just enough to get us by for today.
> 
> I'll stop rambling now and show myself out.

Lady Susan Worchester poise stated that she owned the room the second she swept elegantly down the stairs at Mrs. Maudsley’s ball. Dressed in a stunning red taffeta gown with dramatic puff sleeves. Sidney followed in her tail with Charlotte on his arm, and he was sure that he heard the entire room gasp. Not because her entrance stated her powerful position, though he knew enough to suspect it ought to have been enough, nor the fact that she was flanked by two handsome couples but because the invitation clearly had required a black and white dress code. Of course, Susan would deliberately go against such a silly thing. Mrs. Maudsley raised her flute with champaign from across the room in respect and what Sidney gathered was an amused smile on her lips – she had expected Susan to do so. Lady Worchester would with this simple action make sure that her ball was mentioned across London before the evening was over. The beau monde of London, as tedious as it usually was, was at boringly predictable that way, and as such easy to play. Susan nodded back with a small smile. 

Sidney looked at his wife. His heart swelled with love, she looked absolutely beautiful in an ivory dress with a one shoulder floral application in black. Of course, Susan had had it designed in a way where the corset design supported the weight of her heavy tommy to make her as comfortable as possible. It emphasized her perfectly round pregnant belly in the most flattering way and Sidney noticed with mixed feelings that even seven months pregnant, his wife still turned heads. He moved his hand protectively to the small of her back, ready to pull her close if danger emerged. Yes, the Lion King was ready to protect his Queen. 

Georgiana was holding on to Thomas’ arm, her eyes wide with excitement. This was not like anything she had tried before but she felt confident that she was finally in her right element. Being an Economics student, this was like being Nemo swimming in a tank with sharks, what better place to try theory in praxis. Thomas and Susan had prepared her for the right kind of small talk at such an event, besides her uncle would be by her side all evening and she just had to follow his lead. She too wore a floral design in a black layered tyl dress showered with flowers. Sidney had to admit that Susan had done a very good job choosing the dress, and Georgiana most certainly felt empowered wearing it. What more could he ask? 

All his senses were in high alert. Not only did he have Charlotte to keep safe, but Susan had convinced him to let Georgiana go too. He would have preferred her to stay at home with a sitter and a Disney movie. He knew he was being ridiculous and that both his women could fend expertly for themselves but alas the father to be could not help himself. Thomas was seated at the same table as Georgiana and had promised – without joking – to guard her with his life. It could very well be necessary since the toad-looking Mr. Howard was at the same table. Sidney detested the man. He and Babington had done business with him once but he was a despicable man who could not keep his hands to himself, and they had stopped the cooperation at the first given chance. His wet eyes in his meaty face roamed Georgiana’s slender figure and Sidney contemplated to go and put his jacket over her. Grateful, he watched as the diplomate Thomas swooped in front of another couple and secured seats out of harm's way of Mr. Howard. Sidney was so preoccupied analyzing the possible threats to G, he missed that he and Charlotte had reached their table and she was already in the middle of charming their fellow companions for the evening. 

“This is my husband, Sidney Parker. You will have to excuse him; our daughter is also attending the ball, looking very beautiful, and I made him leave his hunting rifle at home.” 

The three other couples laughed, until one of them looked with disbelief at Charlotte – obviously doing some calculations in his head. “Your daughter?” 

Charlotte smiled. “Yes, our daughter. Not by birth. Sidney has been Georgiana’s guardian since she was thirteen. We adopted her when we got married last year and she is _ours_ in every sense.” She turned to one of the women, who looked a bit stern and indignant. “They don’t have to grow under your heart to grow in it, do they?” Sidney watched with awe how Charlotte’s soft words made her eyes glisten with tears. “Indeed, they do not.” And before any of the gentlemen had helped their ladies sit, Charlotte had befriended them all and there was an eager show of photos of sons and daughters and grandchildren until the first course was served. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could keep an eye on Georgiana – she was clearly enjoying herself in deep conversation with a kind-looking gentleman and his wife. Sidney approved. Thomas was clearly in control. Sidney relaxed. A little. He would never be one to enjoy small talk, luckily, he didn’t have to tonight. Charlotte reigned the table and controlled the conversation. His mind wandered to the Nick Cave concert in New York – his wife was a preacher too. People were drawn to her kindness and swayed in the direction of her intelligent, sparkling eyes and the wit of her tongue. 

The no-longer-stern-looking woman, Mrs. Ellison, gave his arm a gentle squeeze and whispered. “She is wonderful, your wife. How did the two of you meet?” 

Now there was a topic Sidney would never tire of, smilingly he shared their whirlwind romance and when he was done, a few tears were in both hers and his eyes. “I knew the second I laid eyes on her that she was someone special. And I was right.” He coughed to clear the lump in his throat and toasted with his table companion. They shared a quiet laugh. He found Charlotte’s hand under the table and laced his fingers with hers, stroking the back of hand with his thumb. It was enough to ground him again. 

The business part of the ball was as much over as it could ever be at a function like this and the band changed to dance music. It was somewhat better than the tacky time pocket from the 80s they endured last year. One of the first couples on the floor were Thomas and Georgiana. Sidney led a swooning Mrs. Ellison to the dance floor in the naïve hope that Charlotte would be able to relax, but it didn’t take long before she was swirling gracefully next to him in the careful arms of a Mr. Wertheimer. 

“May I cut in?” Thomas smiled widely at Sidney and Mrs. Ellison; the latter giggled like a schoolgirl. Sidney bowed to Georgiana with a big grin. She was an excellent dancer and he thanked Ben for having forced his daughter to take lessons. “Are you enjoying yourself, G?” 

“Very much. Except for Jabba the Hut, it was a great table and Thomas made sure I did not make a fool out of myself.” 

“That’s funny, I would have thought it was the other way around.” Sidney laughed. 

She turned serious. “The she-devil is here, Sidney. Watch out. Judging by the way she looked at Charlotte, she did not know about the pregnancy.” Just as she had said the words, Sidney saw Eliza head for the ladies’ room where Charlotte had gone a few minutes before. “That bitch! Excuse me, G.” As discretely as possible he followed pursuit and barged into the room, where Charlotte had just finished washing her hands and Eliza was just about to attack – Sidney’s interpretation of the situation. Stepping in between them, he grabbed Charlotte’s hand behind his back and pulled her close to him. He pointed his finger at Eliza. “No no no. NO! Let me dumb it down for you, Eliza. You don’t talk to my wife. You don’t go near my wife. You stay the hell away from all of us! Have I made myself clear?” 

Without waiting for his ex to answer he led Charlotte out of the room again. Outside she pulled his hand to stop him. “Parker, sweetie. I could handle myself perfectly fine in there.” 

He turned and leaned down; his face close to hers. “No, you couldn’t!” The look he gave said that he knew very well she could, pleading that she would let him have this moment of being her knight in shining armor. He expected her to bring him back to reality with a tinkling laughter, to call his bluff. She didn’t. 

Gently she stroked his cheek and looked deeply into his eyes, seeing the endless love he had for her and the primal instinct to protect her and their unborn twins. She understood. “You are right. I couldn’t, I needed you.” Her voice was soft and without a hint of tease. 

He took her hand and placed a lingering kiss on her wrist. “Thank you.... Now, Mrs. Heywood-Parker will you do me the honor of dancing the next dance with me?” 

“I would love to.” She took his hand and followed him to the dance floor. A deep content sigh from her hit his chest like a hot gust on a summer day as he pulled her close. She leaned her head against him and moved to the steady beat of his heart. 

It bothered Eliza that Sidney had defended the young naïve wife of his, the way that he had. Not because she was foolishly in love with him, but she wanted to be the one calling the shots – not him. What stung the most was that he had never looked at her the way he looked at his child bride – not even at his most doting moments when they were together. She was standing at the bar, hidden carefully behind a big fern, slinging back drinks at a dangerous pace when his annoying bastard of a ward came. Drunkenly she watched the young woman take a sip of mineral water. 

“Georgiana, darling.” She approached her; her voice was slurred. 

Georgiana flinched at the sound of her arch enemy’s voice but quickly collected herself and looked coldly at her. “Eliza, you look almost human when you file down your horns.” 

“Very funny. I never did like you. You know, if you had not ruined it between Sidney and me, you would have been happily deported to a boarding school.” She waved her drink and spilled a little. 

“Oh, I didn’t ruin anything, but I would have loved it if I had. He just didn’t love you. Or even like you. Look at him with Charlotte. He was never this happy with you, was he?” She pointed towards the dance floor where Sidney and Charlotte were dancing closely together. 

Eliza snorted. “Already pregnant.” She looked viciously at Georgiana. “You will never know what hit you when they have children of their own flesh and blood, will you? Do you think they love you the way they would love their real children?” Satisfied she saw her bullet hit target and the annoyingly confidence that had always ired her in Sidney’s ward cracked enough for her to see. But before she could relish in her victory a big hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. Thomas towered over her. 

“Eliza, failed fuck of my life. No one talks to my niece like that!” He hissed the words through gritted teeth, his eyes shot daggers with anger. 

Had she been sober, Eliza would probably have faked an apology and called it a day, but she was drunk. “Careful now, Thomas. I am an investor after all. How would it look on Sidney’s little coffee project if we suddenly pulled our funding?” 

He leaned in. “ _Your_ funding? As I recall it you only wedged your way into that company as part of your settlement from Mr. Campion – but without any control or power. Only to make it look like you parted amiably. But you didn’t, did you? But please, prove me wrong. Do your absolute worst, Eliza. Georgiana and I will enjoy watching you take on Lady Worchester.” 

“What does Lady Worchester have to do with all this?” 

Thomas laughed spitefully. “How on Earth can someone as conniving as you miss the fact that Lady Worchester is Charlotte’s Godmother and former guardian – and mine too for that matter. Did you not notice us arrive with her?” 

Eliza’s mouth was agape. She had noticed, of course, but she put it down to Lady Worchester probably being Thomas’ boss and nothing more. 

“Like I said, do your worst. Come on, Georgiana.” He put his arm around her and led her away from the venomous fangs of Mrs. Campion. “I hope you don’t believe her, sweetie. We couldn’t love you more even if I had been the one giving birth to you.” He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. 

“I know. It stung because people will always look at me and wonder what my connection to Sidney, Charlotte and their children is.” 

Thomas gently stopped her and put his hands on her upper arms. He bent down a little to make sure she could see how seriously he meant his next words. “Those who matters knows. Unlike that bitch, you have been actively chosen. And you have chosen us. Any of us will stand up for you whenever or wherever you need it. Never doubt that! Do you want me to fetch your parents?” It was a deliberate choice of word. 

She laughed. “God, no. Charlotte would kill Eliza for hurting me, and Sidney would kill her all over again for upsetting both me and his pregnant wife. No, you did good on your own, Uncle Thomas. Thank you.” 

A rumbling laughter emerged from deep down in Thomas. “She would do that. You’re right, it better be our little secret. He looked at Susan approaching, “and Susan’s...” Georgiana gave him an approving nod. Thomas filled Susan in on Eliza’s attack. Susan smiled like a cat and offered Georgiana her arm. “Leave Mrs. Campion to me. Now, let me introduce you to a dear friend of mine, Miss Heywood-Parker.” 

Luckily for the she-devil's survival rate, Sidney and Charlotte had not noticed the incident, they were too engulfed in each other on the dance floor. None of them noticed anything, really. They were out of step with the music, they just swayed in each other's arms following the rhythm of their own heartbeats. Eventually, despite the ingenuity of the support in her dress, Charlotte began to feel the toll of the evening. “Parker, would you mind terribly if we went home soon? Or, you can stay and I’ll go. My feet are killing me.” 

He lifted her chin with a knuckle. “And if I stay who would rub your sore feet? I’m coming with you. Go sit down and I’ll tell the others.” His words were punctuated with a tender kiss. 

She leaned against him in the car with her feet curled up under her. He had his arm around her, his thumb circled the bare skin on her upper arm. The twins were bustling, making her groan lowly. When the car pulled up outside of the house, he helped her out and scooped her up into his arms. She linked her arms around his neck and nuzzled her nose against the warm crook of his neck. 

Carefully, he carried her upstairs and into their bedroom. In the dimmed light of the full moon outside, he undressed her and placed her gently on the bed. Then he undressed himself. The foot of the bed dipped when he sat down and placed her feet in his lap. She moaned with pleasure as he rubbed them with his big warm hands, continuing with long soothing strokes up her legs. Completely content and relaxed she lay there, with her arms resting over her head – like a sleeping child. He collected moments with her. Like beautiful pearls he put them on a string. It was a long string of pearls, all of them special in their own way. From the very first pearl in the airport. 

❤❤❤

He lay down next to her and big-spooned his naked body against hers. The sound of her breath indicated that she was falling asleep, but her bum grinded slowly against his cock. “You better keep that beautiful ass of yours still, if you want to sleep, Heywood.” 

Without saying a word, she hoisted her leg over his. He reached down and touched her. She was wet. Slowly he entered her, his fingers circled her bud. She turned her head to kiss him over her shoulder. They moved together without rush. Breathing heavily and slowly, not panting. Another perfectly shaped pearl for his string he thought to himself. She fit so perfectly against him. He fit so perfectly inside her. 

Their bodies were flush together, naked skin against naked skin. He only had room for small rolling movements, the wet heat of her encapsulated him. It was intense and so beautiful tears pooled in his eyes. 

She was getting close. His nimble fingers moved in either long strokes or small circles, both slow movements. Her walls began to thud. Small tremors to begin with, building in force like an aria until she shuddered around him. Charlotte came with a long sigh. He slowed his movements to drag her orgasm. The gently squeezes from her throbbing walls finally pushed him over the edge and he came inside in long thick pumps. 

They stayed like that for a while. Him still inside her, slowly softening. Their breathing calmed to a normal pace. The thin sheen of sweat on her body reflected the silver rays of the moon. He pulled the covers over them; she was already sleeping. In the distance he could hear Susan, Thomas and Georgiana come home. Chatting and laughing. 

The stars. The moon. The sun. All were aligned in that very moment. The most beautiful pearl, shimmering in blush pinks and exquisite whites. He put it on the string and pulled his wife close and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not proofread and there is probably an abundance of typos. Maybe I'll do it all later, maybe I won't. We are all living on the edge here :-D
> 
> As you all know by now, I love to dress my characters up:  
> Susan's dress https://i.pinimg.com/originals/3a/cc/31/3acc313ab18dfa325b6378ce10249536.png  
> Georgiana's dress https://www.marchesa.com/products/black-fishnet-embroidered-hi-low-gown  
> Charlotte's dress, imagine it in a maternity version. I did! https://www.zarias.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/06/Black-White-Wedding-Dresses-18.jpg


	42. Antigua: The fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shout out to the original story.

January brought with it more than Mrs. Maudsley’s ball. Thomas moved in with Susan, Charlotte and Sidney. As an investment banker Susan found him crucial alongside Charlotte in her plan to gradually step back. No one was happier than Sidney about this addition to their household, by all means Charlotte was excited too to have her favorite sibling close by – but Sidney was over the moon. 

Most weekends were spent at Parker House. Charlotte loved being close to the sea, the open space and fresh air. Georgiana was busy with exams in Oxford but joined them whenever she could. Heraclitus was getting bigger and faster on the beach – and unfortunately also less scared of the waves. They had more than once had a soaking wet and sand covered big puppy sulking in the utility room while drying. Sometimes a bath was required, an event that in Heraclitus’ opinion by no means matched the thrill of the cold, salty sea, and he would wiggle and squirm under the hose. Sidney suspected that Susan had known she would give them a dog for Christmas for a long time and had given instructions to make the sink in the utility room fit for a big dog, when Alison and Peter had done the designs. And he was happy for it. 

All in all, everything was idyllic and blissful until Sidney received a fatal call from Samuel late one evening in the middle of February. A violent thunderstorm had set some of the plantations on fire and was yet not under control. Families had lost their crop and income for the year, some even their homes. Charlotte watched as the blood disappeared from her husband’s face, his gaze turned distant and his jaw was tightly clenched. He didn’t say much. Just yes and no. He ended the call with a quiet, “I’ll take the first flight.” Then he dropped the phone and hid his face in his hands. She sat down next to him and stroked his back. He pulled her onto his lap and buried his face in her curls. 

“I have to go to Antigua. The plantations are on fire. I need to sort out the insurance and see about funding. We have lost most of the crops. Families’ income and survival are at stake. I hate to leave you with only a few weeks to...” The last part was trapped in his throat. 

She kissed him and cupped his face with the palms of her small hands. Looking into his eyes, she took over. “Of course, you have to go. The birth is three weeks away, you have plenty of time. Go pack, I will book you a flight. And you will call me every day and tell me how you are doing and how I can help you. No matter the time of day or how tired you are and how tired you think I am. You call me, understood? I cannot go with you, but I intend to support you in every way I can, and you are going to let me!” 

The determined and commanding tone of her voice made him cry. It was a daily wonder to him how he had managed to run a successful business, raise Georgiana or even breathe before her. 

“I promise, if you promise to let me know if it gets too much.” They sat for a while, just holding each other, until she gently extracted herself from his tight embrace to go book a flight. 

Two hours later they were sitting in bed, her in his lap leaning against his chest. She had managed to book him a flight the following day. It was both a blessing and a curse. For now, he needed her in his arms. The feeling of her warm, soft naked body against his calmed him down a little – until... 

“We have not spent a single night apart in the entire time we have known each other. I had hoped to keep it that way....” The words were spoken quietly. He could feel her smile. 

“I guess that a week or so apart is a small price to pay for the whirlwind romance we have been fortunate to share so far. Only few couples can claim to have been inseparable from the second they met.” 

They talked like this, until Sidney could feel that she had fallen asleep. Sleep escaped him. The fate of the farmers and the fear of leaving his pregnant wife behind so close to the birth kept him awake. So, he just sat there, holding her, breathing in her scent, listening to her heartbeat for the remainder of the night. 

Next day dawned brutally. He woke her up with a gentle kiss that turned into gentle love-making, before he had to get up and get ready. She followed him downstairs to the taxi waiting, obeying his wish not strain herself with a trip to the airport. Standing on the stairway outside, he rested his forehead against hers. She whispered. 

“See you later, alligator.” 

He laughed through his tears. “See you later. I’ll call you when I land.” One last long kiss and then he got into the taxi. He watched her wave him as the car drove him away. 

Samuel picked him up in the airport. Judging by the look of him, the situation was more than bad. He had caught a glimpse of the fire as the plane flew over Antigua, but luckily the airport was in the opposite end of the island – otherwise there would have been no flights in and out of Antigua. After a brief hug Samuel filled in him on the status of the fires so far. Eight out of the eleven plantations in the Pineapple Beans Coop had been affected. Of them were five burned to the ground. One family had lost their home too but were all safe and had already been rehoused. Samuel had yet to create an overview of the financial consequences but they were significant. 

The rest of the day Sidney drove with Samuel around to examine the damages and talk to the farmers. It was a devastating sight. Burnt crops, black soot everywhere and a pungent smell of smoke. Where the firefighters were still fighting, the air was fogged from water hitting the stubborn fire, greedily eating its way through the coffee plants. The hopelessness in the eyes of the farmers would hunt him for years to come, and he decided that he would do whatever it took to help build everything again – even if it meant that he had to move back to Antigua for a while. The island had given him so much. He and Charlotte would make it work somehow. 

Sidney called Charlotte from the car, asking if she would look into the insurance policies. His words were measured and his voice thick with despair. She accepted without hesitation and promised to coordinate with Babington. He and Babington had chosen wisely when it came to insurance, but even so there would be a deductible on the insurance sum. 

When Samuel dropped him off at the house in the dead of night, Sidney was beat, dirty and miserable. He looked at his watch. It was only 6 am in London. His fingers had dialed Charlotte before his mind argued he should let her sleep. She answered immediately and he broke down at the sound of her soft loving voice. Sitting on the bedroom floor, words and tears dropped from him in a messy mix, like a child telling his mother how the bruising on his knee happened. She turned on Facetime and let him talk. Her eyes focused on him, letting him know that she was there and had all the time in the world. Slowly he ran out of words and tears and just stared at her, missing her so terribly that it physically hurt. 

Her low voice pulled him back. “You look tired, Parker. Have you eaten?” He nodded. Henrietta and some of the farmer wives had made sandwiches and coffee for the farmers and firemen working hard to extinguish fire and clean up. She continued. “Take a shower, I’ll still be here when you get back.” 

“You won’t hang up?” He almost started sobbing again. 

She smiled reassuringly. “No, I’ll be here. Take your time.” 

He brought the phone with him to the bathroom and she watched him undress and turn on the water. Despite the mist from the hot water, she could see how the soap slowly turned from a dark ashy grey to white as he scrubbed his body clean. He rubbed himself dry with a towel and picked her up again, normally she would have relished in the beauty of his body, now she missed him. She missed being close to him, to share his concerns, to comfort him. The distance was more than just miles. The vows she had made him on their wedding day seemed empty. It hurt. 

“I really miss you right now. I wish I could hold you.” Tears were pooling again; he had never been more exhausted and desperate in his life. Reluctant to let her go, he continued. “Tell me about your day.” He tried to stifle a yawn as he lay down on his side and leaned the phone up a pillow. Hearing her voice and watching her on the small screen was as essential to him in that moment as breathing. 

“Close your eyes. Go to sleep. I will talk until you do and I will stay on the phone next to you while you sleep. I promise to be here when you wake up.” 

She started talking, weaving information about the insurance papers with vivid descriptions about the twins kicking, Heraclitus being naughty and how she and Babington had formed a plan to help out from London. She watched his eyes slowly close and admired his long lashes and slightly parted lips. For the next hours she carried him with her to get dressed, eat breakfast, walk Heraclitus and when he woke up, she was sitting in their study working on her computer. The sun lit her from behind and cast an angelic halo around her being. In his opinion she had never been portrayed more precisely than right then and there. He allowed himself to just drink her in for a moment. She wore a white dress; the fabric was thin enough for the sun to outline her curves. He caught a glimpse of the open back and would give anything to kiss the bare skin. She was concentrated on something; he could tell by the way she was biting her lip that she was trying to figure something out. He closed his eyes and imagined her soft lips on his. When he opened them again, she was looking straight at him through the camera. 

“Goodmorning, my love. How did you sleep?” The small smile she gave him indicated that she missed him too. His heart swelled. 

“Like a log. Thank you for being there.” He looked at his watch, he had to meet Samuel in less than an hour. “Can I call you from the car. I have to get dressed and get going, but I would really like to talk to you.” 

“Of course, I’m here.” 

The next days were a nightmare of sending documentation and calculations back and forth between him and Charlotte and Babington – and the to the insurance company. He and Samuel took rounds every day to talk to the farmers and ensure them that they were not alone and that they would do anything in their power to keep them afloat. After a week in Antigua, it was clear that they needed a substantial sum to cover all the losses – despite the insurance company being very reasonable. Charlotte and Babington had done a splendid job dealing with them. 

Every night when he returned to the house, he called her and she listened to his updates on the fire and told him about her day. And every night she would stay with him while he slept. Sometimes he woke up with a start, but seeing her petting Heraclitus or working or sipping a piping hot cup of tea would make him drift back to sleep. 

They needed money. The insurance was not enough if the farmers should survive without the income of the crops. Sidney was sitting late in the evening staring at his phone, trying to convince himself that it was ok to call his wife and let her know he had to stay longer to negotiate with the local investors. Babington would have to deal with the ones in England. He hated himself for it, especially because he knew she wouldn’t. She would tell him that she was in good hands and that he needed to take of the people relying on him. There he was sitting alone in a big house torn between his duties when the phone rang. It was Susan. His heart skipped a beat and he stared at the device for too long before he fumbling answered the call. 

“Sidney, I need you to go the airstrip. There’s a plane waiting for you. Charlotte’s in labor.” Her voice was calm. 

There was not a doubt in his mind about his priorities, but his mouth still needed to explain his dilemma. “Susan, I need to talk to the investors. We need them to...” 

She interrupted him and cut through the fog in his mind and guided him like a lighthouse. “I’ll give you whatever funding you need. Just grab your passport and go! A car will be waiting for you when you land.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is in no way essential for the chapter, but this is the dress. I just love it... https://www.proenzaschouler.com/dk/shopping/smocked-turtleneck-dress-15594117


	43. London: The twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👶🏻👶🏻 Ready?

Sidney drove. Fast. He was almost certain that he had remembered to lock the front door and that he _hadn’t_ remembered to activate the alarm. He called Samuel and filled him in. Sam promised to take care of and check everything, including picking up the car from the airstrip. A few minutes later his phone rang. Susan’s name was shown on the display and he froze – she was probably calling to tell him that the twins had been born. That he had not made it. His jaw clenched as he answered the call, tears were ready to drop. It wasn’t Susan but Charlotte on speaker. Her voice was strained but he was so happy to hear it. 

“Parker, listen to me. You’re probably speeding, don’t. Drive safely, I need you in one piece.” She paused and he could hear her swearing quietly as a contraction hit her. After a few minutes she was back. “Alison was in labor for 36 hours before the twins were born. You have plenty of time. I love you..... Do you promise?” 

He moved his foot from the speeder to the brake and slowed down, a small smile curled on his lips. She knew him so well. “I promise. I love you too, Heywood. See you soon.” He would have loved to keep her on the phone but could hear that this short conversation took strength she needed to save for later. 

Susan finished the call, wishing him a good flight and reminded him that everything and everyone were in good hands. 

Thomas looked puzzled at Charlotte after Susan had hung up. “Alison and Peter barely made it to the hospital before the twins were born!?” 

“Yes, but Parker doesn’t really need to know that, does he?” She clipped annoyed and in pain of a new contraction. Thomas duck his head and smiled embarrassedly. 

A little more relaxed after having heard from his wife, Sidney finally arrived at the small airstrip; a man took his keys and promised to deliver the car and take care of things with Samuel. 

Inside the plane, Sidney was shown to a seat by a familiar-looking man – he could not quite place him but he had definitely seen him before. The man came back with a glass of whisky and handed it to him. 

“Mr. Heywood-Parker, I’m Stephen and I will take care of you on this flight. We have just been informed that there are more than 20 minutes between the contractions – you can relax. Your wife instructed us that you might need a solid drink upon arrival. I’ll bring you something to eat when we are airborne.” 

Sidney flipped through faces and names in his mind. Stephen... then he realized where he had met him before. He had taken care of Charlotte and him on their honeymoon. “Stephen... you are one of Susan’s... ehm... assistants?” 

Without revealing any emotions Stephen nodded. “Yes, Sir – I am.” 

Pondering, Sidney took a sip of his drink. “How long have you been here?” 

Stephen shifted on his feet, clearly uncomfortable with the line of investigation. “When Mrs. Heywood-Parker started to have Braxton Hicks contractions two days ago, Lady Worchester found it best to send her plane to stand by just in case. I was instructed to escort you home the day after tomorrow no matter what. Even if I had to tie you up and carry you. Those were _her_ exact words, Sir.” He smiled a little, obviously respecting his boss a great deal. 

“Well, I’m grateful that you are here – and that it didn’t have to come to that.” Sidney smiled too. “Anything else I should know about?” 

“There is a fresh set of clothes in the cabinet over there and you can take a shower if you need to in a while. Lady Worchester was not sure if you could risk coming directly from a fire. Now, please buckle up, we are ready for takeoff. I will be back in a minute.” Stephen went to the cockpit. 

Sidney leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes, trying to navigate in all the emotions and impressions of the last week that raced through his mind. He was grateful that he was alone because at some point he was convinced that his impatience and urge to be with Charlotte would express themselves as tears. She was the bravest person he had ever met and he could not ask for a better backing group in this situation than Susan, Thomas and Georgiana. Georgiana... had anyone notified her? He sighed, of course they had. She was probably already there. He was obsolete. The thought both made him calm and resigned. 

He was so lost in his train of thought that he didn’t notice when Stephen returned a little later with a deliciously smelling meal. A solid ragout with mash. Sidney gave a short laugh. 

“Mrs. Heywood-Parker said you would need a hearty meal. I have some instructions for you from your wife, Sir.” He pulled out a tablet and started reading out loud. 

“Parker. Please eat and sleep. We don’t know how long this birth is going to take, I need you strong and rested. Don’t apologize when you see me again, because you needed to go away. This is what marriage is about, loving support. No one could have anticipated that the twins would be this impatient. I mean nothing in their parents’ relationship indicates that they get it from us.” Sidney chuckled, even in a situation like this she was witty. Stephen cleared his throat and continued. “You can only have one whisky and sadly no cigar, but Thomas is ready to go celebrate with you at his club after the twins are born. Stephen has plenty of cold water. Please change to the clothes in the cabinet. You are probably in a shirt right now – I doubt the buttons will survive me giving birth. Now, eat and sleep. I’ll see you later, alligator.” 

Sidney downright laughed now. He was indeed in a grey shirt. Stephen smiled and touched the screen. “Now, Sir. I have forwarded your wife’s message to you. I thought you might want to have it. Enjoy the meal.” He placed a bottle of cold water and a clean glass on the table along with a small cup containing two pills, Sidney gathered must be melatonin. He ate, surprised to find that he was starving. The days had been so crazy that eating had been last in his priorities. He read her message over and over again, it made relatively calm and collected that she had had enough energy to comfort him. 

After the meal Stephen cleared everything away and dimmed the lights. Sidney reclined his seat and pulled a blanket over him. The pills were starting to make him drowsy. He put his AirPods in his ears and listened to all the messages Charlotte had left on voicemail in the time he had known her. He had saved each and every one of them. The sound of her soft voice took his hand and guided him into a few hours of sound sleep. 

One hour and a half or so before landing Stephen gently woke him up and brought him a hot cup of coffee, a glass of orange juice, fruit, bread and a soft-boiled egg. “We’ll be landing in an hour. Feel free to freshen up when you have eaten, Sir. I’ll let you know when it’s time to return to your seat again.” 

Showered and dressed in a rip-safe knitted shirt Sidney returned to his seat, biting his knuckles. The flight had been more tolerable than expected but the twenty minutes to go felt like twenty years. Seconds slowly dragged. The Lion King felt trapped and restless. He needed to move but had to remain seated. Instead, he drummed his feet in a rapid tattoo on the floor. Stephen had returned to the cockpit but addressed him over the tannoy. “We will land shortly, Sir. The contractions are now 12 minutes apart. Mrs. Heywood-Parker is doing expertly. A car is waiting for you, ready to take you to the hospital.” 

Sidney was so grateful to land that he hugged Stephen on his way out of the plane. Outside he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a black SUV with a full police escort waiting for him. A driver had already opened the door to the backseat. Slightly baffled he entered and was met by Susan’s special friend. “Thank you, Sir. I’m Sidney Heywood-Parker.” He held out his hand. The other man took it and shook it. “I’ve been told to tell you that there are 9 minutes between the contractions. Even with police escort we have a thirty-minute drive to the hospital, but we should be able to get you there in time.” 

Never had Sidney maneuvered so quickly through the London morning rush-hour. And still, it felt like they were at a constant full stop. He considered if he should get out of the car and just run to her. He had Susan and Thomas on the line, keeping him updated. He was no expert in child birth but even he could tell that things were accelerating now. His heart was beating fast. Adrenaline was pumping wildly in his body. 

At long fucking last they pulled up in the front of the hospital and Sidney bolted out of the car while it was still slowing down, he shouted a quick ‘thank you’ to Susan’s friend and ran inside and directly into Thomas who had come to receive him. 

His hands were shaking as he turned the door knob to the room – he could hear Charlotte panting and chanting “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Solemnly he entered the room as quietly as he could and closed the door softly behind him. No one seemed to notice his presence. Dr. Sideaway was sitting between Charlotte’s legs, examining her. A nurse was making preparations with her back to him. Charlotte was propped on her elbows, clearly fighting her way through a painful contraction. Georgiana dapped her sweaty forehead with a cold cloth and stroked her back. The feeling of being obsolete overwhelmed him again and he contemplated to tip-toe back outside and go drinking with Thomas until the twins were born as he imagined Regency Sidney would have done. 

“Are you going to stay over there, Parker? Close to the exit. Ready to run. Or are you coming over here and help me finish what _you’ve_ started?” The words were pressed out through her gritted teeth. Her beautiful face was distorted from another contraction, she had not looked once in his direction but still registered he was there. The Lion Queen needed her Lion King. Happy to obey he stumbled to her side, she gripped his hand and squeezed until his fingers turned almost blue. He kissed her damp forehead and whispered how much he loved her. 

Georgiana looked at him and smiled warmly. “I’ll go wait outside. Welcome back, Sidney.” 

Charlotte grabbed her arm. “NO! You are in this too, G. Don’t you dare go anywhere. This is a family project and I need both of you. All hands on deck. Nod, if you understand.” 

Georgiana was left with no other choice than nod. Charlotte continued to bellow orders and cursing like a sailor. Sidney could not help smiling. She was wonderful and so strong. He had made it in time and she needed him. 

“Charlotte. You are ready to push. Next time you give it all you’ve got. Ok?” Dr. Sideaway spoke softly yet with authority. She nodded. 

Sidney could feel her entire body tense as the next contraction flooded over her. “Keep pushing. The first baby is crowning.... and relax.” He looked up and gave her a comforting smile. “You are doing great, Charlotte.” 

Another contraction soon followed and she pushed with all she had. “I hate you, Parker!” 

He smiled. _This_ Charlotte he knew. “No, you don’t!” He kissed her on top of the head. 

“No...I....don’t. I love you enough to do this!” The contraction was over and she leaned exhausted against his shoulder. 

“I love you too.” 

She pushed again. “Good job, Charlotte. The head is out. Next time we have to get him or her all the way. Can you do that for me?” 

Sidney could see her lift her chin in her signature defiant and determined way. “Yes.” 

A long push later an even longer loud cry announced the birth of the first twin. “It’s a boy. A beautiful and healthy baby boy.” Dr. Sideaway handed the baby to the nurse and clamped the cord and handed Sidney a pair of scissors. “Do you want to do the honor?” Sidney looked at Charlotte and nodded. It was a surreal sensation to cut through the unfamiliar tissue but also a fantastic moment. He knew he was crying. The sound of Charlotte having a contraction brought him back and he returned to her side. 

Fifteen minutes and several expert pushes later a tiny baby girl entered the world with an even louder and more determined cry than her brother. Dr. Sideaway repeated the procedure and handed Sidney the scissors but Sidney looked at Georgiana. “I think you should do it, G? Would you like to?” She nodded with tears in her eyes and cut the cord. While the babies were examined and cleaned, Georgiana and Sidney held Charlotte’s hands as she delivered the placentas. 

Sidney had no idea how much time passed with cleaning up Charlotte, examining the twins and placing all of them in a comfortable room, ready to meet Susan and Thomas. He was in a hazy bubble of happiness and, it wasn’t until a nurse had helped Charlotte latch the two babies to her impressively big milk-pumped breasts and she let out a startled cry of pain as they suckled with an alien and unexpected power, that he snapped out of it. Watching his twins being born had been the most beautiful, scaring, surreal, amazing, tear-drawing experience of his life. He was in awe over his wife’s strength and she glowed as she sat there in the bed with their two babies propped on a big nursing pillow. He was quite convinced that he had been crying non-stop for hours and had to constantly touch and kiss her and the small beings to feel that it was all real. At some point Georgiana, Susan and Thomas had stepped out of the room to give them some privacy. He had barely noticed. 

“Are you ok, Parker?” Charlotte’s soft quiet voice easily found its way through his foggy mind. 

He leaned his head next hers on the pillow. “Yes. Just so indescribably happy that I don’t know what to do with myself.” 

She smiled. “Well, you can take your daughter and burp her. I don’t think I can handle two at the same time.” 

Gently, he picked up the tiny bundled girl. She almost disappeared in his big palms. Ever so carefully he placed her against his broad shoulder and stroked her back. A giant burp worthy of a drunk sailor escaped the microscopic body and he couldn’t help but laugh proudly. “Crowe has met his match here!” Her brother soon followed with a more controlled burp and drippled a little milk. 

A soft knock sounded before the door was quietly opened ajar and Georgiana, Susan and Thomas peeped in through the crack. “Can we come in?” 

Charlotte had just finished closing her bra and pajamas top and nodded with a big smile. Susan and Thomas were each handed a baby and Georgiana crawled up next to Charlotte in the big bed and hugged her. “Thank you for letting me be a part of it. I will never forget it.” 

Teary, Charlotte kissed her on the forehead. “You were wonderful. Thank you for being there and being so brave. And of course, their big sister should be one of the first faces they saw.” 

Susan looked admiringly at the little girl curled up in her embrace. “Have you thought about names?” Sidney sought Charlotte’s eyes; she gave a small nod. “We have. Please say hello to Elizabeth Georgiana Susan Heywood-Parker and Theodore George Thomas Heywood-Parker.” 

All three looked up in surprise and said almost in unison. “You named them after us?” 

Sidney smiled widely. “We did. And their mother’s parents. My parents have already been immortalized by Tom and Mary’s children.” 

“Poor little things. That’s quite a string of names to carry around”, Thomas sniffled proudly with a wide smile and stroked a big finger along the jawline of the little boy. Charlotte had not seen her big brother cry since their parents died, but he sure did now. 

At some point the sun had set and Sidney and Charlotte sat next to each other in the hospital bed and admired their two babies sleep. Susan and Georgiana had left a little while ago, the latter in deep need of a shower and some sleep. The day had been emotional beyond words and Sidney would not be able to give an accurate account of the events. Where Thomas had wandered off to or when no one knew. He nuzzled his nose against her temple. “You should sleep. You must be exhausted.” 

“I know, but I can’t seem to get enough of these two.” She turned her face enough to kiss him. “Or their father. I’ve missed you so much. And I am so very grateful that you made it back in time to be part of it. When do you want to go back to the house?” 

He leaned forward a little to meet her eyes. “Heywood, just to make myself clear. I am _not_ leaving your side tonight or any other night ever again if I can help it. I’ll either lay here next to you or sit in that chair!” 

She rewarded him with a light kiss that grew deeper and more passionate until Theo’s lower lip trembled and his unsatisfied small sniffs increased in volume and he woke up his sister. They continued this way until Charlotte opened her top and bra and Sidney gently helped place them in front of her nipples. Her face twitched in pain as they flicked their tongues over her sore nipples and eagerly started suckling. 

Late afternoon turned in to early evening. Between feeding, burping and changing the twins Charlotte and Sidney managed to get something to eat and go to the toilet. He was amazed over the change of her body. Her pregnant belly had been beautiful and perfect in its round shape, now it was deflated like a balloon, giving her even curvier hips. Her breasts were either the size of watermelons or soft oranges. Her hair curled more than ever. Her eyes sparkled. She had softness over her that he had never seen before. That she had been able to produce these little wonders made her more beautiful and out of this world than he had ever seen her before. He told her and she looked at him like he was out of his mind. 

“Parker. My nipples are bruised and sore. My loose belly skin is hanging down to my knees, I literally have to roll it up when I put on my knickers. I smell of more body fluids than I care to list. My hair is greasy. I’m wearing a diaper. And look at these knickers!” She pulled up her top and revealed the stretchy hospital pants. “I look like a Bayonne Ham for fucks sake. I am happy beyond words, but I don’t look beautiful and I most certainly do not feel beautiful!” 

“Charlotte!” He said it a little too loud and harsh. She rolled her eyes. The use of her first name was usually an indicator that he put his foot down and was done arguing with her. She sighed. He ignored the eye-roll and continued as he pulled her into a tight embrace and lifted her chin to look her in the eyes. “I have seen you mad, happy, drunk, emotional, sad, naked, pregnant, giving birth. I have seen you at your best and your worst and every shade in-between. No matter what size or mood you’re in, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. If you think that changes because of a little stretched skin, ugly knickers and smell of the food your body produces for our babies, then you do not fathom to grasp just how much I love and admire you. No matter what weather forecast you are, you are my entire world. My sun. My moon. My stars. My fucking universe!” 

Tears were rolling slowly down her cheeks and he gently kissed them away. “I love you so much. Please let me.” She nodded. Content with himself he picked her up in a bridal carry and placed her carefully in the bed and propped pillows behind her back – just in time before the twins woke each other up in a screaming contest that only ended when Charlotte bit herself in the lip to stifle a cry of pain as they greedily latched onto her poor nipples. He sat in the chair, legs crossed and his head resting in his hand, and watched her as she lovingly stroked the small jaws working hard to extract the milk from her breasts. Her lashes cast long shadows from fatigue and her brown eyes didn’t have their usual sparkle. When the babies started to lazily play with her nipples, he gently took them one by one and burped them. Little Theo rewarded his Papa’s caring strokes with a loud bombardment in his diaper. Sidney grinned and placed him in the crib next to Lizzy. 

Before she could say anything, he turned to her, tucked her in and dimmed the lights. “I’ve got this. You go to sleep, Heywood. We’ll wake you up if we miss your breasts.” He gave her a mischievous wink and kissed her on the forehead. She was asleep before he had straightened his long body again. 

A soft knock on the door interrupted his diaper changing project, Thomas stuck his big curly head inside. “Can I come in?” Sidney put a finger to his lips and nodded pointedly in Charlotte’s direction. Without asking Thomas picked up Lizzy who were trying to focus on the shadows in the room. The twitch of Thomas’ nose revealed that she did not smell of roses either and he stood next to Sidney and expertly started to change her diaper. Sidney had to admit that his brother-in-law looked more skilled than himself and suspected that he had taken his share of diapers in the Stanley household. 

“Do you mind if I stay awhile?” Thomas whispered barely audible to Sidney. 

“No, please. Charlotte has just fallen asleep; you can help me keep the twins quiet.” 

They sat in comfortable silence, each with a tiny bundle cuddled against their chest, both in awe over the perfect little fingers, sometimes grasping for air in their sleep. The pink pouty lips, long lashes and sheen of dark hair that already promised to grow into thick chocolate curls. 

Sidney broke the silence first, whispering. “Can I ask you something? It’s rather delicate.” 

“Sure.” 

“Susan. How rich is she? The private jet. The police escort. Funding without asking about the sum and it is close to £8 million. I am not comfortable with her risking that kind of money.” 

Thomas smiled knowingly. “She is not rich, she is wealthy. Old money. Susan descends from one of the country's oldest and most distinguished noble families. 200 years ago, they were close to bankruptcy but her namesake back then managed to turn the last embers of her late husband's fortune into the solid foundation Susan’s wealth is built upon today. She was also the one who insisted on a female entitlement, though she didn’t have children herself as far as I remember, but appointed a worthy young woman as heiress. Which explains why recent time Susan wants Charlotte to take over – though she has made an exception and added me for some reason. Somehow, Susan has managed to be powerful and known without being _known_ \- you will never see her name on any UK fortune list.” 

He paused for a moment. “The five of us have always been spoiled rotten by her, but only because she knew she _couldn’t_ spoil us – if you know what I mean. She’s big on values. Wealth is nothing without kindness and charity. She respects that you and Babington are trying to secure the farmers. Had it been for your profit alone she would not have offered funding so freely. Whatever the sum is, I can assure you two things. One, it will hardly cause a dent in her fortune. Two, her intel is uncanny, she probably already knew how much it was when she offered it to you. You know, Susan was the one who introduced Bayla to our parents. Not the other way around. Of course, no one knew, not even Papa, as you remember from his letter that she read at your wedding.” 

A small laugh rumbled quietly from his lips. “There’s most likely a dossier on you somewhere with childhood pictures that you have never seen yourself. Susan’s staff are all former special ops of some kind, who for some reason no longer can be active in duty. Security, servants and veteran project in one package. They absolutely love her. As for the police escort, it was a favor from her friend. Though I would put good money on that she’s above him too...” 

Sidney laughed quietly with a panicked pitch. Thomas continued to whisper. “I can assure you that if she had not found you worthy of Charlotte, you would have never stood a chance. She would have found a way to release you back into the wild. But now, you are a part of her family and she will do anything for you. No matter what happens. Unless of course you hurt her goddaughter. You could run but you would not be able to hide. She loves all of us, but Charlotte is her favorite.” 

None of them spoke for a while. Sidney tried to take in everything Thomas had shared with him. “Susan always seems to be at least two steps ahead of whatever situation is going on...” The words were more spoken to himself than as a response to Thomas. 

Thomas smirked. “I told you her intel is uncanny. You have tried first hand, how her Jedi mind works.” The twins creaked a little in their sleep as the two men shook of silent laughter. 

Charlotte was awakened by tense breasts bursting with milk. It was early morning; the sun was not yet ready to cast light on the new day. She sat up in bed, still sore and aching from giving birth and tried to adjust her eyes to the dimmed lighting in the room. Her eyes fell on the two dark giants, each reclined in their chairs with a baby sleeping soundly in the safe nest of a strong arm. Sobbing with happiness she crept as quietly as possible out of bed and headed for the bathroom to pee and change the giant sanitary napkin. She watched herself in the mirror and decided that a quick shower would be a welcome and much needed luxury. 

Fascinated she stood under the soothing hot water and watched the milk squirt by itself from her nipples. Laughing quietly, she quickly dried herself and put on a clean pair of hospital panties, a fresh maternity bra and sent Susan a thankful thought as she dressed in a soft silk pajama. With a towel wrapped around her wet hair she patted back into the room only to see Sidney and Thomas awake, with a twin in one arm propping pillows and straightening sheets and covers in perfectly coordinated moves with the other. 

Sidney’s beautiful face broke into a wide dazzling smile when he saw her. Her heart swelled and tears were falling again. Bloody hormones. She wondered if she would ever be able to see him holding their children without crying. Or her brother for that matter. 

After big hugs from both and a soft kiss from Sidney, Charlotte settled down in the bed and prepared to breastfeed the twins, who were beginning to stir and mutter a little. Thomas handed her a gift bag. “You better open this. I called Alison and asked what I could get you to make you feel more comfortable. They give their love by the way and can’t wait to meet the new babies later today.” 

She opened the bag and gasped, inside were nipple shields, lambswool inserts, maternity panties with stretch support, E-vitamin cream, a soft cashmere shawl, body oil, lip gloss, hair bands and a generous box of artisan chocolates. “Oh, Thomas. This is wonderful. Thank you so much. Is this why you were gone for hours yesterday?” 

Thomas nodded with a proud smile. “I’ll see you both later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With inflation £80.000 would be roughly £8.000.000 in 2020 - a little shout out to the original story.  
> With "inflation" I gather Lady Susan would possess this kind of power and wealth over a span of 200 years. I couldn't let go of making Susan this super powerful woman and just ran with it.
> 
> Yes, I recycled the names. They worked the first time :-)
> 
> I've been asked about their age. Charlotte is now 27 and Sidney 32-ish. Thomas is 37 and the big brother Tom ought to have been - which is why Sidney loves him so much.


	44. London: The Uncle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for receiving the twins so lovingly 👶🏻👶🏻
> 
> A bit different chapter. We are going back a few hours in time on the day of the birth. Thomas has gone shopping with a friend. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy ❤

“Thank you for doing this with me.” Thomas smiled warmly and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. She smiled back, blushing a little. He noticed and offered her his arm. 

With his other hand he pulled out a list from his coat pocket and handed to her. “Alison says these items would be perfect for Charlotte. But honestly, I don’t know what half of it is – except for the chocolate. On that I am a true expert!” 

She laughed. The sound made his skin prickle with joy. “And you think I do? Just because I’m a woman?” 

Now, it was his turn to blush. He smiled shyly. “I would be lying if I said, I didn’t. Will you still help me?” 

A light squeeze on his arm and a teasing nod confirmed that she would. He watched her through the corner of his eye. The cold wind made her cheeks bright and blush in a delightful pink. Her eyes sparkled and her pouty lips glistened temptingly. The feelings she evoked in him surprised him and he spent too much time wondering if she felt the same. She had after all witnessed firsthand how freely he waded from one woman’s bed to the next. 

“Thomas?” Her voice interrupted his musings. She must unsuccessfully have addressed him more than once. 

“Yes?” He stopped and looked her in the eyes in a failed attempt to mindread what she had been trying to tell him. 

“I understand. You must be tired after having been by Charlotte’s side all day.” She looked at the list. “Where should we start? With the maternity items? Wouldn’t it be nice to get them out of the way? Then we can find the shawl and the chocolates last – I know just the places.” 

Momentarily lost for words he just nodded. 

Standing in a store selling baby and maternity items they looked at each other in despair, trying to stifle their laughter. Thomas leaned down. She smelled lovely of citrus, rain and fresh laundry. “I have no idea what nipple shields are or lambswool inserts. And I would rather walk through the store naked than ask that child with pimples!” He nodded pointedly at a young man with a challenged skin complexion. 

She burst out laughing. “Naked huh?” Boldly, she gave him the elevator look and continued. “Does the offer count if _I_ ask him?” 

Skilled as he was in the art of seduction, he quickly regained the upper hand. “Are you asking if you can trade helping me out of my misery and ask the bloke, with seeing me naked?” His voice was deep and graveled slightly. Her lips parted and her cheeks reddened. 

“I didn’t and now I think I would very much like to see you in action.” She turned and waved the young man with pimples. “Excuse me, Sir. My friend here is looking for some particular items but as a hardcore bachelor he is wildly out of his element. Would you be a dear and help him, please?” 

Young man with pimples eagerly jumped to their side and offered his assistance. Thomas showed him the list and hoped that he didn’t have to elaborate on anything. That hope died a swift death. 

“What size of nipple shields would you like?” It was a perfectly innocent question but Thomas turned pale and she turned her back to hide her amusement. 

“Size? I don’t even know what the hell it is?” He looked desperately at her for help but she seemed determined to let him squirm. 

His new arch enemy eagerly led him to a wall covered with various items designed for a breastfeeding mother. Thomas was downright sweating now. The first pearl of sweat dropped from his temple when the young man handed him three packages with nipple shields in different sizes. 

Eager to provide supreme service he asked the question that pushed Thomas into full-blown panic. “What size are the nipples of the woman in question?” 

_Finally_ , she stepped in, hardly trying to hide her amusement on Thomas’ poor account. “His sister has just had twins. She is quite curvy with normally a... generous cup without being big – would it be fair to assume that medium or large, if that is the scale you use, would be the sensible choice?” 

Thomas could have kissed her. The young man with pimples nodded and picked one of the packages from Thomas’ hands. “This is a good standard size.” 

After that they quickly collected the last items from the list until the only things left were the shawl and chocolate. Outside Thomas let go of a big sigh of relief and bobbed her nose. “Thank you, but please don’t leave me hanging for so long in the next shop.” 

She bobbed his nose back. “I will, if you stop talking about being naked.” 

He held out his hand. “Deal.” She shook it, he managed to keep her hand in his as they went hunting of a cashmere shawl. 

This was more his element. He let his hand slide gently over the silky soft fabric, enjoying the sensation on his skin. She circled around a big beautiful snow-white shawl, draped around the neck of a mannequin. Confident he took it and slowly wrapped it around her. The crisp white color brought out the dark color of her hair and her bright eyes. The roses on her cheeks turned a deeper pink. She looked like Snow White, he thought. 

“You look beautiful.” Before he lost himself and crossed a line he could not uncross, he grabbed a stunning shawl in a deep olive-green for Charlotte and paid for both. 

He handed the beautifully gift-wrapped white shawl to her. “As a thank you for coming with me and enduring my company.” 

She rewarded him with a wide sparkling smile and a quick peck on the cheek. “Thank you. You didn’t have to though; I was happy to spend the afternoon with you.” 

Last thing on the list was chocolate. The chocolatier was a friend of hers and let them sample the tempting treats. “Oh, this flavor is to die for!” She popped the other half into his mouth with a tinkling laugh. The touch of her fingers made his lips burn and he lost himself in her eyes for a moment. 

A small crumb of chocolate clung to her lower lip. Gently he stroked it away with his thumb, staring intensely on her lips. Her breathing turned shallow and he was just about to dip his head and kiss her when the chocolatier handed him the big box of chocolates they had chosen. 

Not ready to leave her company yet, he suggested dinner. Just a quick bite, this wasn’t a date after all, he repeated to himself. Seated at a small Italian restaurant, not too romantic, they were back to their normal behavior around each other. It was an unlikely friendship formed from a coincidental meeting between two acquaintances in a sudden pour of rain less than a year ago. A soaked cup of coffee had turned into walks, dinners, movies and long talks on the phone. There was an unsaid agreement that this was a friendship and nothing more. He had told no one about their friendship and suspected that she hadn’t either. 

Thomas had never had a female friend before. He would love them and leave them. Recently, she had occupied his mind in an unfamiliar and almost all-consuming fasion. It had come to a point where he had left his last conquest at the door because he had forgotten her name, instead he had called _her_ as he walked back to Susan’s house, desperate to hear her voice. 

They talked and laughed as usual until it was time for him to return to the hospital and say goodnight to his sister and take in the scent of newborn babies. It was getting late but he insisted on walking her home. The normal and safe banter between them continued, the heat from earlier cooled by the falling snow dancing around them. Some snowflakes got caught in her hair and his hand carefully brushed them away on its own account whenever they stopped for a red light. 

Outside her house he kissed her goodbye. A chaste kiss on the cheek, but so close to her mouth that the corner of his mouth touched hers. She smiled fondly at him. 

“Goodnight Thomas. Give my love to the new parents.” 

“Goodnight. And thank you for helping me out.” 

He walked away. “I’m in love with her.” The words came out of nowhere and out of his mouth as if they had a will of their own and wanted to force themselves on him. Never had he had that thought about any woman before. Stubbornly he tried to shake the thought off but it only seemed to reinforce it. His feet turned him around and carried him back to her house, running. She was fumbling for her keys in her big tote; the street lights and the snow made her look like something out of the Hallmark Christmas movies his sisters insisted on watching every year. 

“Wait, wait wait!” He called out, a little out of breath. 

She turned around in surprise. “Did you forget something?” She looked into her bag to check if she carried any of the gifts by mistake. 

He stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked up at her. “No. No... I was wondering if you would go on a date with me this Friday?” 

A deep frown revealed her confusion. “A date? A date date?” 

He chuckled softly. “Yes, a date date. Dressed in our finest, a nice restaurant... perhaps a goodnight kiss if I am at my best behavior?” 

The frown deepened even more. He could hear her thinking. “But...” She stopped. 

Without realizing he had taken a few steps up the stairs. “But?” 

She met his eyes, flustered and befuddled. Then the words came. Pushed out between her lips as you would push a shy friend onto a dance floor. “But I’m not in your league....” 

His heart dropped. Was that what she was thinking about him? That she was not beautiful or flirting enough for him? That he was too handsome to ever consider her more than friend material? He reached out and took her hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb. “You are right. You are _way_ out of my league but I hope you will give me a chance anyway... Please?” 

She swallowed. The look in his brown eyes was serious and caring. She took a leap of faith. “Yes. I would love to go on a date with you.” The words were punctuated with a sharp intake of breath. 

He sent her dazzling white smile and backed down a few steps, still holding her hand. “I’ll pick you up at 7!” Quickly, he took the steps back up again and kissed her softly on the lips before he ran down the stairs again and walked away with a big grin on his face. His gait was light and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, she has a name. But I won't tell you yet. There is more fun in it for me this way :-D


	45. London: The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I had known that you would go all Miss Marple on me, I would not have given any clues. But thank you for guessing, I had fun!
> 
> Thank you to the wonderful Benben15 for helping me out with this chapter ❤️
> 
> It's Friday in London. Sidney is exhausted and Thomas has a date.

Charlotte and Sidney and the twins had been home for two days when Friday came. Being parents was still new and somewhat romantic, though pushed they would admit that the lack of sleep and rhythm was beginning to take its toll on them and the twins were only four days old. On top of all he still had to deal with the aftermath of the fire in Antigua and tried to joggle videocalls and baby duty. Babington and Samuel pulled the big load and the funding from Susan most certainly had removed a big obstacle for them, but still... His brain was not functioning properly and he constantly felt that he was making the wrong priorities. 

The twins didn’t sleep more than a few hours at a time. He had never thought it possible to be this tired in such a short period of time. Charlotte was amazing, she let him sleep while she breastfed but he felt that the least he could do was to change them in the middle of night. Even though it messed with his sleep he enjoyed the moments with Lizzy and Theo as they lay there on the changing table and tried to focus, listening to the deep low notes of his voice, fencing drowsily with their small arms. 

Monday he would have to go to the office again – at least for a few hours a day. Hopefully separating his work and life this way would help him create a better balance. The greatest happiness he had ever experienced was also the hardest. 

It was almost 1 am, he had just finished a videocall with Samuel and Babington and had gone to the kitchen to get a cold drink and a snack. He grabbed a cold beer in the fridge and held it to his forehead, trying to cool down the blush from being so fucking exhausted and tired. The twins were sleeping, but if the first few nights were a valid indicator they would soon wake up, empty Charlotte’s breasts in record speed and shit. He might as well stay up and wait for it to happen. 

The only upside of being so tired was that he no longer had energy to cry all the time. Tears had flooded every time a little hand had grabbed his finger, a little face had nuzzled against the crook of his neck, whenever he looked at Charlotte, not to mention when their friends and family had stopped by. Tears. Tears. And more tears. He was not ashamed to be an emotional man, but... been there, done that, got the T-shirt. 

He sighed deeply and took a big swig from the bottle. 

Thomas had spent forever in front of the mirror contemplating if he should remove his beard or not, but eventually decided to keep it. It made him look softer and more approachable he felt. Should he have bought her a bouquet of flowers or perhaps a corsage? What did normal people do when they picked up dates they liked and not just wanted to fuck? 

Dressed in a sharp suit he was ready to go. He met Sidney on his way out to the car. “Date?” A short nod confirmed and Sidney returned to his laptop. “Enjoy, see you tomorrow.” 

He was now pacing in front of her house, too early of course, not sure if he should knock or wait until it was 7. If she only knew how nervous she met him she would not have been so perplexed when he had asked on the date. There were still 15 minutes to go... He decided to text her and bend the truth a little. 

TH: _Almost there. Let me know if I shall ask the driver to make a detour? ❤_

BG: _No need. I’m ready...😘_

He counted to 20 so fast that it didn’t matter and ran up the stairs and rang the doorbell. She opened almost immediately; his mouth went dry. She wore a black jumpsuit with a daring cleavage showing of her silky soft skin and more than a hint of the swelling of her breasts. Exquisite, elegant and bloody hot. The white cashmere shawl he had given her was draped elegantly around her neck and hugged her shoulders. Her hair was in a simple hairdo. And her lips... her lips looked pouting and plump and extremely kissable in a nude lip gloss. 

“You look stunning!” His voice broke, her cheeks blushed. 

“You clean up nicely yourself.” Her smile turned into a musing frown. “Do I need a coat?” She looked up at him through her eyelashes. 

He could detect a slight insecurity in her voice and smiled reassuringly. “No. The car is warm and you have me.” It was meant to sound gentlemanly and chivalrous but said out loud it sounded more like a cheap pick-up-line. He bit his cheek and scolded himself. 

The smart thing would have been to have greeted her with a kiss on the cheek upon arrival, but she had knocked the air out of him with the way she looked, now the moment had passed. Instead, he took her hand and brought it to his lips before he gallantly he helped her inside the car. She smelled so good he felt a bit light-headed. 

Silence. Total and awkward silence. The Big Fat Duck was an hour’s drive away. Distance was a deliberate choice. First of all, he didn’t want to risk running into some of his ex-lovers and make her uncomfortable and self-doubting. Secondly, he thought the drive back and forth would give them time to talk and enjoy each other's company in privacy, but this was a date and obviously they were both too aware of that. 

He looked at her, she gazed out the window – watching the street lights flicker as they glided by in the car. Her hand rested on the seat between them, her pinky stretched ever so slightly in his direction. It was enough. Gently, he took her hand and laced his fingers with hers. She turned her head and gave him a shy smile. 

He could see all kinds of questions in her big eyes. _Why am I here? What are your attentions? What do you want from me?_ His answers were trapped in his throat. He had no idea how be on a date with someone he was in love with. Desperately, he flipped through is mind to come up with a suitable topic to talk about – every attempt came back blank. 

“How are the babies doing? Have you seen them today?” She broke the silence first. 

Relieved he jumped into the conversation. “I have. They are doing great, I think. Charlotte and Sidney don’t get much sleep, but they are happy. Still in the baby bubble, I guess. I got to change two diapers between job and getting ready. It’s amazing how something so tiny can be so complete.” 

She looked surprised at him. “You know how to change a diaper?” 

His laughter was contagious. “You don’t think I can change a diaper just because _I’m a man_?” 

She caught the reference to the shopping and laughed with. “Touche. I would be lying if I said I didn’t.” 

“For the record, I have changed _a lot_ of diapers. Benjamin and I lived with Alison and Peter when their twins were born. My sister is not one who believes in idle roommates, so yeah, Ben and I were on diaper duty. I even changed diapers on Charlotte when she was a baby. I’m fucking Mary Poppins!” 

She hiccupped most adorably with laughter. “I take it back. I’m sorry I ever doubted your domestic capabilities!” 

“Easy now, Sweetheart. Don’t get ahead of yourself. I can’t cook, and I haven’t cleaned or ironed a shirt in a decade. But I can shake any cocktail and I make a killer pot of coffee.” Was he putting up a personal ad here? _Housebroken, clean man. Hopeless in the kitchen, good in the sack and easy to look at_. He ran a hand nervously through his hair. 

“Those are important skills! Myself, I hate the sound of a vacuum cleaner, but I love doing the dishes for some odd reason and I can order takeaway like no other. _And_ I don’t talk during movies!” 

He clasped his free hand on his heart. “Woman of my dreams.” The tone of his voice gave him away. It was not said clearly enough in jest. 

It charged the air instantly and he tried to paddle away from his slip but it was too late. She watched him with a curious frown but didn’t comment on it to his great relief. Instead, she changed the topic. “Where are you taking me? Should I be worried? It’s very _Taken_ ” 

Without thinking he put her hand to his lips. “We’re going to Bray. The Big Fat Duck. Heston Blumenthal. I’ve never been and I’ve always wanted to go – and I was lucky to get a table.” Well, Susan was lucky to get a table but she needn't know that. He smiled at her. 

Her mouth curled in a crooked smile. “And conveniently ex-free?” 

Damn that woman, she was brilliantly clever and wry. He smiled to himself and coughed to clear his throat. “That too. I didn’t want to risk anything or anyone ruining our evening.” 

They managed to pull off some amiable small talk for the remainder of the drive. 

Inside the restaurant he helped her with her shawl. They both shivered when his fingers not-so-accidently brushed the bare skin on her shoulders. He placed his hand on the small of her back as they were escorted to their table, letting his thumb stroke in slow circles. Her skin burned his hand through the thin fabric of her jumpsuit. He could feel her back muscles move. This was self-inflicted torture. 

Once seated the awkwardness returned. The questions were still very present in her eyes and he could tell that she was waiting for him to reveal his intentions to her. He swallowed and reached across the table and took both of her hands in his. 

“I have never done this before.” He started hesitantly. Her eyes widened in surprise, disbelief even. He continued. “At some point in this friendship I... started to... want more. This! Us being here together is not a game to me. I know how to get a woman to bed. But I honestly have no idea how to court or woo someone as special as you. And I _really_ want make you feel special and wanted and courted. I understand if you find it hard to believe it – I hardly believe myself. You don’t have to say anything, I...” 

He was interrupted by the waiter who came and explained the menu to them, poured water and wine and dished out some starters. Thomas did his best to listen but was preoccupied analyzing the impact of his words on her. He had not let go of her hands and held on tight to them, worried that she would get up and leave him if he didn’t. 

When the waiter finally had left, she met his gaze. “I have questions.” Her voice sounded confident and challenging. 

“You can ask me anything.” It was a good start and he let go of one of her hands to take a swig of water without breaking eye contact. The room was hot and the tie around his neck felt like a noose. He was happy that he had decided against a waistcoat. 

“Are you trying to tell me that you have never had a girlfriend?” 

“Yes. Never. Longest relationship was three dates. Or more likely three nights.” _Damn, I’m a man whore_ , he realized. It had never been a goal in itself to sleep with as many women as possible, it just happened. 

“Have you never been in love?” Her voice sounded almost sad. 

He shook his head. “Not until... No, I haven’t. It’s not every man is an island bullshit. I have just never fallen for anyone.” He gulped the rest of the water. 

“Why me?” It was a mere whisper. Her eyes glistened with a thin sheen of tears. 

“Why not you?” He had both of her hands in his again. Piercing her eyes. How could she not know? 

“Because...” 

“Please stop.” He pleaded. “When something good happens in my life, my first thought is to call and tell you. When something bad happens, your voice gives me comfort. Every time I say goodbye to you, I cannot wait until I get to see you again. You are incredibly intelligent, caring, beautiful and funny – even deliberately most of the time.” She rewarded him with a mushy chuckle. “And you are so un-impressed by me that I can just be myself around you. Of course, my vanity was a bit hurt at first that I cannot make you swoon, but I just love being around you.” He took a big fortified breath and took the plunge. “I’m no expert in matters of the heart but I’m quite convinced that I’ve fallen in love with you.” 

In that moment the waiter brought the first course. Thomas had to let go of her hands and cursed inwardly. He found her eyes again and whispered across the table. “I don’t know when it happened, but it did... I hoped that – if you feel something other than friendship for me – that perhaps we could explore being confused together?” He counted the seconds. 

She took her glass of wine and downed it. “If I feel the same way, how does this work then?” There was a dare in her eyes. _Make me believe you!_

His bright smile lit up the low-ceilinged restaurant. “I have absolutely no idea. But I guess we do it in a way and in a pace that feels good for both of us. Do you...? Feel the same way?” He poured her some more wine. 

Her cheeks blushed. She was chewing her lip; it was highly distracting. “I feel something more than friendship...” 

His heart dropped and he was about to back out of it to undo any awkwardness she might feel by his declaration. She noticed and held up her hand to stop him. 

“Please let me finish. Thomas, I have seen how easily you pick up women. Tall, confident, classically beautiful women. And I have seen how easily you move on again. I never courted the idea of us being more than friends. I mean, look at you, you were created by gods. Charming, good company and so bloody handsome that the sun must be jealous of you. Have you not noticed that I have always waited for your move? We only talk or meet when you initiate it, because... I have guarded my heart against you because I really cherish our friendship, but I cannot shake the feeling that we are not leveled on the playing field. And I have been terrified of losing you as friend because of some silly schoolgirl crush, so, I haven’t pushed you. Unfortunately, my heart doesn’t care about what is sensible and wise. I have denied being in love with you for quite some time. But I’ll be honest with you, Thomas. It will not be easy for me to trust that you mean _this_ and just let you in. Can you accept that?” 

Suddenly Thomas could understand why Sidney cried his way through their visit on the pub the first summer. He nodded with a big happy grin and heavy heart. Conflicted emotions swirled inside him. He thought he had been the only one to expose his heart, but he had made her do the same and her heart was more fragile than his. Less confident. Less experienced. At the same time, he was just so over the moon that she was in love with him too and trusted him with the truth. “I hardly believe it myself and I am terrified of hurting you. I will do anything to make you comfortable in this. Please trust that my feelings are sincere. And please please, tell me if I do anything to make you feel less than loved and respected. I’m a bloody fool and I fear I have a natural talent for screwing this up if you don’t help me.” 

He really had to learn how to cook. Having a conversation like this in a restaurant was stupid. They should have been alone. They should have been curled up in a sofa, embraced in each other’s arms, watching an old black and white movie like in the romantic films his sisters loved. This was too much _When Harry met Sally_ to his liking, and why did he even know that movie reference? The urge to hold her and touch her was unbearable, he was in a light state of panic. 

Of course, she picked up on what was going on inside him. “I promise.....Can we eat now, please? I’m starving.” She took a big bite of the first course and she closed her eyes with pleasure. “Oh my god, whatever this is, it is heavenly. Try it!” He smiled. She had unknowingly made a reference to the same movie. The classic and famous fake orgasm scene. _You fucking idiot, don’t think about orgasms now!_

Despite his inner debates, they were _almost_ back to their normal selves for the rest of the dinner. Talking, laughing, praising the food and teasing each other. _Substantial conversation_ Thomas thought to himself with blushing cheeks, _we are half-way there_ , remembering Sidney’s speech at the wedding. 

The drive home was no less awkward. He wanted to pull her close, perhaps whisper sweet nothings in her ear but he also wanted to treat her different than a one-night stand. To ground himself he placed his hand on top of hers. She turned her palm up and laced her fingers with his without looking at him. 

“What do you expect to happen tonight?” She was still looking out the car window. The insecurity in her voice was back. 

“Please look at me.” The words came softly, he wanted her to feel safe with him. To know that she could trust him and be honest with him. Slowly, she turned toward him. “I do not expect _anything_. In fact, knowing that you want this too is more than I dared hope for tonight. I want to date you properly and frequently before we do more. Would that be ok, or am I blowing my chances with you here? I really have no idea how to behave around you as a... I haven’t earned the right to call myself your boyfriend yet, have I.” It wasn’t a question, more a finding. 

He was drawing circles in the palm of her hand with his thumb as he spoke. She closed her eyes for a moment. He knew enough about women’s responses to his touches to see that she enjoyed it. The delightful blush was back in her cheeks, her lips were parted and her nipples pushed against the black fabric. 

“I need to take it slow with you.” She finally said. 

“I need that too.” He mumbled with his lips against her hand. 

She waited for him to open the car door for her. He followed her up the stairs to her front door. His hand on top of the small of her back, where the jumpsuit stopped. His thumb had a mind of its own and crossed the border to feel her exposed naked skin. He was nervous. He was _never_ nervous around women but he was now. The normally eloquent womanizer was both lost for words and actions and she caught him completely by surprise when she brushed her soft lips against his before nipping gently on his lower lip. Tenderly he pulled her close as if she was a flower with delicate petals. Her skin was both ice cold and blazing hot. A part of his brain connected the dots between the cold weather and the bare skin on her back and shoulders and he gently tucked her inside his jacket. Her small frame was completely absorbed in his long strong arms. 

When her tongue tentatively touched his... Thomas had kissed _a lot_ of women, but it had never felt like Pop Rocks bursting in his mouth. His blood boiled and he was skimming through reasons why they shouldn’t take it slow. 

They had deepened the kiss. She followed his experienced lead and whimpered when he slowly broke away. Panting he leaned his forehead against hers, their noses brushed lightly. “If I don’t say goodnight now, I’m going to forget myself. Can I call you tomorrow?” 

“Any time you like.” She smiled shyly at him. He kissed her again. It was meant to be a short soft goodnight kiss but quickly escalated in heat and passion. Again, she followed and he had to peel himself off her to maintain the last crumbs of chivalry in him. 

“You are killing me, woman.” He growled in her ear. “You need to go inside now! Please.” 

He leaned against the door after she had closed it, composing himself. Laughing at himself he finally walked down the stairs and got back into the car. 

Back at Susan’s house he was too restless to go to his room. It was 5 minutes past 1 am and he headed for the kitchen to grab a glass of water and perhaps an ice pack for his groin. He could still fill her kiss as small bursts in his mouth and his arousal had not quite disappeared. 

The light was on in the kitchen. Sidney was in deep thought and didn’t see him walk in. 

“Hey. Rough night with the twins?” 

Sidney looked up, surprised to see him. “Not really. I just finished a late videocall with Antigua and needed to unwind a bit.” He nodded pointedly at the baby alarm on the island and added. “I’m just waiting for my cue to go change the twins. Needed a beer.” He illustratively held up the beer bottle. “What are you doing here? I thought you were on a date.” 

Thomas blushed and ran his fingers through his hair. 

Sensing something was up with his favorite brother-in-law he opened the fridge again. “Beer?” 

“Yes, please.” Thomas opened the beer and gulped half. “When did you know that you were in love with Charlotte?” 

“It sounds stupid when I say it out loud, but the second I saw her. I just wanted her. Not... like... you know... But I wanted to get to know her. Talk to her. Touch her. Protect her. I wanted to never let her out of my sight again.” He looked at Thomas. “Wait, why are you asking me this? Is the great Don Thomas Juan in love?” 

“Yes. It didn’t happen in the same neck-breaking pace as you and my sister. It crept up on me and took me completely by surprise. Can we talk?” 

Sidney chuckled and leaned back against the counter. “We _are_ talking. You have my undivided attention until the buzzer sounds.” 

Thomas smiled shyly. “Could you please move away from the knives? I have something to ask you.” 

With a curious frown Sidney reminisced his first talk with Susan, he pulled out a chair across from Thomas and sat. Motioning him to continue. 

“Sidney, I would like your permission to court your sister.” His voice was solemn and sincere. 

The other had just taken a sip of his beer and spurted out the drink, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Diana?!? You and my sister? When?... How?... For how long...?” 

Thomas coughed. “Yes, Diana. Nothing happened in Bali if that’s what you think. I enjoyed her company but nothing more. We met by accident in the same coffee shop during a typical London downpour a few weeks after we returned – and talked for hours. I got her number and whenever I was in London, I would call her. We would go see a movie, take a walk... you know friend stuff. Always on my initiative. Then I started calling her when I was not in London. Sending texts. I contacted her almost daily. She helped me shop the gifts for Charlotte the other day. When I said goodbye to her to go back to the hospital, I knew. I went back and asked her to go on a date with me. She said yes. She was my date tonight and I never intended to spend the night with her.” 

Sidney was speechless. Thomas continued, encouraged by his silence. “I am completely out of my element here. I even called Georgiana this afternoon to get her advice. She was quite blunt. Take her hand, tell her how you feel and don’t fucking hurt her! And don’t let Sidney find out from anyone else. So...” 

Still speechless, Sidney rubbed his stubbled chin with his hand, weighing his words. “Well... It’s not like I have the high ground here and you all accepted me. I guess I owe you the same curtesy with _my_ baby sister. You have my permission. But...” He leaned forward and tapped his index finger in the table to emphasize his next words. “Diana is fragile. She’s not strong like Charlotte, Susan and Georgiana, who will kick your ass if you hurt them. Don’t toy with her feelings. If you do, _I’ll_ kick your ass.” He sized Thomas up and smiled. “...Or unleash Charlotte and Georgiana on you!” 

They both grinned a little. Sidney leaned back again. “One more thing. I think Diana is a... she’s never... I think you will be her first. If that scares you, walk away now, Thomas.” 

The twins broke the moment in the baby alarm. Sidney got up. “My bosses are calling me.” He patted Thomas on the back as he walked past him. 

“Best of luck, Thomas.” 

Thomas pulled out his phone and changed _Bali Girl_ to _Diana ❤❤❤_ under contacts. 

Upstairs in the bedroom Sidney kissed a drowsy Charlotte on the forehead. The twins were eagerly working on their midnight meal. In his best excited teenage girl tone of voice, he said. “Heywood, I’ve got gossip! The big stuff!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diana in her jumpsuit https://www.6229jewels.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/05/Alexandra-Roach-wearing-6229s-LIGHTNING-RING-at-BAFTAs-in-London-08.05.16.jpg
> 
> I imagine Thomas looking like Henry Cavill with brown eyes. A mountain of a man with a dimpled chin. 
> 
> https://images.app.goo.gl/QXedYKZ2T2JQxznT6
> 
> Correction. I remembered her eyes as brown. Sorry for misleading you, it was not intentionally done.


	46. London: The novices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. It's really biting my ass that I let Thomas have a love life. He insists that I let him continue, so there...  
> I had three children in less than four years - none of them twins but I can imagine the fatigue. Charlotte is tired. If you loved Sidney and Thomas before this, you are going to adore them now. Promis.
> 
> Thank you for loving the two Thomas chapters. More to come. Ssshhh, the twins are crying.

The weather was a perfectly evil blend of sleet and ice-cold wind. Charlotte’s expectations of walking with the twins in the pram along the river behind Susan’s house suffered the same blow as her romantic notions of motherhood. She tried to tell herself that she was more fortunate than most; a doting husband, staff to take care of cleaning, laundry and cooking, and therefor had no right to complain. But she was exhausted to a point where she couldn’t remember what day it was, or when she had last showered – probably the last time she had slept – or when she had eaten. The twins, or the spawn of evil as she was beginning to refer them as in her mind, didn’t sleep or eat either. Her breasts were constantly full, they would only keep quiet if she let them chew on her sore bruised nipples with their hard gums but never would they suckle properly. She kept touching her cheek, convinced that a Wotsits crisp was stuck on her greasy skin. She couldn’t remember the last time she had talked to Sidney, been held by Sidney or even seen Sidney. Of course, he still changed the twins during the night but other than that... at least she thought he did. He was still there at night, wasn’t he? Maybe they had gotten a divorce? Maybe she should text him and ask him if they had? That would explain why he was never home. 

Sidney found her like this. The twins were now a month old and it had not exactly been easy. He felt guilty for leaving early in the morning and returning late in the evening. Videocalls, meetings, finances, rebuilding, developing, investors, financial reports. The pile of work towered over his head and he was neither the husband nor the father he wanted to be. Today he had left work early. Eager to spend time with his family and have dinner with them. The empty zombie-shell of a wife that met him in their parlor broke his heart. He knew it was hard on her, but this... How could he have missed it was this bad? 

“They hate me.” She said the words without emotions, staring emptily into the air. Just stating the facts as she saw them. 

“No, they don’t.” He answered lovingly, happy to hear the old Charlotte was still in there. But she didn’t continue. He looked at her. Properly for the first time in a few weeks. Her usual spark was gone. She had lost weight, her normally beautiful, healthy, glowing cheeks, were hollow and sunken. Her eyes looked dead and she was so pale. 

Gently, he took Lizzy and Theo out of her arms. “I’ve got them. Go take a shower and get some sleep. Take a break.” 

“It’s no use. Stephen tried to take them. They screamed until I sat here again. And I can’t get out. I’m trapped.” She sounded so resigned he almost started crying. 

“Then let them scream. They will be in their loving father’s arms. I’ve got this. Go. Please, Charlotte.” 

She looked at him, examining him with tears in her eyes. “Are we still married? Do we still love each other?” The words were spoken so quietly he almost couldn’t hear them. 

He kissed her. He had never felt worse in his life. “Oh, I’m so sorry for leaving you alone with all this. We are most definitely still married and I love you so much. Please forgive me for abandoning you like this during the day. Get some sleep and we’ll make a plan to change this when you wake up.” 

Showered and dressed in a clean set of soft clothes she felt a little better. She was just about to climb into bed when she heard Sidney playing softly on the piano. No screaming babies. Quietly, she went back to the parlor and watched him sitting at the instrument, letting his long fingers gently play the keys. Lizzy and Theo were laying on their duvets on top of the piano, sleeping soundly. Her heart swelled and she felt connected with him for the first time in ages. Sobbing quietly, she wrapped her arms around him from behind and rested her chin on his head. The scent of him... she breathed it in, filled her lungs of his unique musky scent and it calmed her down a bit. He turned his head and kissed her. 

“I had Mrs. Patterson bring you some food just in case. Eat, if you can. And get some sleep. I think I can bore my audience for another couple of hours.” He whispered softly against her cheek. 

“Can I stay in here with you?” She was not ready to let go of his warm body but knew he was right. She needed to sleep. 

“I would like that.” 

The sandwich looked and smelled tempting and after the first bite Charlotte realized how hungry she was. Sidney happily watched her finish it to the last crumb and drink the big glass of orange juice. It didn’t take long before she was asleep too under a thick blanket on the sofa. He kept playing softly. Lizzy and Theo had cried at the top of their lungs for the first ten minutes. No wonder, she was exhausted. His head had been ready to explode, and playing the piano had been a desperate attempt to either calm them down or drown their loud complaining. The combination of the music and the vibrations of the strings had almost instantly silenced them and they had fallen asleep. They must be as tired as Charlotte, he thought to himself, happy to have found a way to relieve her. 

Playing with one hand he pulled out his phone and made a few calls in the lowest voice possible. 

Sidney managed to keep his wife and children asleep for more than three hours. He woke her up with a kiss when the two babies started to make small unsatisfied noises and their little lips trembled heartbreakingly. Slowly she came to and for a while she forgot about babies and bursting breasts and deepened the kiss until Lizzy impatiently increased the volume. He helped her settle in the sofa and carefully positioned them on the nursing pillow. 

All three of them worked concentratedly on the breastfeeding. Sidney watched the relieved expression on Charlotte’s face as the twins emptied her tense breasts. She had regained a bit of her golden color and there was the smallest sparkle in her eyes. When the babies leaned back on the pillow, full and content, making small slurping sounds, he took Lizzy to burp her while Charlotte held Theo against her shoulder. 

“I failed you.” He said sadly. “Why didn’t you tell me, ask for help?” 

She sighed. “Would you believe it if I told you that I’ve been so tired that all logic vanished into thin air? Even the logic of talking to you about how I felt. I sort of disappeared.” 

He pulled her close with his free arm. “It makes sense. I’m sorry I have been so hung up on work that I didn’t notice. I promise to do better. I promise to keep my promise not to let us lose us.” 

Just then Thomas knocked on the door and entered with a big box. “I had to go to three shops but this is the one Alison recommended..... Hi, Sis!” He bent down and kissed her on the forehead. 

“What is it?” She bit her lip and looked confused at Sidney and Thomas. They were clearly in some kind of cahoots. 

Thomas could not look prouder of himself. “A breast-pump. Sidney and I are on baby duty tonight!” 

She frowned confused and turned to Sidney for answers. 

“I called Alison to ask how I could help you. Explained that the twins were not eating properly, you weren’t sleeping. She suggested a breast-pump to ease the tension in your breasts and it would make me able to help more. So, if you are up to it, Thomas and I will stay up tonight and feed them – if you pump...” He paused. He had already used more words he didn’t know two months ago in one sentence. She was hard to read. “You need sleep, Charlotte. And to eat properly. Lizzy and Theo too. Let me do this for you, please. Let me take some of the weight of your shoulders.” He tried to decipher from the look in her eyes if he had done good or just made an even bigger mess of things. 

“But...what... work tomorrow?” 

Sidney smiled. Charlotte rambling badly formed questions was a good sign. Thomas answered. 

“It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve gone to work straight from a good party. Besides we have both cleared the morning. We’ll be fine.” 

“Diana. You...?” 

Thomas continued with a wide smile. “It turns out that a bloke helping his sister with her babies is a very appealing quality. I’m having dinner with her tomorrow. And the day after that. And brunch the day after.” 

Sidney pulled her close and kissed her on the cheek. 

“Stop rambling questions, sweetheart. We are doing this. Now, let’s go have dinner. Mrs. Patterson has promised to make something that Thomas and I can eat with one hand. No matter how much these two devils complain, you will eat in peace. Can you promise me that?” 

A small nod drowning in tears promised him to. 

After dinner and some somewhat awkward and failed attempts to pump her breasts that had them all in tears from laughing, the project finally succeeded and with bottles safely stored in the fridge downstairs, Sidney tucked in his wife and, before his lips had left hers, she was already asleep. 

He and Thomas had taken the twins to the living room downstairs not to disturb Charlotte in her sleep. The babies were sleeping – for now – in one of the armchairs and the two men were talking quietly as they had the night after the birth. 

“Arthur called me the other day.” Sidney started in a low voice. 

“Oh?” Thomas tried to determine if that was a good or bad thing. 

“He said you are good for Diana. She’s glowing. She’s more vibrant. She talks very warmly about you. I thought you should know. I’ll still kill you if you hurt her, but right now I think you are the best thing that has ever happened to her.” 

A lump formed in Thomas’ throat. “I’m happy to hear that, because... well to use your own words about _my_ sister. I want everything with her. She’s quite something.” 

“She is. And I’m so grateful that you saw that. I think the rest of us have missed it in all our own misery.” He coughed and got up, suddenly a little embarrassed about the intimacy of their talk. “Beer?” 

Thomas chuckled. “Yes, please. And a toolbelt.” 

Charlotte woke up. It was still dark outside. Her mind tried to figure out why she was alone in the big bed and her breasts were so tense and sore. Then it dawned on her, she was a mother! What kind of mother forgets she has children? Cursing over herself, Charlotte searched for Sidney and the twins in their apartment. Not there. She tiptoed down the stairs, passing a clock; 5.17 am. 

She found them in the living room. Two giant Gullivers sound asleep on the big sofas, each with a tiny person nestling in the crook of their neck. Heraclitus, who was not allowed in the sofas, slept comfortably at his master’s feet. The coffee table witnessed of quite a party; two empty beer bottles and two empty feeding bottles. She had never seen anything so sweet and peaceful. As quietly as possible she went upstairs and pumped before taking a shower. Rested, refreshed and dressed she headed downstairs again just in time to see Sidney and Thomas wake up to the squeaky sounds of the babies. 

“How did you sleep?” The dimmed lighting called for a whispering voice. 

“Wonderfully, thank you. How about you and Thomas? I still feel bad about this.” 

“Don’t!” It was Thomas. “I enjoyed the company from all three. Now, if you’ll excuse me. Lizzy smells like the stocks from last night has gone up!” 

Charlotte laughed and reached out for her daughter. “Here, let me.” 

“No, no. Uncle Thomas’s got this. But coffee would be much appreciated.” He disappeared up the stairs. 

“I better follow with this gentleman.” Sidney continued with his nose wrinkled. “We’ll be right back. Go to the kitchen and get breakfast. 

Mrs. Patterson had already hot coffee, orange juice, egg and bacon on the table when Charlotte entered. She was almost done with her healthy portion when the baby squad returned. They all sat around the table, talking, eating, feeding Lizzy and Theo and for the first time in a month Charlotte felt remotely like herself again. Susan joined them, apologizing for not being there but she had a surprise for later to make up for it. 

The surprise was a chiropractor who could tell that the twins needed some small adjustments on the cervical vertebrae. “It’s hard for a baby to push their way out. That’s why they don’t like to breastfeed or lie still.” She explained and showed a mortified and sceptic Charlotte on her hand how gently she would apply pressure. “Their bones are so soft; it just takes a little bit of gentle pressure.” Charlotte watched her like a hawk as she treated the babies. The result was nothing less than astounding. Lizzy and Theo were lying on a small matrass gazing calmly into the air, moving their heads curiously and _freely_ from side to side. 

“I’ll be back in a few days to check on them. But you should be able to see a difference.” A sobbing Charlotte hugged her and thanked her over and over again. 

Thomas and Sidney continued to take the children at the end of the night and fed them during the night. Charlotte would either find them sleeping in the living room downstairs, or talking quietly, or playing soft music for them in the music room. She had forgotten how well Thomas played the guitar. After a week like this and another visit of the chiropractor, they had established a rhythm where Sidney could move back into bed with Charlotte. The twins would either sleep in their cods or between them, waking up only once during the night. Slowly, Charlotte felt she was being her old self again. Well, almost. 

Thomas and Diana had been dating for a month. Taking it slow. Finding their way together. It was true that Diana blossomed in the company of Thomas. For the first time ever, she enjoyed buying new clothes, going out, talking for hours on the phone. She was energetic, confident and positively glowing. 

They were meeting for dinner. He came straight from a long day of work, tired but looking forward to seeing her. He had started running as soon as he spotted her outside the restaurant and had taken his time kissing her on the cheek and whispered in her ear how beautiful she looked until she blushing and laughing gently had pushed him away. 

His hand was on the small of her back, enjoying the warmth of her body. He really had to find the time to learn how to cook, he wanted nothing more than to be alone with her. They were on their way to their table when a tall, blond and gorgeous woman approached them. 

“New secretary, Thomas?” Her voice was both contemptuous and inquisitorial. 

Thomas hastily removed his hand from Diana’s back and in that split second her insecurity came crushing down on her. He was embarrassed to be seen with her and she could feel teers welling in her eyes and wanted to run away. She had barely finished the hurtful thought in her head before she realized he had only removed his hand to lace fingers with her and bring her hand to his lips. To show that she was definitely not his secretary. 

“No, Karen!” He sounded annoyed. “This is Diana Parker, my girlfriend.” A proud smile lightened up his face as he spoke the last. 

Both women looked at him with surprise written all over their faces. Diana because they had never discussed what they were. Karen because... well. 

“I didn’t know you did girlfriends, Thomas?” Her voice was too sweet and too sticky. 

“That was before I met Diana, now I’m all in. Excuse us, Karen. Our table is ready. Enjoy your life.” 

He held on to her hand, even as they scootched into the booth. Tears were still pooling in her eyes. He noticed. 

“I’m sorry about that. I’m not exactly proud to...” His voice was low and he sounded unsure. 

She interrupted him. “It’s not that. I didn’t expect you to be... I thought you would be...” She couldn’t bring herself to finish the sentence. 

“Did you expect me to be embarrassed to be seen with you?” He looked hurt. His voice was strained with pain. 

Her eyes were fixed on the table cloth. He continued. 

“I may have slept with all of Willingden and half of London. But apart from that I actually consider myself a decent bloke who cares deeply about his friends and family. I treat my dates with respect. Have I ever treated you badly? I mean, how did I make you feel in Bali?” 

“Equal. Respected. Funny.” Her whisper was barely audible. Her eyes still on the table. “I’m neurotic, a hypochondriac and insecure to a point where I reluctantly leave the house. To me there’s a huge difference between us being alone and us being in public. It’s easier for me to be confident in us when we are the only people in the world. It’s not your fault, it’s mine. It’s me.” 

A waiter approached the table, Thomas held up a finger to signal they were not ready without removing his eyes from Diana. 

“Please look at me, Diana.” Hesitantly she did. “I don’t like being alone. I don’t like doing things alone. I need to be touched. I get that feeling even when I am at large parties. It’s why I don’t go anywhere without a date. I’m not a womanizer for the numbers but to avoid loneliness and to be held. When I’m with you, I feel safe. I feel un-alone. Noone has made me feel like that before. A psychiatrist would probably have a field day analyzing you and me, both having lost our parents at a young age. Concluding that even though we react in different ways, we respond to the same pain. I believe that we are good together. I have not looked at or thought of another woman since I realized that I was in love with you. Hell, I even left the last woman I was going out with mid-date to call you because I missed you so much, I had to hear your voice instantly. Do I make you feel the same? Do you feel less neurotic when you are with me?” 

She nodded. Tears were rolling now. He gently kissed them away and touched her forehead with his. 

“Trust me when I say that I want to create a profile on every social media platform to shout out to the world that I’m in a relationship with you. I know we haven’t defined what we are yet, but I am selfishly happy that we ran into Karen, because I got to tell someone that you are my girlfriend. And I’m so bloody proud to be seen with you. And I hope that you are not too ashamed to be seen with me?” 

Her hands moved quietly up to his cheeks. “I’m not. I lost my nerve when you let go of me. The second it took for you to take my hand was enough to spark my insecurity. Unlike you I am uncomfortable in big crowds and parties. I look for any excuse to leave – or preferably not going. But not when I’m with you. Even when we were just Charlotte and Sidney’s siblings. I felt safe with you in Bali. Enough to let go a little, to forget to be afraid of everything. To hear you say to her that I am your girlfriend... It made me very happy and scared that this is just a mirage at the same time.” 

His lips brushed hers ever so lightly. “I can assure you that _this_ is very real. I am very real and I am not going anywhere. I would never hurt you on purpose or treat you carelessly. I hope you believe that.” 

“I do.” 

After a kiss that grew in heat and passion they blushingly broke apart. Both chuckling sheepishly at the two menus that the waiter discretely had left at the edge of the table. 

“Well, Miss Parker. We better order.” 

“Her name is really Karen?” She was already laughing a little. 

“Yes, why?” He didn’t follow at first but loved the sound of her laughter. Then the dime fell and he burst out laughing with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We took our son to a chiropractor. He preferred the left breast and he was getting flat on one side of his head from lying on the same side. It was the most amazing and gentle experience. If you are on maternity leave reading this. Go! We took his two sisters as well, just to adjust their soft bones to being born.


	47. London: The first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised Thomas... I lied. Next chapter. 
> 
> I had the day off because I was going places but my friend got ill and had to go get tested for Covid. I could have done some laundry, I didn't - because it's my day off and I hate doing chores on days off. 
> 
> Anywho, I wrote another chapter. It was meant to be a few paragraphs with Charlotte and Sidney before unfolding the love story between Thomas and Diana. But their contract said that they can change the chapters anytime they like and I had to follow orders. There is a little bit of post-birth 🔥🔥🔥  
> Nothing fancy, but it's there.
> 
> Sorry for any typos, I'm just not in the mood to proofread or correct. Because, it's my day _off_. Maybe some other day if I read the chapter and find it too embarrassing that I didn't bother. Who knows? 
> 
> I'll show myself out now and let you read in peace. I hope you'll enjoy.

April pushed the bad weather away. It was as if the normally erratic English weather wanted to help out Charlotte too. The snow melted drop by drop making way for cold but beautiful and most importantly dry days. The wind slowed down and if you closed your eyes and took deep breaths, it smelled like spring. New, fresh and promising. 

Charlotte felt like a foal on grass the first day she wrapped the twins warmly under the covers in the double pram and went for a long walk outside. The sun boosted her energy levels with shots of vitamin D and she enjoyed using her muscles and just walk. It was meditative and invigorating, the only thing missing was the sea.

They had talked about going to Sanditon in the weekend but their real estate agent had found some houses for them.

She couldn’t believe it had only been seven weeks since the twins were born. It felt like a lifetime. Not that she was counting, but she and Sidney had not made love in eight weeks. Now that her energy slowly returned, she missed the feeling of his warm body against hers, his lips brushing on her skin, him inside her. To know that they were still as connected as before. It didn’t have to be mind-blowing, just... She sighed. Closed her eyes and lifted her face against the sun, drinking in the joy of finally being outside.

Next day, Lizzy and Theo were sleeping. Content after having slurped their breakfast loudly, a fresh change of diapers and half an hour of morning bliss in bed between their loving parents before their eyelids slowly grew heavy and they were gently moved to their cods. 

Sidney was already dressed for work; Charlotte was about to undress to take a shower while the babies slept. He kissed her goodbye and she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, wishing he didn’t have to go and that the twins would sleep for at least an hour. How did you even start up again? It had felt so natural the very first time in Bali, now she felt awkward and selfish to say she wanted him. He finally untangled gently from her embrace and left.

To her surprise, he was waiting in the bedroom for her when she came back from the bathroom. She stopped dead in her tracks, almost dropping the baby alarm she had carried with her while she showered. Apart from his buttoned crisp white shirt and a dazzling boyish smile, he was naked and ready.

“I was thinking...” He started, running his hand shyly through his hair. “I miss being close to you. To touch you and being touched by you. I don’t even know if it’s too soon to make love, if it is maybe we could just lay close for a little while. Naked. It’s up to you.” He held out his hand. “I bought condoms a week ago just in case... Fuck, I sound and feel like a teenage boy.” He chuckled sheepishly.

She dropped her towel and walked slowly toward him, smiling softly. “I have been thinking of this too. Not sure if I was being a bad and selfish mother because I wanted to be alone and make love to my husband.”

In one movement he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. “Why the shirt?” She mumbled into his mouth, half out of breath.

“I thought you would like to rip it off me.” There was so much mischief and loving teasing in his voice that she couldn’t help laughing before she reached up and ripped it open. The buttons sounded like popcorn popping as they skipped across the floor.

Panting lowly, they stood for a while and drank in the naked beauty of each other’s body. He noticed hers had changed. Her hips were softer and slightly wider, her stomach was not as toned as before her pregnancy and had thin white stretchmarks, her breasts were bigger and heavier and her nipples. God, her nipples were pert and pointy.

“Will I not do?” She whispered, fighting the urge for the first time to cross her arms to cover herself up.

“Are you kidding me, Heywood? You look beautiful. You are beautiful. I desire you more and more for each day.” He reached out and let his finger trail from her forehead down the bridge of her nose, her lips, her chin, her breasts. “I would love to take my time to rediscover the new wonders of your body’s landscape but I do have a meeting waiting for me and who knows when Lizzy and Theo will wake up and cock-block their dear papa.”

He leaned down and whispered in her ear. Dark, hoarse and sexy. “Pretend you are on an airplane, Heywood. We need to be quiet and quick.”

❤❤❤

The ripping sound of the condom wrapping made him smile and he gasped when she resolutely rolled it on him. He picked her up and she looped her legs around him, kissing him with open mouth. Desperate to wrench as much out of this moment of intimacy together out of him. He supported them both with one knee on the bed as he maneuvered them into position.

“Are you ready, Heywood?”

Her eyes were already closed, she nodded. Slowly, he entered her, fully focused on her face, watching out for any sign of discomfort – she opened her eyes, there was only pleasure and love. He was all the way inside her and paused.

“I won’t last long.” He sent her an apologetic smile.

She pulled him down and let her tongue swirl around his earlobe. “Neither will I, Parker. It’s been two months. Two-three more thrusts at best.”

The hot breath from his lips, as he chuckled against her neck just below her ear, was almost enough to push her over. He moved out of her slowly until only his tip was inside her, his blood was already boiling and pooling in his cock. She felt different, he knew every millimeter of her, every hot wet fiber of her soft walls, yet it was familiar and exquisite to be inside her again. He thrusted again, as controlled and restrained as he could muster. Her walls grabbed him, welcoming him back, hugging him tightly. Small ripples of pulsing blood told him she was close. As he circled his hips again, she started thudding around him. He smiled.

Third thrust. She came with a silent cry, clenching around him as tightly as ever. He paused, enjoying her throbbing orgasm. When she came to a bit, he resumed moving. The fifth time he pushed all the way in, it did him so hard he was caught by surprise and forgot to carry his weight. He collapsed heavily on top of her but she only held him tighter with her arms and legs. He rolled over with her on top. The feeling of going soft inside a condom was not a sensation he had missed, but lying with her on top like this was. She lifted her head from its safe nest in the crook of his shoulder to kiss him.

“You really don’t cope well without sex, do you, Heywood?” He chuckled against her lips.

“Hey, I do just fine. I’m just able to save my sexual energy. And you just happen to be the only one with the key to unlock the volt. You should be proud of yourself, Parker!”

“Oh, I am! Make no mistake.” He turned serious. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She whispered back.

He looked at the alarm clock. “I’m sorry, I have to go.”

🌺🌺🌺

She slid down next to him and he immediately felt bereft of her warmth and softness. Reluctantly he dragged himself out of bed, pulled off the used condom and wrapped it in a tissue before throwing it in the bin. Dressed again (with a new shirt) he kissed Lizzy and Theo softly on the forehead before dragging Charlotte into his arms and kiss her most ardently and then he forced himself to go.

Five minutes later she had booked an appointment for the next day to have a new IUD inserted. It had been wonderful to feel him again but she wanted him even closer.

When Sidney returned home late in the afternoon, Charlotte was bathing the twins in the bathroom. They were smiling widely at her, fencing their small arms and splashing water all around the bathroom floor. Heraclitus was having a blast chasing the water droplets which made the twins fence even more. 

He stood for a while leaning against the doorframe watching his family. 

Charlotte was making bubbling sounds, making the twins laugh silently. Almost two months old and very alert and a lot more fun. He took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves before kneeling down beside her.

“Good day at work?” She turned her head to kiss him.

“It was fine. Good day at home?” He picked up Lizzy and wrapped her in a soft towel. She rewarded him with a wide toothless grin and his heart melted.

“Yes. These two have been at their very best behavior. And their mama too. She really liked the sex she had with papa this morning.” She sent him a coy smile as she took Theo out of the small tub and bundled him in a big towel.

“She did, did she? Papa loved it too. In fact, he’s hoping for an encore later.”

Charlotte held up Theo, gasping with her mouth open. “Did you hear that, Theo? Papa has a treat for mama later! Would it be too much to ask of you and your sister to fall asleep quickly and soundly after your late evening snack?” Theo just smiled and tried to wave his arms under the tightly wrapped towel.

Sidney sat with Lizzy, breathing in the scent of baby. “God, they should bottle this scent and sell it. I just love it! If we could spray it from airplanes, we could end all wars. Pure innocence and love.”

Later they sat in their parlor. Each with a very satisfied, full and sleepy baby. Charlotte took Sidney’s hand and brought it to her lips. “I have something to share with you. And I know we have naked plans, but if I don’t get it off my chest, I’ll just wake you up in the middle of the night and scare the shit out of you.”

This time he listened without interrupting her.

“I have an appointment tomorrow. A new IUD. I don’t see us growing attached to the condoms.” She smiled shyly at him. “It made me think... Of course, I may change my mind later. But out of the three years – in a little while – we’ve been together, I’ve been a hormonal wreck for the two. I’m not ready for more children, and I don’t think I will be. I want Theo and Lizzy to have _me_ for a mother. And I want you to be married to _me_. It has been so hard. I’m amazed that our relationship survived... it’s not just you and me anymore, Parker. It’s also these two. And Georgiana. Think about what this pregnancy put her through. Would you think badly of me if I feel that five in our family is a charm?”

He pulled her close with his free arm.

“I can only repeat myself. You and I were never not a family. Georgiana, these two... it’s already more than I ever thought I would achieve. I will miss Hormonal-horny Heywood though. Especially with all the height-adjustable desks I have installed everywhere.”

She laughed. “Thank you..... Will you settle for Horny Heywood, because she’s ready in the bedroom in five minutes? Or in the study on the desk if that’s more to your liking.”

He leaned in and whispered in a very deep voice. “I have _very_ fond memories of the desk. Let’s take the study. Then you at least don’t have to be quiet. Let’s get these two to bed.”

Heraclitus trotted after them into the bedroom and settled next to the cod. Charlotte grabbed a handful of condoms. Sidney cast a look at them and joked. “Really? That’s what you expect of me, Heywood!”

She laughed. “Batter up, Parker!”

Later. Much later. Sidney walked downstairs to Thomas’ room and knocked. “Yes?”

Sidney opened the door, when he had eye contact with his brother-in-law, he tossed him a set of keys.

“What’s this?” Thomas looked puzzled at the keys in his hand. “We already live together, Honey.” He grinned cheekily.

“The keys to Parker House. I have from solid intel that my sister is getting a bit impatient and perhaps insecure because her boyfriend has not yet... made a move. The house is available this weekend if you like. Charlotte and I are going house hunting.”

Sidney turned to leave the room but Thomas stopped him. “Wait, what did she say? I haven’t... I wanted her to...” He was rambling.

“Oh no, no, no, NO! This conversation about you and my baby sister doing more than holding hands is long over. Goodnight, Thomas!” He feigned a stern voice 

“Goodnight, Sir!” Thomas’ embarrassment was quickly replaced with mischief.

TH: _Hey, are you awake?_

DP ❤️: _Yes. Want to talk?_

TH: _Yes... No, talking would take courage I don’t have 😊. I’ll prefer to text like the schoolboy hopelessly in love that I am. Do you want to go away with me this weekend? If I work through tomorrow, we can leave Thursday after work and return Sunday evening... late._

He bit the pad of his thumb as he waited for her reply.

DP ❤️: _I would love to ❤❤❤. Is it a surprise where we’re going?_

TH: _No... I’ve borrowed Parker House. We’re going to Sanditon. If you don’t mind. But really, I can book anywhere you want to go as long as I get to spend three days with you._

 _And three nights_ , he continued in his head.

DP ❤️: _Sanditon is perfect. I can show you around. But please don’t tell my brother we’re coming. I want you for myself ❤❤❤_

DP ❤️: _Are we still on for dinner tomorrow?_

TH: _We have never been more on. I can’t wait. Goodnight, sleep tight and _very _sweet dreams ❤️___

DP ❤️: _*Blushing*. I certainly will 🥰 You too 😘😘😘_


	48. Sanditon: The getaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a long train trip home from a meeting today. Almost enough to write a chapter that practically spilled from my nimble fingers. Thomas and Diana are off to Sanditon. 
> 
> If you are wondering if Thomas is a considerate and gentle lover, let's ask Diana. She's about to find out. Very thoroughly.  
> Do not try to read this at work or in front of children or open fire. But otherwise, by all means, try it all at home!
> 
> I hope, you'll enjoy. I know I did. Thomas is not a bad supplement to Sidney, I'll tell you that much 🔥🔥🔥

TH: _Hey, I can leave an hour earlier. Will that work for you?_

DP ❤️: _I’m ready whenever you are_

TH: _See you in two hours then ❤_

DP ❤️: ❤ 

Thomas stared at his phone, already knowing that he would get as much work done in the last two hours as he had in the first four. Which was close to nothing. He was nervous, which shouldn’t surprise him anymore when it came to _her_ but it did. Thomas Alexander Heywood was never nervous when it came to women. Thomas Alexander Heywood was a wreck when it came to Diana Parker though. Other than being in love with her he couldn’t explain it – he couldn’t even explain why the shy, mousy, not classically beautiful woman so effortless had crept under his skin and into his heart - heck, into his every thought. But she had. Without wanting it or luring him in any way she now possessed his entire being. 

He had packed his bag right after she had said yes to go away for the weekend with him. Both knew what the next few days entailed. At least he thought they did. Especially after Sidney had given him a heads up. He wondered if she had spoken directly to her brothers or perhaps Charlotte or Georgiana? The answer to that question was instantly given by the universe in the shape of a text from Georgiana. 

GHP: _Have a nice weekend, Thomas. Don’t fuck up!_

GHP: _And please, don’t fuck up in my room... 😂_

He laughed. His new niece certainly did not sugarcoat things. 

TH: _😂 😂 😂 Any other solid advice?_

GHP: _Be gentle..._

Well, this did not exactly make him any less nervous. He should be grateful though that she had not sent him any of the gifs she normally used. He did not dare to contemplate what they would look like. 

Giving up, he went to the restroom to change from his suit to a more casual attire. Standing in front of the trunk of his car he checked that everything was in order. His bag. The cooler from Mrs. Patterson with dinner and dessert, small bitesize treat. The small paper bag with the envelope and a box of... better not linger too long on that thought, and of course outerwear for any weather forecast. 

He checked the weather in Sanditon on his phone, they were in luck. Warm for the month, dry and only gentle breezes. Perfect for long walks between... _WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, MAN?_

TH: _Too be embarrassingly honest, I won’t get any more work done today. The only thing on my mind is you ❤ Can I pick you up now or just hang around until you are ready?_

Her answer pinged within a split-second. 

DP ❤️: _I told you, I’m ready whenever you are. ❤️_

Parked outside Bedford Place, he took the stairs two at a time and rang the doorbell. Arthur opened. Of course, Arthur opened. They hugged. 

“Nervous much?” Arthur gave him a teasing look. 

“You have no idea.” Thomas replied with a sheepish grin. 

“I consider that a good thing. She is my favorite sister after all. I would hate it if she was someone you could act as casually around as the women on Bali.” He gave him a stern look. 

Thomas ran a hand nervously trough his curls and chuckled. “Considering the line-up of people willing to expertly kick my ass, I would never dare to hurt her.” He met Arthur’s eyes. “Seriously, I act differently around her because she is different. She is very special to me. I have never met anyone like her before or felt like this about anyone before. Trust me when I say, that I’m really trying to be worthy of her.” 

Arthur hugged him again. “That’s all I needed to hear. I would probably do a bad job whooping your behind anyway.” 

Thomas laughed. “Just stand after Charlotte in the line, when she’s done with me, you only need to poke me to look like a champ.” 

Before they could go any further down that road, Diana came down the stairs carrying a big weekend bag and an array of coats hanging over her other arm. Thomas passed Arthur to unload her and kissed her softly. 

Both cast a glance up and down the other. Both began to laugh, because both were dressed in brown leather boots, dark jeans and white knitted sweaters. She looked stunning and she definitely wore it better than him. 

“Have a great trip, children. Enjoy yourselves and don’t do anything that I wouldn’t do. Please feel free to fill in with other clichés.” Arthur was standing in the doorway, yelling after them as they loaded the car. Sensing from his sister’s annoyed look that he was _very_ obsolete, he did a final wave and closed the door. 

Finally, as alone as one could be in the middle of a street in Notting Hill, Thomas closed the trunk and drew her close. He tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear and kissed her fervidly. She responded eagerly with a firm grip on his sweater, standing on her toes. Panting, they slowed down the kiss to a full stop and just stood forehead against forehead. 

“Hey you.” 

“Hey you.” 

He opened the passenger door for her and helped her inside and kissed the back of her hand before he let go and carefully closed the door. 

The drive to Sanditon was surprisingly not awkward. Thomas had brought travel mugs with a spicy scenting chai tea and there was a small box of chocolates from her chocolatier friend and some fruit. 

“I have bottles of water too in the back, and we can stop if you need anything else.” 

She just smiled. “It’s perfect.” 

Thomas and Diana had been friends for quite some time before he realized that he didn’t know what she did for a living. He had to admit that the topic of conversation often had circled around him. He had been speechless for an unnatural length of time when she casually on one of their walks told him that she was a day trader and had managed to make her inheritance grow to a significant size. Now, it was one of their favorite topics and she had an uncanny eye for buying and selling the right stocks at the right time. Talk of markets, stocks and whatnot filled the rest of the drive most pleasantly. 

In fact, it wasn’t until Thomas parked in front of Parker House that tension grew and was almost palpable. He felt it was his responsibility as the experienced gentleman to break the ice. Shooting her sideway glance, he grabbed her hand and stroked her soft skin with his thumb. 

“I think the best strategy for this weekend is simply to speak our mind – to let the other know how you feel. I’ll go first. Diana, to put it like it is, I’m nervous. I’m nervous to make you feel uncomfortable or pushed to do something you’re not ready for... I need you to set the pace or at least tell me if I do or say something...you would rather I didn’t. Trust me, this is new to me too. I’m in love with you and I want you to feel special. For this weekend to be special. I’m not really making any sense, am I?” 

He kissed her hand to shut his mouth. 

“Thomas, you make perfect sense. I’m nervous too. I hope this weekend gives us the opportunity to get to know each other better. Without the deadline of a goodnight kiss. A bit of domestic practice.” She blushed. “I expect us to explore the physical part together.” 

She paused and brought his hand to her lips, then she took a big fortified breath and continued. “Despite common beliefs in my family, I’m not a virgin.” 

She met his eyes to see if he had been told as much. The surprise written in them told her that he had. 

“It was only once with a classmate from university and it wasn’t exactly a pleasant experience. I trust you..... to take the lead. To be tender. To guide me. I trust you to make our first time special. Do not interpret my lack of initiative as fear of you or that I’m not ready. I _am_ ready for this next step with you. I have been for quite some time and to be honest I have thought of nothing else since you kissed me after our first date.” 

Her cheeks were a crimson red now. Bravely she kept his eyes locked waiting for his response. 

“I promise to do my best excellent to make this – our first getaway together, our first time together – special. Thank you for being honest with me. Know, that your honesty will always be safe with me.” 

He leaned in and kissed her. 

“Shall we?” 

“We shall.” 

First, they carried their bags upstairs. Standing in the master bedroom they looked at each other and giggled like two schoolgirls. 

“Is it just me or would you prefer one of the guestrooms instead too?” Thomas was shaking with laughter. 

“It’s not just you, I prefer to keep my sex-life separated from my brother’s!” She was blushing adorably with tears running down her cheeks. 

“The yellow guestroom has the biggest shower.” Thomas meant it as an implication of the size of his large frame but the gasp from Diana hinted that she interpreted the information in a totally different direction. He didn’t know how to paddle back from there and chose to say nothing and just take her hand. 

Inside the yellow guestroom, they unpacked their bags. Working seamlessly around each other without realizing it. When they were done, he wrapped his arms around her. “Just to make things clear. As much as I would like to toss you onto that bed and make love to you right now, I thought we could take a walk on the beach and eat Mrs. Patterson’s food first.” 

She kissed him so passionately that he was about to throw his chivalrous plan out the window. “You lead and I will follow.” 

Groaning, he broke away from her and led her downstairs to their coats and boots. “You are not exactly making this easy on me, woman!” 

Innocently, she looked at him. “I didn’t promise to.” Her eyes flashed with amusement. 

“Careful, I’m not used to restraining myself. And I’m only a man. We are sticking to my plan!” And with that he took her hand and dragged her laughing outside. 

Taking a walk on the beach was a brilliant idea. The sea glistened most beautifully. The sea breeze was refreshing and brought out sparkling eyes and blushing cheeks on both. They competed for quite a while in skipping stones. If Thomas had thought that he was the natural and self-proclaimed winner, he was thoroughly corrected. Diana reminded him for the first time of his youngest sister when she proudly shared that she was in fact the unbeaten winner of skipping stones among her siblings. Not even Sidney could beat her. He was willing to believe that. They had counted more than twenty skips on her last one before it was too far away to see anymore. 

Back in the house, they unpacked the food and decided to picnic in front of the fireplace. 

“Wine or beer?” He held up both. “Beer please.” 

The relaxed friendly banter from the walk continued through the delicious small dishes from Mrs. Patterson. Afterwards, they cleared things away and as the last crumb was wiped from the kitchen table, the atmosphere changed. Without saying a word, he just laced his fingers with hers and led her upstairs. 

Standing in front of the bed he handed her the small paper bag he had brought. She opened it; her eyes widened. Inside were a box of condoms, she took it out. “We haven’t discussed protection, I didn’t want to assume that you... “ 

“Pill. I like control. To know when and for how long.” She gave him a half smile and pulled up the envelope. “What is this? An NDA?” 

He laughed. “No, please open it. I wanted you to know.” 

She carefully opened the envelope and read the content. It was a list of negative tests for every STD imaginable. 

“I thought you should know. I’ve never had unprotected sex but still...” 

She took the envelope and the condoms and put them out of the way. “Now what?” Her voice was low accompanied with a tentative smile. 

“You could undress me first. Be in control.” 

“Ok.” 

❤❤❤ 

He bent down when she grabbed the hem of his sweater and started pulling it off him. She gasped when she saw his naked torso and let her fingers slide slowly down the planes of his muscles. 

Another gasp filled the room for a heartbeat. It came from him when her fingers brushed his bulge to unzip and unbutton his pants. She pulled them down to his knees, then walked around him and knelt, pulling them all the way down, helping his heels out of the legs. Still kneeling she took off his socks and kissed the back of his thigh. He moaned. 

She ran her hands up his legs, over his buttocks and up his back as she rose again. Her touches made him sway slightly. He shivered as she walked around him again and stood before him. Patiently, he let her drink him in. Examine his body. 

“You are beautiful.” She finally whispered. “Somehow you look different now than in bathing trunks in Bali. Stronger. Bigger. More muscular.” 

He smiled. “I only have two gears. Buff or fat. I was fat as a child. Luckily, I like to exercise but I get buff.” 

“You’re perfect.” 

Her eyes kept flicking down between his legs. He had been fully erect before she started undressing him. Her touches and heated stare had only aroused him more. 

“I guess it’s your turn to undress me now?” She looked up at him through her lashes. Lips parted. 

“May I?” His breath got caught in his throat. 

“Yes.” It was barely audible. 

Kneeling before her, he ran his fingers up under her one trouser leg and found the edge of her sock and pulled it off. He repeated with the other sock and kissed her ankle. His fingers trembled as he unbuttoned her jeans and pulled down the zipper. She lost her footing and grasped for his shoulders. Slowly, he inched the jeans down, careful not to pull her lace briefs with them. He fumbled a bit to get them over her feet. They chuckled shyly. 

Still kneeling he grabbed her bum with his big hands and kissed the silky skin on her thighs. He could see and smell through the thin whimsical fabric that she was wet. He brushed his nose against her center, as he stood again. She groaned. 

After her sweater had joined his on the floor, he took a step back to watch her. The white lace underwear was so thin it showed more than it covered. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked but he had long lost the ability to speak. 

Gently, he turned her around and slid the back of his finger down her spine before unclasping her bra and slowly pushing the straps down her shoulders. He kissed his way from the nape of her neck along the slope of her shoulder. She leaned back against him, breathing heavily. His lips drew a line on her skin as he turned her towards him again. 

With the palms of his hands flatly against her skin, he slipped under the lacy fabric of her briefs and removed them while kneeling again. 

For a while they stood and took each other in. Chests heaving. He could see her fight the urge to cross her arms and cover herself. His voice returned for the sole purpose to protect her and make her comfortable. 

“You’re perfect, Diana. Beautiful beyond my wildest imaginations.” 

He picked her up in a bridal carry and placed her gently on the bed. Lying next to her, he kissed her forehead and mumbled how much he admired her mind and wit. “Your nose, I’m obsessed with the tip of your nose.” He nipped it with his lips and continued to kiss her cheekbones and chin, speaking softly how beautiful every little trait of her face was to him. His lips brushed lightly over hers, she parted them and let him in. “Mmmmm, you have the most kissable lips.” He took his time with her lips and her tongue without giving in to his temptation and kiss her too frantically and passionately. 

Like an artist he portrayed her body with expert strokes of his lips and words of endearment. Worshipping every inch of her body from her little finger to her breasts. Oh, her breasts. He had no words to do them justice, yet he had never been more inspired in his life to speak poetically. Her pert nipples turned hard and erect under the ministrations of his lips, tongue and teeth. With her eyes closed from pleasure she was starting to writhe under his mouth. Her skin was blushing, a thin sheen of sweat made her glisten, he could almost feel her body hum. 

He took his time painting her as he saw her with kisses from her toes to her hipbone. She gasped loudly when he licked her between her folds. Sample slurping her like a sommelier of female juices, whispering how exquisitely her notes of vanilla, rain, seawater and honey tasted. 

She arched her back in desire, he pinned her down with his mouth and sucked her nub in a mix of hard, small circles and soft, large strokes. He dug his hands under her to grab her butt cheeks and push her against his lips. Her body quivered, her breath was strained – not quite able to find the right rhythm between holding it and releasing it. 

Her wet curls filled his nostrils with her unique scent as he buried himself even further into her sex to slip his tongue inside her. She cried out and grabbed his curls until it was too much and she moved one hand to grasp the headboard. For the briefest second his eyes met hers as she lifted her head to look down on him. Her eyes were hazy and lips had never looked fuller or plumper. He could not wait to kiss them again. 

Small cries turned into rapid gasps, as he curled his tongue to add pressure to the special spot inside her. That did it. She exploded in violent pulses, clenching her walls around his tongue. Her thighs first tightened around his shoulders, then dropped limbless to the sides. He couldn’t help himself but continued to slowly lick her, she shivered at every stroke, every nerve end was exposed and oversensitive from her orgasm. 

He was aching to feel her, to have her hot wetness surround him. Hoisting over her, he was careful not to crush her. Her small frame was completely covered with his. His cock was throbbing at her entrance like a dowsing rod sensing water underground. 

“Diana, please open your eyes. I need to see them.” His forehead was resting lightly on hers. His voice deep and low, her body responded to it with a small tremble. She obeyed. They were hazy from her orgasm and so filled with wonder, desire and love that he almost started to cry. 

“Can I?” She nodded and wrapped her legs around his hips. His tip had already sneaked inside, impatient to feel her. He pushed gently, watching her pupils dilate when he felt resistance and she let out a small gasp. 

“Let me know if I hurt you.” He kept his focus on her eyes. 

“You don’t.” 

He pulled out and nudged in again, a little further than before. Slowly and carefully, he inched his way in until he was complete absorbed by her. He could not recall ever having had sex without condoms, and this was with a woman he loved. It was too much. Too soft. Too hot. Too intense. Too _wet_ to last long and he wanted it to last forever. Taking deep breaths, he kept still. His chin had dropped to his chest, his lips were parted. He was practically drooling. She reached up and ran her thumb over his lower lip. Then she pulled him down and kissed him. 

His cock did its best to take it slow while his tongue darted around in her mouth, eager to blow some steam. He had to concentrate not to increase the pace of his rolling hips. It didn’t work, he had to move his mouth away from hers. Instead, he nipped and bit the silky skin on her neck. 

She met his every thrust with a roll of her hips. He reached down and hooked his hand under her knee to change the angle slightly. Her hands were roaming on his back, doing their best to embrace his broad torso. She couldn’t. 

It was like no other sex he had had before. Their bodies were flush against each other, he was definitely putting his full weight on her now. Yet, she pulled him close, tighter. Their hips moved in perfect unison. He fit so snuggly inside her, he had to use a little force to push and pull from the tight grasp of her. 

The sound of the gasps and sighs from her were so sensual, his cock responded to them. Like a wolf howling at his undying lost love, the moon. 

“Thomas!” Her voice hitched. “Don’t. Stop.” 

He continued the pace, the pressure, the angle. Willing and hopefully able to give her what she was gasping for. She opened her eyes, he rested on his arms to watch her. God, she was biting her lip. Her teeth dug into the soft flesh. He moaned. “You are so beautiful, Diana. Just let go. Let me see you.” 

And she did let go. Throwing her head back in the pillow, she called out his name in a long whispering sigh. The pulse point on her neck drummed rapidly. It almost hurt when her walls collapsed around him and clenched him so hard, they milked his orgasm out of him in long slow pulses. He could not tell where he ended and she started, they had melted together. There was only white light and a tattoo of their heartbeats. Per reflex he rolled down on his back with her on top, still clinging tightly around him. They were as closely connected as two people could physically be but it wasn’t enough. He had to wrap his arms around her tiny body and entwine his legs with hers. 

Her nose fit perfectly in the crook of his neck. Warm tears blended with his sweat; he knew he was crying too. He wanted to tell her everything and yet the silence they shared said all that needed to be said. 

Much later he did speak. 

“Diana, love, are you ok? Did I hurt you?” 

She raised her head. “I have never been better. You were wonderful.” 

Tentatively she started to move. This time he followed her lead. How many times they made love that night, he did not know. They drifted in and out of sleep and in and out of making love. 

🌸🌸🌸 

Diana woke up the next morning or mid night. She had no idea. The new day had barely started dawning. Thomas was not lying next to her; he had left a note. 

_Gone for a run. Please, wait for me in bed. Back soon._

_Love Thomas_

She smiled and went to the bathroom to clean up a bit, sore between her legs. After a quick wash and a brush of her teeth, she looked at her reflection in the big mirror, and she could barely recognize herself. Tentatively she followed the path Thomas taken with his lips the night before, recalling his words. From her forehead, to the tip of her nose, the curve of her bruised swollen lips, her chin, her collarbone, her breast... Slowly, her fingertips trailed every part of her body she had ever felt insecure about, that he had uncovered with his kisses and words until her true self had emerged raw and naked. She could see herself with his eyes and for the first time in her life she felt beautiful and desirable. 

The sound of the front door being opened quietly pulled her out of her thoughts. Standing on top of the stairs she watched him as he pulled off his running shoes and beanie. He filled out his running clothes so tightly that it looked like it was spray-painted on him. A mask or a cape were all it would take to make him look like as superhero. When he sensed he was not alone he looked up, surprised to see her standing naked on the stairs. The second their eyes met she ran down and flung her body around him. He was both blazingly hot and ice cold against her warm naked skin. He held her tight and crashed his lips against hers while he carried her upstairs. 

“I need a shower.” He mumbled against her lips. 

“I need you more.” She mumbled back. He gave her what she wanted. 

Dressed warmly they walked to Sanditon in hunt of breakfast and coffee. It took forever, they stopped constantly to kiss. Diana had chosen a small café with great food but not a regular spot for Tom’s family to visit. There were some indiscrete gasps and whispers as Diana Parker entered with the arm of a handsome hunk draped around her waist, constantly dropping kisses on the top of her head and temple. Thomas could feel her stand tall and straight and he was so grateful if he had even the smallest part in it. She did look different. Confident. Strong. Glowing. It had surprised him when she naked had thrown herself around him. 

They didn’t talk much at first. Hunger surpassed anything for a short while. 

“Why did you go for a run in the middle of the night?” She looked at him over the rim of her coffee cup. 

He blushed and laughed sheepishly. “I was horny.” She had just taken a sip of her coffee and almost choked on it. Coughing wildly into her napkin she motioned him to continue. He got up and held her close, stroking her back while she slowly caught her breath again. He whispered in her ear, still holding her. “I was concerned that you would think I was some kind of mad sex-addict, so I went for a run to cool down. We had only slept for a few hours and I had to get away from you if I was to leave you alone. You slept so peacefully.” 

“I see.” She kissed him just below his ear. “Next time just wake me up!” Both blushed and sat down again. 

“My turn.” He nodded pointedly at a group of women sitting at a table by the window. “Do you know them? They seem unnaturally interested in us.” 

Clearing her throat, she leaned forward. “I went to school with them. They were pretty, popular and not very nice. All of them had a crush on Sidney. Of course. I guarantee you that they are wondering what someone as handsome and hot as you are doing with me.” 

They finished their brunch and went outside. Standing right in front of the window Thomas took her scarf and wrapped it gently around her neck. Leaning in, he whispered. “We are being watched. How about we give them their money’s worth?” Without waiting for a reply, he palmed her cheeks and gave her the softest most tender kiss she had ever had. She could practically hear her old schoolmates swoon. 

“Thank you, Thomas. I know it’s silly but it really meant a lot to me.” She looked up at him as they walked away from the café hand in hand. 

“It was my pleasure. Maybe someday, you will kiss me in front of my old enemies who called me _Fat Heywood_.” 

“I really have a hard time picturing you as fat!” 

“Well, I’m sure Alison can be persuaded to find the old photos of me. She’s our family archivist.” 

The rest of the Friday was pretty much spent in bed, making love, talking, laughing – only interrupted by a shower and some take away in front of the fireplace. Which as it turned out was also an excellent spot for sex. Saturday, after a serious attempt to set a record for morning sex Thomas finally cracked and laughingly asked for a time out. 

Dressed warmly Diana took him sightseeing in Sanditon, showing him where the four Parkers stole apples, her favorite viewing point on the cliff road, among other things before finishing the tour at her special go-to-place; the grave of a local Titanic survivor, named Diana. 

“It was quite tragic. It was her first time on a boat. She lost her fiancée. Imagine having to set your foot back on a boat only weeks after you went down with one, almost drowned and lost the man you loved. She never left Sanditon again. Legend says that she used to stand on the cliffs staring at the sea. I tell you; I have spent a lot of time here as a teenager. I’m a romantic melancholic.” 

It was late afternoon when they returned to Parker House. They opted for an early dinner since they had skipped lunch. While Diana used her special take-away-ordering skills, Thomas lit the outside fireplace on the terrace and brought out cushions and blankets. It was a mild evening; the sun was already painting the horizon in a palette of warm oranges and blush pinks. 

The smash burgers with fries from a local burger joint went down very well with a cold beer and a perfect sunset. They sat there, warm and cozy wrapped in a big blanket and comfortable silence. 

“I love you.” Thomas said the words matter-of-factly without looking at her. “I don’t care if it’s too soon or too late or too anything. I love you, Diana.” 

Silence. Complete silence. He was beginning to get nervous. 

She moved onto his lap, straddling him to meet his eyes. 

“Yesterday morning, when you were out running. I stood in front of the big mirror in the bathroom.” A few tears rolled down her cheeks. “I could still feel your lips mapping my body. Hear the words you whispered, chipping away every flaw I’ve ever found in my body. I saw the woman I think I would have become if my parents hadn’t died. For the first time in my life, I felt confident, beautiful, strong and attractive. _You_ made me feel like those things. I’ve been guarding myself, desperately trying to find a guarantee that you would never leave me behind. That I would not stand on the side of the road next to a rotting pumpkin. It doesn’t matter if we are forever or just for a while, because you have already meant more to me these past days to last a lifetime. But I do hope that we are forever because I love you too.” 

Their lips met in a soft kiss wet from tears. 

“That is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me. If I make you feel that... wow. You deserve to feel confident and beautiful and strong and attractive. God, you are all those things. And more.” 

She got up and started unzipping her jeans. 

“What are you doing, Diana?” Thomas leaned back, intrigued but also a little confused. 

“I’m letting go.” She pulled her pants down and trotted out of them. 

“Don’t you want to go inside? It’s cold and someone could see us.” He pointed towards the living room. 

“Thomas, are you telling a woman who are finally brave enough to let go that she shouldn’t?” She tossed her briefs over to her jeans and socks. 

He ran his fingers through his hair as he always did when he was nervous. “No, Ma’am. How may I be of service to you letting go?” 

“Take of your pants!” 

❤❤❤

The sunset had left the stage and the moon had entered, casting a silver light on the sea and the two lovers on the terrace. She lowered herself on him and looped her legs around him. “Off! Take your sweater off. I want to feel you skin against mine.” He did as commanded and pulled hers off too. With nimble fingers he unclasped her bra and dropped it in the pile of discarded clothes. 

One big hand cradled her ass and pushed her against him. The other cupped a breast and he deftly flicked her nipple. She was groaning delightfully already. He filled her out completely, stretched her in a way she never thought possible. 

He showered her shoulder and neck with open-mouthed kisses as he helped her move up and down on him. How she could be gentle and rough, slow and fast, innocent and seductive at the same time as she rode him, he did not know. The only thing he did know was that if she would let him, he would never let go of her again. 

She leaned back and he hungrily attacked her breasts and nipples, sucking and licking and biting them. It drew the most delightful sounds from her. She tried to increase the pace, and he moved his hands down to her waist to help her. 

“Thomas! Look!” She tilted her head and watched with fascination how his cock moved in and out of her, glistening in the lights from the fire and the moon from her juices. 

“Bloody hell, Diana... I... you... Fuck!” He was growling, unable to peel his eyes from where they were joined. “You need to slow, Honey. I’m too close.” 

She grabbed around his neck with both arms and pulled herself close to kiss him. “So... am... I!” 

The flush tightness of their embrace slowed her down considerably but also rubbed his pelvis against her nub. It started out as a hot wave flooding through her veins. Her skin prickled. She could feel his breathing grow heavy and quick. Their breaths mingled in the short space between their mouths. The explosion hit her without warning, shooting her off like fireworks and if he hadn’t held her so tight, she would surely be floating away. He squeezed her even harder when he followed, chanting her name. 

🌸🌸🌸

When their breathing had calmed down enough, he carried her inside. Locked the door after them and took her to the bedroom. 

They lay there next to each other doodling along the curves and planes of their bodies with their fingers. 

“How does this work when we go back home? Do we take turns sleeping at each other’s houses?” He placed a soft kiss on her fingertip tracing his lips. 

“You want to sleep next to me every night? You don’t need your space until we’re more... set?” Her blue eyes watched him closely. 

He propped himself on an elbow. “What in my dating history suggests that I need space? Have you not been paying attention?” The mischievous twinkle in his eyes and the tone of his voice made her laugh. 

“I take it back. We take turns. I’ll be happy to take turns.” 

“I love you, Miss Parker.” 

“I love you too, Mr. Heywood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diana: https://www.telegraph.co.uk/content/dam/films/2016/04/22/alexandra-roach-CULTURE-xlarge_trans_NvBQzQNjv4BqRp36Ti1MFCYr8PMuS2fHb17hoDUspm84EYl8tHPMRlk.jpg
> 
> Thomas: https://i.pinimg.com/474x/7b/50/60/7b506026fa6e313b189d2674dc9940c5--white-sweaters-cable-knit-sweaters.jpg
> 
> I saw a clip from the Graham Norton show with Henry Cavill telling about how fat he was as a child. His schoolmates called him Fat Cavill https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5g0X2eIoJio
> 
> Shout out to Grasshopper01: Fuck! 😂


	49. London: The afternoon tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for receiving the last chapter with such love and enthusiasm. I can tell you that Thomas has never been prouder of himself. 
> 
> Just a short chapter. My husband went to bed early yesterday. Youngest child was not at home. I was left to my own device without the need to be something for someone else - well, except perhaps you!
> 
> Guess who's back?

Like Sidney and Charlotte when they came to London from Bali, Thomas and Diana shared lives moving fluidly between Bedford Place and Susan’s house. It took less than a week before both had a complete set of toiletries both places. Diana had been worried at first that Arthur would feel lonely without her but to her relief – and a little regret – his lively nature blossomed and he sparkled. Soon Bedford Place was filled on a regular basis with food critics, chefs and oddly enough actors and actresses.

“It seems like I’ve been holding him back all these years. Look how happy he is now.” Diana was lying on top of Thomas in their room at Susan’s house.

“Aren’t you happy? For both him and yourself?” His hands began to gently roam her naked body.

“Of course, I am. It just feels like I’ve been smothering him.” She sounded annoyed and rolled down next to him.

Resolutely, he pulled her back up. “Or maybe, you both needed each other to be ready to embrace new adventures. Remember, I fell in love with you. I will not tolerate that you doubt my taste in women to fall in love with!”

She bit him in the shoulder. “Don’t mock me! It’s not funny!”

“I’m not. I do love you. We can’t change the past however convenient it would be – believe me if we could, I would do a lot of things differently myself. Whatever detours I have taken or how bumpy the roads were, they brought me to you. Arthur’s is doing fine, you did not ruin him. You look pretty happy to me, so he didn’t ruin you either. And more importantly, neither have I. Us three ship wrecks are finally on dry land.”

There was not a hint of his signature teasing in his voice.

“You always say the right things, Thomas.” She still sounded annoyed, but the corners of her mouth were beginning to curl.

“Finally, someone sees the light in me! Now, do you have more you need me to fix for you or can I roll you over and make good old-fashioned love to you?” The signature teasing was back and she caved in to his charms.

Every week that passed made things easier with the twins. Though Charlotte missed working, she loved being a mother now. The hours from Sidney got home from work until they had tucked in the twins were her favorite time of the day. Sometimes it would just be the four of them but more than often Thomas, Diana and Susan would join them and marvel in the smiles and gurgling sounds from the two babies. Georgiana came almost every weekend and could spend hours lying on the floor babbling with her siblings. It was clear that they recognized her from time to time now and considered her one of their pack. And Arthur. No one like Arthur could make them shriek with joy, he only had to be around. All in all, Susan’s house was the center of a very happy and very mixed family.

Sidney and Charlotte had spent every weekend house hunting and some afternoons too. Without any luck. Nothing yet had had the vibe from the house in Antigua or Parker House. Charlotte admitted that she may not be the most imaginative when it came to picture what they could turn any of the houses in to, but she trusted her instinct... well, she trusted her instinct to trust Sidney’s nesting skills. Exhausted, they called it quits at the end of May until end August. Both wanted to enjoy the nice weather and their children. Instead, weekends were now spent in Sanditon to Mary’s great joy.

Their sex-life had changed drastically, not necessarily for the worse – though they both missed the days where they could take their time to explore and satisfy each other. Now, it was like being a teenager again, constantly sneaking around and grasping every opportunity. They either had to be quick or quiet and often both. What the sex lacked in quality it more than made up for in quantity.

On the anniversary of their first meeting Sidney had booked a table at The Savoy for Afternoon Tea. For someone who loved small treats and hummed happily over a simple scone with clotted cream it was a wonder to him why Charlotte had never tried it. Lizzy and Theo were now 3½ months old; charming, smiling, well-behaved and mild-tempered unless they were hungry – then they turned into two tiny Hulks. He estimated it would be safe to bring them on a date to the posh place.

Charlotte must have tried on at least 10 different outfits before Georgiana impatiently picked one for her. It was Charlotte’s first real outing after the birth and she wanted it to count. Thomas, Diana and Susan were waiting for them downstairs. Arthur would meet them at The Savoy.

“Will I do?” Charlotte was biting her lip and squeezed Sidney’s free hand with hers as they walked down the stairs.

“Are you kidding me? You look absolutely stunning!” He stopped her on the stairs to meet her eyes to show her he was dead serious. “You look beautiful, Heywood. I’m proud to be walking next to you and hold both your hand and one of your babies.”

She chuckled. “Thank you. I don’t know why I’m being so nervous about this.”

He brushed his lips against her hand. “You have every right to be nervous after everything you’ve been through. I’ve got you, Heywood.”

Charlotte’s eyes sparkled when they walked into the tea room at The Savoy, so did little Lizzy’s in her arms. Her chubby arms fenced excitedly and she accidently punched her mother’s chin before her little hand got a solid and painful grasp of brown curls.

“Auch!” Gently, Charlotte untangled her hair from her daughter’s firm grip and laughed. “I should have known better than to let my hair hang loose but your papa loves it like that.” She lifted the little girl up to kiss her fondly on her nose.

“Yes, he does. But short hair is no guarantee to avoid pain.” Theo had a firm hold of Sidney’s nose and his thumb up his one nostril. “I think I need some help here.”

Laughing, Charlotte removed her son’s fingers.

Sidney had booked a large table with room enough for the twins to lay on a thick blanket and play while the grown-ups had tea. To his relief they were at their best behavior – Georgiana, of course, had made a backup plan. _If_ they started to cry, she and Arthur would take them for a long walk. Charlotte was going to have a relaxed afternoon out no matter what! He had almost cried when she told him, no _informed_ him, that it was going to be so. She was the best attentive big sister Lizzy and Theo could ask for. And their parents.

Tea, sandwiches and cakes in every shape and color soon filled the table on beautiful porcelain stands and silver platters.

Humming and sighing happily Charlotte dug in and filled her plate. “I feel like a princess. Thank you for this, Parker, it’s wonderful. And so, does Diana to the looks of it.”

She nodded pointedly in Diana and Thomas’ direction. The pair sat at the other end of the table in deep and intimate conversation. Glowing with happiness and constantly touching each other. “I’ve never seen my brother in love before. It’s both weird and wonderful. Diana has had an amazing effect on him.”

“Well, it goes both ways. Diana is practically transformed. I love this version of her. I feel ashamed that none of us Parkers saw the real her. But I’m forever grateful that Thomas did.” He looked thoughtful.

“Thomas always had that ability...to cut through the layers and see the true and best version of others. He’s often misjudged because he’s handsome and popular among the opposite sex, but really, he’s the most selfless, sweet and honest person I’ve ever known. You will never hear him assume anything. Without him I would never have had the courage to tell you what I wanted... that evening in Antigua, when...” She got a bit emotional and interrupted herself. “He will bring her the moon and the stars if she asks him to.”

Soon heavy talks of love were swapped with lively banter and debates around the table. Lizzy and Theo enjoyed the attention of loved ones eager to obey their smallest wishes – and their beautiful smiles and small brown curls drew the admiring eyes from a nearby table with a group of ladies. None of them registered the sour stare from the far end of the big room.

Eliza had heard that the grey unnoticable spinster, Diana Parker, had wormed her way into the dashing Thomas Heywood’s heart but she had not believed it. She had after all a thorough knowledge of the lacking love life of her once sister-in-law-to-be and had never had the least inclination to ever give her the time of day. In fact, Eliza had been determined to cut off Sidney’s annoying family at the first given chance. That Sidney could fall in love with Charlotte, she could sort of understand. But Diana Parker! And Thomas. The girl looked annoyingly beautiful and glowing. She had seen her enter the room with Thomas’s arm wrapped around her waist. Walking tall and straight. Thomas had been _her_ prize. Why on earth he had not seen how well-matched they were was beyond her. To make matters worse, she suspected that her – admittedly not very flattering attack on Georgiana at Mrs. Maudsley’s ball - was the reason for the prestigious invitations to dry out. Thomas’s threat had not been empty. She huffed angrily.

“What, Dear?” The elderly man next to her gave her a gentle pad on her hand.

“Nothing, Charles. Just clearing my throat.” This was what it had come too. She had been forced to throw herself at some old Earl to wiggle her way back into the warmth of London high society. He was a bore through and through, both in conversation and in bed.

Diana was washing her hands in the ladies’ room when Eliza nonchalantly entered and greeted her with fake surprise and enthusiasm.

“Diana, Darling! Imagine bumping into you here. It’s been absolute ages, you look gorgeous!”

She air-kissed her cheeks. “Are you the woman I saw with Thomas Heywood, that womanizing scoundrel?”

Diana squared her shoulders and stood tall. She had never realized before that she was actually a few inches taller than her brother’s ex. It gave her some much-needed confidence. “I am. Thomas is my boyfriend.”

“I feel I should warn you, my dear. He’s not exactly the faithful type. And you are not exactly his...”

Taking a fortified breath Diana forced herself to look the other woman straight in the eye. “That’s probably the reason why I’m his _first_ girlfriend.”

Eliza should have let it go here but didn’t. “I wonder how long it will take for him to grow tired of you and move on. Your illnesses and neuroses must be wearing him down.

The confidence being with Thomas had bestowed on her was not yet strong enough to take the big blows and Diana felt tears pooling in her eyes. Before she could do or say anything, Georgiana barged into the restroom, took one glance at Diana’s hurt expression and smacked Eliza hard on the cheek. Four red stripes quickly formed on her skin.

“I thought, I heard the clonking sound of you dragging your devil’s tail across the floor.”

“You little bitch, how dare you hit me!” Eliza’s eyes were shooting daggers at Georgiana.

Georgiana snorted. “Please, I did you a favor. Imagine how hard Sidney would have hit you if he had heard you insult his little sister. Or Thomas! Big strong Thomas. Willing to fight for everyone he loves. He would have killed you for hurting his girlfriend.”

Eliza ignored her, she was dabbing concealer and powder on the now swelling cheek. “You really gave it all you had, you pest of a child.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Eliza. You’re still standing!” She sent her one last threatening look before taking Diana’s hand. “Come, Diana. Let’s go.”

“You have not heard the end of this, you little bastard!” Eliza snarled after her.

Coolly, Georgiana turned around. “Be my guest. I rather enjoyed this!”

Back at the table Diana did her best to hide how upset she was but Thomas picked up in a heartbeat. “What’s wrong, love?”

Careful not to ruin the mood she leaned in and whispered in his ear. “Eliza insulted me in the restroom.”

“She what!? Where is she?” He looked around and saw the back of her leave the tea room. “I’ll kill her!”

Diana chuckled and rested her head shortly against his broad shoulder. “You don’t need to. Georgiana literally beat you to it!”.

Said young woman sent him a satisfied smile and a text.

GHP:

Despite his anger Thomas couldn’t help laughing and texted back.

TH: _Thank you!_ ❤❤❤

GHP: _Anytime. It felt goooooooooood!_

__

It was after 2am when Sidney, dressed only in his boxers, quietly crept down the stairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He had just changed the twins after their midnight snack and they and Charlotte were already asleep again. There was light in the kitchen and he hoped that it wasn’t Susan, so he peeped through the crack of the open door before entering. It was Thomas, leaning against the kitchen island with a glass of water. Also, clad in boxers only.

“Hey, Sidney. Rough night?”

“Nah, just the normal diaper changing ritual.” Sidney grabbed a glass from the cupboard and poured water from a jug in the fridge.

They stood in silence. Sidney didn’t feel less small than Thomas in size, standing almost naked next to him. Judging by his damp curls, he had not been sleeping before going to the kitchen. Thomas finished his drink and put the glass in the dishwasher. “I better get back.” He padded Sidney on the shoulder with a wide grin. “Good talk, bro!” Both laughed shortly.

Sidney filled another glass with water and brought it with him upstairs. He put it next to Charlotte on her bedside table before taking of his boxers and lying down next to her. She slept with her maternity bra on for practical reasons but other than that she was naked again in bed. He pulled her close and sighed happily as her warm soft frame fell perfectly into place against his. A short nuzzle with his nose against her curls and a kiss on the silky skin on her neck and he dozed off too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted in my lunchbreak. Slow day at work, thank god.  
> Please autocorrect any typos yourself as you read.
> 
> Diana's dress: https://is4.revolveassets.com/images/p4/n/d/IRO-WD212_V3.jpg  
> Charlotte's dress: https://www.revolve.com/camilla-button-dress/dp/CILL-WD276/?d=Womens&page=1&lc=48&bneEl=false&itrownum=12&itcurrpage=1&itview=05  
> Georgiana's outfit: https://www.revolve.com/free-people-harper-printed-one-piece/dp/FREE-WC112/?d=Womens&page=1&lc=1&plpSrc=%2Fr%2FBrands.jsp%3F%26aliasURL%3Djumpsuits%2Fbr%2F8e3089%26s%3Dc%26c%3DJumpsuits%26color%3Dpaisley%26filters%3Dcolor%26sortBy%3Dfeatured&itrownum=1&itcurrpage=1&itview=05&bneEl=false


	50. Sanditon and Antigua: The summer holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's summer. We're in Sanditon. Tom's an idiot. Thomas and Sidney get drunk. Georgiana saves the day. Nothing new here.  
> But then... we fly to Antigua. Sidney arranges a date night. Please, look out for the warning emojis - don't say I didn't warn you 😉
> 
> Enjoy, keep safe, come back, Merry Christmas, look out for the Yeti... please continue the list.
> 
> I may not be able to find the time to write a new chapter before after Christmas. 
> 
> ❤❤❤  
> Love, Panstick!

“You’re drunk!” Charlotte looked tired at Sidney when he returned after an hour or so from Tom’s study.

He shrugged his shoulders. “You would be too if you had spent the last 200 years listening to my brother’s fancy idea about building a brand-new resort. How’s it going out here?”

It was the first of three summer weeks in Sanditon. Tom and Mary’s annual barbeque had Trafalgar House buzzing with people. Too many people.

“Lizzy and Theo are exhausted. They have been passed on from arm to arm for the past two hours and their social capital is long spent. They are not even protected when lying in the pram; people will just pick them up. I was thinking about taking them home. Heraclitus is getting more and more stressed.” She had looked forward to the barbeque, a nice day out for all them, instead it was an exhausting nightmare. It had not helped that Tom had hijacked Sidney into his study the second they came and left her alone with two babies and a crowd of elderly women with full-blown grand-mother-syndrome. She knew she was being irrationally annoyed with him, that it had not been his choice to leave her alone, but she was spent.

“It sounds like a good idea. Do you want me to go with you?” If Sidney had not been drunk, he would have known that this was a careless phrasing of the question and tone of voice. He would actually love nothing more than to go home and cuddle up next to Charlotte and the twins in bed.

Charlotte snapped. “No, you stay. It’s not like you’re much help anyway in your condition.” A few angry tears were rolling down her cheeks and she hastily turned away from him and wiped them away with the back of her hands.

He wanted to do something. Apologize. Anything to make her smile softly at him and take his frustration over his brother away, but he reacted too slowly. Georgiana jumped to Charlotte’s side – she too had had it with well-meaning questions about her studies, her new role in the family, the twins and so forth. Soon, Charlotte and Georgiana had packed the pram and said their goodbyes and he could see the backs of them walking away on the street. Charlotte had pecked him on the cheek but he could tell she had not meant it. They didn’t even look back, only Heraclitus. The big dog, trotting protectively after his pack, turned around and gave Sidney a look of disapproval and disappointment. He turned around again with a small snort, and Sidney was left standing alone on the pavement.

“Are you alright, Parker?” Thomas slapped him brotherly on the back.

“No. Tom’s a nuisance and Charlotte’s pissed at me.” Sidney looked sad.

“Well, I’m not sure I can help you with Charlotte – other than say that she never bears grudges. She’ll come around soon enough. But I can get you out of here. Just let me tell your sister. We don’t both need to be in bad standing.”

A few minutes later the two brothers-in-law crossed the street and entered The Crown. It was a surprisingly slow evening despite being a Friday in July. _They’re all across the street at Trafalgar House_ , Sidney thought bitterly to himself.

Thomas bought two pints and two whiskeys. “What did you do? It usually takes my caliber to ignite Charlotte’s anger.”

Sidney sighed. “I got drunk. Tom saw it fit to abandon his guests and talk _on_ me about a new resort idea. Unfortunately, he keeps a very smooth cognac in his study and I helped myself a little too often to make his endless jabbering go down. Charlotte and the twins were exhausted from all the attention and she wanted to go home. I’m afraid I didn’t come across as supportive or understanding. She left.”

“She’ll be good again. Most likely, she’s feeling as bad as you right now for being upset with you and leaving you on bad turns.”

“Well, that’s not really a comfort that she feels bad too. I should probably go home to her.” He was about to get up.

“Don’t be ridiculous. Just text her. You’ll see I’m right.” Thomas nodded pointedly at Sidney’s phone lying on the table.

P: _I’m sorry for leaving you on your own. I shouldn’t have left you walking home alone._

H: _I’m sorry too. I know how straining Tom can be for you. The crowd just got to me. I felt I couldn’t protect Lizzy and Theo and I took it out on you. See you later._

P: _You were right to take it out on me, I should have been there. I love you ❤❤❤_

H: _I love you too ❤❤❤_

Sidney looked happily at his phone. “She still loves me.”

“Of course, she does. You don’t think that a small slip like that would be enough to ruin your relationship, do you?” Thomas took a big gulp of his beer.

“No...no... It’s just that most of the time I don’t feel I deserve her and sometimes I just wait for the other shoe to drop...even after all this time.” He gazed down in his beer.

“I feel the same way about Diana. Why she wants to be with me is beyond me. I fear that someday she’ll wake up, look at me and get her senses back. The crap I’ve pulled in my life... some of it still emerges when we’re out. Most of my old flings are polite and happy for us but a few of them really tries to get to her and I hate myself for the hurt in her eyes every time. And I can’t help but wonder _when_ the last straw of her patience and trust in me... in us... is drawn. I love her so much it hurts and the only thing I can’t protect her against is my own past.”

The subject of love and bad decisions continued in the same flow as the rounds of pints and whiskeys – always travelling as a pair when one was out with Thomas. For the next couple of hours Thomas spilled his heart to Sidney. He sobbed his way through long poetic aubades of how much he loved Diana, how beautiful she looked in the moonlight, in the sun, in the London fog. If Sidney had any doubts that Thomas was serious about his sister, he was more than convinced now. Thomas’s sobbing spurred on Sidney and soon they were both watering down their pints with tears, slouched deeply into their chairs, half-hanging over the table.

This was how Diana and Arthur found them. Resolutely they each grabbed a tall guy and dragged them outside. It took forever for Thomas and Sidney to say their goodbyes, hugging tightly in the middle of the street and expressing their profound brotherly love for each other. Finally, Diana managed to pull Thomas away and back to Trafalgar House. Arthur stuffed Sidney into his small Fiat Punto and drove him home to Parker House where Georgiana was ready to take over. Sidney was not exactly in a cooperative state. Apart from what he and Thomas had consumed, he had been ahead with half a bottle of cognac from Tom’s study. They lured him up the stairs, one slow dragging step at a time, by promising him Charlotte was waiting for him. It was already the plan to drop his sorry drunk ass in one of the guestrooms. As soon as he hit the pillow, he was out cold. Arthur left and Georgiana found a bucket and lay down on a mattress next to the bed like he had done so many nights for her when she was younger and guarded him for the rest of the night, holding his hand.

Thomas was not out cold. Quite the opposite. Now, that the subject of his love was in his arms he felt the need to repeat everything he had told her brother. Not much of it made any sense and the rest was too slurry to understand. She did however understand that he loved her more than life itself and that he was so very sorry for every woman he had slept with. Diana was not a great romantic, she preferred the logic nature of numbers, but Thomas did manage to reassure her of his affections because of his subconscious state and she dared to let herself feel the same. Until now her love for him had been measured. A little gold star sticker every time he did and said anything that made her allow her love for him run a little freer. Though his array of past lovers was one of her main confidence robbers, her heart ached for him when he told her how much he hated himself for having a past that materialized itself in the shape of other women. So far, she had “only” met nine and save for Karen and Eliza, they had all been very happy for Thomas and complimented Diana for her choice of boyfriend. It was clear that he in fact had always treated his lady acquaintances with respect and honesty. The more she knew of him, the more it was obvious that he always spoke the truth. She could count on his honesty the way she could count on numbers. Eventually, he fell asleep, holding her flush against him. It was really too hot to sleep this closely entangled but she enjoyed the feeling of his body under hers and his arms wrapped around her.

Next morning Charlotte woke up only to find Sidney’s side of the bed empty. Her heart dropped. Had he been too upset with her to come home? Or too drunk? What if he had fallen off the cliff road on his way back? She checked her phone. There was a number of texts from both Sidney and Thomas; a mix of emojis, random letters and blurred selfies. And Georgiana. Charlotte drew a sharp breath of relief when she read it.

G: _Arthur is driving a drunk Pineapple home. I’ve got him._

She smiled as she read the text and tiptoed down the hallway to peek inside the guestroom. Sidney was fast asleep, snoring loudly, locked on his side. Georgiana was sleeping next to him on the floor, holding his hand. A basin with cold water and a used cloth barred evidence that she had had her work cut out for her. Small gurgling sounds announced that Lizzy and Theo had woken up too and she closed the door carefully and returned to the bedroom to pick them up and take them downstairs. After they had been fed, she placed them on a thick mat in the living room. They were playing with their hands and feet and tried to roll over. Gurgling and laughing. She played music for them and chatted with them as she emptied the dishwasher and cleared up after her breakfast.

A few hours later a sheepish Thomas showed up with Diana and Arthur. “I come bearing gifts.” He held up a big brown paper bag. “Cheeseburgers and fries. Hungover food.”

In that moment a wax-pale Sidney followed by a giggling Georgiana appeared down the stairs. He squinted at Thomas. “I hate you.”

Thomas let out a rumbling laughter. “No, you don’t. You told me as much last night. I was drunk but such a declaration of bromance love I remember. Safely tucked away in my heart.” He held his hands on his chest to emphasize his words.

Sidney frowned and stuck his tongue out. “Ok, maybe I don’t. Especially not if any of that greasy smelling food is for me?”

They gathered around the coffee table to be close to the babies and after a cold coke, a greasy cheeseburger and half-cold fries the color slowly reappeared in Sidney’s cheeks. He raised his coca cola cardboard mug. “Thank you, Diana and Arthur, for making sure Thomas and I got home safely. Thank you, Georgiana, for taking care of me... I do, unfortunately, remember what I put you through. Heywood, I’m sorry for getting drunk and staying out all night. And Thomas... Oh, Thomas. I don’t hold a candle to you when it comes to being sobbingly in love.”

Thomas smiled widely and proudly. “You joke all you want on my behalf, but I’m not ashamed of how much I love Diana or embarrassed to have shared my happiness – tears or not – with half of Sanditon.” He placed a wet kiss on her blushing cheek.

Later, after Thomas, Diana and Arthur had taken off, Georgiana went for a stroll with the twins, insisting on going alone.

Sitting outside on the terrace Sidney pulled Charlotte onto his lap. “Are we ok?”

She looped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. “We’re ok.”

“You seemed upset when you left Trafalgar House with Georgiana yesterday. I feel terrible that I first left you alone with the twins at the party and then went drinking with Thomas.” He spoke into her curls, taking deep breaths of her calming scent.

“Parker, I _was_ upset. And exhausted. I felt like a bad mother because I couldn’t protect Lizzy and Theo from being grasped all the time. You were gone for ages and when you finally came back, you were drunk. I know Tom is hard for you to be around but you saved your own ass. I hoped you wanted to go home with me but I also wanted you to stay for Mary’s sake. We were both in tough spot. You should not have drowned your frustration in alcohol and I should have told you what I wanted you to do for me. I don’t know how I feel about you staying out all night with Thomas, I guess I should have seen that coming. Lucky for you, we have Georgiana. She really is amazing. And I gather she felt we needed to have this conversation, since she insisted on taking the twins for a walk alone.”

“I’m really sorry, Heywood. I’ll make it up to you.” His lips and hands started wandering on her body.

She quickly lost her breath, leaning against his touch and mouth. “Georgiana...” It was all she could muster.

As if on cue, their phones pinged.

G _: Get dressed, we’re walking back now!_

Charlotte laughed so hard she nearly stumbled down from Sidney’s lap. He caught her and whispered in her ear, “We’ll finish this make-up-sex later, Heywood.”

The smile she sent him was mischievous, amused and hot as hell. “Oh, we’re going to have make-up-sex?”

“Yes. You have make-up-sex after an argument!” He nodded convincingly.

“But we didn’t actually fight, Parker.”

Rolling his eyes, he cradled her head with his one hand and pushed her closer against his arousal with the other. “Yes, we did. Horrible fight, lots of heated yelling, and we will patch things up tonight in bed with steamy, intense, raw make-up-sex.” His voice was so dark and hoarse she shivered.

Gazing at his lips she nodded slowly. “Well, if that is the case, we better make up very thoroughly.” Her voice was a mere whisper.

Just as they were losing themselves again, another text came.

G: _Two minutes. Wrap it up!_

Sidney chuckled as he read the text out loud. “I swear that girl has been trained by Susan. How the hell does she time it?”

“Give that to me!” She grabbed his phone and sent a text.

They could hear Georgiana laugh out loud somewhere. “What did you write to her?” She gave him his phone. The gif was blinking.

After three weeks in Sanditon, more suitcases than Sidney had ever seen in his life were packed. Charlotte was in a frantic, worried that they would forget anything the twins might need for the next month or so in Antigua. He had tried to calm her down by saying that shops existed in Antigua as well and they could buy what they had forgotten. What he felt was a concrete solution was interpreted as a deliberate waste of money and mockery of all her packing lists. The fact, that she had always travelled expertly lightly, was like throwing a can of petrol into a blazing fire. Quickly, he had changed strategy and gotten more suitcases.

Susan had insisted that they took her plane. Charlotte had argued that commercial airlines would be just fine, but Georgiana had gently closed the discussion by mentioning the comfort of the twins, and that they would be able to bring Heraclitus too – they had the necessary license but Charlotte didn’t have the heart to let him spent 9 hours in a cage in cargo.

Safely arrived in Antigua, Samuel was there to pick them up in the airport and to Georgiana’s surprise so was Otis. She flung her arms around him and for two friends they kissed quite passionately. Charlotte touched Sidney’s arm, holding back his question. “You don’t have to understand for it to be right for Georgiana, old man!”

A quick plan was formed. Georgiana and Otis would drop Samuel off at his home and go somewhere else to spend time together. Charlotte and Sidney would go to the house to unload the suitcases, freshen up and walk Heraclitus before going to Samuel’s house where Henrietta had dinner ready for them.

As they drove, Sidney showed Charlotte where the fire had eaten away the crops. Here and there, there was still evidence that devastating flames had roamed the fields. Most importantly, there was a fresh green sheen of new plants covering the land, not yet tall but enough to mark a new beginning.

“When will the farmers be able to harvest from the new crops?” Her eyes wandered the endless fields, no wonder he had been broken and beat when he called her back then.

“Normally, it takes three to four years... but thanks to Susan’s funding and our contacts we’ve been able to get some plants ready to harvest next year, some the year after.” He pointed. “What you see over there are new sprouts, they will be not be ready for the next three years – at least. It could be worse. We didn’t have to start all over again. Georgiana suggested that the farmers shared their land through the cooperative for the next five to ten years. Soil tests showed that some areas were significantly more suited to give the new plants optimal conditions for growth. They agreed.” His voice had turned quiet. “It could have been worse.” He repeated the words more to himself than to her.

“When will the farmers have their normal income back?” She placed her hand on his thigh to comfort him.

“Now. Or at least very close to their normal income. Babington and I have chosen to let our shares of the profit go back to the farmers for the next two years. We can both spare the sum, unlike the people here. Part of Susan’s funding – as you know – was earmarked the families.”

She recalled the image of the tall coffee plants filling the fields on either side of the road. There was yet a long way but she was proud of what Sidney had managed together with Babington, Samuel and of course Susan... while being a new father of twins as well. It was not odd that they had struggled to make ends meet the first month. She gave his thigh a soft squeeze. He turned his head to look at her, knowing exactly what was going through her mind.

“We’ve never talked about this, but I would never have made it without you. Dealing with insurance from here would have been hopeless.” He took a deep breath. “I’ll never forget the sound of your voice as you talked me to sleep every night. I missed you so much I could barely breathe.” He pulled the car over to the side of the road. A few stray tears drew wet lines down his face. “I’m sorry. Everything happened so fast with the fire and the birth, I guess I never really got to process things. I half-expected to see burned down fields covered in black sot, but it looks quite innocent doesn’t it?” He looked at Lizzy and Theo sleeping in their car seats through the rear mirror. “I was so close to not being there”

Her soft lips grazed the back of his hand. “I think it is good for both of us to be back. To process. Together. Take your time to do what you need to do while we’re here. Just promise me to come home every night in one piece – and preferably sober.”

He laughed. “Thomas told me you don’t hold grudges.”

“I don’t! It doesn’t mean I don’t take my precautions though.” She smiled at him.

It was good and strange to be back. The house looked like itself and yet different. Sidney was both working and on holiday. Georgiana was both friends and a lot more with Otis. It seemed like every aspect of their lives was a paradox with Charlotte, the twins and Heraclitus as the constant calm center of it all. They spent most of the time in the private cove under a big parasol with Sidney, Georgiana and sometimes Otis coming and going. Charlotte didn’t breastfeed as much anymore. The twins had begun on gruel and mashed fruits and vegetables, combined with more and more formular. They slept longer stretches during the night. But they were also more awake and active during the day. It was not that Charlotte was unhappy but she was beginning to feel alone and lonely in her bounty paradise. And she felt unbecomingly ungrateful.

Sidney was more aware of this than she gave him credit for – she had after all given him card blanche to do his best for the farmers and heal his wounds. One morning he didn’t dress to go to the office, he just ate his breakfast clad in shorts and a t-shirt. She looked puzzled at him, even in Sanditon a Sidney this leisurely dressed was more unusual than Tom being silent.

“I checked your wardrobe. You didn’t bring anything nice and date-worthy. The plan for today is that Georgiana will take you out shopping and eat a great lunch while I stay here and entertain these two.” He was blowing raspberries on their bellies and they were shrieking with laughter. “And tonight, your big sister will babysit while I take your mother out on a date. Just the two of us. Yes, I will, yes, I will.”

He was on all four making faces at his son and daughter while he spoke.

“You mean this? You have time?” She sat down on her knees next to him, reveling in the moment.

His dark brown eyes met hers, filled with love and tenderness. “Yes. You deserve to be spoiled. As lovely as these two bandits are, you need a break from them. Both Georgiana and I have failed to make this the family holiday we originally planned. I’m here now and for the rest of the trip and I want to take my wife out on a date. A very grown-up date.” He winked seductively at her. “Maybe with a very happy ending.”

It was enough to make her blush. His deep gravelling voice always surged between her legs. She leaned in and swirled a hot tongue around his earlobe. “I’d better go for something happy-ending-friendly then.”

The day with Georgiana was wonderful. They had not spent time alone just the two of them since the twins were born. Charlotte got a very detailed update on where Georgiana and Otis were in their ‘relationfriendship’ and promised laughing not to tell old-fashioned Sidney about the “benefits” they indulged in when they were together.

Charlotte was not much of a shopper. She liked the idea of a nice wardrobe and being well-dressed but the fitting and shopping part was just not her thing. Georgiana knew this and had arranged for a personal shopper to help them out. She had also arranged for alcohol-free cocktails and snacks. Sidney was right, Susan had rubbed off on her. After having tried on too many dresses Charlotte and Georgiana agreed on a stunning burgundy ruffled tulle cocktail dress ending just below her knees. It was perfect for a date with a romantic husband.

They found Sidney taking a nap with the twins and Heraclitus back home. The four of them were lying on the mat, Sidney with his guitar next to him. Charlotte gently woke him up with a kiss before going to shower and get ready. To make the pre-date as romantic as possible, Sidney showered and got dressed in one of the guestrooms. He was oddly nervous when he waited for her in the living room, holding a single flower in his hand. When she came... she was a vision of every Charlotte, he loved. Beautiful, innocent, sweet, sexy, sensual, playful, glowing, golden, warm... It was like a whole vocabulary of superlatives flipped through his mind, fighting to be the one he chose to describe her but he needed them all.

The dress brought out her golden colors, her beautiful curves. Her hair was in a plain loose ponytail with curls framing her face. The makeup was subtle, just a hint of smokey eyes made that made her brown eyes sparkle and a tempting lip gloss highlighted her lips in the most kissable manner. She wore a pair of simple black strap sandals that showed off her slender ankles and perfect toes.

He swallowed a lump, maybe he should just take them to the nearest hotel. “You look stunning, Heywood.”

She curtsied with a wide smile that made all her dimples dance. “Thank you. So, do you, Parker.”

He did look dashing in a dark blue suit and a white shirt. If the evening went as he hoped the shirt would not make it. The thought brought a sly smile on his face. She picked up on it immediately and smirked. “Getting ahead of ourselves, Parker?”

A boyish smile lit up his face. Charlotte swooned.

The car arrived with a driver. Sidney wanted to enjoy all aspects of his date with his wife, including a bottle of wine or a couple of cocktails with their dinner. He was oddly quiet in the car though, just clasping her hand absentmindedly.

“Hey, what’s on your mind, Parker?” She turned her hand under his to lace their fingers, her voice was soft and concerned.

“You are. I’m trying very hard to behave here, but you look so beautiful and I had not considered the test it would be to sit here next to you and have to behave like a gentleman.” He laughed shyly and looked at her. “There are moments where I look at you and am reminded of how overwhelmingly much, I love you. That’s all.”

Her heart swelled at his words. Even though they had established a rhythm as a family of 5, it was still a whole new ballgame and there were times where she felt they were more a production unit than lovers. She squeezed his and sent him a beaming smile. “I love you too so very overwhelmingly.”

Sheer Rocks Restaurant was situated very fortunately at the very edge of the water overlooking the sea. He had booked the most secluded table closest on the terrace. Her eyes widened as she took in the view. “It’s like having a restaurant in our cove... it’s beautiful. Have you been here before?”

“Once. Georgiana and I took Samuel and Henrietta here some years ago for their wedding anniversary. The evening before I went to Bali actually. I didn’t imagine back then that I would return with the love of my life.” He kissed her tenderly.

Time alone, just the two of them, was a bliss. Georgiana texted them now and then with updates and photos of the twins having a blast. Charlotte knew she did for her sake, to make her relax and enjoy her evening, and she was grateful.

They talked, about their three children of course but also like they used to before their world was turned upside down by diapers, sleepless nights and toothless smiles. The evening was mild, the slowly setting sun beautiful in a blushing palette, and to his great joy the food made her hum happily. It was perfect.

Just as they were about to leave, Georgiana sent them a selfie of her with the twins sound asleep curled up against her in her bed, Theo with his signature firm grip of a lock of her hair. The text simply said.

_Goodnight from us._

She leaned against him, humming with pleasure, a little drunk on good wine and happiness. “Now what, Parker?”

He bent down and kissed her. “Do you trust me?”

Something in his dark voice made her raise her head to meet his eyes. “Always.”

Holding her hand, he led her out the waiting car and helped her into the back seat. There he pulled out a silk scarf from his pocket and blindfolded her. “The evening is not over yet, Mrs. Heywood-Parker. In fact, it’s only just begun.” His lips grazed the spot under her ear that always made her tremble.

❤❤❤🔥🔥🔥❤❤❤

Apart from some stolen kisses and very distracting and arousing brushes of his finger on her wrist and the naked skin on her back, he behaved like the perfect gentleman under the entire drive. After a while, she could feel the car pull into what must be some kind of parking lot and stop. Sidney got out and opened her door, helping her out. She stood while he gave the driver some indistinct instructions and then the car drove away. It was a bit chilly now and she shivered. He scooped her up into his arms and kissed her most ardently before he carried her a few steps. Supporting her body with a raised knee she could hear him fumble with a key and an alarm, and then he carried her up some stairs.

Ever so gently, he put her down, taking his time to let his hands slide up her body. She gasped when he lightly nibbed the skin on her neck. Then he let go of her. She could hear him take something out of his pocket, and then music started playing. She recognized the song. Slave to love. Bryan Ferry.

His hands were back on her. Trailing her bare arms, the exposed skin in her cleavage, her back. The zipper of her dress was slowly unzipped, followed by his hot lips kissing and licking the skin all the way down. He pushed the dress over her shoulders and it landed in a soft pile around her feet. It was his turn to gasp; she was completely naked underneath. He lifted her up, careful not to ruin the delicate fabric of the dress on the floor. She let out a surprised gasp when her warm butt hit a cold surface. She smiled beneath the blindfold, now she knew where he had taken her.

A hot wet tongue swirled its way inside her mouth and started exploring. She wrapped her legs around him. He put her hands up to the unbuttoned part of his shirt. “For you, my dear!” His hot breath hit her earlobe as he whispered in her ear. Resolutely, she ripped the shirt open and crushed her lips against his naked chest. The combination of his soft skin and hard muscles never seized to amaze her and she went exploring. He growled when she bit his nipple and soothed it with her tongue.

“I think that’s enough playing for you, Heywood.” He turned her a bit on the desk and laid her down, stretching her to full length. She arched her back away to remove her naked back from the cold top. A low rustle over her head told her he was working on something, then he took both her hands over her head and tied them to the desk. “Are you comfortable, Heywood?” His lips were closer to her than she realized, his hoarse voice made her shiver. Her lips were parted, she nodded. Closer yet, he continued. “Are you turned on?” She bit and nodded again. The sight of her teeth biting into the pink soft flesh made him growl.

She could hear him rustle again and guessed he was undressing. He moved around the desk, grazing the outline of her body with something warm and silky soft. When he trailed her jawline, she realized what it was and turned to kiss it. Her wet mouth around his tip took him completely by surprise and he let out a loud moan. She smiled contentedly, like a cat licking cream.

“It seems like I have to up my game a bit, huh Heywood?” He pressed the button and raised the desk as far as it would go. She could hear him move around but had lost track of where he had gone. Her blindfolded head turned from side to side trying to pick up a small sound from him. Her body was writhing with desire and anticipation.

The softest thing brushed down her breasts followed by his wicked tongue teasing her aching nipples. She needed him to take them in his mouth but all she got were hints of touches roaming confusingly all over her body. He moved to her feet and pulled her as close to the edge of the table as her tied up hands would let him. With a low buzzing sound, he adjusted the table and parted her legs. Leaning in between her thighs he finally licked her where she needed him the most. “Fuck, yes!” she groaned.

It was too soon to rejoice, with his fingers he parted her curls and blew on her nub until it was dry and oversensitive. Then the soft thing was slowly tickling the exposed bundle of nerves. Was it a feather? She didn’t care, it was too divine, too cruel, too much and too little at the same time. She could hear him chuckling at her curses, he must be really pleased with himself.

He walked around to the head of the desk and bit her earlobe. “Lick or dick, Heywood?” Her blood was boiling and rushing too loudly through her veins to grasp what he said. “Huh?” She pulled the soft robes, trying to free her from her restraints. He repeated. “Do you want my cock or my tongue inside you?”

“Both! I want both. Please, Parker!” She was panting desperately.

He lowered the table slightly. The sound of the hydraulics was the next most arousing sound she knew after the deep, dark velvety sound of his voice.

She could feel him crawl on top of her, careful not to let his weight crush her. Before he could guide himself in, she had already wrapped her legs around him and pushed herself up and around his cock. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to not just let go and fuck her. His plan was endless and sweet torture and with all he had, he pulled out again after a few deep hard thrusts.

Determined to stick to his plan, he let her whimper a little before he darted his tongue inside her and licked her hard, then soft on her pearl, then hard again. Then small circles, then long licks. She pushed herself against him, trying to pace him to go faster. He stopped to get inside her again but she kept his head in place with her thighs. Gently he wedged them apart with the palms of his hands. She scolded him.

He watched his work so far. She was completely undone. Her naked body was glistening with sweat. Her skin prickled with a million small dots from the goosebumps. He picked up the feather and ran it from her chin and down her body. She yelled at him. Laughing he entered her again to her promises of killing him slowly when she was untied again.

“You don’t mean that, Heywood. Now, shut up and enjoy that I’m inside you.” He pulled out fast and pushed back inside agonizingly slowly. “Can you feel me?” She nodded. Her legs squeezed him like an anaconda. Damn, she was strong but he could roll his hips as he wanted to her great annoyance.

Pushing off on the very sturdy desk that really earned its rating right now, he managed to release himself from her tight thigh lock and swop his cock with his tongue again. This time he worked on her clit while pushing two fingers inside her. She was pulling the ropes that held her like an angry bull trying to bust free. She chanted his name like a rapid tattoo spurring him on.

He moved away again and she went from worshipping him to cast every spell she could think of on him. He didn’t care, he suddenly felt that her gorgeous breasts hadn’t had enough attention and he raised the desk again to ravish her full orbs and erect nipples. The hand closest to her sex wandered down between her thighs and caressed her. Not enough to satisfy her, just feather light touches to keep the pot simmering on a torturous low.

She sort of disappeared into a trance, barely breathing. He adjusted the desk to place himself between her legs again. Apparently, he was too slow, because she lifted her blindfolded head and hissed at him. “You better fuck me now, Parker, or I will break free of these ropes and kick your ass!”

He would have loved nothing more than have kept her begging for more but his own desire was burning wildly and he could no longer resist and plunged into her.

It felt like forever before they both peaked making the otherwise robust desk shake, as they climaxed with long loud cries but it could only have taken a few thrusts, they were both overlit. The orgasm was like being hit by an explosion and he just collapsed on top of her. Unable to roll down from her body still trembling violently.

At first, he didn’t notice, but when he slowly came to, he realized that she had her arms around him.

“You’re free”, he mumbled into her neck.

“Of course, I’m free. You are not exactly a wizard with knots and getting free is something Bayla trained with me over and over again. But you were so cute, Parker.” She breathed back into his hair.

“Bloody hell, Heywood.” He laughed out loud and tried to raise himself up on his arms, but his body was still wobbly.

“Thank you for a lovely date, Parker. I especially like the happy ending.” She kissed him heatedly. Before long the desk rose and fell every time one of them hit the button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dress: https://www.luisaviaroma.com/en-dk/p/brognano/women/dresses/72I-5V9010?ColorId=NzU1&SubLine=clothing&CategoryId=4&lvrid=_p_dX0F_gw_c4&aka_re=1&fbclid=IwAR0-xm4gwxXM1vM1zIdOAibNlxy9uDUh8HGGLaa8yi1Q2LSDt_mlTNesQuY
> 
> The restaurant: http://www.sheer-rocks.com/
> 
> The song: https://youtu.be/9kp3N3wQPO0


	51. London: The Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter to get us back after the holidays. I have been discussing with some of you who should do the honors to be the next to take down Eliza - a favorite hobby of mine. 
> 
> It's a bit silly - perhaps too much. If you don't like it I'm back to more serious business in the next chapter.  
> Welcome back!

She watched them from a distance. They had not seen her. They were too busy being chatty and beautiful and happy. She had never seen the fourth woman though? Was Lady Susan a lesbian? There had been rumors... Mostly because Lady Susan Worchester was... well, Lady Susan Worchester. Wealthy beyond comprehension, enigmatic, beautiful despite her _old_ age and private. Publicly known only among those who were worth knowing. Eliza snorted irritated. Of course, she knew she had herself to blame for being a social pariah, the attacks she had made on Charlotte, Georgiana and the mousy Diana could not be described as elegant. Yet, she had this itch to do it over and over again, especially now she had lost everything and had nothing to lose. She would definitely have to investigate this dark-haired woman sitting next to Susan... maybe a little confirmed gossip could make Susan tumble down her high horse? Discretely she snapped a photo of the mystery woman. 

Unaware of Eliza’s plotting, Susan, Charlotte and Bayla had a great time catching up and introducing her to Diana. Bayla had almost cried and held Diana in a hug so tight it could outmatch an anaconda for much longer than the introvert woman was very comfortable with, but she had happily endured it because Bayla was so excited that Thomas had finally met someone. 

“How did you find this place, Bayla? I’ve never taken you here, have I?” Susan looked around in the restaurant with a little too cold 80s resembling decor. 

“A friend mentioned it.” Bayla calmly lifted her glass of club soda and took a sip. 

“Tell us about the movie, you’re doing security on?” Charlotte looked at her over the rim of glass. 

Bayla waved her hand dismissively. “Ach, I not know nothing about the movie. Romantic thing, I think. But the perimeter is excellent. Secluded and easy to monitor. Few roads in and out.” 

“Ah, yes the Babington estate. Beautiful place.” Diana added. “I’ve only been once or twice with Sidney, but it is very well situated – and isolated.” 

“I know not. Haven’t been, just seen the floorplans, the maps and footage and made the plan.” Bayla stated looking around. “Excuse me. Got to tinkle.” 

Charlotte watched her walk towards the restrooms and laughed. “God, I’ve missed that woman!” 

“Me too.” Susan chuckled. “I am happy she’s back in London – even if it’s just for a short while. Very precise and curt conversations. We’re not blessed with a lot of those in the Beau Monde.” 

“I like her.” Diana said plainly. “No pretense, reserved and yet very open about her feelings.” The constrictor hug was still very present in her memory. “Though, I think she bent a few of my ribs hugging me.” 

Eliza was washing her hands when Bayla entered the restroom. Her eyes followed the older lady as she quickly and expertly checked the stalls. 

“Mrs. Campion, correct?” Bayla’s almost stealth black eyes drilled holes in Eliza. 

She lifted her chin defiantly. “Who’s asking?” 

“Not important. All you need know is that I am...... very skilled at protecting the ones I love. Charlotte is like daughter. Her siblings is like children. And because she loves them so is Diana and Georgiana. In fact, if Charlotte is fond of her Fish Munk, it is child.” 

Eliza’s mind was in overdrive trying to analyze the situation. She tried to stifle a laugh and ignored the chills running down her spine trying desperate to warn her. “You mean fishmonger?” 

Bayla leaned forward. “Shut your tongue. You understood did you not?” 

Eliza nodded. 

“Now, I don’t like you. Let’s do quick.” Bayla sighed like a mother facing an obstinate child. “You seem not to understand the words ‘stay away’ from Charlotte and the people she loves.” 

She slid the back of her finger down Eliza’s face and continued down her neck, turning it to scrape her nail across her throat. “Such pretty face. Would be shame if something happened to it.” 

“You don’t... you don’t...” Eliza stuttered. 

“Check phone.” Bayla said with a straight face and left. 

Eliza pulled out her phone from her bag, images of her were airdropped. Innocent mages of her meeting with friends mixed with very little flattering ones from the surveillance camera at Mrs. Maudsley’s ball where she is shouting and pointing threateningly at Georgiana. The last was a selfie Bayla had taken in her bedroom with a sleeping Eliza in the background. It dissolved into pixels. Eliza grasped her throat and breathed hard. 

Bayla returned to the table as if nothing had happened. Diana caught a glimpse of Eliza as she came out as well. “Eliza is here.” She whispered. 

Susan and Charlotte whipped their heads in Eliza’s direction. Bayla just calmly took a bite of her food. “Who is Elias?” she asked. 

“ELIZA. Sidney’s ex-fiancée. A very unpleasant woman, always going out of her way insulting people.” Diana explained with a slight tremor to her voice. 

“She’ll never do it again.” Bayla ensured, concentrating on a piece of broccoli on her fork. 

“You don’t know her.” Diana argued quietly. Susan and Charlotte were sending each other knowing looks. 

“She is nice now. I can tell.” Bayla picked up another piece of broccoli. 

“How?” Diana looked at Susan and Charlotte for help. 

“I’m good character judge.” Bayla’s tone of voice closed the discussion. 

The conversation turned to Charlotte and Sidney’s house hunting that was less than successful. 

Charlotte sighed. “Perhaps my standards are too high but I find it monumentally difficult to find something homey and nice without having to put our entire savings into it. Either it’s something that needs a lot of work or it’s made out of glass and steel.” 

Susan patted her hand. “My home is your home – it always has been and it always will be. There’s no rush. I enjoy having you all with me.” 

“What about Bedford Place? It would be easier for Arthur and I to find something new and it is Sidney’s house too.” Diana suggested softly. 

“That house is something the four of you have together. I could never... No, we’ll just have to keep looking.” Charlotte smiled reassuringly. 

“I like Susan’s house for you. Very safe.” Bayla contributed as she took a sip of water. 

They were interrupted by Sidney calling to say he was waiting outside with Lizzy and Theo to take Charlotte and Susan home whenever they felt ready. A few minutes later the four women said their goodbyes. Bayla stayed at a hotel just a block away by and Diana wanted to walk in the nice weather. 

The autumn sun was shining beautifully as Diana walked towards Bedford Place. It was the perfect image of how she was feeling. Vibrant, invigorated and so happy she couldn’t help smiling at everyone she met. Her smile grew even wider as she saw Thomas exit a restaurant across the street only to feel like she had been punched in her stomach when a beautiful red-haired woman appeared closely behind him. Tears started flowing when she saw him kiss her. How she managed to stumble away from there was beyond her but her feet somehow carried her back to Bedford Place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout back to Acting by 1Strategy_Renee1 who borrowed Bayla for a security job.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447716/chapters/64439386  
> If you haven't read it, do!


	52. London: The past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for onboarding this story again. I had not dreamt that the last short chapter would be so well received. Thank you!  
> Now, let's get down to business. What the hell was Thomas doing?
> 
> Please ignore any typos. I just wasn't in the mood to proofread and correct.

DP ❤: _I don’t feel too good. I’m staying home tonight_

TH: _You poor thing. I’ll come over after work. What do you need? Chicken soup? Hot chocolate? Ice cream? Aspirin? Tell me and I’ll shoot it for you!_ ❤

DP ❤: _No, please don’t. I’m going to bed now._

TH: _Ok. But call me if need anything or me. I love you_ ❤❤❤

She didn’t answer. Thomas stared at his phone. Something wasn’t right. Maybe Charlotte was back home, perhaps she knew from lunch what was ailing Diana. He packed his things and left the office. As he parked outside Susan’s house it started to pour. He pulled his jacket over his head and ran inside only to bump into Sidney.

“What the hell did you do to her?” Sidney thundered at him, almost pushing him against the wall in the hall.

Thomas was completely lost and Sidney was momentarily confused by the frown in his brother-in-law's forehead.

“I was hoping Charlotte could tell me. Diana just cancelled our dinner plans tonight. I’m worried. Why are you angry?”

“Arthur called and said Diana has been crying all afternoon in her room. So, what did you do?” Sidney’s rage had lost some of its power.

“I honestly have no idea but I have to go see her.” Without waiting for a reaction Thomas left again.

Arthur opened the door. “She doesn’t want to see you, Thomas.”

Thomas pushed the door open. “Well, she’s going to have to! Please move, Arthur. I’m coming in whether you do or not!”

Arthur moved and Thomas bolted up the stairs and into Diana’s room where all air was knocked out of him. She had clearly been crying. Her eyes were red and swollen. She looked so small and fragile in her pajamas. He had no idea how to start.

“Please leave me alone, Thomas.” Her voice broke.

“Why?” He looked at her completely befuddled.

“I saw you...” She started crying again and turned her back at him.

“When? Where? Doing what?” He wanted so badly to hold her, to comfort her.

“Today. You kissed a woman outside a restaurant. I was walking by.” Her back was still turned at him.

He frowned. “That was a business lunch. I kissed her goodbye.”

She snorted. “A business lunch... I should have known that I wouldn’t be enough for you.” Her shoulders were shaking from hiccups but she had stopped crying.

“What are you talking about? Could we please start from the beginning?” Thomas took a small step towards her.

“It’s my own fault. I should never have let myself fall for you.” She turned and looked him square in the eye. “You are free to go and do whatever you want.”

“You won’t even let me explain? You just jump the gun and throw my past at me. Is that what you think of me? That I some kind of sex addict that can’t walk past a pretty skirt with a pulse without fucking it?” He sounded more hurt than angry. “You didn’t even care to talk to me first? What do I have to do or say to make you trust me? I can’t... I have to... I’m sorry, I can’t do this.” He walked towards the door, looked back one more time before he ran down the stairs and out in the rain.

She regretted it the second she heard the front door slam and went after him. The pouring rain made it difficult to see very far but his tall frame was easy to recognize. She ran after him, in only her pajamas and slippers, and called out his name but the rain muffled all sounds. He was faster than her and she lost sight of him. Standing in the rain she broke down in a new round of tears. Suddenly he stood before her, pulled off his coat and wrapped it around her.

“What were you thinking, running out in only your pajamas and slippers?” He scooped her up in his arms and started carrying her back to Bedford Place. “Just for the record, I’m still angry.”

She leaned her head against his shoulder. “Why did you turn around?” Her voice was very small.

“I left my car outside your house.”

“Of course.” She wrapped an arm around his neck and he held her tighter.

“And I decided that I’m not going to let some stupid misunderstanding ruin the best thing I’ve ever had without a fight.” He clipped the words.

“I’m so sorry.” She started.

“Don’t! Still angry.” He walked briskly through the rain. They were both soaked but at least she felt warm against his body. He felt an overwhelming need to protect her, she had looked so lost and fragile standing there in the heavy rain soaked to the bone in her nightwear.

“Who was she?” His words had given her a little hope.

“Siobhan. She is one of the few I’ve slept with that I still keep in touch with. Before you jump to any new conclusions, she’s very happily married to a great guy and is three months pregnant. I needed her help for something.” He still sounded angry.

She decided not to push him any further and just rested her head against his shoulder. He continued on his own.

“Today it’s precisely six months ago you told me you love me and made love to me on the terrace in Sanditon. Do you still love me, Diana?” For the first time he tilted his head to look at her. She nodded quietly.

“That’s a start. I wanted to give you something special to celebrate. Something that was _you_ , something to show you how much I am in this. Siobhan is a goldsmith... reach into my inner pocket.”

Her trembling fingers found a small box.

“Open it!” He commanded. They were getting near Bedford Place.

She did. It was a ring. A beautiful ring with small stars made of diamonds.

“That night, Diana, was the happiest night of my life. Siobhan must have listened to me ramble for hours about how special you are to design the perfect ring. She must have made dozens of designs but I kept coming back to the one with the stars. They were shining so brightly in the sky as you told me you loved me back. I wanted you to know how much I love you. This is it for me, Diana. You are the one.” His voice was softening.

Tears fell from her eyes. “Did you plan to propose to me?”

He stopped. “No... I wanted give you a ring for you to wear. A symbol that I want you to be more than my girlfriend. To tell you that I love you and plan to do so forever. Bloody hell, that does sound a lot like a proposal doesn’t it?”

None of them laughed. They had reached the house; Arthur was standing in the doorway looking very concerned and upset but calmed considerably when he saw them. He stepped aside without a word and watched Thomas carry her upstairs and shut her bedroom door behind them.

“Are you still angry?” She asked the question softly. He sat down on a chair with her on his lap and started to peel off her wet clothes.

“No. I’m done being angry. But I’m hurt. Why didn’t you talk to me? I didn’t _kiss her_ kiss her. It was a goodbye kiss on the cheek like I would Susan or Georgiana, not a lover.” He placed her naked body under the covers and went to her bathroom to fetch some towels.

“I should have. All my insecurities came crashing down on me when I saw you with her. She’s extremely beautiful and... I have no excuse. I should have trusted you.” The words were muffled by his big hands gently drying her wet hair.

“You should get out of your wet clothes too, Thomas.” She looked at him.

“I wasn’t sure you wanted me to stay. Do you want me to?” His brown eyes pierced hers.

Blushing she nodded and he undressed in silence and rubbed his hair and torso with a dry towel. Without a word he climbed into bed with her and pulled her onto his lap.

“I would never cheat on you. And I have never cheated on anyone. If I didn’t want to be with you, Diana, I would tell you. But I do. I wish you would believe that. That you would trust me. Please don’t ever doubt me again, my heart is not _that_ strong and you did break it.”

She hid her face against the crook of his neck. He continued.

“I am not perfect, but I am not a cheat or a liar either. I know it has been hard for you to open up to me. That is why I wanted to give you a symbol of my love for you. Do you like the ring? Did I do something good?”

She started crying. “It’s the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. You did good. I’m sorry I messed things up.”

He kissed her. “Well, let me repeat the unintentionally clumsiest non-proposal ever. Diana, will you do me the honor of being more than my girlfriend forever and move in with me?”

“Yes” She whispered against his lips.

“Is the answer still ‘yes’ if I ask you correctly? Will you marry me some day, Diana? You decide when and where.”

“It’s still yes.”

“Now, that wasn’t so hard was it?” He had rolled them over and was now lying on top of her, stroking her damp hair away from her forehead.

“No... Thomas?”

“Yes, love.” He leaned down to dust kisses over her lips and neck.

“Can I put the ring on?” She smiled softly.

He laughed embarrassed. “Yes. Yes, of course.” He reached over and picked up the box. Leaning on his elbows he took the ring out and placed it on her finger.

“You know, Siobhan asked me if it was an engagement ring. If I had thought this through it should probably have been something fancier. I can have her make a new one if you like.” He suddenly sounded very nervous and rambling.

“No, it’s perfect.” Her lips found his.

“Diana?” He propped himself on his elbows.

“Yes.”

“Can I please make love to you now?” He was trailing down her body with his lips, heading determinedly for the spot between her thighs.

“Please.” She was moaning loudly.

“Please what, Diana?” The tease in his voice made her writhe frustratedly under his tongue.

“Please, just take me already.” She ordered impatiently and grabbed his hair.

“Yes, Ma’am!” He mumbled against her soft curls as he started licking her.

Diana sat leaning against him and admired the ring. They were both breathing heavily and Thomas was busy exploring his favorite spot on her neck. He stopped when he could feel her thinking.

“What is it, Diana? I can hear you thinking?” Gently, he tilted her head to face him.

The frown in her forehead confirmed that she was indeed doing a lot of mental planning and weighing pros and cons. “It’s just... Where would we live? I agreed to move in with you but none of us have our own place. We have not thought this through at all.”

He smiled. This was so much like her. “What do you mean _we haven’t_? I can assure you that I have given this a lot of thought and I have a suggestion too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I found it very important that you all know what her pajamas looks like  
> https://www.meandem.com/silk-dachshund-print-pyjama-set-navy-green-gold 
> 
> The ring. It's not custom made but I just love this ring and it's how I envisioned it.  
> https://www.olelynggaard.com/da/product/shooting-stars-ring-in-18k-yellow-gold-and-diamonds-tw-vs-a2865-401


	53. London: The future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies, thank you for everything. Your kudos, your comments, being a buffer against COVID insanity. You always go above and beyond. 
> 
> Before you think Diana is just a whimpering nerve wreck and Thomas is the darling patiently saving the day, we dive into what drives them in this relationship. Nothing deep. Just sweet. 
> 
> Then there is our favorite couple. Just enjoying life. 
> 
> I hope, you'll like it.  
> Stay safe. Love plenty. 
> 
> ❤

Thomas took the next day off, despite knowing it would bite him in the ass the day after. Benjamin and Charlotte may be close to geniuses but Thomas’ superpower was to speak the truth and his mind and grab the bull by its horns in the most charming and winning way. This skill made him second to none when it came to reading people and negotiate. Diana’s insecurities were settled for now but he knew her well enough to free a day to turn the fluffy happiness from the day before into concrete plans Diana could relate to. Her brain and the way it worked, sorting and analyzing and categorizing, was one of the things he admired and loved about her. She was so different from him in that way, he ran on a mix of experience, intuition and cocky charming confidence. She based everything on data, numbers, adding things up. The idea of the ring had been to give her a tangible fact. 

They had informed everyone about their engagement the night before. Arthur first in person and he had been so overjoyed with happiness for them that Diana’s initial fear that she was leaving him behind was thoroughly removed. Benjamin, Mark and Alison had not been as surprised as Thomas had expected, he considered that a sign that they appeared very much in love and perfectly matced. Tom had seemed close to indifferent but Mary had cried happy tears. Georgiana, sweet sweet Georgiana, had gone awfully quiet for a length of time and Thomas had feared for a moment that she didn’t approve – when she finally did speak it was with a mushy voice – Georgiana being Georgiana did not display that degree of emotions. At least not on the phone. After they had hung up, she had sent them both a number of gifs expressing her love and support for them. Susan had received the news with two simple but hard to answer questions; where they wanted to live and when they wanted the wedding to be? Then there were Sidney and Charlotte... Sidney had been happy for them, of course, but received the news by laughing high-pitched and nervously. Finally, Charlotte had ended the call saying she would call back when she had had a good talk with the old man. Half an hour later Sidney had called Diana back and apologized for being hypocritical instead of instantly supportive and happy. There had been some threats against Thomas if he ever hurt her, nothing neither of them hadn’t expected. 

All the thoughts of his future wife had made Thomas write his secretary at around 2am with a sleeping Diana on top of him and asked to clear his schedule. Now, it was early morning and she was still sprawled out on his body sleeping calmly. He had spent the past 4 hours breaking his thoughts and feelings into plans and questions for her. She deserved that he focused on paving the path in front of them until she could see the horizon. 

He kissed her to wake her up to talk but she drowsily responded by wrapping herself around him and one thing quickly led to another. After, very content with the morning so far, he resumed to his plan stroking her gently on her back. 

“I’ve taken the day off to make plans with you. I want to make sure we move in the same pace from here. Can you find time for that?” 

She propped her head on her hands and looked at him, feeling so loved and understood that she teared up a bit. “Thank you.” 

“First. I’m afraid to smother you with my need to be with you – you need your alone time – and I’m always skin hungry, I need your touch and company as much as I need to breathe. Will you promise to let me know, if I get too much? Please don’t back away from me without an explanation.” He held her tighter by reflex as he spoke. 

“Thomas, I don’t need to be _alone_. It’s true I get drained in crowds and meeting new people. But being with you is not straining, you give me energy. Most importantly, the way you look at me and touch me is a confidence booster, and I think we can both agree I need those from time to time.” She blinked a few tears away. 

“I’m not too much?” 

She shook her head. “No. I have one wish, and I’m quite aware that it can be hard to fulfill. Though I’m not very social I would like to accompany you when possible to dinners and professional functions. If you’ll have me. I admit that I’m still a little, well a lot, insecure. Not of you but my imagination that tends to run off with me. But mostly, I really want to support you if you think that I could make a difference. I don’t want you to feel that I’m too fragile for you to rely on. Oh my god, I sound controlling and jealous now, don’t I?” She spiraled into rambling mode. 

“Diana, sweetheart! Have you not been listening to me? I want to do everything with you. Especially those things. I’m honestly not very fond of them unless I’m in the right company. Susan, Sidney and Charlotte have been life savers. Even Georgiana. You are brilliantly smart and entertaining and so incredibly beautiful I would be honored to have you by my side. _You_ will have to tell me if it gets too much.” He paused. “Please look at me, Diana. I’m a hugger. I like body contact and I hug people fairly quickly. And I kiss people on the cheek because that’s how I was raised and because I’m a British upper-class idiot. Charlotte is way more diplomatic and culturally adept than I ever was when it comes to greeting others correctly. I kiss and hug. It doesn’t mean that I’m attracted to someone. I only love and desire you.” 

He bit his lip, nervous that he had crossed a line. She swallowed and he felt certain he had taken it too far. 

A deep breath. “I know and I honestly don’t want to change you. It’s what I fell in love with in the first place.” Her fingers were fidgeting with his chest hair. “Why haven’t you grown tired of my insecurities yet?” 

A finger gently lifted her chin. “Honestly, I’m surprised you are still in this. This is the first time you bolted on me. I’m not sure I would have handled as elegantly as you have, if I was the one constantly being confronted with your past lovers. Do you remember when I drove you to that lecture you were giving at your old business school?” 

She nodded, not sure where he was going with this. 

“The lecturer, your old class mate... Brian, was it? He was clearly besotted with you. Not once did he take his eyes of you. He asked you five times to come by for coffee or lunch before we left.” 

A deep frown indicated she had not noticed. “I really don’t think he meant anything by it, Thomas.” 

“Oh, he meant it. Trust me, I know what a man on the hunt looks like. It took all I had not to punch him. I’ve never been jealous before, but I was ready to take him down just for looking at you like that. What I’m trying to say is, I know my past is... you have now met... a few handfuls?” 

“23!” She blushed; she had not meant to blurt out she kept count. 

“Wow, 23... I really was a slut. I am very aware that this is a waiting game for me to show you I’m worthy of you and your trust. You have been incredibly patient with me, so no, I’m not even close to being tired of you. I do hope that you will never pull away from me again as you did yesterday, because you broke my heart. I was so scared I had lost you, Diana. And I didn’t even know why. Talk to me. Look me in the eye and see my love for you. I cannot erase my past but I can shout my dreams of the future and they all revolve around you.” 

He could see her square her shoulders as her eyes teared up. “I do trust you. When you hold my hand or look at me like you do right now. When you are not... like yesterday, my world crashes. I was caught completely off guard. We are so monumentally different that the emotional math in my head doesn’t add up and it’s not something I can just turn off.” The first tears dropped. 

A warm pad of a thumb brushed them gently away. “I disagree. I think it is our monumental differences that makes us perfect together. You and I are like a ledger where every number is accounted for and balanced. Each night when I fall asleep next to you, everything adds up perfectly. Each morning is like a beautiful equation. I love that you are nothing like me. You are my counterweight, Diana.” 

Various emotions washed over her face as she took his words in, he waited patiently for her to process them and do her mental calculations. She studied his eyes thoroughly. 

“You really mean that, don’t you?” 

“I really do.” 

She attacked his lips and they had a longer intermission before Thomas could let her in on the rest of his suggestions for their future together. 

The twins, now 7 months old, had had a nanny since they returned from Antigua. Though Charlotte had been happy to start working again it had been hard to say goodbye to them every morning. Theo and Lizzy loved Mrs. Emmet, an active woman in her early 50s with loving firm take on children and dogs, but Charlotte felt like she was missing a limp the first weeks. To accommodate Charlotte’s concerns Sidney had suggested that they structured their workday so that one left late while the other returned early. And for most of the time they were able to do that. 

This particular afternoon Sidney had been home early and was playing the guitar for them and Heraclitus when Charlotte arrived. She stood in the doorway and watched her children sit on the floor swaying excitedly with Heraclitus laying patiently behind them ready to be buffer if they lost their balance. Sidney was singing a song he made up as he went along mixed with silly faces and they shrieked with laughter. He felt her eyes on him and turned around still singing. 

“How are you, Maaaama?” He sang with his deep velvety voice. 

She sat down next to him. “Incredibly turned on, Papa Parker.” Lizzy and Theo managed to wiggle themselves over to her with big grins on their faces. 

“Well, aren’t you two beautiful. Did Papa do your hair?” Both babies had an almost full head of soft brown curls, now with small pig tails in the front. 

He laughed. “Yes, Lizzy kept getting hair into her eyes and tried to pull it out. I feared she would succeed eventually. There is a lot of her mother’s determination in her, after all. So, I put hair elastics in. I’m surprised she hasn’t pulled them out yet. I didn’t want Theo to feel left out so he got some as well. Now, back to you, Heywood. Can you hold that thought until later? I would very much like to be of service to you. I have a video call with Sam after dinner. If you bathe and tuck in, I can be all yours from around 8-8.30?” He gave her short but passionate kiss. 

“Deal.” 

After dinner, bathing and tucking in, Charlotte undressed and put on a kimono. Sidney was still in his meeting when she entered their shared study and she walked around the desk, careful to avoid the webcam. He tried to ignore her movements and continued talking with Sam and one of their suppliers. Standing behind his screen she slowly untied the ribbon and let the robe slide seductively down her naked body. She smiled satisfied when his Adam’s apple bobbed at the sight of her and he had to ask Sam to repeat his last comment. He tried and failed to focus on the two men on the screen as she slowly bent over and picked up a pen and paper. She wrote something and held it up. 

_It’s 9. You’re mine. Wrap it up, Parker!_

He stifled an aroused laugh. “Gentlemen.” His voice hitched and he had to clear his throat. “Sorry, lump in my throat. I think we agree, let’s follow up this Friday. Have a good evening.” He clasped his computer shut and was almost undressed by the time she came around the table. With a swift movement he cleared the desk of his notes and papers, he was a little bit more careful with his laptop but not much, and then he lifted her up on the desk and crashed his lips against hers and plunged inside her. It was a quick and dirty fuck that left them both breathless and sweaty but not fully satisfied. 

“How about we take this to the bed for a second round?” He whispered in her ear and carried her to the bedroom, she nodded against his neck. They had made a make shift nursery out of the adjoining dressing room and moved the twins’ bed in there and he swung by to check on them on his way to the bed. They were both sleeping soundly with rosy cheeks and long eyelashes. 

❤❤❤ 

Sidney placed her gently on the bed. “I’ll be right back.” He returned shortly after with a wet wash cloth and cleaned her carefully between her legs. 

She watched him curiously as he did and giggled. “Parker, not that I mind being cleaned up a bit. But has your paternal diaper changing instinct taken over here?” 

He laughed. “Funny. No, I want to taste you and not myself when I go down on you in just a second.” 

The cloth was soon dropped on the back of a chair and he kissed his way up her legs. The mischievous expression on her face was rapidly replaced with closed eyes and parted lips as she sunk back into the pillow and enjoyed his skillful tongue at work. 

Two fingers curled inside her stimulated that special spot that always made her pant uncontrollably. Tonight, was no different. It didn’t take him long to bring her over the edge. He knew her body well enough to be able to either drag it on forever or make her come swiftly and precisely. This was swift, exceedingly precise and powerful. She lost herself for a minute and he flipped her over on her front and placed a pillow under her, lifting her bum towards him. Hovering over her on his elbows he leaned down and kissed her neck. Slowly he entered her from behind, inching in carefully, and enjoyed the tense and tight feeling of her still throbbing from her orgasm. He kept his weight on one elbow as he dug his other hand under her and found her nub. Deftly he rubbed her, soft and slow. Hard and fast. Again, he worked with clockwork precision and brought her to another orgasm. Where she had moaned when he licked her, she now whimpered, floating in a haze where she was completely under his control and mercy. 

He stilled while she came slightly to, his finger still pressing gently against her tender spot. He lowered his head. “Do you want one more before the joined finale with me, or should I just race us for dessert?” 

She mumbled something inaudible. He thrust slowly a few times before he paused and let his finger nimbly bring her forward again. She didn’t have the strength to writhe under him, she just continued whimpering as her body shuddered in another merciless orgasm. 

His intention had been to let her recover a bit before he continued but his own desire to come was getting too overwhelming. Slow and lingering turned to fast and pounding. Her walls were already clenching tightly around his cock in the most arousing manner. When her fourth orgasm rolled over her, her body turned limbless while she practically squeezed him. He collapsed shortly on top of her with all his weight before he was able to pull out and roll over. Ever so gently he tucked a damp curl away from her forehead. Her eyes were shut and she quivered when he touched her. 

Slowly, she opened her eyes. They were almost golden. “I said straight to dessert.” She whispered. 

Chuckling he kissed her shoulder. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t hear what you said and I really wanted to deliver a stellar service to you.” 

“You did. Five stars. I’ll never be able to move again.” There was a small satisfied smile in her eyes. 

“Can I tempt you with a round three?” He winked cheekily. 

“That’s not even funny, Parker.” Her eyes were slowly turning back to her normal sparkling brown. 

🌸🌸🌸 

A shower later that almost got out of hand and turned into a third round Sidney and Charlotte returned to bed. He leaned against the headboard quite content with his performance. She nuzzled happily against him. 

“We have to up our game with the house hunting.” He started. “The dressing room is fine for now but soon Lizzy and Theo will need more. 

She sighed. “If only our jobs and Parker house were in the same city... But you’re right.” 

“I have thought about it today. I don’t want to live in an apartment and I don’t want to throw all of our money into a place. But I would like a garden for the Lizzy, Theo and Heraclitus to play in. The house has to be homely and spacious but it doesn’t have to be grand. I don’t need a view.” He was stroking her back as he spoke. 

“Good thoughts. I don’t like the apartments we have seen either. A garden sounds like a sensible trade for a beach or a waterfront view. I would like a quiet neighborhood as well. I don’t need to feel we live in London.” She added, softly playing with his one nipple. 

“I’ll call the realtor tomorrow and hear what she’s got then.” 

He scootched them both down and pulled her into his arms. “Goodnight, Heywood.” 

“Goodnight, Parker.”


	54. London: The home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. It's time ❤  
> Thank you for travelling to Bali, Antigua and UK with me and The Heywood-Parkers.

“I really should buy myself a robe.” Sidney sighed with a crooked smile as he was once again met by Thomas late night in the kitchen. The silly combination of a cold beer and a banana was more than emphasized by the two brothers-in-law dressed in only boxers and sex-ruffled hair. 

“Why? It’s not like I haven’t seen you in your knickers before. And it won’t make me buy or wear one.” Thomas grinned in reply. 

Sidney chuckled and decided to toss the rest of the banana in the bin, somehow, he could not make himself eat more of it in front of Thomas. “Beer?” 

Thomas nodded. “How’s the house hunting going?” He took a big sip of the open beer Sidney handed him. 

“Badly. I really don’t know why it’s so hard for us. It’s not like we don’t have the financial freedom to choose. The closest thing was a perfect house with a nice garden, but both neighbors were paranoid new-rich Russians with security staff and tall biker fences. Not exactly something that screamed family friendly. What was even more disturbing was that your sister didn’t seem to see the big problem.” Sidney scratched his stubbled chin. 

Thomas laughed. “That’s what spending your childhood in embassies does to you. You get a relaxed relationship to paranoia and security.” His face turned serious. “For what it’s worth I like living with you.” 

“Thank you.” Sidney took another swig of his beer. “Thomas?” 

“Yes.” 

“I’m happy my sister is with you... She told me about your conversation. The ledger analogy. You get her like none of us had. I have never seen her this happy or confident before. In case you are anything like me and wonder daily if you are worthy of being with the love of your life, you are. You are worthy of her, Thomas. That is all.” 

Thomas downed the rest of his beer to hide how emotional he got. “Thank you, Sidney. It means a lot to me. I honestly don’t think I would have had the courage to date her if I hadn’t seen you with my sister.” 

It was getting a bit awkward. Thomas cleared his throat and winked at Sidney. “I would hug you if it hadn’t been for our current attire but that’s a bit too naked bromance even for me.” 

Sidney gave him a short laugh, blushing. “Much appreciated.” 

“Hey, you could at least sound a little disappointed.” Thomas joked. 

“Nope.” Sidney answered deadpan. 

Grinning they put the empty bottles next to the sink and walked up the stairs together. 

Sidney and Charlotte wanted a weekend in Sanditon and had asked if Thomas and Diana wanted to join them, Susan had plans with her special friend. They had to drive in two cars but still decided to make a road trip out of it with a lunch break along the way. Georgiana had announced her presence too and had someone she wanted them to meet. Sidney had given Charlotte an accusing look. “Did you know about this? Has she met someone?” Charlotte had kissed him. “I know nothing.” 

The London group arrived early Friday afternoon. Thomas and Sidney unpacked the cars, while Diana walked Heraclitus and Charlotte changed the twins. Soon a fire was crackling comfortably in the living room, a stew was simmering in the oven and they were all seated on the floor playing with Lizzy and Theo. 

As soon as a car out front could be heard, Sidney jumped up and went to the door. First there was the excited scream of Georgiana as she hugged Sidney, then some mumbling introductions. At last, they made it into the living room and Georgiana was embraced by the rest of them. 

“This is Simon. My boyfriend.” She bent down to pick up Lizzy who grinning widely had crawled to her. Simon won a ton of points when he with a trained movement did the same with Theo and stood with him on his arm. “I have younger siblings.” He explained without removing his focus from Theo, who was exploring his nose and ears. 

“We have been in the same study group since the beginning. A month ago, we found out that we both wanted to be more than friends. You guys are the first we’re telling.” Georgiana had her eyes locked with Sidney’s. 

“We are happy to meet you.” Charlotte gave Simon a light hug. “Especially since you seem to have a good take on little monsters.” 

“Would it be ok, if we take Theo, Lizzy and Heraclitus for a walk? I want to show Simon the beach before it gets dark?” Georgiana responded Lizzy’s wet kiss with a laugh. A new thing she had picked up from her parents. 

“Please do. Just don’t let them fall asleep. Dinners at 17.30 - otherwise they get too tired.” Charlotte went to get their outerwear and Sidney found the pram. When the twins were warmly propped up against some pillows and their arms waving enthusiastically, Georgiana and Simon took off. 

“I like him.” Charlotte stated with her arms on her hips, looking sternly at her husband. 

“I don’t know him well enough to like him yet. Where will we put him?” Sidney mused. 

Before Charlotte could say anything, Thomas intervened. “Ok, Boomer. Simon sleeps with Georgiana in her room like the grownups they are. If you want to get to know the young man better, you and I can take him to the pub tonight. If that doesn’t make him bolt, he’s a keeper. That was our strategy with you and I found it to work just fine. Diana and Charlotte can question Georgiana here.” 

Simon had clearly been well prepared by Georgiana and offered that he gave a round on the pub later that evening. Georgiana sent both Sidney and Thomas a mischievous and challenging look and they knew they had been outsmarted by her. 

The stew and mash went down very well along with a lively conversation. Simon was excellent company and no one missed the loving glances Georgiana sent him. The young man won extra points from Sidney when he told the table about his first meeting with Georgiana. 

“We were all new and nervous and had been told that the key to not just succeed but survive was a good study group. I only knew one thing, I had to get into the same group as Georgiana. After the first few days it was clear that she was brilliant, intelligent and with a razor-sharp tongue. Most guys were terrified of her. I was too but more than anything I was intrigued. On day three I summoned all of my courage and asked her if she wanted to form a group with me. She sized me up and asked dryly, what my degree score was. To my luck, I passed the test. Needless to say, our study group is small and exclusive. Only two more had the standards to pass G’s test. One month later I knew I was in love but she didn’t seem to return my affections until well last month, so I just longed and yearned.” Simon smiled. 

“I came to Oxford to study, not get a boyfriend.” Georgiana defended herself, blushing adorably. 

“That’s my girl.” Sidney burst out, gaining him an elbow in the side from Charlotte. 

Simon and Georgiana offered to clear away after dinner. Charlotte and Sidney tucked the twins in, while Diana and Thomas took Heraclitus for an evening walk. After that the three men left for the pub. Once again, Georgiana gave them cap money. 

Diana sat next to Georgiana in the sofa and took her hand. “I like Simon. I hope they won’t scare him away.” 

Georgiana laughed. “Trust me. It will take more than Sidney and Thomas to take him down, Aunt D. First of all, he has withstood a lot from me without blinking. Second, he plays ice hockey on a semi-professional level. The man can take and give a punch. And hold his beer. It’s Sidney and Thomas we have to worry about.” 

The three women were chatting over a glass of wine when the Sidney, Thomas and Simon returned well after midnight. The first two were visibly drunk and leaned on each other, Simon was tipsy, smiling triumphantly. The look he sent Georgiana told it had gone very well. Charlotte and Diana helped their men up the stairs, Simon and Georgiana followed hand in hand. 

Lying in bed Sidney turned to Charlotte. “I approve of him but I should apologize to G tomorrow for getting her boyfriend so drunk.” 

She patted him on the chest and gave him a soft kiss. “Sleep, old man.” 

Next morning, they woke up to the smell of hot coffee, bacon and freshly baked buns. Simon had made breakfast while Georgiana had fed Theo and Lizzy. He gave Thomas and Sidney a wide smile. “A big breakfast is the best cure for hangovers, don’t you find?” 

“I liked you better yesterday.” Sidney growled with an approving twinkle in his eyes. 

“Not me. I liked you a lot yesterday. Today I love you, Simon.” Thomas grabbed a hot piece of bacon and winked at him. 

Charlotte shook her head at Sidney and smiled to herself. She loved him, every little thing of him. Even his romantic old-school ways. He wanted so badly to do right by all the people he loved. Especially her and their three children. Georgiana looked happy and relaxed. She and Simon were new as a couple but still moved naturally around each other. No pretense. Simon felt her eyes on him and smiled at her. 

Later they went for a long walk on the cliff road with Theo and Lizzy first sitting, then laying with their eyelids slowly closing. Sidney pushed the pram and talked with Georgiana. Diana and Thomas were chasing Heraclitus who had found a giant stick and refused to drop it. Simon let himself fall behind to join Charlotte. 

“Georgiana has told me so much about you all. I thought she exaggerated but she didn’t. You really are a wonderful family. I am a little nervous to meet Susan though.” Simon grinned and turned his head to look at her. 

“Thank you. We are happy to meet you, Simon. Yes, Susan has quite a reputation with Sidney. Just be yourself. It didn’t take you long to win over Sidney. And he’s extremely protective of Georgiana. The two of them have a very special bond.” She took his arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

“She does with you too. From what she has told me you saved the both of them and made their bond stronger. You and Sidney are her role models. I had hardly told her I was in love with her before she raised her chin in her signature defiant and stubborn way and told me, that if I didn’t love her as much as her parents loved each other there was no need to take the conversation any further.” He chuckled at the memory. 

Charlotte wiped a tear away. “That sounds an awful lot like our little girl. I guess from your visit with us that you managed to convince her?” 

“I spoke in lengths of the things about her I admired and loved. I must have said something right because she told me she loved me back and had for quite some time. We never meant to be secretive about our relationship. Days just passed with us talking endlessly about our hopes and fears. My parents are still alive and happily married – I can’t claim to understand the pain that you guys share. But I can say that like she has your marriage as a goal, so do I with my parents’ marriage. I hope she will keep letting me try.” 

Georgiana joined them. “Simon, would you like to walk to town with me and meet Tom and Mary? I know they are coming for dinner, but perhaps it would be good to take Uncle Tom in small doses.” 

“Good point. Would you mind if Thomas and I trotted along with you? We haven’t seen them since we called to tell them about the engagement.” Diana looked radiant with blushing cheeks and sparkling blue eyes. 

“No, please. I hope that Arthur is there? Would it be ok, Sidney? We are leaving all the cooking to you.” Georgiana gave him a soft nudge. 

“You and Simon would be missed; the rest can’t cook to save their lives. And Charlotte is there to set the table. We’ll be fine.” 

Thomas held his arms out. “Hey, I’m slightly insulted. It’s true but still... I am an excellent taster for example.” 

Sidney just waved grinning. “Say hi to my brother for me.” 

A few hours later Parker House was filled to the brim with Parkers in all sizes. Charlotte had fed Lizzy and Theo and they were more than ready to be entertained by their cousins and aunts and uncle when they finally arrived. It was noisy, chaotic and just perfect. 

Simon did splendidly and he scored top of his class with Sidney when he patiently listened to Tom going on and on about Sanditon and asked interested and qualified questions. Something about him reminded Sidney of Charlotte. The way she would always make people around her feel good about themselves. Whether she knew them or not. The first image of her in the airport kindly helping a mother out was forever imprinted in his heart. Then and there he decided that Simon was good enough for his little Georgiana. She could have nothing less than what he had. 

Charlote squeezed his thigh softly. “He is quite something, isn’t he?” 

Surprised he turned to her. “How did you know?” 

“I know that look. You find him worthy of your daughter now.” She kissed him softly on the cheek. 

All in all, dinner was a success. It didn’t take long to clear away after their guests had left and they brought blankets outside and sat for a while watching the stars while drinking the last of the wine. Thomas and Diana sent each other knowing glances, blushing. He leaned in and whispered. “I love you, Star Girl.” 

“I love you too. It’s a shame we’re not alone. The weather is very mild for November.” She bit her lip and her cheeks were a deep rose color. 

Thomas got up and pulled her with him. “It’s getting late, goodnight all!” Diana barely had time to say goodnight before he had dragged her inside. At the foot of the stairs, he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

A few hours later the house was quiet. 

Thomas and Diana had to make a stop before London and headed out right after breakfast. They were very secretive and Sidney suspected they were perhaps planning their wedding already. 

Georgiana and Simon helped close the house down before they drove back to Oxford. They promised to come to London soon. Lizzy and Theo waved eagerly until they realized their older sister were not just playing peek-a-boo and their little chins started to tremble heartbreakingly. 

Quickly, Sidney packed the last of their things in the car and put Heraclitus in his cage. It distracted the twins enough to be put in their car seats to keep them from crying and both were asleep before they had left Sanditon. 

They drove in silence. Sidney glanced at Charlotte now and again. 

“You’re thinking.” 

She smiled and placed her hand on top his. “I’m just infinitely happy. The people we love are happy. We had a wonderful weekend. I’m drinking it all in until we return to London and are haunted by the house hunting again and we’re pulled back to reality.” 

Dinner was ready when they reached Susan’s house. Charlotte enjoyed the warmness of the full table. Theo and Lizzy were sitting on Susan’s lap and tried to feed her peas and shrieked with laughter every time she snapped after their small fingers. The elegant woman had peas all over her cheeks and down her cleavage and could not care less. 

“I better clean up a bit.” Susan grinned when Sidney liberated her of the two children to take them upstairs to be bathed and tucked in. Thomas and Diana volunteered to clear away. Charlotte rose to go help Sidney. 

“Charlotte?” Susan called out. “Would you and Sidney come downstairs again when Lizzy and Theo are asleep?” 

“Yes.” Charlotte left with the odd feeling that something was amiss. 

When they returned and hour or so later bringing the baby alarm, they found Susan, Thomas and Diana in the living room, arranging some big posters of sorts. Susan clapped her hands together. 

“Welcome. We have a proposal for you.” She signaled with a wave of her arm, that ‘we’ included Thomas and Diana. “You have been looking at every house and apartment in London without finding something you like. Thomas and I have been talking, for a while now actually, about making the current living arrangement permanent. We really love this cooperate living. I will have the third floor like today, Thomas and Diana the first floor, and you and the twins the second floor. Should you accept. Alison and Peter have made some gentle adjustments to the house, that needed an update anyway. Besides having some of the rooms painted when I inherited it, I have not done much. You will have the entire second floor to yourselves. We don’t really need a total of 12 guestrooms do we.” 

Thomas took over. “As you can see, Alison and Peter suggest that we build terraces for each floor on the back, united by a tower with stairs, allowing all of us free access from our apartments to the garden. We share the kitchen as today and eat together as we do most nights now, taking turns in cooking.” 

Both Charlotte and Sidney had been to baffled to say something but here he interrupted. “Excuse me, take turns cooking?? I’m the only one here who knows how to prepare an edible meal.” 

“What I meant was, that we can take turns in making sure there is dinner on the table.” Thomas clarified with a laugh. “Susan, Diana and I will split the salary of another cook.” 

Susan, Diana and Thomas continued to explain their ideas. Sidney and Charlotte had to admit that Peter and Alison had thought of everything. The second floor was designed to accommodate a family with changing needs as the twins grew up. There was direct access to the garden. They could even see the river flowing in the back of the garden. When the trio had concluded their pitch, Sidney looked at Charlotte. He could see her eyes widen as she tried to process the presentation. Gently he grabbed her hand and kissed it. “What do you say, Heywood. Do you want to live here with this crazy bunch of people?” 

Tears were pooling in her eyes when she faced him and nodded quietly. “I think I do. What about you?” 

He pulled her close and rested his forehead against hers. “My home is where you are.” 

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be an epilogue to wrap things up nicely with a bow.
> 
> I forgot in all the excitement that Simon of course is shamelessly stolen from Bridgerton  
> https://bbc-waterloo-road.fandom.com/wiki/Guy_Braxton


	55. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for taking this journey with me. I'm a little sad to let the story go.  
> ❤❤❤
> 
> I apologize for any typos.

Alison and Peter found some old drawings and plans over Susan’s house showing that it originally had been named Worchester Crescent, the house curved slightly, following the lines of the river. Susan immediately had the name painted over the front door. It’s seven inhabitants lived a happy life there. The mix of having a private apartment and shared common areas worked splendidly. Only the dinner arrangement quickly faltered, mostly because Sidney found sitting around a dinner table together important. After a house meeting, he dictated that they would all eat together on Wednesdays and Sundays where he would cook. Not even weekends spent in Sanditon could wiggle him away from that principle. And so, it was. 

The marriage of Sidney and Charlotte was extremely happy. Of course, they had their ups and downs but always found their way back to each other. Sidney was a doting husband and father and when Georgiana started to take over some of the responsibilities of Pineapple Beans, he chose to cut down a little and support Charlotte, whose job taking over after Susan got more and more demanding – even with Thomas sharing the position. Lizzy and Theo were after many talks placed in an international school. It gave the family the option to spent part of the year abroad. Charlotte wanted her children to experience other cultures and teach them the value of diversity. Like this they could also keep a close relation to Antigua – which made it easier for everyone when Georgiana and Simon decided to move there permanently. Sidney loved that the home he and Georgiana had made in Antigua once again came to life. On one of the visits Charlotte and Sidney manage to break the sturdy desk after a dinner out. Sidney was so proud of his accomplishment he almost boasted about it to Georgiana and Simon. 

Simon proposed on Georgiana’s 25th birthday. It was a small wedding in Antigua but beautiful with the ceremony down on the beach followed by food and drinks in the house. They were sad to learn that Georgiana could not have children and adopted two little girls, aged 3 and 5, from the local orphanage, who were immediately incorporated into the large unconventional family of the Heywood-Parkers. As a token of his love and respect for Georgiana Simon suggested he took her surname. She did after all have a family crest. 

Theo and Lizzy grew up to be intelligent, beautiful and confident young adults. Theo perhaps a little too confident, leaving a trail of broken hearts until his Uncle Thomas pulled him aside and told him to get his act together. If it was Thomas’ lecture or a very stubborn, opinionated and beautiful intern at the company, completely repellant to his charms that made Theo change his ways no one knew. But he did. It took him six months to get her to talk to him and more than a year before she accepted to go on a date with him. Lizzy’s love life was the very opposite with very little interest in letting anyone in. Of course, she had the occasional boyfriend but it never lasted. She studied English Literature and became a popular author of intelligent and witty romance novels, normally taking place in the regency era. Friends and family would recognize snippets and traits of them in the beloved characters. Fitzwilliam Darcy was very young when he declared that Lizzy was the woman of his heart – something the lady in question was very unimpressed by. A best friend was better. Lucky for Will, Lizzy and Theo found themselves trapped at the Babington estate for 14 days along with their parents after a Christmas party because of a blizzard. It was enough time for the determined young man to convince her of his love and affection. He proposed every year until she said yes at proposal nr. 5. 

With the blessing of Tom, Diana and Sidney, Arthur turned Bedford Place into a small intimate boutique hotel with their old butler, Reynolds, as concierge and his boyfriend, a very talented chef. Norinaga had stayed in touch with Charlotte and visited every time he came to London, he loved the intimacy of the hotel that suited his shy manners and met his introvert needs. 

The business school Diana had attended offered her a position as external lecturer. She was tempted but reluctant at first but Thomas managed to convince her. “Would it help if I sit at the back and you talk to me?” It would and it did. Diana’s lectures were sought after and soon she was offered a professorship. She loved teaching at this level though it brought with it a new problem for her; male coworkers and students falling for her. Thomas did his best to hide how jealous it made him and, in the end, it was him who taught her how to let down a suitor gently. They married on the two-year anniversary of their night under the stars. He delivered the most beautiful and loving speech to his bride. The formerly shy and timid Diana had the room in tears and quite honestly in a state of shock when she with a sensual and raspy voice that no one had ever heard sang _Blue Moon_ for her husband. It was not something they actively decided but Thomas and Diana never really got around to have children and none of them missed it. Instead, they were devoted aunt and uncle and treated their nephew and nieces with a trip on their 10th and 18th birthday. 

Susan got to be an impressive 103. Sharp as a tack till the end. She stayed in her apartment on the third floor and passed in her sleep on Christmas Eve with the delightful mayhem of her rainbow family around her. Late Papa and Mama Heywood were right. Just because you have actively chosen not to raise a family doesn’t mean you don’t need one. 

It didn’t come as a big surprise when Bayla moved into one of the apartments in the neighborhood when she retired. Lizzy and Theo had big eyes when she told them stories of her life. Though an elderly lady she managed very well to train them in effective self-defense. 

Worchester Crescent remained the warm center of Heywood-Parkers for generations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there were some references to some of my other stories ❤


End file.
